The Glory of Hera
by mystiquewitch
Summary: Sequel to Freeing death. It's been two mouths since Harry was dragged into Tartarus, and his friends finally get the okay to find him, because Hera has walked out on Olympus, and won't return into Harry is saved. They only have six days any longer than that Harry will be dead, and if that happens Hera has vowed to destroy the camp.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

_A.N. Here's the first chapter of The Glory of Hera, not much happens in this chapter, just catching you up on what everyone's doing , and the start of their quest. Hope you like._

Chapter 1 : We Go Harry Hunting.

Percy P.O.V.

Its been two mouths; two long mouths since my best friend was dragged into Tartarus by two large root things. And I wanted him back. At the risk of sounding corny, I missed him, I missed joking with him, training with him. I missed wrestling him, and how he cruse when I pinned him each time. I missed the way he swore, the names he used when he called someone a name, the way if I was home and got bored I could just walk down the hall and hang out with him. It was weird not to hear his voice. There was nothing I wouldn't do to hear him say: "No, Percy, don't be an idiot, you git." I still don't know what a git is, but that was Harry's favorite thing to call me. That and prat (Don't know what a prat is either) I wanted my little cousin back. I know he doesn't really count as my cousin, but when the cousin would be Harry Potter if it did count, you would say he was you cousin too.

Harry's kidnapping has had a different effect on everyone; Annabeth spent all her time reading book after book, she would stay in Cabin two with Hermione for hours at a time, just going through all Harry's books. When she didn't find anything useful, she would curse Chiron for us not having a camp library, or not allowing her to leave camp to go to the library. When ever we found time alone, she would tell me that, Harry being missing was like losing a little brother. And how he was more like a brother to her then her real little brothers ever were. And Sometime she would blame herself for bringing him to camp in the first place.

Since we got back to camp I've barely seen Leo, only when he had to come to a camp meeting, the poor guy would disappear somewhere into the forest and not be seen for days at a time, he also looked as if he hadn't slept much or eaten much. He didn't even take the time out to flirt with Hermione. (Something I was sure she was thankful for.)

The way Jason was handling Harry's disappearance was strange, he didn't act like he cared at all, he spent all his time with Ginny either training her or making out with her. He mainly only talked to Leo, Piper and Ginny, and hardly even gave Annabeth or me a second glance. I wondered if he somehow blamed us for his stepbrother's kidnapping. I mentioned Jason to Annabeth one day, she said he was feeling guilty; before Harry's disappearance, he had started to feel jealous and resentful of Harry, because Zeus appeared to him and not Jason to find the sword. And had also been jealous of Harry, because Ginny use to have a huge crush on him.

Nico wasn't taken Harry disappearance well, he went back to wearing all black, he hardly talked to anyone, unless it was Hazel or Luna, he disappeared for days at a time, he now wore this weird ring, and sometimes I would see him talking to himself, and I don't mean like sometimes you talk out loud, trying to remember something or figure something out, I mean the kind where you are actually having a full blow conversion with yourself. As if they were someone there only he could see. I think maybe Nico was spending too much time in the Underworld. Hades insanity is rubbing off on him.

Clarisse was being all weird too, she didn't once make some lame comment how she would like nothing more than to beat Harry or glad Harry was gone. She acted like she cared and she was worried; I would hear her asking Annabeth, if we had gotten any news on Harry, and I would see her arguing with Chiron for not letting her go look for him. I even seen her knock out one of her own half-siblings the other day for bad mouthing Harry, after Piper had turned him down. I asked Annabeth about it; she said it was because after going on a quest with Harry and him saving her life twice and seeing how good of a fighter he is, she respects him. He's proved to Clarisse, he was a true warrior. How Annabeth figures these things out I have no idea, heck I can't even figure out a math problem on my homework.

Then there was Harry's wizard friends: I'll start with Hermione, she was acting pretty much the same as Annabeth, spending most her time with Annabeth; for hours at a time in Hera's cabin. She even sent Hedwig out a few times, ordering books from a magical book store. She would snap at everybody and sometimes even burst into tears.

Ron just kept complaining about nobody looking for Harry, and how if it was the wizardry world they would have already found him and bla..bla...bla... If I had a list of the top ten things I wanted to do it would look something like; One: Ffnd Harry, Two hit Ron upside the head.

Ginny was sad about Harry disappearing but was more concerned about Piper, when she wasn't training with Jason she was with Piper trying to comfort her.

Harry's dad Sirius was taken it worse than any of the wizards, he wouldn't leave his house, he was trying to find an entrance to the Underworld vowing to walk right into Tartarus himself and bring Harry home. Poor guy, I felt so bad for him, if Sirius wasn't looking for an entrance to the Underworld, he would stay in his apartment, not going anywhere and not talking to anyone, unless it was Remus Lupin or my mom, they kinda have a thing between them, and Lupin told me just the other day, if it hadn't been for my mom being there for Sirius, he would be a lot worse than he is now. At least he's not drinking like he did when he was locked up in Grimmauld place. Annabeth told me the only reason Sirius didn't, was because Harry hated drinking, and when they had stayed at Gimmauld place a couple of years ago, When Harry found out Sirius had been drinking he went off on him, and Sirius had promised Harry he would never touch a drop again. Annabeth thinks Harry reacted so bad was because his abusive uncle drank.

None of use came close to taken Harry's kidnapping as bad as Piper, she looked awful, well as awful as a daughter of Aphrodite could look, she's lost weight from not eating much the last two mouths, her eyes stayed blood-shot and red rimmed, she also had this wild look in her them. She was sneaking out of camp at night, along with Harry's pet lion Marauder, to track down monsters and then kill them, when they gave no clues to where Harry might be. And when that son of Ares had hit on her, I had to stop her from putting her dagger through his chest. If we didn't get Harry back soon, the girl was going to lose her mind. I was sure of it. She walked around in all black, had cut the leather string on Harry's camp neckless, so it would fit around her wrist like a bracelet. Piper had taken her camp beads and put them on the same string, that her dragon pendant her mom gave her was on. She kept the little silver dove neckless Harry got her for her birthday around her neck, and had Harry's wand in sword from hooked to her side. She would walk around demanding that we go find him, and kept talking about some promise they had made to each other. And Marauder had taken Harry's last words to him to heart and wouldn't let Piper out of his sight, and if anyone he didn't trust came near her, he would try to tear them apart.

Harry's disappearance had even caused chaos on Olympus. Hera blamed Zeus for the whole thing, walked out, yes, the queen of gods has walked out on Olympus and vowed never to step foot there again into her son is returned safely to her. Sending all the gods into an up roar, and Zeus himself is trying to figure out where Harry could be, he even ordered Artemis to have her hunters search for him. Thalia was the only one that didn't mind. Chiron said it was because Hera is the glue that holds Olympus together. Without her there, the other gods do nothing but fight and argue. She must return to Olympus are we may not win this war.

And the weirdest thing was, since Harry is gone camp was getting out of hand, more fights and bullying, no one does what they're told, I mentioned that in our last meeting and Chiron smiled a little and said, he guessed like his mother was to Olympus, Harry was the glue that held camp together. Without him, camp is in no better shape than Olympus. Winning this war basically came down to finding and saving Harry, because without him and Hera's return, no matter how many Horcruxes was destroyed or how many times we beat giants, we still couldn't do it without them two. The son must be found so the Mother would return to Olympus or we were sure to lose this war.

At the moment all the head counselors plus, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Hazel, and Ginny, were all sitting around the ping-pong table in the big house, Chiron had called a meeting. We were all just waiting for Rachel to get here.

I looked around the table at everyone; Annabeth sat to my right, her nose was berried in a book about the Underworld and Tartarus. She had on a camp shirt, jeans, and her hair pulled back, and frowning about what it was she was reading.

Hermione sat next to her; she too was going through some book, her bushy brown hair all over the place, she was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Her eyes were red like she had been crying. Hermione and the other two wizards, where staying here because they were still wanted by the Ministry of magic, along with Jason, Piper, Leo, and Harry. Chiron had said they could stay here rather than locked up at Gimmmauld place. And after spending so much time around her; I didn't blame Leo for his crush on her, if you looked passed the bushy hair, and the bookworm attitude, she was just as pretty as any of the Aphrodite girls. She just kept her pretty face hidden under the bushy hair and smartness. I think she did it on propose, wanting people to see her for her brains, and not her looks.

Next to Hermione sat Leo, he was wearing his many pocket pants, and a work shirt, he was fumbling around with a Nintendo Wii remote. Had it open and was doing something to it. What I had no idea, but this was the first time I've seen him in more than two weeks; I had a feeling Leo was making something big, and that remote had some connection with it.

Ginny was sitting next to Jason, looking around the room, this was the first time any of the wizards had been inside the big house, not even when it was deicded they would stay here. I had to admit, Ginny was pretty, with her waist long fiery red hair, and temper to match, she had on jeans, and a Zeus cabin t-shirt, the tiny sword Jason had given her hung around her neck, and one hand was playing with it, while the other laid on Jason's knee. Ron and her still argued over Jason, but I had noticed her other brothers seem to like him.

Ron was sitting next to Hazel, I know there was usually just one person from each cabin in here, but Hazel was always with Nico, he didn't let her out of his sight, we still didn't know where she had come from, her family was never brought up, and nobody ever asked. Even though she has just met Harry, Hazel was sadden by his disappearance. I liked her, she was a sweet girl. Shocking considering her dad is Hades.

Nico was next to Hazel, wearing black baggy pants, black shirt, and his hell-hound hide jacket. He had a grumpy look on his face as he twirled that weird ring around his finger. Luna sat on his other side, there wasn't really anything to say about . She was so weird, and always had a dreaming look on her face.

Next to Luna was Clarisse, looking her usual grumpy self. Not much else to say about her.

Piper was sitting next to Clarisse, a frown on her face, and Marauder down at her feet. Piper was wearing: tight black pants, with tall black leather boots, a black tank top, and over that she had this black hoodie, that I knew was Harry's, it was two sizes too big for her (Harry loved his hoodies big). Piper was in one of her sad depressing moods, as she played with the little dove on her neckless. Her hair was between turning from blonde to black, it looked like a bad bleach job. That's something I didn't mention before. Since Piper was going through so may emotions now, everything from one day being so depressed she can't even get out of bed, to being on the war path the next day, she would go from sad to anger to down right vengeful, she was an emotional ticking time bomb and because of it, she couldn't change her appearance like she usually could, her hair grow and changed it's self, and her eyes won't stay on one color, as her hair went from long to short to real long. If you watch her too long it could make you dizzy.

"What the hell is taking so long." Clarisse suddenly snapped out. "What could see possible be doing?"

Nobody answered her, we didn't have to for the door opened and Rachel came in..

"Sorry that I am late." Rachel said. "But something came up."

"Alright," Chiron said. "I called this meeting, because I want to know if anyone, has any word on where Harry might be, has anyone had any dreams, or anything, that can point to where he is?" Nobody spoke we all just looked at one another. Then Hermione spoke up.

"I have." We all looked at her, her face was deathly pale, as she glanced sadly at Piper before going on. "I...I had this dream, last night." She closed the book she had been reading. It was about dreams.

"But, you're not even a demigod." Lue Ellen said. She has been nasty to Hermione ever since she came to camp. I think it was one of those ex-girlfriend doesn't like the new crush things.

"I know, that's why I have read this book." Hermione said. "But I did have this dream."

"Was it about Harry?" Chiron asked.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said. "He was...he was lying in a bronze tomb."

"What?" Piper asked, her hair was now almost black, except for the parts that was now turning grey. "A tomb?" A fresh batch of tears was falling down Piper's face and Marauder got up and laid his head on her knee.

"He was alive." Hermione quickly went on. "He was lying in this bronze tomb, it was very small, he barely even fit, and he was lying down on his back, his hands we crossed his stomach, he was asleep, a deep sleep. It looked as if he was in a spell, keeping him sleeping, the way he looked so peaceful. All but for.." Hermione stopped and glanced at Piper. "His hands, they looked awful, there were all bruised and bloody, his knuckles was swollen. On the ceiling of the tomb right above him, was blood, I think he hurt his hands banging on it for someone to let him out."

"Oh, gods." Piper cried, and put her head down on the table. "He's very claustrophobic. How could anyone be so cruel to him."

"The bronze tomb must break and only with a kiss from true love shall the hero wake." Rachel mumbled, the last line of the prophecy. That I have resently found out both her and one of Harry's old Hogwarts teacher had gave at the same time.

"I guess we know what that line means now." Jason said. "We'll have to break this bronze tomb to save Harry, and I guess someone will have to kiss him to get him to wake."

"Don't look at me." Leo said. "I'm not kissing him."

"It says true love, git." Ginny said. "Meaning Piper will be the one to kiss him."

"Dose this mean Harry is no longer in Tartarus?" I asked.

"Yes," Chiron said. "Harry is no longer in Tartarus."

"Then where is he?" Ron demanded.

"We'll have to figure that out." I said.

"I think I know." Hermione said. "When I was dreaming this about Harry, I was pretty sure I was in Greece. I don't know how I know that, but I do." Annabeth frowned at her. I could see the wheels truing in her head. "And Harry wasn't the only one in my dream, they were these two giants, they looked enough alike to be..."

"Twins." Jason said. Hermione looked at him and nodded. He cursed. "I knew that damn prophecy was talking about Harry. I should have said something, maybe I could stopped him from being taken."

"How could you have known." I asked.

"The prophecy." Jason said. "Hera's glory the twins will take. What does Harry name mean?" I frowned at him.

"Umm...that he's all hairy." Leo guessed.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Not Harry idiot. Heracleitus?" Annabeth gasped.

"Glory of Hera." Annabeth said. "In ancient Greek, Heracleitus means Glory of Hera." Jason nodded.

"That's why you said that." Ginny said. "After the prophecy was made. Harry thought you were calling him Heracleitus." Jason nodded again. Ginny made a face. "I don't blame him for not liking his name. It' awful."

"This from the girl who named my owl Pigwigdeon." Ron said, and Ginny glared at him.

"But what about the part about a deadly mistake?" Hermione asked.

"That was these twin dudes taking Harry." I said. "Because, I'm going to rip them limb to limb or root to root. Whatever it is that have."

"The mistake was taking Harry." Annabeth said. "But a different kind of mistake. I think the mistake was they took the wrong person, I think they were after someone else. They mistook Harry for someone. That's where the mistake comes in at."

"Who did they want than?" Hazel asked. We all frown in silence for a while. Then...

"Me." Nico said. "They must have wanted me." We looked his why. "Think about it. That night Harry was in all black, like I usually am, I happen to be wearing blue jeans, because I had lost my bag and had to borrow Harry's clothes, plus his hair had grown out, making it shaggy looking, and I had just cut my hair, even Luna had said I looked a lot like Harry like that, plus, they would have went for the one that smelled like death and Harry having Hades blood in him, he must smell a lot like me."

"If they wanted Nico or someone else?" Will from Apollo asked. "Then why didn't he just tell them they had the wrong guy."

Piper shook her head. "Knowing Harry, if he found out they wanted Nico and not him, he would let them think he was Nico, so they wouldn't go after him."

"He would do it to protect me." Nico said. Yep that sounded like something our Harry would do.

"What about the rest of the prophecy?" Jason asked. "What's it suppose to mean."

"Yeah, what was all that about an angel wearing a ring of endless death?" Leo asked.

"The Angel who wears the ring of endless death, will work with an Immortal to make the enemy drew their last breath." Rachel said.

"Yeah, that line." Leo said. "What's all that mean? Do we find some Angel to fight the giants, if he is who beats them."

"No," Hazel said. "It's Nico, the prophecy is talking about Nico."

"Nico?" Annabeth asked, as we all looked his way. I saw Hazel glance at the bronze ring he was wearing.

"Yeah, Di'Angelo means the angel in Italian" Hazel said.

"Then what about this ring of endless death?" Ginny demanded. "Nico, do you know what its' talking about."

"Don't worry about it." Nico said. "That part doesn't matter. The ring won't help Harry, but I will, if the prophecy says I'll defeat the twin giants then I will."

"Lets just hope we can get a god to help you when the time comes." I said.

"But where in Greece do we go or how do we get there?" Jason asked.

"I know the how." Leo said. "But the where don't look at me."

"How would you know the how to get there?" Jason asked.

"I've built a ship." Leo said. "I named it Argo the second."

"What do you mean you have made a ship?" I asked. Raising my eyebrows.

Leo pulled something from one of his many pockets, it was a piece of paper; it looked like an old drawing. "I found this old bunker in the woods, it belonged to Hephaestus, I've been going there to think, and try to figure out how I could help Uncle Harry, when this appeared to me, I think my dad sent it. I drew this when I was a kid, when Hera was my babysitter, she let it blow away in the wind. Saying it wasn't the time for it yet." I looked down at it to see it was a drawling of a ship.

"Is that the ship you made?" I asked. Leo nodded.

"I also have had this dream too." Leo said. "Like Hermione's, but in mine Harry's tomb is on top of a large mountain in Greece." Piper suddenly gasped.

"Mount Olympus." She said. I frowned at her.

"Piper, Mount Olympus is in the Empire State building." I said. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Not that Mount Olympus, dumpy." Piper snapped. "I mean the actual mountain. My mom told me once, something about the birth place of the gods, our enemies laying rest to the birth place of the gods, these twins who ever they are have taken Harry to the first mount Olympus."

"The very first home of the gods." Annabeth said.

"Yes," Chiron said. "In away they are still connected to it, there is still ruins of the first Olympus there, what the gods left when they had moved on."

"So, we have to go to Mount Olympus." I said. "Now we just figure out who goes and when. I know I'm going."

"Me too." Annabeth said.

"And there is no one that can stop me from going." Piper said. "I made a promise to Harry and I'm going to keep it. I love him and nothing it going to stop me from saving him."

"He's my uncle and it's my ship." Leo said. "So I'm going.

"Me too." Jason said.

"And us wizard are going." Ron put in, Ginny and Hermione nodded.

"I'm going." Nico said. "So is Hazel. and Luna."

"Hold up." Lue Ellen said. "Isn't that a lot of people to go on one quest."

"Not for this quest." shockingly Chiron said. "They will all be needed, rather or not we win this war, rides on Harry being saved."

"We need to save him as soon as we can." Hermione said. "I don't think we will last much longer in that tomb. Even if he is asleep. I don't think he has much time left."

"No," Piper cried. "We'll save him, I will not lose Harry, I can't." Piper stood. "Come on, Leo, show us this ship." Leo stood and we all followed him and Piper out, even Chiron, and into the woods. He led us to this limestone cliff deep in the forest. He turned to us and gave a smile

"Well, here we go." He said. Leo willed his hand to catch fire, then set it against the door. The massive door swung open, and everyone's mouths dropped. "Welcome to bunker nine." He waved them in, come on in."

I looked around and saw all kinds of tools, a work table, everything a child of the god of blacksmiths would want. But the weirdest thing was the large battle ship that sat right in the middle of the room. It had a large bronze dragon head in front. One I knew all too well.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked. Leo ginned.

"That's Festus, he use to be this huge bronze dragon." Leo explained.

"I know that part." Percy said. "I've come across him once, a long time ago. But what happen to it, and how did you get its head?"

"That's what he uses when we picked up Luna and Zabini and brought them to camp, it crashed on the way to England, and couldn't be fixed." Jason said.

"I found him when I first got to camp, and grow attached to him." Leo said. "It was sad to see him destroyed."

"So, this is the ship we will be taking." Ron said. "There is just one problem with that. How are we going to get it out of here and down to the lake?" Leo frowned.

"I didn't think of that." He said, scratching his head.

"Don't worry, Leo, we'll get it down there somehow." Jason said.

As we stood there thinking, there was suddenly a bright light and then the ship disappeared.

"Hey," Leo cried. "Who took my ship?" He pulled something out of one of his pockets, it looked like a GPS device, he looked at it then frowned. "I don't believe it, this says, it's down in the lake."

"What? No way!" Piper cried, and she ran out of the bunker and toward the lake, we all followed and was shocked to see Leo's GPS device was right. The Ship was in the lake, and that wasn't the only thing at the lake. Standing on the shore line, right in front of the ship, with eleven peacock pattern duffel bags at her feet; was Harry's Mother Hera, queen of the gods.

"Queen Hera." Chiron knelt to her, and we all did the same, even if we didn't like her, it would be smart to bow to the Queen of gods, besides when we find Harry, she might show up a blab, about up disrespecting her. Harry would not like that one bit. And even I admit, he could be scary when he was pissed off.

Hera gave Chiron a slight nod, and then her eye fall on us. "It is about time you decided to go save me son." She started. "I would have already done it myself, but I have been forbidden, which is one of the reasons I left Olympus." She pointed to the bags at her feet. "I have already packed what I think you would need. I want you to get going as fast as you can." Hera looked at all us who was going. "Hermione Granger is right about where Heracleitus is, it is the giant twins Otis, and Ephialtes, who have taken my son."

"They mistook him as Nico." Hera glared at Nico before going on. "I had to put Heracleitus in a sleep like state, he was freaking in that tomb and was going to hurt himself, trying to get out of it and the worse thing is you have only six days before the air runs out of the tomb and my son will die."

"No," Piper shook her head. "Harry isn't going to die, I will save him or die trying."

"I warn you not to let that happen." Hera went on as if Piper hadn't spoken. "If my son dies, I will wipe out this whole camp, and take my revenge on ever demigod born here on out."

"How are we going to get to Greece in just six days?" Hazel asked.

"Magic." I said.

"How do we even know any of this is true." Lue Ellen demanded. "We're going by the dreams of someone who isn't even a demigod."

"Leave her alone, Lue Ellen." Leo demanded. "Besides, I have had them too, you saying I'm lying? And grandma Hera there says it's turn."

"Do not call me grandma." Hera snapped at Leo. "And she better not be saying I'm lying."

"No, Queen Hera." Lue Ellen said. "I'm just saying, Hermione could be lying."

"Why does it matter to you?" Piper demanded. "You won't be going."

"So," Lue Ellen said. "But we're making camp valuable by having it's best fighters going off on some wild goose chase because she had a dream."

"The Ares cabin will still be here." Clairsse said. "We can handle any attack."

"Saving my son is not some wild goose chase." Hera yelled, face full of fury. "And you better hope, all you better hope my son is saved." I frowned, Harry would not like the fact Hera is threating camp if he isn't saved.

"That is my last warning!" Hera thunder, before disappearing.

"Well, I guess Hera is upset Harry is missing." I said. Ron looked at me.

"Gee, what gave you that idea." He asked.

"Yeah, but we're still we are going by what she is saying." Lue Ellen said, pointing to Hermione. Gods what was her problem. Hermione was a nice girl, she never done anything to anyone here. Unless you count giving Leo stinging hex each time he flirted with her.

"Lay off her." Ginny demanded. "Hermione is the smartest witch of her age."

"So," Lue Ellen said. "She's still not a demigod, she's just a mortal that has been blessed in magic by my mother. How could she be having demigod dreams?"

As if answering Lue Ellen's question a light suddenly shined around Hermione and when it was gone, she was no longer wearing her jeans and shirt, but a simple white dress with gold bands around her arms, and her bushy brown hair was no longer bushy. and fall down her back, perfectly straight, she now wore make up, and looked beautful.

"Oh my gods." Piper cried, her eye wide and mouth open.

"What..what just happened?" Hermione demanded, looking down at herself in shock, Leo was staring at her with his mouth open, any minute now I expected to see drool.

"You've been claimed."Annabeth answered her eyes wide in shock.

"You mean by a god?' Hermione asked. "Who?"

"My mother." Piper said. Hermione's mouth dropped. Chiron suddenly knelt to Hermione.

"Hail, Hermione Granger," Chiron said. "Daugher of Aphrodite, lady of the doves, goddess of love."

"But..but.." Hermione stumbled. "I'm not..not..my parents are dentist, I can't be a demigod."

"Dentist." An Ares kid snickered.

"But Hermione." Ginny said. "Remember you said your parents told you this summer you were adopted."

"Yeah, but I thought maybe that meet I had a witch or wizard for a birth parent." Hermione said, looking down at herself in disgust. "I'm not pretty, I'm smart. If a goddess was my mother it wouldn't be Aphrodite."

"Child, she has claimed you, the gods do not make mistake, at least when it comes to claiming their kid." Chiron said.

"You mean when they do claim them." Nico scowled. I know what he was going on about. His girlfriend Luna, has been at camp since the summer and still hasn't been claimed.

Hermione still looked as if she was going to throw up, I think she wished it had been Athena to claim her, out of all the goddesses I would have excepted it was Athena; Hermione did have the brains of an Athena kid, but I guess there is always the different one in the group, or in Aphrodite's case two different ones. Though before Harry was taken Piper was starting to act more and more like a child from Aphrodite. Except for the breaking hearts things. Piper will never have eyes for anyone but Harry.

"You know what?" Piper said, lifting one of the duffel bags and throwing it over her shoulder. "None of that matters now, we have six days to save my guy, so I would like to get moving." She glanced at Hermione with a look I couldn't read, before she climb aboard the ship. I think she was a little unsalted about Hermione saying she was smart not pretty. I don't think she meant to, but she made it sound as if a child of Aphrodite couldn't be smart. Which I already knew not to be true. Piper wasn't the only daughter of Aphrodite I've known that was smart.

"Piper's right." Hazel said. "Who our godly parents is doesn't matter at the moment. We really should get going." She tried to pick up one of the duffel bags, but it most have been too havey for her small frame.

"Let me help you." Ron said. "He then picked up Hazel's duffel bag, and then one for himself.

"Thanks." Hazel smiled at him.

"No problem." Ron said. He then headed on board the ship too."

"Come on, Hermione." Annabeth said, taking hold of Hermione's arm. "We'll figure this out. Everything will me fine. Lets just go find Harry." Hermione nodded still looking shocked as she followed Annabeth on to the ship. I guess I would be carrying their bags.

"She took that well." Leo joked. He grabbed a duffel bag and headed aboard the ship.

"We're not going to find Harry just standing around here." Nico said. He grabbed one of the bags and hoped aboard. Luna following.

Ginny and Jason went next copying the others without a word. I said by to Chiron and grabbed the last three bags and claimed aboard the ship. When I got on, I saw Piper looking through Hermione's bag for some clothes, telling her even with Aphrodite's blessing, she could still change her clothes, but she had to wait a few days for the other stuff to wear off. I could remember when Piper had been claimed, that was even before Harry came to camp, the look on her face when she suddenly appeared in a dress like Hermione's, it was almost funny.

Leo went right to the front of the ship to stir the wheel, he started it up and soon pulled off, heading down the lake.

"Well, everyone, we're off." Leo called. "Next stop, Mount. Olympus, the mountain, not the home of the gods. This is confusing."

_A.N. Well there's the first chapter, hope it was a good start to the next story, sorry there was no action, but there well be in the next chapter. And I know it was shorter than my chapters usually are, but I just needed to show you what everyone has been up to since Harry was dragged down in Tartarus. And I hope you all like the little surprise about Hermione. Next chapter should be up in a few days, hopefully by the end of the week._


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I don't Own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Chapter two: We have a bumpy start.

Piper POV.

I stood at the back of the ship with Marauder, watching as camp half-blood disappeared behind us. It has been hell the last two mouths, Harry being gone was killing me. And the way people was acting didn't help anything. Percy acted as if he was walking on egg shells around me, and if I was around he would be very careful not to bring Harry up, like he had died or something. Leo was never around, Jason spent all his time with Ginny, who at least try to comfort me, but only made things worse. Annabeth and Hermione spent all their time with books, I didn't really know Hazel, and all Ron did was complain. The other kids at camp just whispered when I wasn't around and looked at me as if I was about to explode when I was around. And most the boys at camp thought just because Harry was gone I was up for grabs. Harry was just kidnapped he wasn't dead.

Nico had been the only one that was of any help, he didn't try to comfort me and didn't act like mentioning Harry would set me off, and didn't think since he was gone he could make a move on me. Not that Nico would do that. But the one who has been the most comforting, and the most helping was Marauder. He knew when I needed comfort, and would chase off the boys that tried to hit on me. Nobody seems to understand that my heart belonged to Harry and always will. Forever, we promised each other forever. And that's what it was going to be. I was going to find Harry, my guy would be saved, And I couldn't wait to see him. I couldn't wait to see those green eyes sparkle when he saw me. I couldn't wait to feel his lips on mine, to hold his hand, to have his arms wrapped around me. To hear him call me one of his cute little nicknames. I loved when he raise up one eyebrow, the way he liked to cuddle after we make love. I had kept my hair long because I had loved the way it felt to have Harry running his hand through it. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I was going to get him back. I needed him, no one has ever loved me as much as he does, and I love him just as much.

When camp was out of sight a sighed and turned around and sat with my back up against the back of the boat. Marauder laid his head in my lap and I begin to run my hand through his mane. I was so used to the tears now, I just let them fall down my face.

"We'll get him back, don't worry." I said. Marauder just looked up at me, and I started to plait a little braid in his mane. "I can remember when I first met Harry. He had crashed his broom across the border at camp." I went on to tell Marauder all about meeting Harry, becoming friends with him, training with him, how we fall in love on the guest to save Hera, which we also had to save my dad. Marauder just laid there and listen, he was the only one to realize that talking about Harry actually helped. Everyone else but Nico was careful when they mentioned him or mostly tried to avoid mentioning his name all together when I was around.

"There you are, beauty Queen." Someone said. I looked up to see Leo standing there. He looked nervous when he saw the tears on my face. "We've been looking for you. I've made tacos so if you're..."

"I'm not hungry." I said, looking back down, but not before I saw Leo frown real deep.

"Piper, you know Uncle Harry is going to throw a fit when he sees you." Leo said. Looked back up at him.

"What do you mean?" I demanded. I could feel my hair growing back out, I wished it would just stay one length. It felt really weird when my hair grow out.

"Well, no offense, but look at you." Leo said. "Harry is going to noticed you haven't been taking care of yourself. He's not going to be happy that you haven't been eating or looking out for yourself because of him missing, he'll blame his self."

"I guess you're right." I said. "But I'm just not hungry."

"Try to eat anyway." Leo said, holding out his hand to help me up. I sighed and took it and let him help me up. "Harry is already going to kick our butts for not looking out for you, I don't want him to kill me also." I smiled a little, first time in two mouths, my face felt stiff.

Leo turned and led me to the front of the ship, to the compartment area, and to a dinning hall where everyone else was at, enjoying Leo's tacos. I couldn't blame them Leo's tacos were even better than Taco Bell.

"There you guys are." Percy said, looking up and smiling. He pointed to the two sets across from him. "Have a seat, the tacos are amazing." I walked over and sat in the chair that was right across from him. Leo sat next to me. I noticed Nico looking between him and Leo questioningly. I didn't know what that was about. But ignored it as Leo laid two tacos on my plate.

"These are the ones that doesn't have real meat." He told me. I nodded and picked up one to take a bite. Leo was right, when Harry saw how much weight I've lost and how bad I look. He's going to be worried about me, and not very happy, and Leo was also right about Harry blaming himself about it. I noticed Marauder had run off somewhere and looked around into I spotted him over in a corner eating raw meat out of a huge dog bowl.

"We need to come up with a plan." Annabeth said, as she sat down her taco and picked up her lemonade to take a drink. "We can't just go charging in." Annabeth sat her glass back down on the table.

"Could we possible go in at the side of the mountain." Hermione asked. She had changed out the dress mom put on her and had put on jeans and a t-shirt. But her hair was still straight and the makeup still on her face. She should keep her hair straight it looked better that way. I was still trying to get over the shock of mom claiming her. I couldn't wait to tell Harry and see the look on his face. "That way they might not see us coming."

"That's not a bad idea." Annabeth said.

"Hey, maybe Percy could make a big wave and wash the giants away. "Leo said. Nico frowned at him.

"And risk washing away the tomb Harry's in." Nico demanded. I shiver went down my back. I hated when ever someone mentioned Harry being in a tomb, it made me think of last winter when he dead and came back. If it hadn't been for Thantus being kidnapped. Harry would be lying in a real tomb right now and I would be going crazy.

"I didn't think of that." Leo said. Ron snorted.

"I just hope we get there in time." Hazel said. "I don't want anything to happen to Harry, he seemed like a nice guy, and the fact camp will be destroyed, if we don't make it. I lot of lives are ridding on this quest."

I couldn't eat anymore, I suddenly felt sick, so I laid my taco down and stood up. No one said anything as I walked out of the room Marauder at my heels. They can plan and strategize all they wanted. I was just planing on going right in there and save Harry, I didn't need a plan, I got three weapons on me, a large lion (whose dad was the Nemean lion) at my side. What more could I need. Besides my Harry. But if I had him we wouldn't be on this quest in the first place.

I walked down the compartments, Leo said he had made a room for everybody, I planed on going in there and laying down. I saw that the doors had little bronze plates with our names on them, so it would be easy to find mine. When I found it I had to smile a little, the name plate read: Piper & Harry. I smiled and traced his name with my finger, before opening the door and going in.

Leo had went all out, on this room, there was a big bed, the closet was full of both our clothes, the night table had a wizard picture of Harry and I standing outside his apartment building. In the picture Harry and I would stand arm and arm with each other waving at the camera and then we would turn our heads and kiss each other. I was happy to see I wasn't the only one that thought we were going to get my Harry back. Leo seem to believe it to, if I went by the room. I laid down on the bed, and fall asleep watching Harry and me kiss.

Falling asleep was a mistake, for the moment I fall into a deep sleep I had a dream, I was standing in Hera's cabin at camp, she was sitting on Harry's bed looking at the picture of me that sat on Harry's bedside table. She had a frown on her face, and when she sensed she was being watched she looked up with a glare that sent chilies down my spin.

"It is not only Zeus' fault that my son is gone." Hera said. "That my son may only have six days to live. It is also your fault." I frowned at that. "You let go of him, you could have pulled him back up, but no, you didn't I told him you were no good ,he didn't listen. You have my son blinded by your Aphrodite ways, you are just like your mother. Nothing but a slut. You guys had better find him soon. I'm sending you all a reminder that I'm watching. You all have six day, if my son isn't saved by then you'll all pay."

I didn't get to answer Hera, or defend myself I suddenly woke from my dream with a painful sting in my back, it felt as if I was being stung by a dagger. My eyes flew open and I jumped out of bed. And flying around the room was this giant gadfly, with this huge stinger almost as large as my dagger. It came at me again and I jumped out-of-the-way, but tripped and fall into the corner of the room, and the thing attacked me, stinging me everywhere.

"STOP!" I cried, throwing my arms up blocking my face. "Leave me alone!" I couldn't get to one of my weapons, because if I put my arms it would start stinging me all over the face. And that would hurt.

My little battle with the gadfly woke Marauder up and he jumped up with a big roar and jumped over me blocking the thing, then began to chase it around the room, knocking over tables and chairs.

Suddenly my door flew open and in came Percy, Jason, and Leo, weapons out as if ready for a big battle. They stopped, looking confused at the gadfly, Annabeth and Hermione squeezed past them and came running over to me. Leo suddenly yelped as the fly now came at him, stinging all over his body like it did me.

"What the?" He cried, trying bash it with the hammer in his hand. "Get back, get back." Marauder came back over to me and stood right in front of me. He was going to make sure the thing didn't come back over and sting me. The thing left him and started attacking Jason. Hermione and Annabeth helped me to my feet.

"What the hell is this thing." Jason cried. I saw Leo digging in his tool belt for something.

"Brize." Annabeth said. "That's the giant gadfly that Hera sent to harass Io, when Zeus has turned her into a heifer."

"What?" Jason cried. The fly left him and came over toward us heading for Annabeth, but didn't make it, Marauder jumped up with his massive paw, and knocked the thing across the room, it hit the wall and fall to the floor, where it flopped and moved, trying to get up, but was dazed. Leo pulled a glass jar out of his tool belt and opened the lid, he then scoped t up in the jar and closed it.

"Io," I explained, looking at all the stings I had all over me, they were all bleeding, and Leo and Jason didn't look any better. "Was a lover of Zeus, Hera almost caught them one day and to hide her Zeus turned Io into a heifer, but it didn't fool Hera at all, and she demanded Zeus give her the heifer as a gift; Zeus couldn't refuse, and gave her to Hera, she then sent Argus to watch over Io make sure she didn't escape, but Zeus sent Hermes to kill Argus, and Io was able to get away. When Hera found out she sent a gadfly after Io, it tormented her into Hermes caught it in a golden net. And Io made it to Egypt where she was able to hide from Hera and Zeus turned her back into a human. The gadfly was called Brize. That's her in that jar there."

"So, I guess Hera sent it after us." Percy scowled, looked over at Brize who was now flopping all over the jar and trying to get out.

"Yeah, I fall asleep for a bit and dreamed about Hera." I said. "She said she was sending us a little reminder that she is watching us. And we better find Harry soon." I choked up a little at Harry's name. "She also blamed me for Harry's kidnapping." I took a deep breath trying to stop the tears. "Oh gods, she's right. If I hadn't let go of him, he wouldn't have been dragged away."

"No," Annabeth said, she put her arm around my shoulder. "Don't listen to Hera, she's just upset about Harry, it's not your fault, it's no ones fault. But the giants that took him." With her arm still around me she led me to the door. "We are on our way to save him, you'll see Harry soon. But right now I think we should take care of yours, Leo's and Jason's stings." Annabeth led me out the door, Hermione walking by us, and the others following behind, Leo still holding the jar. She led us to the top of the boat where the others were standing.

"Where you all been?" Ron demanded. "And what the heck is that?" He pointed at the jar with the gadfly.

"It's a gadfly." Hermione said. "Hera sent it to sting us."

"Okay," He said. Nico took the jar from Leo and looked the fly over.

"Why?" Ginny asked, looking at the thing in disgust.

"A reminder that she is watching us." Percy said. He tapped on the jar, making Brize go crazy and fly around, trying to sting his finger.

"Percy, stop." Annabeth told him, as she sat me down on a crate. She had me take off my hoodie so she could look at the stings; it's a good thing Leo made this ship heated or we would all be frizzen on it. You couldn't tell it from inside camp, but this was supposed to be the coldest winter New Yorkh as seen in years. I for one was glad the weather didn't effect camp, I wouldn't be able to stand it. I hate the cold. Being from L.A. I wasn't use to it.

Leo sat the jar down and disappeared down the ship, he return moments latter with a first aid kit and handed it to Annabeth, she looked through it.

"I don't think your stings are bad enough to use nectar on them." Annabeth said. "We should save that for real bad wounds." She pulled out stuff to clean my wounds, which stung like hell. And then she banged up the worst ones and just left alone the ones that wasn't bad or barley even bleeding. Ginny then did the same to Jason's stings, but Leo wouldn't let anyone tend to his, saying they weren't that bad and he was fine.

"What are we going to do with this?" Ron asked, holding up the jar. "You think we should let it out over the side of the ship?"

"No," Annabeth said. "If you let that thing out it'll just fly back toward us and attack again. The best thing to do is just leave the thing in there."

"May I see it?" Luna asked, taking the jar from Ron, she inspected it with interest. "It's cute in a way."

"Are you mad?" Ron demanded, then flinched when Nico glared at him. "That thing isn't cute."

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the jar and said a spell. Then nodded and put her wand back in her pocket. "There I put an unbreakable charm on the jar, so now it can't break and the gadfly can't get out."

"Smart thinking." Percy said. I noticed Hermione's cheeks turn pink, she always blushed a little when ever someone, no matter who it was, mentioned how smart she was. But Leo must have took the blush the wrong way, because he shot Percy a dirty look. Only I saw.

"What do we do with it?" Hazel asked. "Should we just throw the jar over the side of the ship, since it can't break now." Leo frowned and picked the jar back up and looked it over.

"I think we should keep it for now." He said, and put it in his tool belt. He shrouded as everyone looked at him funny. "It might become useful, you never know."

"How could that thing be useful?" Ron demanded. Leo shrugged.

"You never know." Leo said.

"Anything can become useful." Luna said. "You just have to open up your mind." She smiled at Ron. "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

"Yeah, sure." Leo said, frowning. But Annabeth looked at Luna with a surprised look.

"Were did you hear that?" She demanded. Luna gave Annabeth her dreamy smile.

"It's cavered in the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw." Luna Answered. "That's in the Ravenclaw dorm at Hogwarts." Annabeth's frown left her face and she nodded.

"I believe Harry told me Ravenclaw had been a daughter of Athena." Annabeth said.

"It is also my daddy's favorite quoit." Luna added. "Daddy likes to invent things, people don't see it but he's actually very smart, he's invented all kinds of things." Annabeth's frown returned.

"Your dad is an inventer?" She demanded. Luna smiled and nodded her head. Annabeth continued to frown.

We were all silent for a moment and suddenly something hit the side of the ship. We all fall over.

"What in Merlin's name?" Ron demanded. As we all stood back up.

"Something hit the side of my ship." Leo said, he ran over to look over the side. But the yelped and backed up as a huge tentacle shot up out of the water. Then slammed down on the side of the ship.

"Hey," Leo yelled. "You're going to break my ship." Just then another tentacle shot up, and attached it's self on the side of the ship. Then a large arm shot up out of the water along with another one and started shaking the ship.

"It's a giant squid!" Ron yelled, as he got knocked down on the floor of the ship. "I thought they were friendly.

"Ron, just because the squid in the black lake is friendly doesn't mean they all are." Hermione said, she stumbled and fall. Leo immediately ran to her to help her up.

"Stop that!" Percy yelled at the squid, he pulled out Riptide and ran forward. And tried to slice at one of the long tentacles but it moved too fast. I pulled out my bow and started shooting arrows at it, they hit one of the tentacles and the thing went down in the water. But then more of its long arms shot out and started rocking the boat. Jason brought out his sword and ran forward and started slicing at its arms. Percy did the same, Hazel ran forward with her spear and started jabbing it in one of the arms.

I shoot arrow after arrow, Nico pulled out his sword and sliced at it, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Ginny pulled out their wands and shot spells. Leo reached in his tool belt and brought out a cross-bow, something I've never seen him use before, and started shooting arrows at it. The Squid's arms disappeared and went down into the water. We paused weapons still out. I thought maybe we had chased it away, but then suddenly all at arms shot up and sent us flying.

Next thing I knew I was waking up laying face down in sand. I groaned and raised my head. All my friends were laying around me, raisng up like I was.

"My ship." I heard Leo yelled as I got to my knees, and tied to dust all the sand off my face, and my arms and clothes.

"Is everyone alright?" I heard Hermione ask, as I got to my feet and turned around. I saw Percy was already up and helping Annabeth to her feet. I saw Hermione dusting sand off her clothes, I saw Jason dusting Ginny off and Nico helping Luna up as Hazel looked around for what I guessed was her spear.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, picking his wand up.

"I have no idea." Percy said. I looked toward Leo he was looking around the ship, there was a massive hole in the side of the boat. I walked over to it.

"You can fix that can't you?" I asked. Leo frowned.

"Yeah, but it'll take a while." Leo said.

"How long is a while?" I demanded. Leo shrugged.

"Day or two." he said.

"What?" I demanded. "We don't have a day or two. Harry only has six days of air left, when need to get back on the road or sea or whatever now."

"I know that." Leo snapped. I glared.

"Don't snap at me, just fix the damn ship." I demanded. Leo glared back at me.

"I can only do what I can." Leo said. The rest came walking over to us. "I may not even have the right stuff on board to fix it."

"You better have." I growled. Hermione laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Here, maybe I can help." She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the hole and said. _"Repreo"_ The ship made a creaking noise then the hole fixed it's self. Leo's mouth dropped.

"There now it's fixed." Hermione said, and stuck the wand back in her pocket. Leo looked at her wide-eyed.

"You can fix things." He said. "Can you get any better?" I saw Hermione blush a little.

"Well now that's fixed where are we?" Ron said.

"Some island looks like." Hazel said, looking around. "But how are we going to get the ship back in the sea."

"I guess we push it." Percy said. He went to walk toward the boat, but then stopped and turned looking around. "I heard something."

"I made the ship so it can fly." Leo said. "So maybe we should take to the air for a while. Make sure that giant squid thing is really gone."

"That's a good idea." Hermione said, sounding a little shocked. But I wasn't really listening, I had walked over to Percy and was listening too. He was right I could hear something too. I looked down at my dragon pendant. It was showing me the dragon side. I tapped on Percy's shoulder and he looked at me. I showed him my pendant and he nodded uncapping Riptide.

Hazel suddenly let out a scream, I looked toward her to see her fall to the ground, as this creature took a bite out of her leg. Nico immediately ran to her and stabbed the thing with his sword. I had never seen anything like that before. It had five club-footed feet, and was covered in reddish-brown hair. It almost looked something like a weird huge spider.

"What the Hades is that?" Hazel cried, as Nico got down to look at her leg it, was bleeding pretty bed. Before anyone could say anything more came running toward us.

Nico jumped up and stabbed one that ran toward him, Percy ran forward to help, both them standing in front of Hazel, blocking her since she was unable to fight. I could see tears falling down her face; as she held on to her bleeding leg. I pulled Harry's sword from my side and ran forward and started stabbing the creatures one after another. I usually used my bow, that way I didn't get injured fighting the creatures, but lately I have been a little reckless. I went on stabbing them. Percy and Nico did also, and Jason soon got into it. Annabeth too with her dagger. Hermione was throwing spells. Along with Luna, but Ginny had her sword out.

When we had killed most of them, more came running at us from somewhere.

"Holly Shirt!" Percy cried. same time Ron cried. "Bloody Hell!"

I backed up some, I didn't blame them one bite for swearing, there was like a hundred or more of these things, I didn't see that one was coming up from behind me, into Marauder jumped from out of nowhere and knocked it down. I had forgotten about him, I hadn't seen him anywhere. And don't know where he came from.

"Come on there's too many, let's get back on the ship and go." I heard Annabeth cry, and all of them ran toward the ship as they were fighting the things off. But I stayed, and stabbed one after the other. Taken my frustration out on these things what ever they are. I saw Ron pick up Hazel and headed toward the ship with her. I was the only one, besides Marauder not running toward the ship.

"Piper, come one!" I heard Annabeth yell. But I didn't listen, one of the things jumped at me, and I raised Harry's sword while I twirled around and cut it in half.

"Piper, there is too many! Come on." I heard Hermione yell.

I was soon surrounded by them and Marauder knock one down, then knocked my legs out from under me, making me fall on his back and I dropped Harry's sword. Marauder picked it up with his teeth, and ran toward the ship, I had to hold on to his neck to stop from falling off. I saw Percy, Leo, and Jason had been running my way, I guess to help and get me, but as they saw us running toward them, they stopped and waited. When we passed and Marauder leaped on the ship, they stay to make sure the other things didn't follow. Then climbed on broad, and after Percy stabbed one that had climb on after us, we took off up into the air, and Hermione ran around casting charms.( I guess protective charms.)

"What were those bloody things?" Ron demanded.

"Quintaped." Luna said. "They like human flash."

"No really, I hadn't noticed." Ron said. As he looked at a bite on his arm. It wasn't bad. and was barely bleeding. Ginny pointed her wand at it and said a spell and it healed.

"How's Hazel?" I asked, sliding off Marauder's back, and taking Harry's sword out of his mouth.

"She'll be fine." Annabeth said. She nodded over to her and I saw Nico bandaging Hazel's leg up, he had already put nectar into it. "Her jeans got the worst of it."

"Umm guys." Leo said. "I got some bad news."

"Leo, that's the last thing I want to hear right now." I said, hooking Harry's sword to my side.

"Well, I could keep it to my self." Leo said. "We'll just crash is all."

"What's the bad news?" Annabeth asked.

"There's some damage to the ship." Leo said. "I can fix it and quick too, it could be worse, but the hull is compromised, in several places. The port aerial oars have to be fixed before we can go full speed again. We'll need some repair materials."

"What materials?" Hermione asked. Leo looked at her.

"Celestial bronze, tar, lime-."

"What do you need limes for?" Ron demanded. Hermione rolled her eyes and went to say something but Leo talked over her.

"Dude,_ lime._ Carbonate, used in cement and a bunch of other things. The point is, this ship isn't going far unless we can fix it." I growled and kicked a crate.

"We need to get to Harry as soon as we can." I said. "And you're saying, this ship isn't going to make it."

"Chill, Beauty Queen." Leo said. "I do have some good news."

"Good," Ginny said. "I like to hear good news."

"It's all in one place." Leo said. "On one island, and no not the one we just came from. Festus had already found where, I'm heading there now."

"Okay, when we get there we'll split up." I said. The others frowned at me. "No, listen, those monster found us pretty quick back there, because of so many of us together. Plus if we spilt up and different groups look for different things we'll find it faster."

"Piper has a point." Annabeth said. "Okay when we get there, Percy and I will go looking for the tar ."

"Marauder and I will look for the bronze." I said.

"And I and who ever wants to come along will look for the lime." Leo said.

"I'll help you." Hermione spoke up. Leo grinned ear to ear.

"Hazel will have to stay on the ship." Nico said. "There is something I need to do when we land ,so someone will have to stay with her while she rest below."

"Nico, I'll be fine I don't.." Hazel tried.

"I'll stay with her." Ron said. "Nothing else for me to do anyway."

"Ginny and I can stay here and be on the look out." Jason said. Ginny nodded.

"If we see anything wrong I can cast a patronus to you." Ginny said.

"Alright, then." I said. "When we land we split up and find what we need, then get back to the ship. Hopefully after this nothing else well go wrong." And if it dose I might just leave them all behind and go save Harry my damn self.

_A.N. There is chapter two, hope you like it, and I got a Quitaped from: Fantastic best and where to find them. I thought I would use monsters from the wizard world too. And I'll probably have a different person's POV with each chapter. At least the first few, so you can get a feel on what everyone is thinking. _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

_A.N. I know I said I was going to do the chapters by different people's pov . And I did make a chapter with Leo, but didn't like how it turned out, and I was reading MOA again and this idea popped in my head, so I went with it. The next chapter will be from someone else. But I might have two chapters of the same person in a roll, depends on what idea pops in my head._

Chapter 3 : I get beat up by a bunch of Nymphs

Piper's P.O.V.

Of course nothing was going to go right on this freaking quest. Harry is stock in some tomb dying and here everyone is just playing around. Couldn't Hermione just wave her wand again and fix what ever needed fix. I guess not since we were going to stop, again.

I was standing on deck, with Annabeth, Percy, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Jason. Nico, and Luna and taken Hazel below deck to rest, and Leo had disappeared to land, so we could find the things he needed. Why he didn't bring extra stuff with him, I didn't know. He should have known things would go wrong they always do. So he should have brought extras stuff with us incase something needed fix. Don't anybody think of anything.

"Aren't we there yet?" I demanded. "Are is it going to take the whole six days just to get to where the stuff we need is?"

"I'm sure we're almost there, Piper." Annabeth said, trying sound soothing, but somehow it just got on my nerves. I think it was the pity looks they were giving me, when they tried to comfort me, like they felt sorry for me. It made me feel like they didn't believe we were going to make it to Harry on time. Like they believed I was going to lose him. I wasn't, I was going to show all them. I was going to keep my promise. I will have my Harry back.

"Yeah, Annabeth's right. I'm sure we'll be landing soon." Percy said. "We'll make it to Harry on time don't worry, we'll save Shorty."

"Don't call him that." I snapped. "He hates it."

"Okay," Percy said, grinning a little.

"Hold on!" Leo yelled for somewhere, and the ship headed down, and this big wave came up and splash on the deck, but Percy used his Poseidon powers to keep us all from getting wait. I don't know if he was being nice, or if he had just been trying to keep him and Annabeth dry.

"Everyone alright." Leo asked, appearing on deck.

"Where fine." I said. "Now what is it we need?"

"Tar, lime, and bronze." Leo said. "Me and my little bookworm are getting the lime."

"I'm not your bookworm." Hermione snapped.

"Annabeth and I are getting the tar." Percy added.

"And Marauder and I are getting the bronze." I said. "Now where do we go to get it?"

"I know where I can get lime." Leo said. "And the tar will be easy, Annabeth and Percy just have to go into town and get it from a roofing store."

"And I guess I'll have to search for the bronze?" I asked. "Great more time to take up."

"Piper, it's not like we were going to get there in one day anyway." Jason said. "We still have five days after today. You act like the world is coming to an end."

"It is for me if Harry dies." I snapped.

"Piper, you need to just chill." Percy said. "We're doing the best we can, we're going to save Harry, there's also the threat of camp being destroyed."

"The hell with camp." I snapped. "It's Harry I'm worried about."

"You need to calm down." Annabeth said. "We're worried about Harry too."

"Yeah." Ron said. "You're not the only one on this ship that cares about Harry."

I didn't even realize what I was doing, as I walked toward Ron, pulling out my dagger, I grabbed him by the shirt collar and slammed him into the side of the ship, with my dagger at his throat.

"I'm the only one whose acting like it." I growled. If it hadn't been so serious, it would be funny, Ron was a lot taller than I was and his eyes were wide open in fear as my dagger pressed into his throat. He didn't even have to be a demigod or a pure-blood, for my dagger to hurt him, because it wasn't made from Celestial bronze, it was made from the horn of a Hungarian Horntail dragon. One Harry killed on his way to save me, when Voldemort had me held hostage at Azkaban. So unless you're a werewolf. It doesn't matter who you are my dagger will hurt you. Just ask Bellatrix Lastrange if you don't believe me.

"Piper, stop." Percy said, he walked over and got me under the arms and lifted me up, and pulled me away from Ron. I struggled to get free.

"Let go of me, Percy." I ordered. "Right now."

Marauder must have gotten tired of seeing Percy holding me, or maybe he thought he was hurting me. Anyway, Marauder jumped up from laying on the deck, and let out this big roar, then stood there growling at Percy. He let go of me and held up his hands. It was shocking for him to growl at Percy like that. He was one of Marauder's favorites out of Harry's friends. I guess that was the only thing stopping him from trying to tear Percy apart.

"You need to calm down." Percy said. "You're talking about us taking up time, what about you. Fighting with Ron isn't helping you find the bronze Leo needs any faster."

"I know, I'm sorry." I said, putting my dagger away. "I'm just...I don't know what came over me."

"I understand." Annabeth said. "I would be doing the same if it was Percy." I nodded and Marauder had quit growling at Percy and was now licking his hand, like it was he's way of saying sorry.

"I don't." Ron said. Rubbing his neck. "You're bloody mental." My hand went to my dagger again, but other wise I ignored him.

"Come on, boy." I called to him. "Lets go." I looked at my friends. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I left the ship, Marauder right behind me. The sun began to set. The sky turned a weird mix of purple and yellow. In a way it was real pretty, I would have loved to of had Harry walking with me at that moment. When Annabeth had said she would act the same way if it had been Percy, I suddenly wished it had been Percy, then felt bad for wishing it. I was just feeling so confused. And where the hell was I going to find Celestial Bronze.

Suddenly Marauder took off running toward inland. I had no chose but to chase after him. I chased him over the dunes, and there on the boulders in the middle of a grassy field sat a women. On her left side sat a large gold box, that was almost as tall as her, it was filled of what looked like little bottles of lotion and face creams, sitting around her was four little gold boxes, they all had labels on them that read: Works, Doesn't Work and Rip off, but the fourth box was turned the other way, so I didn't see what it said. The women herself looked young and was beautiful, with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She wore a long light green dress with flower designs. She reached in the big box and pulled out a bottle of lotion, one that was suppose to bring back your youthful looks, she made a face at it.

"Rip off." She announced, then tossed it in the small gold box labeled: Rip offs. Marauder ran right up to her like she was a long-lost friend. "Haven't you gotten big?" She asked, petting his head, before she went back to her box, and picked out another lotion.

"Works." She smiled and tossed it in the box labeled works. I walked up to her, she glanced at me, then tapped the blade of Harry's sword hanging on my side. "That sword does not belong to you, Piper McLean. I believe that belongs to my brother Heracleitus."

"Harry's your brother?" I asked. She nodded as she threw a bottle of face cream in the don't work box. One that was supposed to keep you young looking forever, and it dawned on me. "You're the goddess Hebe."

"Mm," She said, tossing a bottle in the rip off box.

"What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere, going through boxes of lotions and stuff, aren't you Zeus' cup bearer?"

"At the moment no." Hebe said. "Eileithyia and I sided with Mother and was banned from Olympus, at least into Mother return. "Haven't tired yet." She then mumbled and tossed the a lotion in the box the label I couldn't see.

"But that doesn't explain what you're doing out here." I said.

"I was waiting for you of course." Hebe said. "I have news I wish for you to give Harry, if you save him in time."

"I will." I said. "What is it you would like to me tell Harry."

"Enyo has been captured." Hebe said. My mouth dropped, who the heck would what to capture Enyo. And why in the word did Hebe think Harry would care.

"Who took her?" I asked.

"That I do not know, or how they did it." Hebe said. "But there is a number of reasons she needs saved. Voldemort is behind it, he thought if he promised Enyo all kinds of carnage and what not, that she would join his side, ever since he's gotten back from his little dip in the Styx, he's been going around trying to get minor gods to join him, the ones he thinks will be useful to him, ones he feels might be against the Olympians and my father Zeus, but you know Enyo can not take sides in a war, it is not in her nature, her place is to make both sides rip each other apart."

"Let me guess by refusing him, Voldemort assumed she was on our side." I said.

"Yes," Hebe said, tossing a bottle of lotion into the works box. "Even though Enyo is on nobody's side."

"You do know Harry isn't going to care right." I said. "Enyo has done nothing but harass him, why would Harry want to save her."

"Dislike her though he may." Hebe said. "Enyo is still Harry's sister, you know the way he is with family, and she needs saved. What a lot of people don't realize is; Enyo might be blood thirsty and loves carnage and bloodshed, but she also controls the amount of bloodshed that is in a battle or war, and without her, there could be a lot more than usual. A battle or just the slightest fight could be worse that it normally would be. It could get real ugly."

"Where is she being held?" I asked. Hebe's frown deepen and she petted Marauder a while before answering.

"Voldemort has won over someone real powerful." Hebe said. "He is now on Voldemort's side and Enyo is now holding up the sky."

"What?' I asked. "What do you mean Enyo is holding up the sky?" My eyes suddenly got big. "Atlas. He's on Voldemort's side." Hebe nodded. "But none of this make sense. Why would they take Enyo, even if she turn Voldemort down."

"He believes that Enyo and Harry are close." Hebe said. "The twins giants took Harry because they thought he was the son of Hades, that much it true, Gaea wanted to lull you guys in a trap, when you rescued him. But by taken Heracleitus it worked out better, since his kidnapping has caused a stir on Olympus. And Her and Voldemort has planed to try to stop you guys from reaching him, so your road to my brother is going to be a bumping one. Enyo is being held as a back up. If Harry's saved, they want him to try to save our sister. It is another trap."

"Then we won't try to save her." I said. Hebe shook her head.

"Harry must save her." Hebe said. "If anything just mention to Harry that he owes Enyo a debt and if he saves her, he could pay that debt without having to do what ever horrible thing Enyo can come up with."

"I'll tell him that." I said. "But right now, all I want is some Celestial bronze."

"Oh, that's easy." Hebe said. "It's just over the rise, you'll find it with the sweethearts. But you need to hurry the poor curse boy gets agitated in the dark. So you must get to the reflecting pool before the sunsets all the way."

"What sweethearts and what cursed boy?" I demanded.

"Just hurry, Piper McLean." Hebe said. "You'll need to do a lot of charmspeaking with that one."

I frowned and Marauder nudged the back of my legs. So I started walking the way Hebe had pointed.

"Oh, Piper McLean." Hebe called. "Please let my brother know, I did try to talk my husband out of cursing his life, but there is no telling him what to do. He gets blinded when it comes to his hatred for Hera."

I turned around to ask her who she was talking about, but Hebe was gone. Along with her boxes of lotions. She just basically told me who it was that had cursed Harry. I just had to think. Who was her husband. It was on the tip of my tounge and for some reason I couldn't think of who it was. It almost felt as if something was keeping the answer from my mind. Marauder nudged me again. He was right I needed to get to the bronze, I'll think of who Hebe's husband was soon. Heck I'll just ask Annabeth if I couldn't remember. I glanced at the sun, which was just touching the horizon.

"Wonder what Hebe was talking about?" I asked Marauder. "About getting the bronze before dark and something about a cursed boy."

"A cursed boy," Someone said. My hand went to Harry's sword handle, and I looked around, but didn't see anyone. But then as my eyes adjusted. I realized a young women was standing ten feet away from the base of the boulder. Her dress was Greek-style tunic the same color as the rocks. Her hair was somewhere between blonde and brown. She wasn't exactly invisible, but was almost perfectly camouflaged. Into she moved.

"Hello!" I called. "Who's there?"

"Who's there?" She called back, I frowned.

"You first!" I said.

"You first." She called back, and my eyebrows rose up.

"Do you know anything about this cursed guy the goddess Hebe mentioned."

"Hebe mentioned." She said, I frowned, wondering if this girl was just going to keep repeating everything I say, but then it hit me, wasn't there a myth about a girl who was cursed by Nemesis to copy the last words she hears.

"Are you Echo?" I asked. "Have you seen any Celestial bronze?"

"Celestial bronze." Echo said, pointing toward the far shore. I glanced that way then back at her.

"Can you show me?" I asked. "It's real important, without it I can't save the guy I love."

"Save the guy I love." Echo said, then she took off sprinting down the slope, I had to run to keep up with her. Echo led me down into a grassy meadow shaped like a blast crater, with a small pond in the middle. Gathered at the water's edge were several dozen nymphs. I don't know what the heck they were doing, they were all crowed together in one spot, facing the pond and jostling for a better view. Several held up phone cameras, trying to get a shot over the heads of the others.( Which was a first for me, since when did nymphs carrying phones.) They were bouncing up and down and giggling, like a bunch of middle school girls at a boy's band concert.

I pushed through them, to try to get a look at what they were looking at.

"Hey," One nymph cried. "We were here first."

"He wouldn't want you." Other side. I didn't know who he was, but I ignored them and pushed my way on through, and when Marauder started snapping at their heels, they moved pretty quick. When I got to the pond; I saw a young man kneeling at the edge of the pond, gazing intently in the water. I guess you could say he was good-looking if you like that type, he had a chiseled face, with dark hair that swept over his brow. He wore a simple white t-shirt and jeans, with a bow and quiver strapped to his back. The arrows covered in dust. A spider had woven a web in the top of the bow. I edged closer and looked to see what the guy was gazing at, at first all I saw was the guy reflection, down in the water then I noticed it was reflecting off of a piece of Celestial Bronze. I gasped in surprised and one of the nymphs took it the wrong way.

"I know isn't he gorgeous." The nymph said. I noticed she was wearing a shirt that said: MRS. NARCISSUS

"Narcissus?" I asked.

"Narcissus." Echo agreed. I had forgotten she was even there, but now I saw her kneeling on the other side of Narcissus, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh not you again." Mrs. Narcissus said.

"You had your chance," another nymph yelled. "He dumped you four thousand years ago! You are so not good enough for him."

"What's she talking about?" I asked. "Echo, why'd you bring me here?"

"Bring me here." Echo said. One of the nymphs rolled her eyes.

"Echo was a nymph like us." She said. "A long time ago, but she was a total chatter box! Gossiping, all the time."

"I know." Another nymph shrieked. "Like Cleopeia, the nymph that lives in the boulder next to me,-I said just the other day, Cleopeia, stop gossiping you'll end up like Echo, have you heard what she's been saying about a daughter of Athena and the son of Poseidon. "

"I know." The first nymph said. "Like the hero of Olympus would want a brainiac like a daughter of Athena." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway Echo wouldn't shut up, so Hera cursed her to repeat the last words everyone says. She fell in love with Narcissus, now she's got some crazy idea he needs saving. "

I didn't really care about any of this I just wanted the bronze. I leaned in and turned on my chamrspeak.

"Hey, Narcissus," I said. "I'm just going to get this piece of bronze out of your way." I bent down to get it, but Narcissus' hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"NO!" He cried. His grip almost painful. "You take it I can't see him. I need to see him." Marauder growled into Narcissus let go of my arm and went back to staring at himself.

"You do realize you're looking at yourself." I demanded.

"I know," Narcissus said. "Aren't I great."

"Umm, no, not really." I said. The nymphs gasped. I really needed to get that bronze and get out of here. But how, if I reach for it again Narcissus would stop me, and if I did get it, I would have to fight through a bunch of angry nymphs to get away.

"Look, I really need that bronze." I said. "You could still see yourself in the water."

"No, the bronze makes me look so much better." Narcissus said. "You just want my reflection. I don't blame you, but you can't have it. I belong to me."

"I don't want you." I snapped. "Or your damn reflection, I have my own guy, one who loves me and is a lot better looking than you."

"Better looking than me." Narcissus said, blinking. And that gave me an idea.

"Yeah," I said. "Better looking than you." I sat up on my knees and dug in my pocket and pulled out a picture I was carrying around of Harry. He was sitting on the steps of his apartment building, Marauder at his side, Harry had his hand in Marauder's mane and was smiling up at the camera. I hated to lose the picture, but I have a lot of pictures of Harry, even if this was my favorite one, but I needed the bronze. I nudged the nymph in the Mrs. Narcissus t-shirt.

"Look at this." I said. "Isn't he cuter than Narcissus." I put charmpeak into my words. And the nymph snatched Harry's picture from me.

"Who is _that_?" She demanded, her mouth dropping and eyes going wide.

"That's Harry Potter." I said, still using charmspeak. "Isn't he hot?"

"The-boy-who-lived." One nymph said, sounding shocked. "We thought he was a myth." I snorted at that.

"He's the must gorgeous guy I have ever seen." Mrs. Narcissus said. "Just look at those green eyes, like emeralds, and that smile. Oh my gods are those dimples?" The nymph sitting next to lean over to look at the picture.

"Here let me see it." She tried to snatch it out of her hand, but the other fought her for it. Soon all the nymphs were fighting and scratching each other over Harry's picture. Narcissus soon realized they were talking about someone else and looked over at them.

"Impossible." He said. "I'm the must gorgeous guy around."

"Why don't you go see for yourself." I said. Using all the charmspeak I could master. "It might just be a picture of you."

"Of me." He said. "I've always wanted a picture of me." He stood and walked over toward the nymphs fighting over Harry's picture. (I tried not to get mad or jealous) the moment he made it to them, I reached and grabbed the piece of bronze out of the water and ran for it. Marauder right behind me.

"Hey, this isn't me." Narcissus cried. "This boy is so ugly." I almost turned around and decked him for that. But I had to get to the ship.

"Hey, I'm gone." Narcissus yelled. "Hey, give me back to me. She took me!" The nymphs fighting over Harry's picture gasped. "Which ever one of you gets that bronze, I will like you almost as much as I like me. And I will give you a kiss, right after I kiss me."

"Oh my gods." The nymphs yelled. And started chasing after me. "And kill that wrench. She is not as cool as me."

I looked back to see Narcissus hooking an arrow, but it was so old a brittle it broke into. He screamed out something about a manicure. But I didn't hear. I was trying to out run angry Nymphs, carrying fifty pounds of bronze. But I did noticed one nymph hadn't chased after me. The one in the Mrs. Narcissus t-shirt, she stayed at the water's edge still drooling over Harry's photo. Marauder came running past and snatched the bronze from my hands with his teeth. So I could run faster. Nymphs were usually faster than this, but they were too busy, pushing and shoving and pulling each others hair trying to catch me first.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my shoulder-blade and I cried out and fell on my face. I reached around and felt an arrow sticking out of my back. How the heck did Narcissus shot me. His arrows were all old and brittle, but then I realized I no longer had my bow and quiver. I had left it down my the water, in too big of a hurry to get away with the bronze. Narcissus shot me with my own arrow.

The wind was suddenly knocked out of me as the nymphs met up to me, pulling my hair and scratching me. I cried out, trying fight them off. I couldn't reach Harry's sword or my dagger. And charmspeak didn't work, they were yelling too loud to hear me. Then there was a big roar and the nymphs jumped back away sacred; as Marauder came running and stood over me. I didn't know what he did with the bronze. But he gave out another big roar and the nymphs began to run off. My whole body was hurting like hell, my arrow wound was bleeding, I had scratches all over my body, and I was pretty sure half my hair had been pulled out.

"My quiver." I moaned. "We need to get it back. it's got Harry's cloak in it." Marauder gave a giant roar and took off running toward Narcissus, who still stood feet away with my bow and arrows. He saw Marauder running his way, and he squealed like a girl and took off running. I needed to get up, and get the bronze to the ship, if I was going to die from this arrow wound, I couldn't do it into the ship was back heading toward Harry. I slowly stood, and looked around for the bronze, I could hear Marauder roaring and growling, but didn't see him anywhere. But I did see the bronze. I stumbled over to it, picked it up, and headed back toward the ship with it. Marauder could take care of himself, and he could find his way back to us, I just hoped he had my quiver when he did. It was not only a gift to me from Apollo when I took out the mighty python, it also had Harry's cloak in it. On my way to the ship I stumbled a few times, but the thought of Harry and our promise to each other kept popping in my mind. Helping me to go on.

Everyone else had made it back to the ship before me, and their eyes got wide when I saw the shape I was in. Percy and Annabeth was both covered in tar, Leo and Hermione was soaking wet and covered in sand. Nothing was wrong with Ginny and Jason, but they had stayed on board the ship. I guess the others were down below deck with Hazel and when I stumbled passed Ginny to hand Leo the piece of bronze, she let out a small scream and covered her mouth with her hand.

"You've been shot." She said.

"Thanks, I hadn't noticed." I said. I stumbled back and Percy caught me.

"What the heck happen to you?" Leo demanded. As he took the bronze.

"Narcissus." I said "And the sweethearts."

My legs then gave out and I would have fallen to the floor, but Percy scoped me up in his arms. Just as Marauder jumped on board the ship. His paws was covered in blood and my bow and quiver was hanging in his mouth. Percy turned and carried me down to the room Leo had made to take care of the people who get hurt. Percy laid me down in one of the beds, on my stomach, so it wouldn't hurt my wound. Marauder tried to come running in the room, but Annabeth shut the door in his face. I didn't understand why.

"How are we going to get that out?" Percy asked. Annabeth frowned, I was fighting to keep my eyes open. She knelt behind me and started pulling on the arrow. I gasped in pain and she stopped at once.

"Piper, how the Hades did you make it back in this shape?" She demanded.

"The thought of mine and Harry's promise." I said. Percy knelt in front of me.

"If you don't mind me asking." Percy said. "What is this promise you keep talking about?"

"Harry and I made a promise to each other." I said. "Nothing can keep us apart. Not Voldemort, not Gaea or any god on Olympus, not even death it's self. No matter when, where, or how. We'll always make our way back to each other."

"Damn." Percy mumbled in awe. "You two really love each other don't you?" I nodded. He looked over me at Annabeth and she must have nodded or something, because Percy nodded back. Then before I knew it, Percy was holding me down on the bed. Annabeth got behind me with her knee in my back, and then I screamed as she started pulling out the arrow. I could hear Marauder roaring and growling, and scratching on the door. Now I knew why they closed the door on him. He would tear them apart. He was following through with Harry's last order to him. which to Keep me safe.

Finally after what seem like years she had the arrow out. Percy let go of me and went over to a cabinet and got out a flask of nectar. I could barely move and my eyes kept dropping, but I wanted to make sure Leo got the ship going.

Annabeth took my shirt off, so she could get to my wound better and I saw Percy's face turn red, as he covered his eyes and looked away.

"Annabeth." He said. Holding the nectar out for her to take. "I'm still in here." Annabeth was now in front of me and I saw her roll her eyes, as she took the nectar.

"She's laying on her stomach, Sea weed brain." Annabeth said. "It's not like you can see anything. And she still has a bra on. Besides I need to take care of her wound." For Percy's sake or maybe she realized I would rather not be laying in front of Percy with no shirt on. Or maybe she just realized she took another girl's shirt off in front of her boyfriend. Either way, she pulled a sheet up over me and stopped it just beneath my wound. I hissed as she poured nectar into it.

"Annabeth." I said. I knew I was going to pass out any minute now, and there was something I needed to know, before I did. And for the life of me I couldn't figure out way it wasn't coming to me.

"Yeah, Piper, what is it?" She asked.

"Who's..." I swallowed. "Who's Hebe's husband?" Annabeth frowned, confused at why I would ask that. But I was too weak to explain it to her right now. She poured a little more nectar into my wound. Then sat it down and picked up some bandages. "Please, I need to know." She raised her eyebrows and searched my face.

"This has something to do with Harry, doesn't it?" She asked. I nodded. Annabeth sighed. "I want to know the full story when you get your strength back." She glanced at Percy, who even though I was covered with a sheet, still wasn't looking my way. Annabeth shook her head with a slight smile on her face. Percy was a gentlemen, any other guy even if he did have girlfriend, wouldn't think twice to looking at a girl with her shirt off. Even if said girl had a boyfriend. I know Annabeth had to take my shirt off to tend to my wound. But Percy was like an older brother to me. I didn't want him to see me without a shirt. Plus Harry was the only guy that has ever seen me without clothes. And the only guy that ever will. So I was glad when she covered me with a sheet.

"Who's Hebe's husband." I asked again. Thinking maybe Annabeth had forgotten my question. She turned back to me and said.

"Hercules."

_A.N. So there was the chapter, hope it was good, I know it's a lot like MOA right now, but it'll start getting different, I have to read some of my myth book, I want to find people from the myths that haven't been used yet. I want to make it different from MoA, but use basically the same story line. I want to find people and gods that haven't been in any of the Percy Jackson books yet. Oh and I don't know if it's true that Enyo would control the carnage in battles, but I thought it sounded good._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

_A.N. Sorry it's been a while since I updated. But I kind of got a little writers block, I knew what I wanted to happen, but couldn't get the chapter right._

Chapter 4: I get my own quest

Ginny's P.O.V.

I was standing on the deck of the ship, watching the snow come down, the ship was like camp Half-blood, and the weather didn't affect it. And I didn't even need a coat on. Jason and I had stayed on the ship as look outs, I was a little disappointed I wasn't able to go help look for the stuff we needed, but I was still with Jason so I was fine. Nothing happen on the ship though, we just talked as we kept watch. After Piper had disappeared off the ship, Percy gave a loud whistle and his black wing horse flew down, and him and Annabeth flew off. Hermione and Leo disappeared into the stables and we didn't see them again in till they came flying back on the ship on the back of a black hippogriff. Not long after they had left Ron disappeared down blow deck to stay with Hazel and Nico and Luna left the ship to do who knows what. Luna is still a good friend of mine, but her tast in guys is questionable.

From the moment I first met him Nico he has crept me out. Always In nothing but black, down to his sword. He keeps to himself too much. Plus he's the son of the god of the Underworld. And he spend most his time talking to dead people. And the way he was acting now a days. I've seen him talking to himself, I think maybe since he's a child of Hades (I think was the god's name,) since he was a child Hades maybe he can see dead people when no one else can. He's keeping something from the rest of us. I can tell. And I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the wing he was wearing. I think it's the ring from the prophecy. Whatever it is he's hiding it from everybody. I don't know what he left the ship to do, but he came back in an even more grumpy mood than usual, like he had argued with someone. And is wasn't Luna, considering he went to his cabin and shut his self up and only allowed Luna in there with him.

He wasn't the only one of Harry's new friends I didn't care much for. Annabeth was another one. I didn't really like. She was too bossy, and too big of a know-it-all, even worse than Hermione. I try not to show I don't like her, because for some reason Harry growed close to her when we were all in Grimmauld Place the very first summer. I don't know way and everyone else seemed to like her too. She can be okay at times, but I didn't really like her. I like Percy though. He was pretty cool and good-looking too. Leo was funny he almost reminded me somewhat of Charlie. He joked around and was carefree like him and he got attached to his creations like Charlie does with his dragons. I liked Hazel too she seemed like a nice girl and pretty sweet too. Even if she hardly talked. Piper and I were pretty close. She was cool. Almost like a best friend.

"You alright?" Jason asked, from my side.

"Yeah, Just thinking." I said. "Wonder if Piper's okay." It's been a little while since Piper's screams had stopped. Percy had come out of the room, and was standing not to far from us, but Annabeth had yet to come out.

"Hey, Percy." Jason called over to him. He looked our way. "How was Piper?"

"Annabeth got the arrow out, and she poured some nectar into the wound." Percy said. "She'll be alright once she gets some rest. I came out so Annabeth could wrap her wound."

"Good." I said. "I would hate if something happens to her." Jason smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulder. When I first met Piper I was a little jealous, she had Harry, the guy I grow up having a crush on. Plus she looked like some model. Perfect face, perfect figure. I thought she would be stuck up. But as I got to know her, I grow to like her. She was really down to earth and didn't seem to realize how pretty she was and tried to hide it and look normal. Plus as I got to know Jason. I started getting over my crush on Harry and started caring about him. I finally realize the feelings I had for her was nothing more than a childhood crush on a hero she grow up hearing about. Yeah Harry is a sweet guy, and kind. Any girl will be lucky to have a boyfriend like him. Piper was really a lucky girl. But my feelings toward Harry now was nothing but friendship. I have Jason, and I know it wasn't just some silly childhood crush on him. I'm really in love with him.

"What a way to start a quest." Jason said. "Ship gets racked, Piper gets shot. Did you see Hermione and Leo when they came back on the ship. What the heck happen to them. And You Percy and Annabeth all covered in tar." Percy shrugged with a cocky grin.

"Oh, just some tar monsters and Death Eaters." He said, sounding as if it was no big deal. "You know the usual." I snorted and Jason rolled his eyes. Suddenly the ship shook and we started hearing this hum of the engine. Then the ship started lifting into the air.

"I guess Leo got the ship fix." Jason said. Just then Leo appeared on deck.

"I done what I could for now." He said. He was covered in tar, grease and oil. "But there is still things that need fixed, before we head to Greece. So we'll need to make another stop."

"Piper's not going to like that." I said.

"Like what?" A voice asked. We looked to see, Nico, Luna, Ron, and Hazel standing there.

"Ships not completely fixed." I said. "We'll have to make another stop."

"Just great." Nico mumbled. Luna patted his arm. I guess he hadn't got over his grumpy mood. Annabeth now appeared behind them. She had Hermione with her. Who had changed out of her sand covered clothes but still had some sand stuck in her hair, which was starting to get a little bushy. I guess the Aphrodite thing was wearing off.

"Piper is asleep." She said. "But we need to go set somewhere and talk. She told me a few things that isn't good." I rolled my eyes here we go again. Being the boss.

Half-hour later we were sitting at the table in the dinning hall Leo made on the ship, Annabeth told us everything Piper told her. Some god or titan or whatever he was, was free from his punishment of holding up the sky. (How anyone could hold up the sky I did not know) and Harry's sister Enyo was now trapped under it and even though Harry apparently doesn't like her, he'll still have to save her. and Atlas was now on Voldemort side. And we now know Hercules is the one that cursed Harry, and Voldemort is going to try everything he can to stop us reaching him.

"That's why we had the run in with the Death Eaters." Percy said. He was eating a blue pie. I mean the whole thing was blue, pie crust filling, all of it. Which didn't look too tasty to me. The plates and cups were like the ones from camp, they would magically fill with food. Something Hermione said should be impossible, something about someone's law of transfiguration.

"He can just give up, because he's not going to stop us." Jason said, laying down the pizza he had been eating. "We'll reach Harry, heck Piper will see to that."

"Speaking of Piper, shouldn't we be having this conversion with her here." I asked. Annabeth frowned at me.

"She knows it all already." She said. "Piper needs her rest now. If we make any big decision I'll tell her about it." It was now my turn to frown. It didn't seem right to me. I know Piper needs her rest but if there is any big decision making she should be apart of it, it was her boyfriend we were saving.

"What happen to her anyway." Percy asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"I'm not really sure." She said. "After you left the room, Piper started crying, I guess it all finally got to her. She started mumbling things, something about Nymphs with I-phones beating her up over taking Narcissus' bronze and burst into tears, saying something about losing her favorite picture of Harry. When she stopped crying she..." Annabeth licked her lips and her face blushed. "Said something about Nymphs gossiping about Percy and I."

Percy's face also turned red and Leo burst out laughing. Which stopped the moment Percy glared at him.

"Poor Piper." Hazel said. "I feel so bad for her. I didn't really get to know Harry, I had just met him the day he was taken, but I can tell Piper really loves him. if we don't make it in time she's going to be so crushed."

"That's not going to happen." Nico said, speaking for the first time. "I'm not letting Harry die, if we don't make it in time, I'll just go to the Underworld myself and bring him back." He looked right at Hazel. "You know I will." Hazel nodded her head, which sent shivers down my spin, I don't know if it was just me or what, but something told me Nico did that before, and Hazel knew about it.

Hazel begun to twirl her now empty plate around in circles, for some reason it was now covered in sapphires I was pretty sure hadn't been there before. I noticed Ron who was sitting on the left side of Hazel, while Nico sat to her right. I notice Ron glance down at the jewels as if they were a snake about to bite him. And he seemed to be very careful not to lay his hand or arm anywhere near Hazel's plate. If Hazel noticed she didn't show it, but Nico was now sending Ron a glare that even sent shivers down my back.

Later that night I had went to bed, hoping to get a little sleep, I was almost asleep, when Jason came in my room waking me up.

"Ginny," He said. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Sorry to wake you, but Leo says he needs us all on deck, something has happened or something." I nodded and threw the covers off, I was wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt, I took Jason's hand and he led me out of the room and up on deck where everyone else, but Piper was already at.

"What's going on?" Jason asked, keeping hold of my hand and I saw him bring his coin out of his pocket, but he didn't flip it.

"We're going the wrong way." Leo said. "I don't know what happen, but I when I went to the hull to cheek to see if everything was working fine, I noticed somehow we have turned around and is now headed the opposite detraction then we were before."

"How in Poseidon's name did that happen?" Percy demanded. He ran a hand through his black hair. He had no shirt on, just jeans and looked as if he had been awoken from a deep sleep, he even gave a yawn after his question. Annabeth was standing next to him, still fully dressed and looking like she hadn't been to bed yet. Which surprise me, her and Percy shared a room, if he was asleep you would think she would be, unless he was such a deep sleeper, she could stay up doing whatever a daughter of Athena did without waken him. Then it came to me, she was probably fooling around on that laptop of hers, so she wouldn't of needed a light on in Percy's eyes.

"I don't know." Leo said.

"It doesn't matter how it happen." A voice said, we all turned to see Piper standing there, she looked a little pale but was other wise okay, she had changed her clothes to skinny black jeans and a plain black t-shirt. She even had her boots on. "Just turn the damn ship back around the right way."

"Piper you should be in bed resting." Jason told her. "You were shot with an arrow just a few hours ago." Piper rolled her eyes.

"I'll rest when I have Harry laying next to me again." Piper said. Jason opened his mouth to say something else, but I caught his eyes and shook my head slightly, I agreed Piper needs all the rest she can get, but right now we needed to figure out what is going on with the ship. Jason listened and closed his mouth back.

"I tried, Beauty Queen." Leo said, Piper glared at the name and crossed her arms. "Something else is controlling the ship. I can't get it to turn, and Festus won't talk to me, it's almost like he has an on off switch and someone has switched him to off."

"Great, just bloody great." Piper said. She uncrossed her arms and ran her hands through her hair. (which at the moment looked like a blonde and brunette stripped tiger) she ran her hands through it so hard, for one wild moment I thought she was going to start pulling her hair out.

Leo cracked a grin. "Bloody great?' He asked, smirking a bit. "You've been hanging around Harry too long." His smiled dropped the moment those words were out of his mouth and his eye got big. Realizing too late, that wasn't the right thing to say at the moment, everyone seem to agree and looked between him and Piper as if waiting for an attack.

Piper had narrowed her eyes so far I was surprised she was able to see. She looked like someone with very bad eyesight who lost their glasses. She just stood there not moving for a moment, before suddenly running at Leo, Percy reached out his arm and caught her around the waist and lifted Piper up, and away from Leo, who stepped back looking scared and held his hands up. She started pounding and pouching on Percy. Who of course didn't feel a thing.

"Put me down now, Fish Brain." Piper screamed. "I'm going to punch Leo out."

"Fish Brain." Percy smirked, still holding Piper up. "That's a new one."

"Beauty Queen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Leo said. "It just slipped out, I guess I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Piper demanded, Percy sat her back down, and let go of her since she wasn't trying to get at Leo anymore. Though he did keep his arm out as if he was being ready to stop her. "That Harry is kidnapped and not with me." She wiped her eyes.

"Lets get back to this ship thing." Percy said, finally dropping his arm. "What do you mean you can't get it to turn around?"

"Just what I said." Leo said. "It's like someone else is controlling it."

"Sounds like a god." Annabeth said. "But why?"

Piper growled like an angry bear and looked up at the sky. "WHY?" She yelled. "CAN"T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" She took a breath and looked down. "Leave Harry alone." She turned around and kicked a crate, then kicked it again, over and over, before finally she sat on it and cried into her hands. I let go of Jason's hand and walked over to her and put my hand on her back.

"Maybe a god or goddess needs to talk to one of us." Hazel said, she bounced from foot to foot.

Suddenly the ship jerked, then it went falling down, Hermione, Hazel, and I screamed out as the ship went falling, I stumbled but Piper grabbed hold of my arm to stop me from falling, then the ship hit the water with a gigantic splash, soaking all of us, except for Percy. The ship jerked again and went sailing across the water.

"Okay, what the Hades is going on?" Percy demanded, he took his arm from around Annabeth and walked over to the edge of the ship and looked out over the water, but it was too dark to really see anything.

"Look!" Hermione suddenly cried, pointing out in the distance. I looked to see a big entrance-way, with two burning torches hanging over it. In fact the torches was the only reason we could see it.

"Hecate." Annabeth said. "Her symbol is torches, and she's known for entrance-ways."

"What could see want?" Percy asked. "We never had anything to do with her."

"Who's Hecate?" I asked. Percy snorted.

"You're a witch and you don't know who Hecate is?" He asked. Jason glared at him.

"Lay off her." He told Percy. "She just found out the gods are real, she's not going to know each one right away." Percy snickered and held up is hands.

"Okay... Okay." Percy said. "Don't get all worked up. It's just funny a witch no knowing who Hecate is."

"Why is that so funny?" Ron asked.

"Hecate is the goddess of magic." Hermione said. We all looked at her. "You and Ron should know that, she has a lot of kids at camp, plus she is that Lue Ellen girl's mum, remember how she could do magic, and Harry." Hermione glanced at Piper when saying Harry's name. "Harry once told me about her, he said Chiron told him all Muggle-borns are is kids that Hecate saw worthy enough to bless with magic. And that was why a lot of them seem to be better with it then a lot of Pure-blood, because they are blesses with magic right from the goddess herself and not passed down to them from a long bloodline of magic."

"But you're not muggle-born." Ron said. "You're a demigod, how come you are so gifted in magic."

"Because, Ron, more than likely my birth father, wasn't a wizard." Hermione said. "So, Hecate would have had to bless me with the magic too, I'm still a muggle-born."

"Very good, Daughter of Aphrodite." A voice said. We all looked, we had come up on the entrance-way now, and the ship had stopped right in front of a small island where the entrance-way was, and standing on it was fourteen foot tall women, with long pitch black hair, dark brown eyes, a slender face, very thin, and was wearing a Greek style tunic.

"Lady Hecate?" Annabeth asked. The goddess' eyes flickered to Annabeth, but other than that she didn't give her a second thought, as the goddess looked around at everyone on the ship, before her giant brown eyes fall on me.

"Ginevra Weasley." She said. Everyone turned to look at me. "You are fifteen now I believe." I was barley able to give a tiny nod, too shocked that this goddess knew my name. Ron was looking at me with wide eyes. "I believe you are old enough now to have your own quest." I took a step back.

"My own quest?" I asked. Hecate smiled.

"I am your patron." She said. "I have big plans for you, Ginevra."

"What?" I asked, backing up again. Hecate got down on her knees, and leaned forward so she could look at me better.

"Yes," Hecate said. "I have a little task for you. And you may take two others with you if you like, but when picking the two, I would keep the prophecy in mind, My favorite little witch."

"What task?" I demanded. "I can't go anywhere now, we're on our way to save Harry."

"Oh, yes the son of Hera." Hecate said. "I have heard a great deal about him. Do you still have that little crush on him?" I glanced at Jason with my face red as a tomato. Great now Jason knows of the crush I use to have on Harry.

"What crush?" Piper demanded. Everyone was staring at me. Percy with his eyebrows raised, he's sea-green eyes glanced from me to Piper to Jason as if he thought a big fight would break out.

"Leave her alone." Ron spoke up. "Like the people you all are with, if your with someone, are the very first crush you ever had."

Piper suddenly started laughing, something that shocked us all, she's barely even cracked a smile this past two mouths. "It's kind of funny, considering my first crush was Jason." My eyes got big at that. And Jason's face went red. "We even went out for about a week, then realized we made better friends." She took on this sad smile. "Harry came to camp not too long after that, and we became friends, went on that quest to save Hera and Harry and I fall in love with each other." Piper wiped a lone tear that fell down her face. "I miss him so much." Her face suddenly took on this angry look and she glared up at the goddess.

"How dare you take us all coarse." Piper said. "Harry now only has five days left, we have to save him." Hecate looked at Piper with almost pity in her eyes.

"Yes, it would be a shame if he died." She said. "Never before have I seen a wizard blessed with so much magic and I wasn't the one that gave it to him."

"But, Harry told me that Pure-blood wizards are just descendants of your demigod children." Hermione said.

"Most are." Hecate said. "But not all." She looked back at me. "Now to the little task I have for you." Suddenly I was no longer on the ship, I was on the island, I didn't see the ship anywhere and the goddess was now normal size and sitting down on what looked almost like a throne.

"What is it you want?" I asked. Hecate smiled.

"You'll have to separate from your little group for a bit, I doubt Piper McLean will let all you take a little detour." I frowned. "But you see if this little task isn't fulfilled then these war is going to get a lot worse, even if Harry is saved in time to save Enyo." The goddess made a face at the mention of Harry's sister. "She's not the only one that controls how bad fighting gets." The goddess paused to stick a few grapes in her mouth. "And she also isn't the only whose been captured, and that is where you fit in, Ginevra dear." She stock more in her mouth. "And this one really needs saved, if not then a lot of fighting is going to happen, without her spreading harmony, strangers will attack strangers, friends will turn on friends. The gods don't seem to be too worried. I have decided to step in, because my world has gotten affected by it. With the thought and panic of Voldemort and his Death Eaters out in the open now, wizards are not very trusting of one another right now, they're pulling out their wands and cursing peopl if they just look at them funny. I want it to stop, before they end up destroying each other."

Hecate popped more grapes into her mouth. "Did you know neighbors are reporting each other as Death Eaters, even if their not, they think the wizard who lives next door are Death Eaters, just because thier acting funny. Heck the other day a wizard got made at his neighbor because his owl keeps flying in his yard and went to the Ministry swearing he saw a Dark mark on his arm. You see without harmony there is nothing, but mistrust and carnage, it's already starting to spill over into the mortal world. Crime rate has gone up, siblings are fighting, strangers are attacking strangers for no reason, you see if you do not go on this quest, then your friends will be next, they'll start fighting among each other and then the poor son of Hera will never get saved, he will die, the queen of gods will never return to Mount Olympus, and she'll destroy camp half-blood, and the demigods in it, without them or the seven of the prophecy, Gaea will rise again, the gods will be destroyed and the whole world will be doomed."

I stumbled back. "All because of one goddess being kidnapped?" I demanded.

"It is apart of Voldemort and Gaea's plan to stop you guys from reaching Harry." Hecate said. "If you guys are fighting with each other, you'll never make it and Harry, the one demigod that can stop Voldemort will die. He's fading away even as we speak, he just has five more days of air left. You all have lost one day. So are you up for this quest."

"Yes," I said. "And for your earlier question, no I no longer have a crush on Harry, but he is still my friend and he saved my life once, I owe him. The lest I can do is free some goddess to stop all my friends from fighting with each other. So they can get to Harry."

"Good," Hecate said. "It's good to see you're willing." The goddess was suddenly cut off when the island begun to shake. And then about six earth-born surrounded me, grew right out of the ground. I wanted to panic, but knew I couldn't, I was alone here, besides for Hecate and I doubted very much she would help me, so I had to help myself.

One raised its rock fist and tried to come down on my head, but I ducked and then took the little sword from my neckless and pressed the eagle's beak, it grow into a full size sword and I brought it up and stabbed the earth-born that had tried to hit me in the gut, it burst to dust, and I ducked another swing at me, this time the Earth-born hit one of the others knocking it's head off. I pulled my wand from the waist band of my pajama pants. (I didn't have pockets) I pointed it at the one behind me.

_"Confrigo,"_ I cried and the thing blow to pieces. I then brought my sword around and sliced off the head of another one, while pointing my wand at one and blasting it apart. They seem to keep coming, I killed that six and more grow in its place. I would use a combination of fighting and magic to fight two at a time, before moving on to the next ones. At one time I ducked two of its rocky arms and while I was down on the ground, I spun around and sliced both its legs off with my sword. The thing fall down, before busting into dust. Thankfully after the last six no more grow in its place. I looked to Hecate, breathing hard and sweating, she gave me a big grin.

"Yes, I believe you are ready." She said. "You have to be very careful, it seems Gaea knows about your quest, and she'll send all kinds of nasty things to stop you, but I believe you can do it. I choose the right witch." I fault something appear in my hand and I looked down to see it was an old rusty key. "Do not lose that, that is the key to freeing harmony. Just go to the crossroads."

"What?" I asked, confused, but suddenly the island was gone and I was now standing on the ship, everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare, some looked like they were searching for something, (probably me) and some had been yelling at each other. Great it was already starting.

"Thank Zeus." Jason said, I had appeared right next to him and he grabbed me and hugged me tightly, I saw Ron glare at him.

"What happen?" Piper asked, she too looked relived. "Where did you go?" I took a breath and explained to them what Hecate told me.

"We can't split up." Percy said. "It could be dangerous."

"No, Percy, Ginny's right." Piper said. "If she dosen't save this goddess and we all start fight among each other, then Harry is doomed."

"What goddess was she talking about?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, she said something about freeing harmony." I said.

"Harmonia, she's the goddess of harmony." Annabeth said. "She's not mention munch, in some myths she's a daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, and in others she's a daughter of Zeus and Electra. "I'm not sure which is true. But she does need saving, or what Hecate said will happen all of it." My grip tighten around the key in my hand as I looked in Jason's blue eyes.

"Would...would you come with me?" I asked.

"Of course." Jason said, and he pulled me into another hug. "They will still have Percy and Leo, so they should get along without me."

"If he's going then I am too." Ron said.

"No, Ron." I said. "Hecate said to think of the prophecy when picking the two that will go with me. Ever since Hermione was claimed, me and you are tactically the only witch and wizard on this quest, so if demigods and wizards have to work together to save Harry, then you have to stay with them."

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Hazel laid her hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll go." Hazel said. "Hecate said look for Harmonia at the crossroads, I don't thinks she meant actual roads." Hazel let go of Ron's arm and she looked nervous. "In a lot of fork lore and some mythology crossroads are a location between two worlds, a site where supernatural spirits can be contacted, where paranormal events take place, symbolically it can mean a locality where two realms touch, it's literally neither here or there. A in between."

"You seem to know a lot about that." Leo commented. Hazel who had turned pale explaining, it now blushed and had a guilty look about her face.

"She is a daughter of Hades." Nico said. Glaring at Leo.

"Yes, and I believe I would be of some help in a place like that." Hazel said. "Nico...he will have to say with the others, because he's the one the prophecy said will defeat the giants and if Percy and them reach Harry before we catch back up to them he'll be needed. And as a daughter of Hades I can help find a place like that and.. if Ginny and Jason have to go underground for any reason I can help with that too."

"So, me Hazel and Jason." I said. "Sounds good to me." I didn't have anything against Hazel. I liked her in fact. She was just a little too quite, and kept mostly to herself or Nico. But ever since Ron had stayed on the ship to keep her company, she's seem to gotten close to him too. Heck maybe going on a quest with her will help me get to know her.

"Okay, now that, that been decided, maybe we should all try to go back to bed and get some sleep." Percy said, yawning. "We'll have to find a place to drop them off. And Leo maybe while we are there you should go ahead and fix what else needs fixing on the ship so we can be on our way to Olympus."

"There is still stuff to be fixed." Piper asked. Leo nodded with a frighten look on his face. Piper growled and ran her hand through her hair again. "Just be quick about it." She snapped then stumped off toward her cabin.

"Ginny, maybe you should get some sleep too." Jason said. "This quest isn't going to be easy."

I shook my head. "I won't be able to fall asleep, I'm just going to pack what I think I'll need." I said. I kissed Jason's cheek then walked toward my cabin, gripping the key in my hand. I hope I get there in time. Harry saved my life when I was in dragged down in the chamber of Secrats maybe now is my chance to finally repay him.

_A.N, there we go another chapter hope it was good, I'm not sure yet how long it will take them to meet back up with each other, but they all will be there to save Harry. I haven't decided yet though, if they'll be together or if both groups just happen to get to Harry at the same time. And I will show what each group is doing after they split up, I won't forces on just one group. So one chapter might show Piper's group and one will show Ginny's. Hope it doesn't get confusing, but I did this for two reasons, one there was to many together and it was hard to come up with something for them all to do and second I wanted to give one of the wizards something to do, the demigods were getting all the task and stuff, I want to start forcing on the wizards too, they apart of this story too, and I picked Ginny because, will she's is one my favorite witches on Harry Potter and I don't really care too much for Ron. Though some of the stuff he says is funny._


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 5: Ginny gets a new pet.

Hazel's P.O.V.

Everyone else went back to their cabins, but I went down to check on Piper, besides Nico and Luna, Piper had been the nicest to me, she doesn't keep asking where I came from or about my mortal parent, like Annabeth or ask me how Nico found me like Percy, or ignore me like Jason, Leo is well Leo, he hasn't been talking to anyone much lately so I don't know if it was just me. Hermione was nice, but tend to stick closer to Annabeth then to anyone else, I liked Ginny, but Jason was all she has on her mind, and Ron, I like Ron a lot, earlier when everyone else left the ship, he stayed with me in my cabin, and to keep us from getting bored he found this chess board and started teaching me to play chess, though it took him a while and a lot of yelling at the pieces before he realized muggle chess pieces don't move on their own. It was kinda funny, but anyway, I had liked him for a while now, and when me and him was alone together I was nervous and jewels kept popping up all over the place. So I had to explain to him about the curse. Ron thought being able to summon jewels and metals would be cool, in till I told them they where all cursed. Now I'm afraid he no longer likes me, I saw the way he acted toward my plate in the dinning hall, like if he even looked at them he would drop dead. I just hope nobody else acts that way when they find out.

I made it to Piper's room and knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything, from the other side, so I opened the door a little and peeped in, Piper was laying on her side crying, as she looked at a pinkish-peach rose that sat in a vase on her bedside table next to a picture. Marauder was next to her, he had an arm around her waist and his head laying on her hip. I couldn't see how she could stand to be so close to such a vicious animal. I know he was Harry's pet or something, but it was a lion, an animal that was known to tear other animals apart, and I'm sure humans were included in there somewhere. It scared me when those large golden eyes looked at me. When ever Piper got real close to him, I imagined him turning on her and tearing her apart or biting her head off.

When I walked into the room, Marauder looked up at me and I felt chills go down my spin. Piper sensed someone came into her room and looked up too. She smiled a little, at how I had paused at Marauder's stare and patted the lion on the head, it raised up off her and laid down on the other side of the bed, Piper raised up and wiped her eyes.

"Was there something you needed?" Piper asked. I decided to act braver and walk on into the room.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." I said. "You took us having to stop pretty hard, and I'm sorry to leave when I know you need all the help you can get to save... save Harry, but I really think I can help Ginny and Jason. And I swear, we'll try our hardest to make it to Harry on time I don't... I don't know if we'll make it back to you guys before then, but I promise I.. we'll try our hardest to make it in time to help save Harry." I bounced from foot to foot nervously, hoping a jewel didn't suddenly pop up from somewhere. I think that was the longest sentence I ever said to anyone.

"Thanks, Hazel." Piper said. "I know you will and I do hate having to stop or having to separate, but it has to be done, it's just so... so...why can't this quest ever be easy, I mean why couldn't we have just hopped aboard the ship and go straight to Harry without interruptions, no this had to happen or this goddess needs saved or this one." Piper wiped her eyes again. "They're immortal gods, why is it so hard for them not to get kidnapped." I smiled a little at that.

"Since Harmonia is the goddess of harmony, I don't see her as being much of a fighter." Hazel said. Piper nodded.

"What about Enyo?" Piper asked. "The women lives on carnage and bloodshed, you would think she could stop herself from being kidnapped."

"Maybe you can ask her when Harry saves her." I said. Piper smiled a little.

"Maybe." She said.

"Piper, I may not really know Harry." I said. "But I could tell I was going to like him, he's nice and I can see why you want to save him so much. I know he's a good person because Nico likes him a lot and Nico hardly likes anybody."

Piper laughed at that. "No, Nico doesn't seem to like anyone."

"I know he doesn't like Ron." I went on. "He told me so."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with a crush you have on him would it?" Piper asked. I could just feel my face turning red.

"How did you...I mean I don't." I stumbled. Piper laughed.

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, Hazel." Piper said. "I know these things."

"Do you think he...no don't tell me." I said. "I rather not know, it's not like I could... I don't know.. but we couldn't be together anyway."

"And whys that?" Piper asked. I shrugged, what was I suppose to do just come out and tell her I should be dead but Nico brought me back from the Underworld. After James Potter and Ignotus Peverell found me wandering around the Fields of Asphodel. I shuffled my feet again as Piper watched me. "You can tell me anything, you know that, and if you don't want anybody else to know I won't tell them. Unless of course it's Harry. I can't keep anything from him."

"I can understand that." I said. "But I don't think I can tell you. Nico said, we really shouldn't tell too many, we told Luna, and he was plainning on telling Harry, but that was it. Though Harry probably would have told you. I told Ron a little bit, but the biggest part I kept to myself."

Piper said nothing as she watch me again. Here I came in here to comfort her and she was trying to comfort me. I sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, unless it's Harry." I said. Piper gave me a nod and I explained everything to her, from my life in New Orleans in the 1940s to my death in Alaska to James and Ignotus finding me and having Nico take me with him out of the Underworld. I even told her about my cursed jewels and how I can manipulate tunnels. By the time I finished telling Piper she didn't look shocked, or grossed out or anything, she just had a thoughtful look on her face before nodding.

"I have noticed the little rubies and diamonds that seem to pop up around you." Piper said. "And I figured you most be from the olden times, you don't act like a girl from this time, you seem less...I don't know how to explain, for one thing I can tell you don't like the idea of Annabeth and Percy or even me and Harry sharing a cabin when were not even married."

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to judge you or anything." I said. Piper just smiled.

"I understand, it's the time you were raised in." Piper said. "But, Hazel, you shouldn't let that stop you, if you really do like Ron, go for it."

I shook my head. "What if I'm made to go back to the Underworld when this is all over? It wouldn't be fair to him. Besides finding a boyfriend isn't what I should be thinking about right now. I should be getting what I need ready to go on the quest with Ginny and Jason. I just came in here to see how you were doing. I'll just go get my stuff ready now." I turned to leave but Piper called to me.

"Hazel, wait." I turned back around to see Piper had stood. "I feel kind of bad that I'm taking most our friends with me, and you can only take two, but I... we need all the help we can to get to Harry, so if I let you use something would you promise not to lose it?"

"I promise." I said, wondering what on earth was she going to lend me. My eyes widen when she took off her Dragon pendant and put it around my neck.

"You know my Mother gave me that, so please take good care of it." Piper said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You might need to know if a monster is near by."

"You guys can use it more." Piper said. "You'll be down on the ground just walking around, you'll be in most danger of being attacked."

"Are you sure?" I asked. And I smiled and looked down at it. At the moment it was showing the egg side.

"Hazel, you're a part of Harry's family." Piper said. "And I would like for us to be friends."

"I would like that too." I said. And I meant it, I liked Piper she seemed like a good person.

She reached one arm around my shoulder and gave me a friendly hug. Before pulling away quickly.

"You better go get some rest." Piper said. "You're going to have a hard quest a head of you. Saving a goddess is not going to be easy."

"I know." I said. I turned and head toward the door. "Good night." I said, before heading out it and shutting the door behind me. I waited outside it for a moment, then I heard Piper sniffing again, she must have laid back down crying. She must really love Harry. I wished there was a way I could find someone I loved that much. But with the fact I'm suppose to be dead I don't see that happening.

"There you are." Nico suddenly appeared in front of me. He glanced at the room I had come out of, then down at Piper's pendant around my neck. "What were you and Piper talking about?"

"The quest." I said. "Went to see if she was okay, and she let me borrow her pendant, said I would need it more than her right now, Jason, Ginny and I will be at more of a risk getting attacked."

"Piper's a nice girl." Nico said. "Not like all her brothers and sisters back at camp. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about this quest, Hazel, I really don't want you to go on it."

"Nico, I have to." I said. "Everyone else will be needed here."

Nico rolled his eyes. "We really don't need all this people. Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Luna and I can save Harry ourselves, we don't need the others, let Weasley go a head and babysit his sister, you can stay with us, Leo and his little Bookworm can go along with them. I bit Percy and I, and maybe Piper, will be the ones doing all the real fighting anyway."

"Nico, what on earth is the matter with you." I asked. I knew he didn't care for most the people on this ship, but he was acting weird. He ran his hand through his hair, making it messy. My eye landed on the ring on his right hand. I didn't like that ring one bet. And what it can. I came back from the dead, and I still found the thing creepy. It was the stone in it. When Nico had destroyed the Horcrux inside it, he was supposed to take the stone to our dad so it could be destroyed, but he kept it.

Nico had went to the Underworld after the Doors Of Death had opened, he had went to talk his other sister, Bianca to show her the open door, but Bianca wanted to try for rebirth so she refused, no matter how much Nico bagged, she wouldn't walk through the doors. So after Nico destroyed the Horcrux, he kept the ring and now used it to talk to Bianca and as long as he keeps calling her here using the Resurrection stone in the ring, she can't try for rebirth, because the ring brings her back, but not fully, only Nico can see her and she's almost transparent. And when he uses the stone to talk to her, it always ends in a fight.

Nico just stood there watching for a bit, before shaken his head and storming passed me. I sighed as I watch him go.

"Not very friendly is he?" Someone asked, I turned back around to see Ron standing there.

"He's... umm.. just has a lot of things on his mind is all." I said. "He's usually not that grumpy."

"Hazel, can I ask you a small favor?" Ron asked. I nodded. "Everyone here knows by now I don't trust that prat Jason. So you think you can keep an eye on him, and watch my sister. For some reason she's hung up on him, and I'm worried he's going to end up hurting her." I frowned, I knew of Ron's mistrust of Jason. I didn't really know the guy myself, I didn't think he seem like a bad guy. And he did seem to actually care for Ginny. But I wanted to ease Ron's worries.

"Okay, I'll keep any eye on them both." I said. "But if they go off somewhere to be alone or something, it's not like I can follow, I'll watch them the best I can."

Ron looked like he wanted to argue, but took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I guess that'll have to do, but I just wish I could go with you." Ron looked at me with his crystal blue eyes, I though he had the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. He made like he was going to reach for me, like he was going to put his hand on my shoulder or take my hand, but he stopped and tried to pass it off as running his hand through his hair. Something he never did.

"You need to watch yourself around Jason too." Ron told me. "I don't like how either of you will be by yourselves with him. I don't trust him." I smiled and reached out and took Ron's hand. We just stood there and stared at each other. Then Ron stepped closer and bent over I think he was going to kiss me... but then ...

"Oh, there you are, Ron.." Hermione came around the corner, and Ron dropped my hand and stepped back, his face turning red. "I've looked everywhere for..." she stopped and looked between me and him, with raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry, did I interrupted something?"

"I was just heading back to my cabin." I said, then pushed past Ron and Hermione on my way to my room.

The sun had come up before Leo found somewhere to drop us off. I had packed what I needed in the peacock designed duffel bag. Hera had given us. I didn't put as much in it, because before I couldn't even lift it. I smiled remembering Ron had carried it for me, then blushed when I remembered how Ron carried me back to the ship when that spider thing bit my leg.

We were all up on deck waiting for the ship to land, Leo found some kind of island. He was going to let us off here, but there was no way he could fix the ship here, so after dropping us off, he would go a little farther and before headed out to Greece and the orignal Mount Olympus, he would find a good place to stop and fix the ship, so once Ginny, Jason and I got off we would be on our own. Which was a little scary for me. I didn't really know Ginny or Jason, and since coming back to this world I haven't been without my brother. And at the moment he wasn't even around, so I couldn't say bye. I think he was mad at me for going, but Nico wasn't my boss, just because he brought me back doesn't mean I have to do what he says.

The ship jerked as we lowered down to the island, it jerked again as we hit the ground as we shook a bit. But than it stopped. Leo then lowered the stairs so we could get off.

"You guys be careful." Annabeth said, as we picked up our bags, and headed for the stairs.

"Don't trust anyone you might come across." Percy added. "Never know when it's really a monster or a god or...well they could be anything. If you need to get information from someone, be careful about it."

"We well." Jason said, "Man, remember I've been on a few quest myself."

"I know, just reminding." Percy smiled at him as he patted Jason on the back. "I don't like the idea of splitting up."

"Join the club." Jason told him. "But we got to do what we got to do." Percy nodded and Jason headed down the stairs. I watched as Ginny stopped and hugged both Piper and Hermione, smiled and said goodbye to Luna, but said nothing to Annabeth as Percy patted her on the back and told her to be careful as she left the ship, it was now my turn. Piper and Luna both gave me a hug. Annabeth told me to stay safe, and Percy patted me on the back like he did the others as I left the ship.

We stood a little ways from the ship as we watched it go back into the air taken our friends with it. Nico never did come to tell me bye and that hurt a little. But he needed to learn I can take care of myself. Percy, Leo, and Ron, had waved at us into they were high enough to be out of sight, and we stood there watched as the ship flew off. None of us said a thing into the ship was out of sight.

"So where to?" Jason asked, turning and looking round the island. "How do we find a Cross-Roads and how would we know it it's the right one?"

"I guess we know by the fact we will see a goddess locked up in a cage or something?" Ginny said, looking at an old key in her hand before sticking it in the pocket of her jeans. "We just have to look I guess."

"Lets walk around and look, if there is a cross roads around here I should sense it." I said. The other two nodded and Ginny took Jason's hand and we began to walk. I followed, my hand on my spear on my side, it could fold up so I could hook it to my side. We walked for I don't know how long, we had to of walked all over every inch of the island. And still didn't sense anything.

"Maybe there isn't one on this island." Ginny said. "They have to be rare right." I nodded.

"Great." Jason said. "If there isn't one on this island what are we going to do?" I chew on the inside of my jaw, trying to think.

"Maybe there is somewhere we can rent a boat." Ginny said. "They have to be people somewhere." I nodded, though I didn't really like that idea, didn't Percy say not to trust anybody. We walked on looking around.

We turned around to head back down the way we came, when suddenly from out of no where, over a dozen women wearing black pantsuits and security guard earpiece. Holding out swords and spears surrounded us.

"What the..." Jason didn't finish what he was saying, one girl hit him in the gut with the top of her sword handle, Jason grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees.

"Hey, leave him alone." Ginny cried, she grabbed her tiny sword of her neckless, but before she could enlarge it, another women grabbed Ginny's arm and flipped her on to back. She then snatched the tiny sword out of Ginny's hand.

"Get away from her!" Jason yelled, jumping to his feet. But he was stopped by the sword point to Ginny's neck.

"One more move, Lover boy, and you will see your pretty little girlfriend's blood all over the ground." She said. "Now, both of you dropped all the weapons you have or the redheaded princess here gets it."

We had no chose I tossed down my spear, and bag, Jason took out a knife he had on him and tossed it to the ground, but I noticed he didn't toss down his coin. And as they searched us to make sure we didn't have anything else one guard said.

"All clear, nothing else on him, but some old coin."

"The girl's all clear to." The one searching me said. And after checking Ginny's pockets, one girl grabbed her arm and jerked her up and shoved her next to us. Jason reached out and stopped her from falling.

"You all right?" I asked her. Ginny gave me a nod, glaring at the girl who had the sword to her throat. Then her eyes dropped to Ginny's sword in her hand. And she watched as the girl put it in her pocket.

"What do we do with them?" One asked.

"Come one we'll take him to the Queen." The other said. Then the ones behind us shoved us in the back with their swords, and we were made to follow them. As they led us up to some office building, as we walked up the front path, I noticed it had two glass doors and one word etched in the glass, Amazon. The one in the lead open the door and shoved us in.

The lobby made me feel like I was in an empty fish tank-glass walls, a glossy black floor, a few token plants, and pretty much nothing else. Against the black wall, a black stone staircase led up and down. In the middle of the lobby stood two young women in the same black pantsuits, one had long auburn hair and one had long black hair and dark piercing eyes. They both were wearing security guard earpiece. They walked toward us, the auburn hair girl's name tag said Kinzie. But the black hair girl didn't have a name tag on. Kinzie glared toward Jason. Then looked to the other girls.

"What is this? Who are they?" She asked.

"Found these trespassers walking around the island, up to no good." One girl said. The one that seem to be the boss over the others.

"We didn't do anything." Jason glared at her. "We were just minding our..." He was cut off when the black hair girl took her sword and swept Jason's legs out from under him, and then put the point of the blade to his throat.

"Hey," Ginny cried. Before she could help, the other girls stepped in holding her back by the arms. Kinzie had got behind me and held her dagger to my throat.

The dark hair girl glared down at Jason. "First rule: Males don't talk without permission. Second rule, trespassing on our territory is punishable by death."

Jason stared up at the girl and said nothing, he looked at the silver ring on the girls finger then back up at her, his sky blue eyes widened.

"Reyna?" He asked. The girl's eyes narrowed, she looked his face over, then his blonde hair and then the little scar Jason had on his lip, her eyes widened, and she lifted her sword up and backed away a little.

"Jason?" She asked. Jason raised up a little, looking shocked. Ginny looked between the two.

"You know each other?" She demanded. I could hear a slight bet of jealousy in her voice. The guards also looked between the two of them.

"We were all placed in the same foster home together once." Jason said. "Reyna, her older sister Hylla, I was only four, the foster parents was mean so we ran away, they took me with them. Even though they were kids themselves Hylla a little older than a kid, going into her teens, but anyway, we lived in an old abandon apartment building for six-years. Reyna and Hylla stole and bagged for food" Jason's face suddenly took on an angry look. "Then they abandoned me to run off with some women promising them all magic and a better life. Last time I laid eyes on her I was ten. Not long after that I was found by a policeman who took me to a boys home, I then bounced from foster home to foster home, aways ending up running away. Then when I just turned fifteen Thalia found me, and took me to camp half-blood."

Kinzie's hold loosened on me as she looked between Jason and Reyna, Ginny's face took on an angry jealous look, and everyone else didn't seem to know what to do.

"What should we do, Reyna?" Kinzie asked. "Do we kill them or..?"

"Take them to my sister." Reyna said, not taking her eyes off Jason. "Let Hylla decided." She turn without another word and headed up the stairway. The amazons then marched us down so many steps, I lost count.

Finally we emerged in a cavern so big it could have accommodated ten high schools, sports fields and all. conveyor belts wound through the room, carrying boxes in every direction. Aisles of metal shelves stretched out forever, stacked high with crates of merchandise. The only humans I saw was black-suited security women patrolling the catwalks, and some men in orange jumpsuits, like prison uniforms, and collars around their necks.

"You keep slaves?" I demanded.

"The men?" Kinzie snorted. "They're not slaves, they just know they're place. Now keep moving." We walked so far my feet begun to hurt. I though we must be getting to the end of the warehouse when Kinzie opened a large double doors and led us into a cavern, just as big as the first.

"Hogwarts isn't even this big." Ginny complained.

Kinzie smiled smugly. "You admire our base of operation? Yes, our distribution system is worldwide. It took many years to profit. The mortals don't realize they are funding the Amazon kingdom. Soon, we'll be richer than any mortal nation. Then-when the weak mortals depend on us for everything-the revolution will begin!"

Jason snorted. "What are you going to do? Cancel free shipping?" A guard slammed the hilt of her sword in his gut. Ginny tried to help, but two more guard pushed her back. "Keep your hands off her!" Jason growled, looking as if he would attack them, but was held back by sword point.

"You will learn respect." Kinzie said. "It's males like you who have ruined the mortal world. The only harmonious society is one run by women. We are stronger, wiser-"

"More humble," Ginny said. Rolling her eyes. "Well, its women like you who make must males act the way they do." A guard tried to hit her, but Ginny ducked, then came back up with her fist and gave the guard a punch that sent her flying back. More guards went for her, but Jason threw Ginny behind him and shield her. he even pulled his coin out of his pocket ready to flip it.

"Stop it!" I cried. "Didn't that Reyna girl say to let her sister decide our fate."

"She's right." Kinzie said, nodding. "And we are wasting time... time is definitely an issue."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Kinzie didn't answer she just led us on. We entered a smaller cavern that looked like a combination of loading zone and throne room. The shelves in this room were stacked with cages containing live animals-black mastiffs, giant eagles, and a red ant the size of a compact car.

At the base of the steps, several Amazons in camouflage were having a heated argument while a young women watched and listened. I saw Reyna standing by her throne. It must have been Hylla she looked too much like Reyna for it not to be. But older in her twenties, she wore a black leather jumpsuit and black boots. She wore a strange belt around her waist made of interlocking gold links. Kinzie took one look at the argument and grunted.

"Otrera's agents, spreading lies again." She said. I didn't know what she was talking about, but didn't feeling like asking, she wouldn't have gave me any answer anyway.

"Why is that poor creature locked up." Ginny demanded, she pointed to a cage being guarded by two amazon women. It was the most beautiful Pegasus I had ever seen, he was solid white, mane, tail and all. With Sea-green eyes I had only seen on Percy. The poor thing was locked in a cage and it's wings was tied down by a large rope that was wrapped around it.

"You're going to hurt his wings." Ginny said. "It's so pretty, how dare you lock up a living creature like that. You have no right."

"That princess, happens to be Pegasus." Kinzie said. "He's worth a lot of money. Took us years to catch him."

"I can see he's a Pegasus." Ginny said. "I'm not blind, and I don't care how much he is worth, he shouldn't be treated like that."

"You mean _the_ Pegasus? I asked, awed. Kinzie nodded looking smug.

"There's prophecy about him allowing a female warrior to ride him into battle." Kinzie said. "But so far, he had not allowed any one to even go near him. That's is why he is locked up, like that he has gotten vicious."

"I would too if I was locked in cage and tied down." Ginny said.

The argument at the front of the room grew louder. Finally Hylla noticed them approaching and without taking her eyes off Jason, she snapped. "Enough!" And the arguing Amazons stopped at once. Hylla stood, her eyes still on Jason as she made it down from the throne. She stopped right in front of him, her eyes going to his camp neckless.

"Why have you come here?" She demanded. "We parted ways years ago."

"Parted ways." Jason said, outraged. "You guys abandoned me, I was only ten, I didn't have nowhere to go or didn't know what to do."

"Yes, well, sorry about that, but Circe had promised a good life." Hylla said. "But sadly, that life was taken from us, by a male demigod and his blonde headed friend. If I ever lay eyes on them again, I will kill them on sight."

"I know how you feel." Jason said. "Not long after you lift the old building we lived in burnt down, that's when a cop found me and I took me to a boy's home. I bounced from one loveless home to the next. Into I finally had enough and ran away, I was found by my real sister I didn't even know I had. She took me to camp half-blood. I found real friends there and a new brother. A brother I was on quest to save, then your little guards kidnapped us."

An older women standing with the other amazons begin to laugh. "foolish, Hylla you dare allow this male to talk to you in that way. If it was me he would be dead by the time he opened his mouth."

"Otrera," Hylla interrupted, "you're here as a guest. You are not queen anymore."

"Untill tonight." Qtrera said. "Then I shall take command."

"If you take command." Hylla said. "But for now. I am queen. my word is law."

"Whatever you say?" Qtrera said. She raised her voice. "Any of you wish to hear more about Gaea, and our glorious future with her, come with me." About half the amazons followed her out of the room. Reyna and Kinzie snorted in disgust.

Hylla sighed and looked at Jason, then to me and her eyes fall on Ginny. "Tell me of this quest?" Ginny then explained everything, started when we left camp on Hera's orders to save Hera up into we ran into Hecate and her quest she gave Ginny. Hylla frowned.

"I've heard a lot about this Heracleitus Potter." She said, then looked to her sister. "Haven't we Reyna?" She nodded with a scowl, like she didn't like Harry or something. "last time we saw our mother he was all she talked about, his power, her plans she had for him." She rolled her eyes. "All the bloodshed he was going to cause

"Your mother?" Jason asked. Hylla turned and went up and sat back down on her throne.

"Yes," She said. "Our mother is Enyo the goddess of war."

"Oh," Jason said. "Have you heard about Voldemort?" Hylla nodded.

"Otrera, is a daughter of Ares, she lived many years ago and once was the Queen of the Amazons." Hylla explained. "Gaea recently brought her back to life, hoping she would beat me and become Queen of the Amazons so they would be on Gaea's side."

"That's not going to happen." Reyna growled.

"For the last time, Reyna." Hylla snapped. "You will not interfere in tonight's battle." She turned back to us. "Qtrera has challenged me to a duel. Any Amazon has the right, it's a duel to the death and if she wins. She'll become queen again and the Amazon will join Gaea side."

"But what about us?" I asked. "I'm sorry about your duel and everything, and I hope you win. But we do have a quest to finish, we have to free the goddess Harmonia, if we don't they will be a lot more bloodshed and fights and our other friend will start fighting and never reach Harry in time to save him, and he'll die, Hera will destroy camp, and the gods will fight with each other, and Gaea will wake and win. And the whole world will be doomed."

"That does not sound very pleasant." Hylla said. "But you have to understand if I let you go I'll look weak and more will turn to Otrera and so either I execute you as trespassers, or Otrera will when she becomes queen."

"But you can't just kill us." Ginny said. "We didn't even come here on our own, we were dragged here by some of your lot." Pegasus whined and begin to hit the cage with his head. His sea-green eyes looking right at Ginny.

Pegasus seems to feel your despair." Hylla said. "Interesting. He's immortal you know-the son of Poseidon and Medusa." Ginny was looking back at the Pegasus, and then she walked toward the cage, the two guards didn't even bother to stop her as she walked up to it and put her hand through the bars. Pegasus whined and batted her hand with his head. Ginny smiled and started to pet him.

"You need to let him go." Ginny said. "He didn't do anything wrong to be locked up like this."

Hylla looked from the winged horse to Ginny. "Unbelievable, you have courage, young lady."

"My name is Ginny." Ginny said. "She stopped petting Pegasus and he whined. "You said your mother was Enyo?" Hylla nodded. Ginny looked at Jason.

"Isn't that Harry's sister?" She asked. "The one Piper said he won't be happy about having to save." Jason nodded.

"Save?" Reyna asked. "What do you mean save?"

"You don't know?" Jason asked. Reyna shook her head. "Enyo has been captured, she now holds up the sky, and Atlas is on the loose. If we don't get to finish our quest. Then our friends that's on their way to save Harry won't get there and then Harry will die and Hera will destroyed camp Half-blood and the god will fight with each other and Gaea will awake and defeat the gods and then all of us will be doomed."

"Yes, we've heard." Hylla whispered. Looking wide-eye.

"But what does this have to do with our Mother." Reyna said. "We don't need Harry, we can go save her ourselves."

"That'll be a little hard to do." Jason said. "Our buddy Leo killed Ladon, so the nymphs needed a new guard and Hera got a friend of Harry's to do the job." Hylla's eyebrows rose in question. "She will only allow him and anyone with him into the garden and got to go through the Hesperides garden to get to the mountain. And this little friend of Harry's happens to be a 100 foot long darken, by the name of Draca."

"Then how is Enyo up there?" Hylla demanded. "And the people who have her up there."

"Voldemort and Gaea is behind it." Ginny said. "I don't know how he would get past Draca, we think maybe Enyo was put up there before Draca became guard, then again it is a very power wizard and mother earth. I'm sure they know ways of getting on the mountain without going through the garden." She took a breath. "Anyway it all up to Harry to save Enyo."

The queen looked down at Reyna and she nodded.

"Kinzie." Hylla said. "What if we hold these three prisoner and hold judgment into after the duel, allow the new queen to decided their fate and say, we allow her followers to guard them. It wouldn't look very good if they, escaped before midnight would it?"

"It would be embarrassing, for her I would think." Kinzie said.

"And of course none of my guards would know of any prison break." Hylla went on.

"Of course not." Kinzie said.

"We couldn't help you of course." Hylla said. "But if you three somehow over powered the guards while they were locking you up, and you some how found your weapons and supplies in the guard room station next to the cells. And gods forbid if you made your way back to the throne room while I was off getting ready for my duel and stole Pegasus and made an escape, because you some how got hold of an amazon key card."

Kinzie led us up three different ladders, and up on a catwalk, she then tied our arms around us loosely. More guards walked down to meet us.

"All yours." Kinzie shoving Jason toward them. She then turned and walked away, as the guards led us down toward cages. We waited in till we knew for sure Kinizie was will out of the room, that she wouldn't have to come help. The Jason gave us a nod, he then jumped bringing his arms around to the front of him, then broke them loose of their bonds, but mine and Ginny's robes was loose enough to just slip off. I summoned a hundreds of brackets out of crate near by and they zimmed over and wrapped their selves around the guards ankles and dragged them upside down.

"Hazel, how can you do that?" Ginny asked.

"We'll talk later." Jason said, pulling out his coin and giving it a flip, it turned to a sword and he raised it up to one of the girl's throats. "How about giving me your amazon key cards or we'll have two headless Amazons hanging upside down." Both girls tossed him down their key card and Jason stuck them in his pocket, before taken Ginny's hand and leading us toward the guard station. There was one guard sitting behind a desk.

"Wait here." Jason whispered, then he ran in the room sword up. The guard was taken off... well guard as Jason raised his sword and hit her on the back of the head, she crumbled to the ground, and Jason grabbed his knife, Ginny's wand. and my spear, before running back out.

"Sorry, Gin Gin, but your sword wasn't in there." Jason said, as he handed Ginny her wand. Ginny nodded looking diapointed.

"We better get moving." Jason said, he led us down the three ladders. Which was easy, every time someone tried to stop us, I just made a crate of jewelry blow up on them or Ginny would hit them with some spell. We past one guard that must have been loyal to Hylla because when she saw us, she just turned and went the other way.

But then when we got to the throne room an amazon in full body armor, stood blocking the door, it was the one that had taken Ginny's sword.

"I got this one." Ginny said. Jason nodded and handed her his sword. We stepped back and Ginny stepped into battle, The Amazon jabbed at her, but she sidestepped, cut her spear in half, and then slammed the helt of Jason's sword against the guard's helmet as hard as she could, as she also pointed her wand at her crying out.

_"Stupefy,"_ The guard dropped to the floor and didn't move, Ginny knelt down and searched her pockets, then pulled out her tiny sword, and grinned as she tossed Jason's back to him, she pressed the beak on the eagle and it grow into a full size sword.

Jason smiled and stepped toward Ginny and they gave each other a long passionate kiss, before pulling apart.

"Come one, we have to get going." Jason said. He put his hand on Ginny's waist and they went into the throne room, as I was about to follow, I paused and looked to the left, I had this feeling we were being watched and I was right, there in the shadows stood Reyna, and she didn't look too happy about something and something told me it had to do with Jason and Ginny kissing.

When I finally made it into the throne room I saw Hylla had kept her word, she and her guards was gone, Ginny took a key card from Jason and went right to Pegasus' cage and slid the key card. The door opened the beautiful winged horse came walking out the best he could with his wings tied to his back.

"It's okay," Ginny told him, petting him soothingly. "I'll get you free, just hold still." To my surprise he listen to her, and Ginny pointed her wand at Pegasus and whispered something I didn't hear.

The ropes fell away at once and Pegasus reared his legs back and straight it's wings as far as they will go, while making noises like a horse. "Feel like helping me and my friends out?" Ginny asked him. He made a nose she took as a yes, and Ginny climbed on his back, Jason got behind her, and put one arm tightly around her waist then reached down to me, and I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up behind him.

"You guys hold on." Ginny told both of us. Jason put his other arm around her waist too, but I didn't feel comfortable with putting my arms around Jason, so I just grabbed hold of his shirt and held on. Ginny gave Pegasus a little nudged and he started gulping down the room, heading for an exit, I almost fall off when he stood on his hind legs to kick opening a door, he then ran through the other room, passing dozens of guards, shooting arrows and throwing spears as we ran past, we made it up to the lobby, but then Ginny pulled on Pegasus's reins, and he stopped, Pegasus flapped his wings wanting to get out of the building so he can fly for the first time, since who knows how long. But Otrera and a bunch of her amazon followers blocked our way.

"Surrender!" Otrera screamed. Ginny just pulled her wand out and pointed it right at the ex-queen. And this flappy bat things was suddenly flopping all in her face. Otrera cried out and tried to bat them away. Her followers started shooting arrows at us, Ginny held out her wand.

_"Protego!"_ She cried, kicking Pegasus lightly in the ribs, and the wing horse begun to run, the arrows shot at us just bounce off as Pegasus spread his wings and went right through one of the glass windows and up into the air. As we got farther away the alarms soon faded.

_A.N. Hope this chapter was good. I know they ran into the Amazons in SoN, but I have a reason for putting them in there, and since Ginny is supposed to be leading the quest. I wanted to give her the animal, and I use Pegasus instead of Arion the horse because I wanted it to be different, plus later on down the road, I might still give Hazel, Arion. And I know Reyna and Hylla are daughters of Bellona, but since there is no Rome in my story, I gave them to Enyo, and since there would be no Rome camp for Reyna to go to, I figured she would stick with her sister, and I still wanted her to have known Jason, so I put them being friends with him, before they went to Circe's Island, they basically abandoned him to go to Circe's island. It also gave me a chance to tell some of Jason's background before he came to camp, since he wouldn't have been at any Rome camp. _


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: I don't Own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Chapter 6: We crash the ship (Again)

Annabeth P.O.V.

Our day has been pretty much uneventful, besides dropping of Ginny and the others for their quest. Nothing happened, no attacks, no monsters around. We flew in the sky for a while and as the sun started to set we decided to go down in the ocean for a while. We just sat around all day trying to plan, and come up with an idea on what to do when we get to Harry, nobody would agree on anything; everyone was just fighting, and yelling, untill Piper stood and told everyone to shut the hell up. She then went on to say we were playing right in Gaea's hands, this was the reason Harmonia was kidnapped, so we would fight and never get to Harry. She was right of course and so far the only ones not arguing with each other was Percy, Piper and I.

After blowing up at everyone Piper stormed out of the meeting room, not long after she left, Percy and I went to check on her. We found her in her room, but for once she wasn't crying, she had a Laptop she had gotten from somewhere and was looking up maps of Mount Olympus, the moment we knocked on her room door and went in she said. "If they want to argue and fight like little kids then I'll just save Harry myself." So the rest of the day was spent with Percy and I in Piper's room helping her come up with a plan. We haven't worked out all the details yet, but I think it's a good plan.

Right now I was in mine and Percy's room, I was sitting at my desk going over something in Daedalus' Laptop, Percy was laying on the bed, one arm under his head and was just staring up at the ceiling, ever once in a while he would turn over on his side, just to turn back over on his back.

"I'm bored." Percy complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Then go find something to do." I said. "Or go to sleep it is getting pretty late." I looked at the clock hanging above the desk. It was 11:00 p.m. At camp we would've had to go to bed two hours ago.

"I'm not tired." Percy said.

"Then find something to do." I said.

"I know something me and you can do." Percy said. I turned around and looked at him, he was on his side again, with his elbow on the bed and his head popped up in his hand, when I looked at him Percy gave me a cocky grin and padded the spot next to him, while wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Sorry, Seaweed brain, I'm not in the mood." I said, turning back to my Laptop, I was trying to get all the details in our plan worked out and put together.

"What are you doing anyway?" Percy asked. I heard the sound of the bed as he got up and walked over, he pulled another chair over and sat by me.

"I'm going over the plans we made to save Harry." I said. "We need to work out every little detail."

"Bethy, we already worked out the plans." Percy said, he leaned over and started kissing my neck and I pushed him away.

"Seaweed Brian." I said. "Cut it out, I'm trying to work here, besides we just came up with a few plans we haven't put them all together yet." Percy stood and got behind me and started playing with my hair, he then leaned down and started kissing down my neck again.

"Percy!" I snapped.

"Come on, Wise Girl." Percy said. Now kissing the other side of my neck. "I love you."

I snorted. "Yeah when you want something." Percy knelt next to my side.

"That's not true, you know I love you." Percy said. He then reached up and kissed my lips, then down my jaw, before starting back on my neck again, I sighed and Percy's face split into a grin, he stood, then picked me up and carried me over to our bed.

I woke at around two in the morning, at first I didn't know what woke me, after Percy and I had made love we both fall asleep in each other's arms, I was now on my side Percy's arm wrapped around my waist, I was sleeping well, the best I had slept since we started this quest. So I couldn't figure out what woke me or why I had this feeling something was wrong or about to happen.

"Percy, Percy, wake up." I said, rolling over and shaken his shoulder. "Percy, wake up." Percy's eyes opened and he looked around confused for a moment, before looking at me.

"What?" He asked, his eyes closing back.

"Percy." I said louder. His eyes flew back open.

"What is it?" He demanded. "Is something wrong." He suddenly grinned. "Do you want more?" He leaned in to kiss me and pushed him away.

"Get up." I said, standing and grabbing my clothes. "I have this feeling something is wrong." I put my clothes on, as Percy slowly sat up, and reached for his.

"I don't hear anything." Percy said, slipping on his boxers then grabbed his jeans. "Everyone is probably asleep. Which is what we should be doing." He slipped his shirt on and then sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on.

"Really," I said, sitting and putting my shoes on. "Sleeping isn't what you wanted to do a second ago." Percy rolled his sea-green eyes.

"I was just joking a second ago." He said, standing.

"Sure you were." I said, standing too. "Now come on, I still have this feeling something is wrong." I walked toward the door holding my hand out for him, Percy smiled and took it, but as I turned the knob and went to open it Percy stopped me, I looked at him and he shook his head and put his fingers to his lips, then he made me get behind him, as he took Riptide out of his pocket and slowly opened the door a crack and peeped out. He then backed up and looked at me.

"Nothing is out there." He said, frowning, we both then opened the door and went out it. He grabbed my hand and we made it up to the deck nothing, nobody and the ocean was calm. It looked beautiful with the stars trickling.

"I told you it was nothing." Percy said, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, before looking up at the sky. "Wonder if we're somewhere cold or somewhere warm."

"I don't know." I said. "But I still have that feeling that something is not right."

"Yeah, I have that feeling too." Percy said. He reached a hand up and started playing with my hair. "Maybe we're just too use to something happening, nothing has happened since we crashed on that island with them creature things."

"Maybe." I said, turning around and wrapping my arms around Percy's waist, and laid my head on his chest, he just held me as we stood there.

"What's that?" Percy suddenly asked, I pulled away from him and looked up, I saw shapes in the sky coming our way. About a dozen of them.

I squinted my eyes to look, but it was hard to see. "I don't know, looks like something is flying right at us." The things got closer and I realized it wasn't things it was people on broomsticks, Death Eaters on broomsticks. Before I could tell Percy, he suddenly grabbed me and threw me to the bottom of the ship and covered me with his body, all around us spells flew at us. Percy didn't even try to get up and fight them off, too worried about me getting hit by some spell.

I suddenly heard footsteps as our friends came running up on deck. I heard shouts of surprise as they ducked down beside us, the Death Eaters stayed in the distance and threw spell and jinx at us. I saw Hermione, Ron, and Luna, jumping up and throwing jinx of their own, then they would duck back down, hiding against the side of the ship.

"I don't freaking think so." Piper now came running on deck, her bow and arrow in her hand. She got down next to me and hooked an arrow and pointed it up, then shot it, it flew through the air and stuck a Death Eater right in the chest, he or she; couldn't tell who or what it was under the mask, grabbed his or her chest, fell off his broom and down in the water with a big splash. Leo took his crossbow out of his belt and started shooting arrows too, Hermione came up and pointed her wand at a Death Eater.

_"Stupefy,"_ She called, but the Death Eater she for swerved out of the way, but then threw a curse at her, I don't know what it was, but it hit Hermione right in the chest and she went flying backwards, hit the other side of the boat and fell face first and didn't move.

"HERMIONE!" Leo yelled, his face suddenly took on this angry look, one I've never seen on him before. His eyes looked as if they were on fire. He tossed down his crossbow. "Now you've done it!" A fireball came to life in his hand and he threw it at the Death Eater that had cursed Hermione, it hit him right on the bottom of the robes and it caught fire, the Death Eater let out a scream and fell to the Ocean below. Leo forgot about his crossbow, (I still don't know when he ever got one) and started to throw fireballs.

Ron and Luna were still throwing spells, but most the Death Eaters were taken out by Piper's arrows. Suddenly there was loud pops behind us and we spun around to see a bunch of Death Eaters had appeared on the ship. Percy threw me behind him as he pulled out Riptide, and he ran forward, the spell a Death Eater threw at him just bounced off, as he brought his sword down and sliced his wand in half, before twisting around and hitting him across the head with the bottom of his sword, and the Death Eater hit the floor and didn't move. I got up as a Death Eater came at me, I ducked his spell grabbed his arm, twisted it and though him over my shoulder and overboard, I heard a splash as he landed in the Ocean. Another one came at me and I pulled out my dagger, got him in the side, then tossed him over my shoulder and into the Ocean.

Now we had Death Eaters in the air behind us and ones right in front of us. Nico stood and held out his hand, and shadows began to swirl around a few of the Death Eaters in front of us, as one stepped forward and tossed another spell at Percy, it just bounced off like always, Percy came back with a hit so hard it sent the Death Eater flying over the ship and into the water below.

Luna hit another Death Eater and knocked him off his broom, as Nico stood next to her wrapping the Death Eaters on the ship with shadows.

"Percy," Nico called. "I'll get these guys. You get the others." Percy gave him a nod and ran back over to this side of the ship.

"You guys hold on." He called, then he thrust out his hands and this giant wave came flying up and at the Death Eaters, some flew out of the way and out of sight, but the wave washed most of the Death Eaters out of the sky. Nico had wrapped all the Death Eaters on the ship with shadows, so tight you could barely see them, then with real loud awful screams the shadows covered the Death Eaters completely and they disappeared.

"Ops," Percy said, as he let the water fall back down into the ocean, it caused a massive wave that hit the side of the ship and washed us up out of the ocean and on land. I was thrown along with all my friends out of the ship and into a pile of snow as the ship overturned and landed on its side in the snow, it was snowing pretty hard too and there was about four or five inches of snow on the ground.

"Wise Girl." Percy cried, running over and helping me to my feet. "You alright." I nodded and looked around, as our friends got to their feet. I looked behind us and the ship didn't look like it was in too bad of shape. The only one who hadn't got up was Hermione, I saw Leo run over to her. I watched as he turned her over on her back and dust the snow off her face.

"Damn it." Piper cried. She kicked the ground. "Now this is going to take up more of the time we have."

"Sorry, Piper." Percy said. "I didn't mean to knock us out of the water."

Piper sighed and shook her head. "It's not your fault, it's the freaking Death Eaters and Voldemort." She walked over to Leo and Hermione and got down on her knees in front of them. "How is she?"

"I don't know." Leo said. "She's breathing, but she hasn't moved any. And she's real cold." He rubbed his hands together, untill they were smoking and the palms turned red, he then held them over Hermione as if he was trying to warm her up.

"Does anyone have any nectar." Piper asked. I could tell she was worried. Piper and Hermione were good friends, but when Aphrodite claimed her, that made Hermione, her sister.

"There is some on the ship." Luna said. "I'll go see." She ran over to the ship, and climbed on, then disappeared through a door.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked. "We now only have four days to save Harry."

"Damn Death Eaters." Piper cursed. She then smacked the ground with her hand.

Leo now had both his hands on fire and was melting the snow on the ground in front of Hermione. I think he was trying to make a dry place to lay her. I was getting a little worried myself, Hermione still hadn't moved.

"Is anyone as cold as I am?" Percy asked. "Where are we anyway?"

"I have no idea." Leo said. The snow was coming down harder now, and it was real cold. He had melted a lot of the snow away and was now using fire to try to dry the ground.

"We're somewhere cold." Nico said, Percy rolled his eyes.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Percy said. Luna appeared back out of the ship, she had a first aid kit in one hand, and an arm full of blankets in the other. She ran over to Leo and Hermione. She handed Leo three of the blankets and the first aid kit.

"I put a warming charm on them." Luna said. Leo laid one fo the on the ground in the dry spot he made. He then picked Hermione up and laid her on the blanket, then covered her with both the other two.

"I brought us all a blanket a piece." Luna said. "Except for Hermione, I brought her two." She handed Nico one, he smiled at her and they gave each other a quick kiss. It always surprised me when they showed any kind of emotions toward each other. I don't know how they acted when they were alone, but when people were around you could barely tell they were a couple. Luna went around and handed everyone a blanket.

"Thanks, Luna." I said, when she handed me one, and I was happy to find it nice and warm as I wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Thanks, Lulu." Percy said, when Luna handed him a blanket, she smiled slightly at the new nickname. But Nico glared at Percy.

"Don't call her that." Nico demanded, Percy just smirked.

"Leo," Piper said. "I know you're worried about Hermione, but maybe you should go see what shape the ship is in. So we can go."

"I can't just leave Hermione laying here like this." Leo protested.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Piper said. "So will Marauder, but it would be better if you can get the ship up and running. We're running out of time."

"And it would be better for Hermione if we can get her in a warm place." I added. Leo sighed.

"Alright." Leo said. "But I'm building a fire first." Leo cleared away more snow, he then made a big fireball in his hand and then laid the fire on the ground where it stayed. Leo then stood. "You guys have to keep it going yourselves, I'll be on the ship fixing whatever needs fixing, and while I'm at it. I might as well fix what we were going to have stop and fix anyway. So we don't have to make anymore stops."

"I'll come with you." Ron said. "Maybe I can help somehow." Leo nodded, and he and Ron went into the ship.

"Nico and I will find some sticks or something, so we can keep the fire going." Percy said. Him and Nico then walked into the woods. Luna and I went over and sat on either side of Piper. Marauder was laying across Hermione helping to keep her warm.

"I'm sure glad you put a warming charm on this blanket, Luna." Piper said. I nodded in agreement, if she hadn't we all would be freezing.

We all fell silent the only sounds was hammering and banging coming from the ship and the sound of the wind howling. We put the blankets over our heads like a hood to keep the wind from hitting our faces.

"What's taken Percy and Nico so long?" Piper asked. I frowned, they were taking a long time.

"I hope they haven't run into anything." Luna said. That made me worry, I hope not either. We fell silent again, it was getting colder and none of us really felt like talking. It was an hour later, though it felt like more; when we finally the hammering and banging stopped, then suddenly the ship made a noise as it began to raise up and then a big splash as it landed in the water the right way.

"It's fixed." Leo shouted, as he and Ron appeared smiling, then Leo frowned as he looked around. "Where's grumpy and dopey?" He asked, I head Piper snort.

"They went to look for sticks for the fire and hasn't returned." Luna said. Leo frowned.

"I guess maybe Ron and I can go look for them." Leo said. I shook my head.

"No, you two stay here." I said, standing. "Get Hermione on the ship, to the Sickbay, take care of her. Us girls will find the two boys." Leo frowned then shrugged and went over to Hermione, Marauder moved out of his way, as he lifted her up and carried her on the ship. Us girls got aboard and put on warmer clothes, and big heavy coats along with winter boots. than we left the ship in hunt of the two stupid boys who most likely have gotten themselves lost.

The wind howled and blow, more snow was coming down, as we walked into a forest.

"When we find them I'm going to smack both of them upside the head." Piper said. She had to held on to her hood, to keep it from falling off. She talked Marauder into staying on the ship, lying next to Hermione in one of the beds in the Sickbay; his body heat was helping to warm her up, and she hasn't woke up yet, not even with Leo given her nectar.

We walked for about an hour into we reached the end of the forest, my head was down to stop the snow and wind from hitting my face, so I couldn't see. And I barely heard Luna's gasped.

"Look," She said. I looked up and at the end of the forest was a giant size cave, and outside the cave was two giant bird cages, inside the cages were Nico and Percy.

"What in the word?" Piper asked, she went to take a step toward them, but I grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her back.

"Something put them in those cages." I whispered. "And that something could still be around." All three of us hide behind a tree and sure enough there was a sound from inside the cage, and to my shocked two gianst about twenty-five feet tall came out. They didn't look like any of the giants we had come across lately, they had normal giant looking feet, hands, arms, and legs, with massive size heads, but they were funny looking.

"They are from the wizard world." Luna whispered. "They use to be over hundred tribes of them all over the world, but due to mostly their violent nature they're now only about eighty left."

"Why do they have Nico and Percy?" I asked.

"Probably to eat them." Luna said. "In the first wizard war they were on Voldemort's side and a lot of the killings and tortures back then was done by giants. I don't know if they're known for eating humans, but I think that's what those two want with Percy and Nico, look how skinny they are. They're starving."

"I'm sure they are plenty of animals around here they can eat." I said. "But they're not eating my boyfriend."

"Could they even eat Percy?" Piper asked. "I mean with his Achilles curse. If they put him in his mouth would they be able to chew him up?" I glared at her. "What it's a good question?"

"I don't know." I admited. "I'm sure one of their teeth would hit his heel and kill him anyway. I like to know how they got him."

"That doesn't matter." Piper said. "We need to save them so we can go." She looked at me. "Any plan?"

"If you're up to trying to charmspeak them, I could slip on my Yankees cap and sneak over and let them out of the cage while you keep their attention on you." I said.

Piper nodded, then took her quiver from her back and pulled out Harry's cloak. "It'll be quicker if you break out Percy and Luna breaks out Nico, that way you have less of a chance getting caught." She handed Luna Harry's cloak. I nodded to that idea, and pulled my cap out of my pocket. Piper took a deep breath and walked out from behind the trees and up to the two giants who were now arguing over who would be the one who gets to eat Percy.

"Excess me." Piper said, the giants stopped arguing and looked down at her. "I'm lost can you tell me how to get back to the Ocean?" Her charmspeak was getting better; I almost stopped to tell her the way. I shook my head and walked as quietly as I could to Percy, who had sat up at the sight of Piper. I climbed up the side of the cave he was hanging from, I slipped once and almost fell, I just hope Luna was doing the same on Nico's side. The way they had it hanging the back of the cage was touching the cave, so I could reach the door, but it had a large padlock on it.

"More food." I heard one of the giants say.

"Percy." I whispered, he turned around real fast.

"Annabeth," He asked. "Under your cap?"

"Yeah, I came to let you out but the door had a lock on it." I said. Percy reached his hand out of the cage feeling around, I knew what he wanted and put my hand in his.

"Forget about me just go." Percy whispered. "Before they realized you're here."

"No, I'm getting you out." I told him. I let go of Percy's hand, took a hairpin out of my hair and stuck it in the lock. I just hoped I could figure out how to pick it. Piper was talking to the giants, I looked over toward Luna and Nico, and Luna had gotten Nico's cage open, and he was climbing out. I didn't see her, so I guessed she was still under Harry's cloak. I put my attention back to the lock when Nico suddenly disappeared. Under the cloak I guessed.

"I see her first." One of the giants suddenly yelled. He then pushed the giant next to him.

"I see first." The other yelled and pushed him back. I guess Luna had been right about their violent nature. They started punching at each other. Piper ran around them and toward us. She got to the cave and looked up.

"I have them fighting with each other so come on." Piper said. "While they fight we can get away. The lock suddenly clicked and then opened.

"Yes." I cried, opening the door, and got out of the way so Percy could climb down. We then ran toward the woods but suddenly a giant club landed in front of us.

"We tricked, food no get away." He said. Percy pulled Riptide out of his pocket and held it up. The giant swung his club around, Piper and I dodged out of the way, as Percy rolled under the club and up to the heel of the giant ,where he sliced crossed it with Riptide. It cried out as blood spilled out of the wound, he swung at Percy again, and he jumped over the club and landed on the giant's hand, then ran up his arm and to his shoulder, he raised Riptide before the giant even knew what happen and sliced him across the neck. The giant's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell down dead, making the ground shake for about two minutes.

The other giant cried out and ripped a tree right out of the ground, he then swung it at us, but a shadow wrapped around the tree and pulled it back. I looked and both Nico and Luna were standing there out from under Harry's cloak. Nico raised his sword and ran at the giant and sliced its leg, he cried out and fell to one leg, Nico then slammed his sword on the ground and it started to shake, I grabbed hold of Percy's arm to stop from falling as a large hole opened up and the giant fall down in it.

"Come on." I said, pulling on Percy's arm, I led him and Piper over to Nico and Luna. "Leo has the ship fixed so we can go once..."

The ground started shaking again, it felt like an earthquake. I held on tighte to Percy's arm

"Nico, stop!" I said.

"That's not me." He said. He was trying to look at me, but instead was looking over my shoulder.

"Percy?" I asked.

"It's not me." He denied. "Why would I start..."

"Okay, Okay," I interrupted, before he could go on and on.

"It's them." Piper said, pointed over to the side, we turned to see about twenty giants heading toward the cave.

"It's a tribe." Luna said. "They're not going to be happy that Percy killed the Gurg."

"The who?" Percy demanded.

"Leader of the giants." Luna said. "See, he was the biggest one so that means he was the Gurg." It sometimes surprised me how much Luna knows, she doesn't seem or act like someone smart, but she was, especially when it came to creatures and monsters, myth or wizard she knew them all.

"Maybe we should just get out of here, before we're seen." Nico said. Too late the giants were now pointing our way, well not me I was still under my cap.

"There is way too many to fight." Percy said, he grabbed my hand and we all started to run back the way we came, the ground shook more as the giants came after us. I didn't know if we could make it, it was hard to run in the snow. We heard shouts as they ran after us.

I was doubting we would ever get there when the ship finally came into view, we picked up speed when we saw it and made Ron almost jump out of his skin when we came rushing on board.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried.

"LEO!" Percy yelled, "LEO!" Leo came running from below deck with a hammer raised.

"What is it?" he asked. Looking around, he then frowned. "I was sitting with Hermione."

"Get the ship in the air." Piper demanded. "Come on quick we really have to go."

"Why, what happen." Leo asked.

"Percy pissed off a tribe of twenty-foot giants." Nico said. Ron's eyes about popped out of his head.

"Where's Goldilocks?" Leo asked, looking around; oh yeah I still had my cap on.

"Don't call me that." I demanded, taken my cap off, both Leo and Ron jumped.

"Look!" Piper cried, pointing toward the forest. The giants were not far from us now.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Leo cried, he then ran toward the hull and in no time the ship were taking off, and the ship was raising in the air.

"Just what the bloody hell happened!" Ron demanded. Percy opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes got big.

"Oh shit!" He cried rushing over to the other side of the ship. I looked to see the giants were stepping into the Ocean still trying to come after us. The water came up to just below their waist, like a child in a kiddy pool.

"Leo" Percy yelled. "Take the ship higher!" We were still low enough that a giant could just grab hold of the ship, out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico grab Luna's arm and put her behind him, as he took out his sword and held it up. Piper shot an arrow, I heard a female giant scream as it got her in the eye. She then shot another one. I was beginning to think her quiver was magic, because she never ran out of arrows.

"I'll take care of them." Percy said, he held out his hands and the ocean began to raise in a giant wave, taken the giants with it, Percy then raised one hand palm up and the wave came crashing down on the land, taken out all the trees and everything, the water then went back down into the Ocean, and I could see a few giant bodies lying around dead, but most of them most of drawn in the wave and was now under water, because I didn't see them anywhere.

Percy stumbled and sat down and leaned up against the side of the ship, he looked real tired. I sat down next to him, he smiled and pulled me to him. Leo came back on deck.

"I'm going to sit with Hermione, don't come get me unless something is wrong with the ship." He said, then disappeared below deck.

"How is she?" I asked. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "She won't wake up." Piper sighed and ran her hand through her hair, which was now a burgundy color. Her eyes were purple. I didn't know if she had them that way or if she still couldn't control them changing.

"I'm going to go check on her." Piper said. "Maybe we should have brought an Apollo kid with us." She then disappeared the way Leo went.

"I still want to know what the bloody hell happened?" Ron demanded. Percy let go of me and ran his hand though is hair.

"Please don't ask." Percy said.

_A.N. Hope that was a good chapter, I don't have Nico and Luna kissing or hugging too much, because I don't see Nico as someone who would show emotions like that in front of other people and Luna doesn't really seem like someone who would either. I probably won't get back to Ginny's group for another chapter or two. The next chapter will be either Hermione's or Leo's P.O.V. _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 7: Dreams.

_A.N. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, and there is no action, but I can't have a battle in every chapter._

Hermione P.O.V.

I couldn't wake up, I tried and tried, but couldn't open my eyes, I could hear shouts around me, people yelling, I felt as if I was thrown. Then I was cold real cold. I don't know what kind of spell I was hit with. I tried really hard to open my eyes, but couldn't, it was almost like someone was stopping me from waking. Then I lost all sense of what was all around me and fell into a deep sleep and had a dream. It was so horrible.

In the dream I saw the same giant I dreamed about before, one of the twins that has Harry, he was standing in what looked like the runes of an old palace, large right marble pillars, surrounded the room, some were broke or chip, some were even missing their top half, some were fine but for a few cracks. There were old broken seats, some missing, some broken in half and some just dusty and stained. The top seats went in a U like shape around the top, they were twelve large seats up there, it was weird because they were all different and looked like thrones of some kind. One was sky blue with cloud designs, and another had waves like an ocean, one next to the cloud one large peacock feathers sitting out of the back, some were bent and some had the tops tore off. In the front of the room was a high platform almost like a stage, might were a play or something use to take place, but now all was up there was the bronze tomb Harry was laying in. I saw old faded tore red curtains hanging on either side of the sage, with an old gold rope as if ready for someone to pull shut after a play.

There was other stuff too, stuff I figured the giants put here, like wooden crates labeled PROPS, WEAPONS, and COSTUMES.

I could hear machinery going in the darkness, huge gears turning, and water running through pipes.

The giant himself wasn't very tall for a giant, just about twelve feet-tall, even Hagrid's half-brother Grewp was taller then him. He had long purple hair, braided in a ponytail of dreadlocks, woven with gold and silver coins, he wore a black turtleneck, black pants and black leather shoes with points that was long and curly, they reminded me of jester shoes, he paced back and forth on the platform examining Harry's bronze tomb.

"No, no, no," The giant muttered to himself, "Where's the splash? Where's the value?" He yelled into the darkness. "Otis!"

I heard shuffling and then the other giant appeared. He wore exactly the same black outfit as the other one. You wouldn't be able to tell them apart if it wasn't for the fact his hair was green and not purple.

The first giant cursed. "Otis, why do you do this to me everyday? I told you I was wearing the black turtleneck today. You could wear anything but the black turtleneck!"

"I thought you were wearing the yellow toga today?" Otis said.

"That was yesterday when you showed up in the yellow toga!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry, Ephie." Otis said.

"Don't call me that!" The other giant snarled. "My name is Ephialtas. Now, how are the preparations coming along?"

"Fine." Otis said, though he didn't sound very enthusiastic. "The man-eating tigers, the spinning blades... But I think a few ballerinas would be nice."

"No ballerinas!" Ephialtas snapped. "And this thing." He waved at the bronze tomb in disgust. "What does it do? It's not exciting."

"But that's the whole point of the show." Otis said. "He dies unless the others rescue him. And if they get here as schedule-"

"Oh they'd better!" Ephialtas said. "Or his death won't be very entertaining. You already messed up, you kidnapped the wrong demigod.."

"Mother forgave me." Otis said. "Worked out better didn't it, Hera walked out on Olympus, they're all arguing among one another; Zeus is fighting with Hades, Aphrodite and Ares fighting with each other, Artemis and Apollo are fighting. There is nothing but Chaos up there. And it's even effected camp. The Aphrodite cabin is fighting with the Hephaestus cabin, the Nemesis cabin is fighting with the Tyche cabin, the Athena cabin is fighting with the Nike cabin. And the best part about that whole thing is the Ares cabin is fighting with everyone, even each other. Mother loves it."

"Yeah well, you're lucky it turned out for the better." Ephialtas said. "Wonder if Hera will show up for the winter solace it's tomorrow." Otis grinned.

"If she doesn't then the gods will be fighting for sure." Otis said. "Mother will love that."

"That she will." Ephialtes agreed. "But this tomb just sits here. Isn't there something to do to make this better, lets suspend it above a fire or dissolve it in a pool of acid or something?"

"We need him alive for a few more days." Otis said. "Or the other six won't show up for him."

"Hmm. I suppose. But it was better when he was screaming for us to let him out." Ephialtas said. "Oh now that was fun, who would think a powerful demigod such as him, would have freaked about being locked up. Pounding on the tomb, and the begging, the best part was when he started begging wanting out, crying and pleading."

"But what I want to know is who was this Uncle Vernon he called us." Otis said. "He said._ Please, Uncle Vernon, let me out, I don't know how my hair grew back."_

"I think he was having a flashback." Ephialtas decided. "He's been locked up before. But that doesn't matter, who cares, I just wish he hadn't passed out or whatever has made him stop yelling. You don't think he.."

"No, Mother said Hera interfered and put him to sleep." Otis said. "So he wouldn't hurt himself, he already busted his knuckles banging hard on the tomb. He really doesn't like being locked up."

"Which is what makes it that much more fun." Ephialtas said. "Just think if they did get that tomb open so he could get out, he'll be so out of it by then, he'll probably attack his own friends without even realizing what he's doing."

"That's if he ever wakes up." Otis said.

"Come on." Elphialtas said. "We have things to do, we'll worry about the frighten little demigod later." The two giant left the room, and I wanted to see Harry, to see if he was still breathing, so I somehow willed myself inside the tomb.

Harry didn't look good at all, he had lost a lot of the weight he's gained at camp, a lot of his muscles were gone. His hair looked even more messy than usual, and I saw bits of gray in it, his black hoodie was ripped and tore, the sleeves were gone, and the front of it was nothing but shreds, I could see the black t-shirt he wore underneath it, his black jeans were not in better shape, holes at the knees, and the bottom ripped up. Harry was lying with his arms crossed over his stomach, he had a charm bracelet held tightly in his fist. He was very pale and if it wasn't for his stomach barley rising up and down. He would look like a dead person lying in a coffin. I saw a sword lying at his side. I had never seen it before, the middle of the handle was glowing blue. I guessed it was the Blade Of Olympus he had been looking for. The reason Harry went to the Underworld in the first place.

It broke my heart to see him like this. Harry was my very first friend, even when Ron was being a jerk in first year, Harry didn't really say anything bad, beside telling me to mind my own business, he was friendly to me on the train, when I was helping Neville look for his toad. It was Ron that was rude. Harry is the best friend I have, when he was gone in fifth year all Ron and I did was fight, Harry kept the peace between us. And this year too, me and Ron fought like cats and dogs most the time. Ron tends to say things without thinking, and then doesn't understand how someone would be mad or hurt about what he said.

My dream changed and I was now standing in what looked like a clothing store in a mall, but if I was, it must be closed, because there was only one other person here, a woman, she was beautiful, she wasn't too fat or too skinny, her make up was done the right way, her face was perfect, not a single hair out-of-place, she wore designer jeans tucked in tall white boots, with a light blue blouse, made to hang off the shoulders. When she saw me she gave me a big grin. And she was sitting on the make up counter, with one leg crossed over the other, and was holding a small round mirror up to her face, putting on eye shadow.

"Hermione, my sweet." She said. "It's good to finally get to see you." I frowned at the women. "You took long enough to get here, staring at poor little Harry, at first I was afraid, I would have another daughter wanting to fight poor Piper for her guy."

"Um... I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked. The women lowered her mirror and frowned at me.

"Have you not figured it out." She asked. "With brains like yours, you take it after your father you know." She put the eye shadow down and picked up blush.

"My... my father?" I asked. She nodded.

"He was the best lover I ever had." She said, now putting blush on her other cheek. "I would have been willing to keep up the affair for years, but I got tired of competing with his books." She put down the blush and picked up a tube of pink lipstick. "All he ever wanted to down was snuggle up together and read." She shivered. "Have you ever heard of a gorgeous nerd, Hermione? That's what your father was."

"Are you... are you Aphrodite?" I asked. She smiled.

"Mm," She said. "Your father was so smart I had to fight with Athena for him. She was after his brain.. Me I was after his body, I won of course. Even if he was hardly ever in the mood for sex, he was still a man, he still had needs, and what man wouldn't choose the goddess they can touch over the one they can't."

"So my birth dad was real smart like me." I asked.

"Yes, and gorgeous along with it." She said. "He used those looks to put himself through Harvard you know."

"But... where is he now?" I asked. "Why did he give me up? Didn't he want me?" Aphrodite suddenly looked sad.

"Oh, sweetie, he did." She said. "He chose to keep you after you were born, he named you, you know. Took the name from Greek myth. Poor guy never had much family, his own father abounded him when he was a kid, and his mother was nothing but a drunk, he wanted to spoil you, give you the love he never had from his parents, but when you were about six months old he died. Car crash after just dropping you off at the babysitter's on his way to work."

"Oh," I said. Feeling a little sadden about that.

"But you had great adopted parents didn't you?" Aphrodite asked. "They came to America and adopted you and took you back to England, they were kind. You've had a better life than most demigods."

"I... I guess. I do love my parents." I said. Aphrodite smiled.

"Now back to poor Harry." She said. "That tomb he's in, was made by my husband. You're not going to get it open... unless."

"Unless what?" I asked.

"You take a little detour to my husband's workshop, and convince him to tell you how you can break through the tomb." Aphrodite said." it won't be easy. He never has been one for talking to demigods or anyone for that matter. Have your guy ask him, he might be more willing to tell him. Leo is his favorite son."

"Leo isn't my guy." I said. "I can't stand him."

Aphrodite gave me a little grin. "My sweet, don't be so hard on poor Leo, he hasn't had a very good life." I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Aphrodite grinned.

"Ooh, I knew you really liked him." She said. I couldn't stop the blush that came on my face.

"I do not." I denied. Aphrodite laughed, then her face turned serious.

"His mother died when he was little." She began. "From a fire he accidentally started. Poor child had to watch his mom burn up in her workshop, then his Aunt Rosa refused to take him in, said he was the devil's child. He lived on the streets, because he kept running away from ever foster home he was put in. His first real friend had been Piper, they met in the Wilderness school, and came to camp together. He became friends with Jason Grace, but no one else was really friendly to him, he didn't become friends with Percy and Annabeth until Harry came to camp, and Leo befriended Harry. The first guy to never treat Leo like an outsider, like he really belonged there. The poor guy feels like an outsider even in his own cabin. The first girl he really liked dumped him just two-weeks after they started dating for a son of Ares."

"Lue Ellen." I said. "But Leo doesn't act as if any of that bothers him. All he dose his joke around."

"Did Harry ever show how much he hated the Dursely's or how he hated having to go back there every summer?" Aphrodite asked.

"No, he never talked about them, or what he did during the summer, except for maybe a little comment here or there." I said.

"Right, honey, men are not good at showing their feelings." Aphrodite said. "Especially men who have been hurt as much as Leo and Harry have." I didn't know what to say to that, so I stayed silent, Aphrodite had a point. I didn't figure she would be smart, being the goddess of love and beauty.

"Och," I cried out my right hand was suddenly hurting real bad and felt stiff, I could barely move my fingers.

"Oh, dear, you're waking up." Aphrodite said, she looked suddenly sad. "You will be in a lot of pain, your hand has frostbite, from laying so long in the snow. They covered you up, but never noticed your hand had fallen out of the cover and was lying in the snow for over an hour." She gave me a sad smile, "trust Leo, he'll know what do to. Oh and I will take care of Umbridge for you, no one puts an ugly scar on one of my daughters."

My mother faded as I suddenly woke up, moaning in pain. My right hand was itching and painful with white, yellow and red patches all over it. I whimpered, and Leo was immediately standing next to me.

"Bookworm." He cried. "You're awake," he frowned when he saw my tears. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"My.. My hand." I said. I felt so awful on top of my hand, I was sore all over, and sick, and I was pretty sure I had a fever. But my hand was the worst.

"Annabeth said you have frostbite." Leo said. "She said the best thing for it was.." Leo suddenly blushed. "To warm it up with something warm or body heat, that's why Marauder is lying next to you." I looked down to see Marauder was lying by my side. I couldn't figure out why I hadn't noticed it before. "But.. I think I can help your hand if... you trust me." I looked in Leo eyes, thinking about what Aphrodite said, to trust Leo, and to give him a chance. Maybe I could at least try. I gave a silent nod. Leo looked shocked at first, but then grinned a little. He walked around to my other side, then he took a deep breath and without looking at me, he gently picked up my hand and held it in his palm and then covered it with his other hand. I was surprised at how warm his hands were. I think he was making them warm himself, with his fire ability.

"I would rub it, but Annabeth said that can make it worse." Leo said. "I'm from Texas so I don't know much about frostbite. I just wish I had noticed that one of your hands had fallen out of the blanket."

"It's not... it's not your fault." I said. Leo looked at me surprised for a moment, then looked away, his cheeks a little red. I understood all too well about being an outcast, kids at my old muggle school or the ones that lived on my street always made fun of me for being so smart, when I went to Hogwarts I had hoped that would change, but in the wizardry world I was even more of an outcast being the mudblood know-it-all, my only friends were Harry, and Ron, the only girl who liked me was Ginny. And now that I have been claimed by Aphrodite, I will be even more of an outcast, Piper will probably be the only one in that cabin who will be friendly to me. And when it comes to my parents I think deep down I always knew they weren't my real ones. I always felt like an outsider at every one of our family events. Nobody else in the Granger family had my bushy hair or in my mum's side of the family. The other family members knew I was adopted. I know that now. It's why none of my suppose of cousins would play with me. None of the Aunts or Uncles even showed that they knew I was there. The only one besides my parent who was nice was my grandma Granger. But then she died when I was eight and that left me nobody.

"I feel sick." I said.

"Annabeth said you have pneumonia." Leo said. "If I had gotten the ship fixed faster, then you wouldn't be so sick."

"Don't... blame yourself." I said. I suddenly shivered and Marauder raised up and laid across me. Leo didn't say anything, he just stood at my side warming my hand up frowning.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. "Where am I? What part of the ship?"

"The sickbay." Leo said. "Annabeth, Percy and Piper are in the meeting room going over something, Ron said he was going to bed, Nico and Luna is off doing whatever it is Nico and Luna do, those are two weirdos, oh and I am right here." Leo finally gave me that cocky grin of his.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About one in the afternoon." Leo said. "You slept most the day. I was getting worried. I thought you were never going to wake up." I smiled a little at that. Leo sounded so worried.

"I'm fine, Leo." I assured him. "You don't have to worry." Leo smiled down at me. My hand was already starting to feel better. I was getting a little sleepy and remembered my dream, and what Aphrodite said about talking to Hephaestus. I needed to tell someone, before I fell back to sleep.

"Leo," I said.

"Yeah, my little bookworm." Leo said. Usually that would make me mad, but for some reason I thought it was sweet.

"I had this dream. Well two actually." I then explained to him about all my dreams, what I saw in the dream about Harry and the giants, then I ended with Aphrodite saying we need to go ask Hephaestus about opening the tomb.

Leo frowned. "I've only seen my dad in couple dreams, never in person. I don't know how much I could get him to tell me. Or where to find him." He cursed. "We're never going to get to Uncle Harry."

"Leo, has Harry ever mentioned the Dursleys to you?" I asked. Leo frowned, and I could tell by the look on his face he knew something. "What do you know, Leo? Aphrodite hinted to them mistreating Harry."

"Hermione, I don't know if it's a good idea..."

"Please, Leo." I pleaded. "Harry's the first friend I ever had. I want... I need to know." Leo sighed and he uncovered my hand long enough to run his hand through his hair.

"Harry has never told me." Leo said covering my hand back up with his. "But I heard from Nico that the wind god told them that Harry's Uncle use to beat him and lock him up in a cupboard. And wouldn't give him any food to eat."

"Merlin," I whispered, tears falling down my face. "Poor Harry."

"Hey, now don't cry." Leo said. "Harry is fine now, he's away from all that. And Padfoot takes good care of him, he's a good dad. Lets Uncle Harry by with a little too much if you ask me. Spoils him too much too. Let his girlfriend move in with him, does whatever Harry wants. And who in their right mind buys a teenager a Harley for their sixteenth birthday."

I laughed a little. "You call Sirius, Padfoot?"

"Percy and Jason do too." Leo said. "Percy mostly, he's closer to Sirius than any of us. Him and Annabeth. You remember Clarisse, that girl from the Ares cabin?"

I nodded I didn't really care too much for her she was.. A little too mean. But she did seem worried about Harry, which shocked Percy. I guess she and Harry didn't really get along.

"Harry told me she has a little crush on Sirius." Leo said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, when he went on a quest with them and Nico, she would blush whenever Sirius was around, she denies it of course."

"I think Sirius is trying too hard to make up for the times he couldn't be there for Harry." I said.

"Then what's his excess for buying Percy a car for his birthday." Leo asked.

"Sirius did what?" I demanded. Leo smirked.

"Percy's birthday was a few weeks after Harry, August something, and Harry had wanted to give Percy a surprise party like they did him. It wasn't as big, just Percy's mom and a few of Percy's demigod friends and Tyson. Sirius waited to last to give Percy's his gift. Which was an ocean blues Corvette. His mom wouldn't let him keep it though, said it was way too much. But I think it's still secretly Percy's, because Sirius never took it back to the car lot, it's parked next to his and Harry's bikes. I've even seen Percy drive it."

"Sirius has more galleons than he does brains." I said. Leo laughed and we fall silent.

"Aphrodite said, I stared at Harry too long." I said. "Said she was affraid Piper had another sister to fight her over Harry, what did she mean by that?"

"Oh, Piper had this sister Drew, who tried to kill Harry because he choose Piper over her." Leo said.

"What?" I demanded.

"Drew was jealous of Piper." Leo explained. "She made fun of her, she was disliked by most the camp. But anyway she hated Piper the moment she came to camp, Piper even fought her to be head of Aphrodite. When Harry came to camp Drew made fun of him, even after Apollo fixed his eye sight and Aphrodite gave him a makeover. She made fun of Piper for liking him, but it all turned out Drew was just pretending, she was actually... well I don't want to say in love with Harry, more like obsessed with him. After that big battle we had at camp, Harry was in the infirmary; because he had gotten hurt, he woke up to Drew trying to stab him, he fought her and Marauder chased her outside. Where the whole camp heard Drew yell she did it because if she couldn't have Harry then no one could. She even went after Harry again in front of everyone. If it hadn't been for Clarisse grabbing her arm, she would have stabbed him in front all of us."

"Goodness." I said. "What happen to this Drew?"

"No one knows." Leo said. "She ran off before Chiron could take her before the gods to see what they wanted to do with her. Turns out she had let the Monsters into the camp, and had the Dark Mark, she had become a Death Eater to get back at Harry for not liking her."

I just shook my head, what some people wouldn't do just because a boy doesn't like them. I was starting to get even more sleepy, so my eyes started closing, but I tried to keep them open, because I was enjoying talking to Leo when he wasn't acting all crazy and joking around.

"Bookworm, if you're sleepy go on to sleep." Leo said, then grinned. "I'll be here when you wake up." He took his hand off mine and pushed some of my hair out of face. He hesitated a few times, before bending over and touching his lips to mine. It wasn't a real kiss, basically just his lips touching mine, but I liked it anyway, his lips were warm just like his hands, and his breath smelled like peppermint breath mints. He pulled away too quickly for me to respond to it. And covered my hand back up, trying to warm my hand up slowly. When I closed my eyes I noticed him frowning at the: I will not tell lies" scar that was on my hand. Made by Umbridge's quill. I guess that was the scar Aphrodite was talking about, because I didn't have any others.

When I fell asleep I had another dream, this one was of Umbridge, she was sitting at a desk, in what looked like an office, she was covered in doves, they were on her shoulder and on her head. She was writing with that same quill that left scars on my hand, and every time she stopped, the doves would started peaking at her real hard, until she started writing again, her hand was already scaring, blood was dripping from the scars, she even had some scars bleeding on her face from where the doves peaked her. I almost felt sorry for her, almost. I took a step closer to see what she was writing and almost laughed, over and over on the parchment, write over a hundred times was the words: I AM A TOAD.

_A.N. Hope that was good, the next chapter will be in the bad guys P.O.V, so we can see what they're up too._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Chapter 8: The bad guys.

_A.N. I thought I would let you see what the bad guys were up to, hope I did a good with Voldemort's P.O.V he's hard to do. I and a head and posted two chapters because they are both short._

Voldemort's P.O.V.

Idiots, I was surrounded by idiots, no question about it. All my Death Eaters were idiots, couldn't even stop a bunch of Half-blood Muggles from getting to Potter, they didn't really even slow them down. Most of those idiots were killed in the attack, but not one of Potter's friends was. The Mudblood was hurt but no one else. I think I need new followers. Gaea wants me to get some more demigods on my side. Maybe she was right. If they had powerful parents they had some good powers. I had that Drew girl write down all the powerful demigods she knew besides Harry Potter, and what they did and who their parent was. Along with the ones good at battle.

The most powerful demigod at that camp was Percy Jackson, there is no way he would join me. I thought about threaten that daughter of Athena, but I dropped that idea, he was too powerful, and he took a little dip in the Styx like I did. The best thing for him would be to find his heel and kill him. He was too close to Potter anyway, and already won one war for the gods.

Next would be my half-brother Jason Grace, but he was way too close to Potter even calls him brother. I didn't want to let any of my father's other children live anyway, I don't want anyone else trying to calm his throne once I have destroyed him and become king of the gods. That is my place.

Next was the son of Hades, Nico di' Angelo, he could do the same things Potter can, someone like that would be good. Drew didn't know much about this Nico, he hardly comes to camp, he sticks to himself, an outsider, but he did get mad at Percy Jackson once and blamed him for his sister's death. If he still did maybe, I could get him on my side. I would have to kill him after I won of course. He was much too powerful to still have around when I take over.

Leo Valdez had some nice abilities too, but again too close to Potter, besides I know a spell to start fire I didn't need a son of Hephaestus.

The most promising was this daughter of Ares, this Clarisse Le Rue, Drew said she hates Potter, they fight like Gryffindors and Slytherins. She hasn't got any big powers, but she's best when it comes to hand to hand combat. Just what I need a good fighter who isn't powerful enough to want to challenge me. I've had a few of my Death Eaters keeping any eye on camp, the moment they see her leave, they'll talk to her. Convince her to join my side.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said. I looked up, she was sitting so close to me I wanted to blast her away with my wand. But she has just fully healed from that stab wound that McLean had given her. Not that I cared that Bella had been injured, she's my best follower, she'll do anything I say, without argument. I would have went ahead and gave her the okay to kill McLean next time she saw her, but I waiting on a visitor. One I knew wanted dibs on the Daughter of Aphrodite. The goddess of _love_ what use is love to anyone.

"What do you want, Bella?" I demanded.

"Your visitor has arrived." Bella said. I looked up to see Greyback at the door. He was now covered head to toe in burn scars from when Leo Valdez had set him on fire. But Greyback isn't who I was waiting for. It was the one next to Greyback. The man his hair greasy and ragged, a crown of bones sat on top of his head, and his robes was made of fur. His hands looked more like paws than human hands, and he smelt of blood.

"Oh, Lycaon." I said. "Please, have a seat." The wolf man just stood there a moment taking everything in, me my followers, and the dinning room in Lucius's house. But finally he walked over and took a seat where I had pointed. "Your journey from the Underworld was a good one I hope?"

"It was fine." Lycaon said. "Now forgive me if I am wrong, but shouldn't you look more snake-like."

"Well, you see I took this little umm... dip in a river and came out looking like this." I said. I glanced to the mirror on the wall next to me. It was true ever since my little bath in the Styx I have gotten my old looks back. I could care less how I look. But I did kind of miss my old monstrous looks. I was more intimidating that way. Now I looked like a normal man, long black hair I kept pulled back in a ponytail. A normal nose. But at least I kept my red eyes. They still intimidated people. But the little dip had to be done. After Potter wound my old body I realized I could very will end up like I had before. I couldn't go through that again. It took too long to get my body and my powers books, so I needed a way to make my body invincible. So I went to the Underworld. Found the ghost of my Mother got her blessing by promising to bring her back with me then took my little dip. Then Potter showed up with his little friends. I still haven't found out why he had been down there. But Potter was dragged into Tartarus. Bella had laughed about that, and that was the reason McLean stabbed her. I left with a wounded Bella leaving my Mother behind. Not that I had planed to really bring her back.

"I see." Lycaon said. "Now, what is it you wanted?"

"To join my side." Voldemort said. "Join me and Gaea."

"Gaea is already my patron." Lycaon said. "She brought me back the first time. But why would I to be one of your little...umm friends."

"Umm... why indeed." I said. "I can promise you all kinds of things. When I'm king of the gods. I could make you a god. How does god of wolves sound?"

"I admit it does have a nice ring to it." Lycaon said. "Not that I have many wolves left." With that he glared at Greyback.

"We can get you more wolves." I said. "You can not touch the other son of Zeus. Medea already has dibs on him, but I could give you the daughter of Zeus. The one that follows Artemis. If it is a child of Zeus you want. I know he did kill your sons."

"Killing Thalia Grace does sound tempting." Lycaon said. "But there is someone else I want." I smirked he was playing right into my hand, I knew he would say that and I know who he is going to say. I know by the last words he spoke before Harry Potter had killed him.

"Someone else?" I asked, faking surprise. "Do tell."

"When Harry Potter killed me I made him a little promise." Lycaon said. "I promise I would be back. And I would rip his heart out." I frowned he wanted Potter I thought he would say McLean. Well if I can't get him to agree to someone else I would just have to kill him. Potter was going to die the way I want either in that tomb or by my hands.

"You can't have Potter." I said. "He is mine to kill."

"But Potter is not who I want." Lycaon said. "I told him I would rip his heart out. What better way than to kill the one he loves the most."

I grinned. "So, Piper McLean is who you want."

"But my Lord." Bella said.

"Bella, now don't be greedy." I said. "You can have anyone else. But let our friend here take out McLean. You can have the Mudblood if you wish."

"Yes, my lord." Bella said.

"Fantastic." Lycaon said, standing. "Now if you'll excess me. I'm going to take my wolves and hunt for some new ones, before I hunt down Potter's heart and kill her."

"Of course." I said. "And if you wish Greyback will go with you."

"I don't need any help." Lycaon said. "But if he wishes he can come along. I might be able to teach him a thing or two." He left Greyback following him out. The only reason for that was for he could keep any eye on him for me. Make sure he doesn't think of turning. These people from the Myths will believe anything. God of wolves. Ha. The moment I'm king Lycaon will go back to the Underworld where he belongs. Along with everyone else I have talked to my side.

Minos, all I had to do was promise him all the gold he wanted. I think when I kill him I'll have it done by gold somehow. That will be entertaining. Medea, they'll be no use for her when I win. I might keep some of them around. I will still need faithful followers. I'll just have to choose from the ones most devoted to me.

"Bella." I said.

"Yes, my lord." Bella answered

"About McLean. Now if you were to get to her first." I said. "And had a little fight and she was to end up dead. That will be no fault of ours." Bella grinned.

"Yes, my Lord." She said.

"Lucius." I called.

"Yes, my lord?" Lucius said.

"Any news of your wife and son?" I asked. Lucius' head ducked in embarrassment. When Hogwarts had let out for the Christmas holidays little Draco never made it home, and his mother disappeared that same time too. Draco was supposed to be doing a job for me. He had given up I know and went on the run. I have punished Lucius good for it. I tapped my fingers on the table. The scar on Lucius face made me sick. A powerful wizard such as him letting a muggle get the better of him. It was disgusting. Of course the scar on my face put there by McLean was gone since my dip. But the one on Lucius' face put there by Percy Jackson will be there for the rest of his life. I know he was dying for me to give the okay that he can be the one to kill Jackson. But I wasn't I was going to kill Jackson. I'm the only one that can. After all he had the Achilles curse too.

"You know as well as I do, Lucius, where your wife and son went." I said.

"No, they would never." Lucius said.

"You know what you have to do if they did." I said.

"Yes...my.. my lord." Lucius said. His face showed no emotion, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

He wasn't going to do it I knew of course, but if he didn't I would kill him, and then kill them myself. We all knew where they went. Draco couldn't do the job I gave him and he ran for it. Mother dearest going with him. They went to Dumbledore or someone else in the Order for help I know it. They will pay of course.

The door opened and Rabastan Lastrange, his brother Rodolphus Lestrange, and Walden Macnair came walking in. Macnair and Rodolphus was holding Rabastan up, the top of his blood was covered in blood, his hair was sticking up, and blood was pouring down from a large cut across the top of his head. Rodolphus didn't look better, he was covered in scarps and hair standing up. He was having a hard time helping Rabastan stay up due to him now only having one arm. Two mouths ago the other one was ripped off by that lion of Potter's. Where his arm should be was this long metal arm, but at the end instead of a hand his wand stuck out it. I believe Bella helped him make it. Macnair was the least injured but he two showed signs of being beaten.

"What happen to you all?" I demanded.

"La Rue." Macnair said. "She didn't even give us a chance to talk to her. The moment she saw us, she attacked."

"You are telling me you all were defeated by a little girl?" I demanded. "A muggle at that."

"She's the daughter of the war-god." Rodolphus said. "And her spear was..."

"I don't want to hear excess!" I yelled. "Just get out of my face now!" Rodolphus and Macnair turned and left as fast as they could while dragging Rabastan with them.

"You all are nothing but idiots." I screamed. "ALL OF YOU! Can't do anything right." I pulled out my wand and started shooting random hexes and jinxes. Hitting whoever. "I already have a son of Ares on my side, it would have been nice to have another child too, but no matter. I'll just move on to the next one on my list and I shall talk to him myself. Once I get the chance. Right now I'm late for a meeting with a minor god I'm hoping to get on my side." I throw my hood on my head.

"Oh and, Lucius, find your wife and son." Were my parting words as I let the air surround me and disappeared into it.

_A.N. Next chapter will either be Ginny's group or Piper's. After that I might show Hogwarts or The Order see what's happening with them. I might even show Sirius. I might even later do an Unknown P.O.V. Not let you know who it is till the end. Someone I'm turning back good. And no not Malfoy. Though I have decided as you saw in this chapter, make him and go to the order for help, I'm sure you have guessed who she went to. I did that because I always liked the Malfoys. And sorry this chapter was so short. _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Chapter 9: Is there anyone left in the underworld?

_A.N.I took part of this chapter from MOA. But made it different and added something to it. You get to see someone who hasn't popped up in Percy Jackson yet. Hope you like it._

Piper's P.O.V.

I was lying in my bed on my back. I had one arm lying across my stomach and the other lying on the pillow next to me. I was upset and mad; I had stormed out of the mess hall when Leo had come in there where the rest of us was eating, to tell us we now had to make another stop. We had to ask Hephaestus how to get the tomb open. Why on earth did Hephaestus make a bronze tomb to begin with. If he hadn't made it then Harry might not be trapped in it.

That wasn't really fair of me, I guess it's not the god of blacksmith's fault that the giants took his tomb and locked Harry up in it. I was just so angry and mad. And a bit jealous of Hermione. Why was she having all the dreams about Harry? I would give anything to have one dream, just one damn dream, so I could see him. See for myself Harry is okay. Why couldn't I dream about him. I've tried. I go to bed every night thinking about him. But no dreams come. I had this funny feeling someone was stopping me from dreaming about him. And I also had a feeling who it was.

I reached up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I wondered if it was possible for a person to run out of tears, because if it was I should be about out. I've cried almost every day since Harry was taken from me. I felt as if my heart was shattered. Now we only have four days to reach him; this day was about gone and we have to make another stop. Gods I don't know what I'll do if we don't reach him in time. We have to reach him in time. I looked to the nightstand next to my bed. At the wizard picture of Harry and me, I watched as we turned our heads and kissed each other. Annabeth once told me she thought that was the best picture I had of me and Harry. Said she could really see the love in our eyes when our faces turned and looked at each other. My eyes moved from the picture to the flower vase sitting next to ie. In it was the pinkish-peach rose Harry had picked from the Hesperides garden the time we went there. Hera had said he could. After they had a little fight and she had smacked him in the face. Hera had felt so bad doing it. Harry could have gotten her to agree on anything or give him anythimg. But he chose to ask if he could give me a rose out of her garden. He knew I would love it, roses where one of my mother's flowers.

I was alone in my room everybody was elsewhere on the ship, my eyes were dropping like I was about to fall asleep when suddenly there was a big bang, and it felt as if something hit the side of the ship. I was thrown out of bed and onto the floor. I sat up and listen. I heard what sounded like an army boarding the ship, then I heard a lot of noise, doors being knocked down and the sound of fighting and yelling. When the sounds were coming my way, I jumped up grabbed my bow and quiver, took out Harry' cloak and threw it over me and ran over to the corner and hide; just as my door was thrown open and I saw three things, that looked as if they were part dolphin part human. They came in and tore my room apart, lifted the mattress off my bed, went through my bag throwing my clothes everywhere. They knocked over my bedside table, and the wizard picture of Harry and I fall to the floor and I heard the glass in the frame break. But what made me mad was the vase the rose Harry gave me fall to the floor and as the dolphin-men things were leaving the room, one of them stepped on it. When they were gone I crawled over to my rose and picked it up. Tears fall down my face as I saw it was nothing but a stem now, the paddles were on the floor. I very carefully picked them all up and put them in the small pocket of my bag. Wiped my tears and stood.

I quietly left my room and tip-toed down the hall and up the deck, then hide behind a stack of crates so I could see what was happening and wait to make my move.

I looked around and saw that we had been hit by another ship; with black sails painted with a gorgans head; hulking warriors, not quite human, in Greek armor, swords and spears ready, and bronze ram. Had grappling lines wrapped around the rails and the mast, digging iron claws into the hull's planks. Which is how they boarded our ship.

I couldn't see real good in the fog and it was starting to turn dark, but the invaders seem to be human like dolphins, or dolphins like humans. Some had grey snouts. Others held their swords in stunted flippers. Some waddle on legs partially fussed together, while others had flippers for feet.

Several dozen warriors lowered their spears and had made a ring around Percy and Annabeth. The dolpin-men opened their snouts and made whistling sounds. They blocked Percy and Annabeth as they brought our other friends up on deck.

One doplin-man was dragging a half-conscious Ron Weasley, and dumped him on a pile of ropes. While others dragged my other friends tied up on deck. Even a very weak and pale looking Hermione, who was tied to Leo and sat down on the floor. Luna and Nico were also tied together and were sat down next to Hermione and Leo.

One side of the ring of spears parted to let someone through. He appeared to be fully human but from the way the others fell back before him, he was clearly the leader. He was dressed in Greek combat armor, kilt, and greaves, a breastplate decorated with elaborate sea monster designs-and everything he wore was gold. Even his sword. a Greek blade like Percy's sword, but it was gold instead of bronze. He was wearing the weirdest helmet. The visor was a full face mask fashioned to look like a gorgon's head- curved tusks, horrible features pinched into a snarl, and golden snake hair curling around the face.

I watched as Annabeth turned so she was shoulder to shoulder with Percy.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded. "What do you want?" The golden warrior chuckled. Then he took his sword and knocked Riptide out of Percy's hands so fast, I didn't realize what he had done until I heard it hit the sea below with a splash. Percy's face showed nothing but shock. I couldn't blame him. As far as I knew no one has ever disarmed him so easily.

"Hello, brother." The ugly mask dude said. "Always happy to rob a fellow son of Poseidon. I am Chrysaor, the Golden Sword. As for what I want.." He turned to look at Annabeth. "Well, that's easy. I want everything you have."

I stayed silent and ducked by crates under Harry's cloak as I watched Chrysaor walking around inspecting my friends and half-sister like they were Hera's sacred cattle. A dozen of his dolphin-man warriors stayed in a ring around them, spears leveled at Percy's chest, while dozens more ransacked the ship, I heard banging and crashing around below decks. One carried a box of ambrosia up the stairs. Another carried an armful of ballista bolts, then to my horror one came walking up deck with Harry's sword. My hand went to my side. Damn I had forgotten I took it off when I laid down. But I did still have my dagger and bow.

"Let me see that." Chrysaor demanded and the dolpin-man handed it to him. He looked it over. "Nice real emeralds." He frowned and ran his hand over the Potter family crest that was carved in the blade. Which was a shield with a stag on one side and a doe on the other in the middle of the shield was a P with wands crossed behind it.

"That doesn't belong to you." Nico snapped at him. Chrysaor ignored him.

"Your accent sounds familiar," Percy said. "Have we met before?"

"I haven't had the pleasure." Chrysaor said. "But I've heard all about you, Percy Jackson. Oh year the young man who saved Olympus. And his faithful sidekick, Annabeth Chase."

"I'm nobody's sidekick." Annabeth growled. And, Percy, his accent sounds familiar because he sounds like his mother. We meet her in New Jersey."

Percy frowned. "I'm pretty sure that accent isn't New Jersey. Who's his-? Oh." Percy 's eyes widen as if he suddenly remembered something. "Medusa is your mom? Dude that sucks for you."

"You are just as arrogant as the first Perseus." Chrysaor growled. "But, yes, Percy Jackson. Poseidon is my father and Medusa is my Mother. After Medusa was changed into a monster by that so-called goddess of wisdom her two children were trapped inside her, unable to be born. When the original Perseus cut off her head."

"Two children sprang out." Annabeth remembered. "You and Pegasus."

Percy blinked. "So your brother is a winged horse. But you're also my half-brother so that means all the flying horses in the world are my.. You know what? Lets forget it." I looked away after Percy started asking why he had never heard of him and looked around at the others. I needed to figure out a plan to help my friends and to stop these invaders. If I could somehow get to the others and begin to untie them without being noticed.

"You became a pirate." I heard Annabeth say.

"Enough with your question." Chrysaor said. "I have one for the both of you. Where is The-Boy-Who-Lived?" I took my eyes off my tied up friends and looked back at Chrysaor and the others. Annabeth and Percy were both looking at him shocked.

"What?" Annabeth demanded. Chrysaor tapped the blade of Harry's sword with his finger.

"I told you I have heard all about you." He said. "I know all about my brother's friendship with the son of Hera. Best friends aren't you? So where is Harry Potter? I believe this is his blade."

"He's not with us." Percy said.

"Don't give me that." Chrysaor said. "This is his sword, there was an empty cabin. My warriors could not find the last person of your group, so it has to be Harry Potter. So where is he?" I saw relief in both Percy's and Annabeth's eyes when he said they couldn't find me (though he thought I was Harry) I guess they thought the dolphin-man either killed me or hurt me too bad to move me. Speaking of someone missing. I just realize Marauder wasn't around. Where the heck was he.

"You can't do this?" Hermione cried, as the dolpin-man were now carrying crates of food, weapons even the magical ice box from the mess hall.

"I can do anything I want." Chrysaor said. "My warriors have been trained to perfection. They are vicious cutthroats - "

"Dolphins." Percy said.

Chrysaor shrugged. " Yes. So? They had some bad luck a few millennia ago, kidnapped the wrong person, Some of their crew got turned completely into dolphins. Others went mad. But these.. these survived as hybrid creatures. When I found them under the sea and offered them a new life, they became my loyal crew. You know what? Who cares where Harry Potter is. He is of no use to me. If he was smart in jumped into the sea and drowned himself." Chrysaor began to examine the girls like they were Christmas presents. I could see Percy gritting his teeth as he reached his hands in his pocket. Riptide must have returned to his pocket. I wondered why Percy didn't just knock them all out, with his Achilles Heel he would be able to, but then he might be afraid of someone getting hurt and trying to come up with a plan like I was.

"We'll take the women with us." Chrysaor said. "I have a deal with the witch Circe. She will buy the women- either as slaves or trainees. But not you lovely Annabeth."

"You're not taking her anywhere." Percy growled. I needed to act now if I was going to save my friends. All we needed was a detraction. While Chrysaor and all the dolpin-man were looking the other way, I took a risk and stuck my hand out from under Harry's cloak and waved toward Percy, his eyes landed on my hand and I very quickly lowered the cloak to show him I was here. Annabeth saw me too, her eyes widen for a second before she gave me a nod. I knew by just that slight nod that she wanted me to make a detraction, so Percy can get the better of them. So we all could get the better of them.

I looked around for an idea, It came to me. I slid my quiver from my back, careful not to let the cloak slip, then as one of the dolphin-man was coming back up the stairs carrying a box, I stuck my arms out from under the cloak just long enough to shoot an arrow and hit him in the fin-like foot. Then hide my hands back under the cloak. The dolphin dude cried out, lost his bounce and went falling down the stairs, taken out the others that has walked up behind him.

"What the..." Chrysaor turned around to see what the noise was and Percy pulled Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it and when Chrysaor turned back around, Percy took him by surprise and hit him in the head with the handle of his sword. Chrysaor stumbled back and Percy came at him, but he was quick and blocked him with his sword. Then back and forth they went trading blows it was almost like watching when Harry had a sword fight with Ares. Back and forth they went.

One of the warriors had put a knife to Ananbeth's throat to stop her from doing anything, so I hooked another arrow and stuck my hands out from under the cloak and shot it. The arrow hit the guy right in the hand holding the knife and he yelped letting go of Annabeth and she spun around and put her dagger through his gut, then as she pulled it out, she kicked him knocking him over- board and into the water below.

The shadows around us began to swirl around I looked toward Nico and Luna to see two shadowy hands untying them, then when Nico was free he jumped up, along with Luna who pulled out her wand and summoned Nico's sword to him from somewhere and he ran into the fight taken out dolphin-man after dolphin-man. While Luna ran over and untied Leo and Hermione. She was too weakened to do much more than stay where so was and pull out her wand and cast spells. Leo stood next to her throwing fireballs.

I turned my attention back to Percy and Chrysaor, Percy spun around and knocked Chrysaor back with his elbow, but then he came back and knocked Riptide out of his hand and sent it falling into the ocean again. Percy went to just go after Chrysaor with his hands, but he nodded to behind him and Percy turned around; I also looked to see dolphin-man had knives to Annabeth, Luna and Hermione's throats.

"Go ahead and fight us boys." Chrysaor said. "And your women's blood will soak the ship floor.

I brought my arms out from under the cloak and aimed an arrow at the back of Chrysaor, but suddenly a hand slammed down on my arm and jerked me out from Under the cloak. A dolphin-man then dragged me as I fought over toward the others.

"Who do we have here?" Chrysaor asked. The dolphin-man held up my bow and showed him. "Nice, real gold." He took it and looked it over. He ran his hand down the Greek words carved on the spin. Then read out loud what it said.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Slayer of the Mighty Python. This bow was a gift to you from Apollo wasn't it? You've slayed the Mighty Python, I believe the only other being ever to do that was Apollo himself." He then laughed. "Never seen a daughter of Aphrodite who could fight before. Beautiful and tough. That could come in handy."

I said nothing but just glared at him. Yes I once killed the Mighty Python, it was during a quest Harry and I was on. We got attacked by it, I was knocked down and while I was getting back up Apollo's owe golden bow appeared in front of me and I used it to kill the python. I had no choose it was about to Kill Harry and I had to save him. After I killed it Apollo showed up for his bow and gave me mine as a gift for slaying the giant snake.

"What do you say Daughter of Aphrodite?" Chrysaor said. "Want to join me and my warriors. You'll become rich. All the gold and jewels you could want."

"Go to Hades." I said. No one noticed that my hand was on my dagger, until I pulled it out real fast and spun around and sliced the throat of the dolphin-man holding me. I felt bad for killing him, but they were taking up our time. We needed to get to Hephaestus and then to Harry, this day was gone. That means just three days left. More of them came toward me and I took them out too, the commotion gave Percy a chance to go after Chrysaor again and my friends get loose from the ones holding them.

Percy backed away from Chrysaor and raised his hand and a big wave came up, the dolphin-man ran trying to get away.

"Hold on guys." Percy cried, then brought the wave slamming down on the ship. I stepped back trying to get away from it and my foot landed on Harry's sword, Chrysaor had dropped while battling Percy, it made me trip and fall back just as the wave came crashing down I was hit by part of it and sent overboard into the sea below and everything went black.

When I came to, my first thought was that one of my friends (most likey Percy) had jumped in the sea after me and carried me back aboard the ship, but as I opened my eyes I realized I was on the wrong ship. I was laying on my back on the bottom of a boat on top of some blankets, and one blanket covered me up and men dressed in ancient Greek style tunics and armor were walking all around me. The worse thing was it was light out, meaning I had been out the rest of the night and now Harry only had three days.

"You're a wake." Someone standing over me said. I looked up to see an older man, with brown hair and beard, wearing Greek armor and a tunic. He knelt in front of me "We thought you were dead. My men pulled you out of the Ocean in their fishing net. I saw you were breathing so you must have just fallen in. How do you feel?"

"Fine, but did you see the ship I was on?" I asked. "My friends..."

"Sorry, I didn't see anything." The man said. "By the way, my name's Odysseus." My eyes got big.

"You mean like _ the _Odysseus." I asked. "The one from the Odyssey?" He laughed a little.

"I heard my adventures had become a tale." He said. "Ever since I returned from the Underworld. I found some of my men returned too. We are on our way to Ithaca. If we are back then my lovely Penelope must have returned to the land of the living." He stood up and held his hand out for me to take and he helped me to stand. He then picked the blanket up and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Tell me why is a child such as yourself out in the middle of the Ocean?"

I was cold and shivering because I was soaking wet, but still followed Odysseus up to the front of the ship.

"Please. Um.. Your highness right?" I asked. Odysseus nodded looking smug. He always did think he was arrogant, I knew his story pretty good, my dad was once in a movie where he played Odysseus and we read his story together. I always liked how no matter what happen, he still tried to make his way home, but it also made me mad that Penelope had stayed faithful to him for the whole ten years, even after having the castle run over by men wanting to marry her, but Odysseus didn't stay faithful. He had affairs with both Calypso and Circe.

"You see me and my friends were on this quest to save someone real important." I explained. "We only have three days left, so I have to find my friend's ship and so we can continue our quest." Odysseus stayed silent for a moment, then he pointed out to the ocean.

"See the sea, how calm it is." Odysseus said. "Never have I ever seen the sea so calm. And it went that way the moment we brought you aboard the ship. My men think you are a gift from the gods, our lucky charm. So I am sorry, but I can not let you go. If I do I fear the storms will return I can not risk it. I will be damned if it takes me another ten years to get back to Penelope. I lost so much time with her in our last life I will not lose it again."

"But.. but, you can't keep me on this ship just because the ocean is staying calm." I said. "It has nothing to do with me. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, not Poseidon." I saw Odysseus wrench at the mention of Poseidon. "I know how you feel, my love has been taken from me too. My lover Harry was kidnapped by giants and if I don't save him in three days, he'll die." I saw pity in Odysseus' eyes but he did not give in.

"I am a king I can do what I want." He said. "For some reason Poseidon is keeping the Ocean calm for you. So I can not risk letting you go. Where would you go anyway. I see no other ship. I'll let you go once we reach Ithaca. You can find this Harry guy then."

"But Harry will be dead by then." I cried out.

"That is not my problem." Odysseus said. I decided to try charmspeaking him. So I took deep breath, but before I could speak Odysseus snapped his fingers and someone came up behind me tying a cloth around my mouth. I struggled but it did no good as my hands were pulled behind me and tied. "Sorry to have to do that, but I know about your fancy talk and can not risk you talking someone into letting you go."

I was dragged over to the side of the ship and made to sit. Then the guy who dragged me, tie my legs together. I immediately tried to get free. I don't know what I was going to do, first dolphin men people and now some dude who should be dead was keeping me hostage, because they thought I was some good luck charm, keeping Poseidon from sending storms. I had no connection to the sea god other than I was friends with his only living demigod son. Then it clicked. The gods needed Harry to be saved in order for Hera to return to Olympus and stop the fighting, but if I die or for some other reason can't reach Harry with my friends. It would do them no good to get Harry out of the tomb, because only a kiss from me will wake him and if he doesn't wake, then Hera won't return to Olympus and the fighting won't stop and Gaea wins. Poseidon was holding off causing Odysseus problems because the gods couldn't risk me dying or getting hurt. And not be able to wake Harry. So in a way Odysseus was right.

Now to why Leo's ship wasn't in sight. Where the hell were they, I couldn't have landed that far from them. I guess it was all up to me to get mysef free. I had to get away. It's no telling how long it will take Odysseus and his men to get to Ithaca. Was that place even around anymore? If it was, it was called something else and won't be the kingdom Odysseus is excepting. And what if Penelope is still in the underworld. Odysseus will never find her. I struggled with the ties around my wrist, but it did no good, I was tied too tight to get free.

I looked around and still no sign of Leo's ship. I frowned. But then it came to me. They were two witches and a wizard aboard that ship, they could easily use charms to hide it from sight. So they were probably faulting somewhere not far waiting for the right time to come aboard and save me. I wish they would hurry up, we didn't have much time. No sooner than that thought left my mind then I jumped as someone landed on the ship next to me. I looked but saw no one.

"It's just me." Percy's voice whispered in my ear. "I'm wearing Annabeth's cap." I gave a slight nod and Percy got behind me and started untying the cloth around my throat.

"Nico and Leo are here somewhere under Harry's cloak." Percy whispered in my ear. I felt him press something into my hands. I knew by the shape and feel it was my dagger. He got my hands untied and handed me a piece of paper. "Read that and remember what it says." I looked down at the piece of paper, it was hard to read because it was written in Percy's messy writing, but I did finally make it out.

_All your friends can be found on the Argo 2_

I frowned confused as Percy took the paper back and ripped it up in little pieces. Then got in front of me and started untying my legs, but then paused and I had to act like my hands were still tied up behind me when a couple men walked by.

"Percy," I whispered. "What's with the piece of paper?" He leaned in and whispered in my ear again.

"Look to your left and remember what you read." Then pulled away and started untying my legs. I looked to where he said and it took me a few minutes but then Leo's ship appeared right next to us. "Hermione will explain when we get back on the ship." I nodded and Percy finally got my legs free. I jumped again as Leo and Nico suddenly appeared next to us.

"Hey, where did you two come from?" Someone asked. Percy appeared as he took off Annabeth's hat put it in his pocket, jumped to his feet and pulled out Riptide. As Nico held up his sword and Leo held up his sledgehammer.

"We came to get our friend." Percy said. Holding up his sword. "You don't have a right to keep her, she's not a prize you found."

Odysseus pushed his way through the crowd and held up a sword. "That girl is our lucky charm, ever since we pulled her out of the sea the storms stopped, Poseidon does not try to seek his revenge with her aboard. As long as we have her. I will be able to reach Penelope in no time."

Percy's eyebrow went up. "Um.. What?"

"Percy, meet Odysseus." I said. "Odysseus, this Percy Jackson." I could tell my the look that crossed Odysseus' face that he has heard of the Savor of Olympus.

"The favorite son of Poseidon." Odysseus said. "When I was brought back from the underworld, I was told all about you. Your father cost me ten years of my life just sailing around the sea trying to reach my kingdom. You know what all I had to get passed just to make it back to Penelope? I always wanted a way to get back at Poseidon for ruining my life. I think I finally found it."

And with that Odysseus raised his sword and came at Percy, who ducked the blow and came back up and swung his sword at Odysseus, their blades met each other in mid-air and now back and forth they went. Percy of course getting the upper hand and had Odysseus backing up.

Then some of his men ran toward us and Nico and Leo met them in the middle, Nico took them out one by one with his sword. Leo knocking them out with his hammer. I too ran forward to help, I stabbed one guy in the gut with my dagger, then took my foot and kicked him overboard, another guy came up behind me, I ducked then swung my leg around taken his feet out from under him. I took the handle of my dagger and hit him in the head knocking him out. I got back up and looked toward Percy and Odysseus.

Odysseus had a surprised look on his face as Percy drove him toward the side of the ship. He ducked a blow from Percy, then came up and tried to hit Percy, but he missed and Percy acted as if he was going right, Odysseus went that way to block it with his sword, but Percy switched last-minute and went left, slicing Odysseus' left side. He cried out and grabbed it and Percy swung around again and hit him in the head, knocking him out cold. Most of Odysseus' men ran forward to try to help their fallen king, as Percy ran right through them and came to us.

"Come on, let's go!" Percy cried. Nico grabbed Harry's cloak off the floor and I followed the guys toward the back of the ship, where I saw a life boat in the water below. We carefully claimed down and got in it. Percy used his water abilities to will us over to the Argo. Where we climbed up a long rope ladder that had been out there. Annabeth rushed over and grabbed my hand to help me get aboard. Ron grabbed my other arm to also help me

"Thank the gods!" Annabeth cried. "Who were those men and why did they take you? We've been watching their ship all night, coming up with a plan. Percy thought best to wait until the sun came up to save you." I shook my head and fall to my knees out of breath. Marauder was immediately licking my face. Leaving me to wonder just where the heck he's been?

"Odysseus." Percy said. I saw Nico scowling as Ananbeth's eyebrows raised. And Hermione handed me a flask full of nice cool water.

"Thanks, sis." I said, smiling at her and Hermione grinned. I heard Percy telling everything to Annabeth about Odysseus, and why they had wanted to keep me. Her frown got deeper and deeper with each word Percy said.

"You alright, Piper?" Annabeth asked. I nodded and took one last drink of the water before passing it to Leo who turned it up and took a drink.

"Odysseus better be glad Harry wasn't there to hear him calling Piper his lucky charm." Percy said. He nodded to Marauder. "Nico found him locked up in one of the rooms. Those dolphin dudes must have locked him in there."

"What happen with Chrysaor and his dolphins?" I asked.

"My wave washed them off the ship." Percy said. As Leo handed him the water and he took a big drink. "Sorry about knocking you off too." He passed Nico the water.

"Is there even anyone left in the Underworld?" He demanded before taking a drink of water. "My father must be pissed."

"Percy, what was with the paper and why couldn't I see the ship until I read it?" I asked.

"That was my little bookworm's idea." Leo said. "She put the ship under the Fidelius Charm. It's this charm.."

"I know what it is." I interrupted. "Harry told me all about it. So I guess Percy is the Secret- Keeper since he was the one that wrote the note with the location on it."

"Hermione thought I would be the best person to make keeper." Percy explained. "Because of the Achilles curse. It'll be hard for anybody to do anything to me to get the location out of me." I nodded. That made sense. "Hermione thought we should hide the ship so no one can see it. That way we won't risk being attacked again."

"Good." I said. "We only have three days to get to Harry."

"We should get to my dad's workshop by tomorrow." Leo said.

"That'll only give us one day to get to Harry." I said. "How can we do that." I felt tears coming again. I guess people can't run out of tears. Or I would have by now. Leo knelt in front of me and grinned.

"With speed and magic." he answered. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and grin back at him. But then glanced behind me to see Odysseus' ship it wasn't being tossed around like he thought it would, but I still felt bad for him. All he was really trying to do is find the person he loved. Like I was. I sighed and turned back around. I prayed to my mother, and everyone else's parent that we reached Harry on time. Yes even Hades. I couldn't live without Harry; the two mouths I have gone without Harry has been hell. I couldn't imagine how it would be if he had been gone ten years.

_A.N. Hope that chapter was good, and sorry it took a while to update, I've been busy. Next chapter shouldn't take too long to get put up. And It'll either be Ginny's group or Maybe the Order or Sirius. Or someone else. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

_A.N. I decided to let you see what Malfoy and his Mother is up to, hope you like it, and you get a hint of something about Sally and Sirius, that as of right now, nobody knows, not even Harry or Percy. This takes place the day before Piper and the others fought with the dolphin people, I hope it's not confusing, but I decided to show what happen with Draco and Narcissa._

_Chapter ten: Staying at Potter's _

Draco's P.O.V.

Mother and I got out of the little yellow moving box, that I believe was called a Taxi. She paid the driver in galleons after bewitching him to believe it was muggle money. He drove off leaving us standing in front of a tall apartment building. We looked odd in these uncomfortable muggle clothes; I had on jeans and a green jumper, with a green coat. Mother believed it best to blend in, make it harder for Death Eaters to find us. That's why she chose to come all the way to America to talk to her cousin, instead of staying in England and talking to her sister Andromeda. Mother looked as odd as I felt in her muggle clothes, she had on jeans, a black blouse and a jacket. She was standing here staring up at the building, shivering from the cold and all the snow falling.

"Come, Draco, might as well get this over with." Mother said. I said nothing, I just grabbed the small bag I was allowed to bring and followed her up the stairs. She had a small bag too, but because of a charm she used we could fit a lot in them.

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked. I really wasn't looking forward to seeing Potter, especially now. I had failed to fulfill an order from the Dark Lord, now Mother and I was on the run for our lives. And the damn mark on my arm wouldn't stop burning; I didn't want to get the bloody thing anyway, but father insisted. The Dark Lord had wanted me to kill Dumbledore, I tried to, I put poison in a drink I thought he would be drinking, but Longbottom ended up being the one to drink it, if it hadn't been for Snape's quick thinking Longbottom would be dead. I then bewitched that Bell girl from the Gryffindor Quidditch team to take Dumbledore a cursed neckless, but she ended up touching it and was now in St. Mungo's. She'll live, but I failed to kill Dumbledore, so Mother thought best to switch sides, get away from the Dark Lord and go to Dumbledore for help. But then she thought best to go through someone else, get them to talk to Dumbledore for us. And that's why we are here; where Potter was, to ask for help. Mother was only doing it to protect me, but I still didn't like it and I would rather face the Dark Lord's raft, then for Potter to laugh at me and get enjoyment out of my predicament.

I could just see his face, his smug look as Mother asked his godfather for help. He'll give me a look of pity and I would want to curse it off his ugly face, but Mother said to be nice to him or at least act civil, we didn't want to do anything to make her cousin mad. Sirius may not help us if we do. Like we needed his help or Dumbeldore's we can take care of ourselves.

My mother grabbed my arm and led me up the front steps and opened the front door and made me go in first. Probably afraid I would run off.

"Now, Draco, remember what I said." Mother warned. "No fighting with Potter, or Sirius will not help us. If he was to say something smart, please try to ignore it. I don't like this no more than you do, but Sirius is our only hope. I never really said or done anything to him, not like Bella did anyway, I married your father when I was only seventeen, and never really hung around Sirius too much. So, there is a better chance of him helping us than my sister, besides I know for a fact Sirius is in the Order of the Phoenix, and I have no idea if Andromeda is."

"Maybe I'll get lucky and Potter will be at that muggle camp." I said. My mother frowned, As she got out a slip of parchment that had her cousin's address written on it. Then stuck it back in her, and led me to a flight of steps.

"No, I believe it is only a summer camp." Mother said. As we walked up two flights of steps "Now what floor are we on... Oh, just one more flight of steps than." When we got to the floor Mother was looking for, she pulled out the slip of parchment again and read the apartment number. We walked down the hall and around the corner then stopped at the first door we came to.

"Now, sweetheart, remember no fighting with Potter." Mother warned, before taking a deep breath and knocking on the apartment door. We waited only a moment before a woman about my Mother's age or maybe even a little younger opened it. She had long brown hair and blue-gray eyes

"I am here to see Sirius Black." My Mother said. In a snappish tone. The women frowned for a moment, taken in my mother's blonde hair and blue eyes. Then her slender figure, she glanced at me and took me in, before turning back to Mother.

"I'm sorry. Sirius isn't here." She said. "Would you like to come in and wait, he shouldn't be gone too long." She stepped back opening the door a little more. Mother didn't even give her a glance before stepping in I followed.

I watched Mother looking around the apartment in disgust, I too felt disgusted. It was too muggle, the only thing in the room that was wizard was the Gyffindor banner hanging on the wall behind the red leather love seat. And a few magic books on a bookshelf over by the fireplace. Above the fireplace hung a tapestry with the Potter family crest on it. Three picture sat on the fireplace.. One of Potter's parents, one of Potter and Black, and one of Potter, his muggle girlfriend and five other muggles.

Mother led me over to the love seat and sat down, she took off her scarf and jacket.

"He calls himself a Black, but lives like this." Mother said. "Aunt Welburga would be rolling over in her grave. He always did things like acting muggle just to go against her."

"Excuse me." The brown-haired women said. "But can I get anything for you while you wait, Soda or coffee?" Mother made a face.

"No, I do not wish to drink some nasty muggle drink, thank you." Mother said. The woman's frown deepened. "I will just wait for my cousin."

"Oh you're Sirius' cousin?" She asked. I could have sworn I saw relief in the women's eyes when Mother called Sirius her cousin.

"I'm Sally." The muggle said. "A um...Friend of Sirius so if you need anything, I'll just be over there cleaning up the kitchen." Mother said nothing, but raised her eyebrow at the muggle. When she said she was a "friend" of Sirius, she began to play with a large diamond ring that was on her left ring finger. When Mother ignored her, she turned and walked over to what she called the kitchen; which wasn't a kitchen at all. Just a little space off from the living room, with a sink, a few cabinets, a fridge, stove and a counter with small chairs sitting around it.

I looked around and my eyes fell on the bookshelf by the fireplace. Along with magic books, and some pictures, one of Potter and his muggle girlfriend, on one side of the picture was a glass figure of a white dove, but nothing sat on the other side. Up at the very top sat glass figures of a dog, wolf, a book and a doe and stag the last two were black and the other three were clear. On the shelf under the pictures was more glass figures these were of, a skull, a hammer, eagle, owl, horse, and a boar. The boar was clear, but the other five were a blue-gray color. My eyes went back up to the picture of Potter and his muggle girlfriend. I wondered what use to sit on the other side of the picture. Before moving my eyes to the picture on the wall next to the shelf, I sneered when I saw it was of Potter, Weasley and their little mudblood Granger.

I leaned in to Mother and whispered. "Potter must be with your cousin." Mother nodded. Just as the front opened and Sirius Black came walking in carrying a box of chicken and a bag with other food; he didn't even look our way as he walked over to the women, he sat the stuff on the counter, then walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck, before letting go.

"l got your chicken you were just dying to have." Sirius gave her a cocky grin.

"Sirius, you have company." She motioned over toward Mother and I. Sirius glanced our way and his look turned to that of anger. He rushed over to us.

"You have some nerve showing up here." He snarled in a voice full of hate. I saw a shock look crossed the woman's face. "After what happen to my son, because of your master.

"What son?" Mother asked. "Sirius, you never had any kids." Sirius growled, sounding a lot like a dog and went over to the fireplace and picked up the photo of him and Potter, then came back over to Mother and tossed it on her lap.

"That son, Narcissa." Sirius snapped. Mother looked down at the photo with a frown. "I adopted him, he is legally my son."

"Potter." I said. Sirius glared at me.

"His name is Harry." Sirius said. "And he was dragged down to Tartarus while fighting Voldemort in the Underworld. I don't know why he was down there. All I know is my son is gone and its Voldemorts fault." I Understood a little about what he was talking about. I can remember Drew telling the Dark Lord about the Underworld and Tartarus and Greeks gods, not that I'm saying I had believed any of it. But Drew still became my only real friend among the Death Eaters. They threw their nose up at her; because she's a muggle and did the same to me, because they thought I was too much of a wipe and couldn't handle being a Death Eaters. I guess they were right about that.

"I'm Sorry, Sirius, Lucius never mentioned any of this." Mother said. I could tell by her look she didn't understand what Sirius was talking about. She leaned forward and laid the picture on the coffee table. "Please, I am not here to fight. I came here for help." At that Sirius raised his eyebrows. Mother pushed up her sleeves and held her arms out and showed Sirius her bare forearms. He looked completely shocked.

"Lucius may have controlled most the things I did. Well, maybe he controlled everything I did, but no matter what he said or did. I never took the Dark mark." She put her sleeves down. "I never believed in allowing someone to burn their mark into my arm, Lucius hated the fact I wouldn't allow him to take me before the Dark Lord and asked to be branded like some cow." I wrenched at her last words and Mother turned to me. "Draco, show Sirius your arm."

I looked at Mother shocked. She wanted me to show the guy she came to for help my dark mark. After staring at her for a moment, I took my coat off, then pushed up my sleeve and held my arm out for Sirius to see, his eyes widen in shock at the mark burnt into my arm. He stared at it in disgust, then turned back to Mother.

"He's Harry's age right?" Sirius asked. Mother nodded. And Sirius mumbled something about the same age Regulus was.

"Pot.. Harry was born just a few weeks after Draco I believe." Mother said. "I could not stop Lucius from taking my son before the Dark Lord and asking to allow him to join the Death Eaters." Mother took a long deep breath. "Please, Sirius, you're my last hope, You-Know-Who made Draco take the Dark Mark, he wanted Draco to kill Dumbledore, but of course Draco couldn't and now we are on the run for our lives." Mother stood walked over to Sirius and grabbed the front of the leather jacket he wore. "I don't care about my life. If I get killed, I get killed, but, please, don't turn us away, he's my son." And to my shock Mother started crying. "My only son, Sirius, you would do anything for your son wouldn't you? We're family."

Sirius took hold of Mother's wrist and pushed her back. "Family, really? Ever since my name was blasted off the family tree. You turned your back on me. I was no longer your cousin. And now you come asking me for help. You want me to help you protect your son. Do you not realize him and my son hate each other. He made fun of Harry and his friends, Harry's whole time at Hogwarts and you ask me to help him? Why should I?"

"You know I never really did anything to you. Not like Bella did. Please, just contact Dumbledore for us." Mother said. "I want to protect my son by joining the order. Don't be like Snape, don't turn me down." Mother suddenly dropped to her knees. "Please, Sirius, you were my last hope. I have no where left to turn. We'll be gone by the time Pot... Harry returns home. Just let us stay here for the night, and flew Dumbeldore tomorrow. He's my only son." Mother grabbed the leg of her cousin's black jeans as he looked down at her in total shock.

"Sirius." The muggle suddenly called. He looked over at her and she waved for him to come over to her. He pulled my mother off him and went. I didn't hear what she said, because she was talking too low. But both kept glancing over at us. Mother was on the floor still wiping her eyes and sniffing. The woman laid her hand on Sirius' arm and said something that sounded like "Harry would." And Sirius sighed, then gave a nod and the muggle woman grinned and gave him a quick kiss. Before he walked back over to us.

"Get up, Narcissa." Sirius demanded. "I'm going to help you." Mother gasped, jumped up and hugged Sirius.

"Thank you." She said, he pulled away from her.

"It's not me you should thank." Sirius said. "If it wasn't for Sally, I would throw you both out in the cold, but she has a son of her own, and knows how it feels when his life is in danger." Sirius held up a hand. "But you stay here just for tonight, and tomorrow I hand you both over to Dumbledore, he'll take you to Order headquarters and you'll stay there. And don't ever hug me again." He shivered at the last part and I could swear Mother smiled a little.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" Sally called over. My mother opened her mouth to say something, but Sirius caught her eye and gave her a look. One I knew to mean; you treat her nicely or out in the cold you'll be.

"No, um.. Thank you." Mother said. "I think I'll just go on to bed."

"You know what, I haven't introduced you two." Sirius smirked at Mother and reached his hand out to the muggle woman he called Sally. Sally took his hand and Sirius pulled her in front of him. "This is Sally Jackson, Sally this is my cousin Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco."

"Nice to meet you." Sally said, with a small smile. "Narcissa, I've never heard that name before. It's pretty."

Mother's eyes fell to the large diamond ring on her finger. Then to the little round stomach just starting to show through her shirt. I could see disgust cross Mother's face before she gave a forced smile.

"Nice to.. Nice to meet you." She said, before turning back to Sirius. "Is there a place I could lay down. And of course Draco will need somewhere to sleep.

"This place only has two bedrooms, so I guess you can sleep in my room I'll take the couch. I've been looking for a bigger place, but that doesn't really matter to you. You'll be gone by then." Sirius said. "And I guess Draco can sleep in Harry's room, but don't touch anything, Harry is a neat freak and he'll know if just one little thing is out-of-place." He then turned and walked back over to the counter and started laying the food out. Sally went over and started getting out plates and stuff. "My room is the first on the right."

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Sally asked. Mother just gave a nod. "How about you, Draco?"

"No, I rather just lay down." I said.

"Harry's room is the last one down the hall to the left." She said. I gave a nod and walked that way. I couldn't believe I had to stay here in this muggle place, in Potter's bedroom. Where I'm sure I will see nothing but scarlet red and gold.

Sirius Black wasn't kidding when he said Potter was a neat freak, not a thing out-of-place. The bed was neatly made, nothing on the floor. He had a banner of some women hanging on the wall next to his bedroom window. The woman was turned sideways; with a staff in her hand and a hawk on her shoulder, a cuckoo bird on her other finger; down at her feet was a lioness and a peacock. I didn't know nor care who she could be and turned to take in the rest of the bedroom. I walked over to the desk and picked up a photo, it was of Potter and some blonde haired boy. I put it back down and picked up the one of Potter and his girlfriend. Then put it back down.

I went over and sat on the bed and got in my bag and pulled out a green t-shirt and changed out of the one I was wearing. It was too hot in this muggle dump to wear a jumper. I looked above Potter's bed and saw his firebolt hanging there. If we wasn't in such a muggle area I would try it out. I wanted one that year they came out, but father wouldn't let me have one. Cost too much he said. Look how much I had spent to get you on the Quidditch team already. Said I would get a new broom when mine was so wore out nothing but a toothpick was left.

I turned away and looked down at the night stand by his bed, there was another picture of his girlfriend. How many freaking pictures of her did he have. I looked away, and sighed. I got up and looked around some more. I opened his dresser drawer, nothing but clothes neatly folded. I shut it and opened the next one, and to my shock it was full with girl clothes. Sirius lets Potter's girlfriend spend the night with him. I suddenly didn't want to sleep in his bed. To think they probably... I shivered and shut the drawer before I threw up in it.

I turned from the dresser and sat back on the bed. I wanted to go home, to go back to England. I wanted my large bedroom at Malfoy Mannar back. To sleep in my large queen size bed. For things to be like it was before the Dark Lord returned.

Father said Sirius had gotten all the Black fortune and the Black family is the richest pure-blood family in England, and the Potter family had been the second richest. So Potter would be like the richest teenage wizard from England; since he would have inherited all that gold from his parents. And they choose to live in this place. Blood-traiters sure are weird. Why the heck don't they just use some galleons and buy a huge Mannar somewhere.

I opened the little drawer in Potter's nightstand to see what he kept in it. There was a few papers, a pouch with a few galleon, and green pieces of paper and other weird-looking coins. I then saw an envelope and took it out and looked in it. It was pictures of Potter and his muggle friends. Even one of Potter standing on a large rock, to make himself taller than the muggle he was standing next to. Some teen about seventeen or eighteen. With green eyes and black hair. And wearing goofy grin on his face that just screamed out trouble maker.

I tossed the pictures back in the drawer without even bothering to put them back in the envelope. I then heard the sound of someone knocking. I looked around confused, then got up, left the room and walked quietly half-way down the hall, then stood in the shadows as Sirius held out his wand and called through the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Clarisse." A voice said through the door. Sirius must have known who this Clarisse was, because he put his wand in his back pocket then opened the door. My eyes got big when I saw the girl walk in. She was as large as Crabb and Goyle. With stringy brown hair.

"Hey, Clarissy, what brings you here?" Sirius asked, as he shut the door behind him. I saw the muggle woman was still here and had come around the counter to listen to what the female Goyle had to say.

"Don't call me that." She snapped at Sirius, but I saw her cheeks blush as he grinned a little at her. "I can't stay long, but Chiron gave me permission to come give you an update. You know I came the other day and told you how they knew where Harry was, and Jackson and the others went to go save him.."

"Yeah, any news?" Sirius asked. "Are they back?"

"No, but Chase contacted Chiron though Iris-Massage." Clarisse said. "They keep getting sidetracked, and that Weasley witch, Grace, and Levesque have left the others. Hecate showed up and gave Weasley a quest of her own."

"Who?" Sirius asked. Clarisse smirked.

"You're a witch and don't know who Hecate is?" She asked.

"Wizard." Sirius said. "I'm not a witch, I am a wizard."

"Same thing." Clarisse waved her hand. "Anyway, she's the goddess of magic. "

"Oh," what did she send Ginny to do?" Sirius asked.

"To save some goddess of Harmony." Clarisse said. "Grace and Levesque went with her. So now: Jackson, Chase, that other Weasley, di'Angelo, the bushy haired witch, McLean, and Valdez, are now the only ones on the way to save the little runt."

Sirius snorted at what Clarisse called Potter. Then reached in the inside of his pocket and brought out a little glass figure of a Hawk. That was a dark gray.

"My spell on these things work." Sirius said, "Since the beginning of the week Harry's hawk has turned darker every day." Sally reached over and laid her hand on Sirius'.

"What would it mean if it turned black?" Clarisse asked. Sirius shuddered.

"It would mean Harry is dead." Sirius said. "Right now the darker the gray, the closer to death he is." My eyes got big and I looked at the hawk, it wasn't far from being black. "

"When the person the glass figure represents becomes in danger it'll turn a gray-blue color. Like Percy and the others are, because the quest they are on is dangerous. But the more danger they are in and if they get hurt, they'll turn darker and become gray, then the closer they get to death, the darker the gray will get and when it's black. It means.." Sirius trailed off and tapped the hawk with his finger. "I got a little worried when Piper's dove turned gray. But after a while it turned back gray-blue. I guess she had gotten badly hurt. Then there was another time when they all had turned gray. All but Jason's."

"They were probably fighting something." Clarisse said. "Grace was no longer with them at that time." Her eyes moved and landed on me. She sneered and before I could even blink, she was in front of me and grabbed my shirt and slammed me into the wall.

"It's rude to eavesdrop." She sneered my face.

"Clarisse." Sally said. "It's okay, he's Sirius' guest." Clarisse didn't listen to her, she tighten her hold on my shirt and lifted me off my feet. I could hear Sirius snickering. "Sirius." Sally scowled. He grinned at her. She glared at him.

"Gust, right." Clarisse sneered, bringing my left arm up, I thought she was going to break it. "With this on his arm. I don't think so."

"It's fine, he claimed, he's turning from Voldemort. His mother too. I'm giving them to Dumbeledore, first thing in the morning." Sirius said. When she still didn't let me go, Sirius grinned. "Clarissy, it's fine. You can let him go."

Clarisse sneered and leaned in so only I could hear. "If you or your mother is trying to trick Sirius and hurt him in any way..." She let the threat hang as she let go of me, letting me drop to the floor. She glared down at me, before going over and standing next to Sirius as if she was his body-guard.

"Was there something you needed, Draco?" Sally asked. I stood and dusted myself off.

"I... just wanted a glass of water." I lied, then walked past her and went over to the sink. "I wasn't eavesdropping." Both Clarisse and Sirius snorted.

"I'm going on back to my apartment now." Sally said. She then yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to bed."

"Don't you think it's too early to go to bed?" Sirius asked. Sally shook her head. "It's only ten o'clock."

"I have an early class tomorrow." She bent and gave Sirius a kiss, before saying bye to Clarisse, then me. (Which I ignored,) Then went out the door.

"I better get going too." Clarisse. "I got a couple of my half-brothers standing outside waiting on me."

"Okay, Clarissy." Sirius said. "Thanks for the update." She gave him a nod and walked out the door without another word.

Sirius' eyes locked on mine as I took a drink from my glass of water. He stood went over to the fridge got out some muggle drink in a brown bottle. He looked at me a moment. Then got in one of the cabinet and got out a bottle of Butterbeer.

"I'm sure this is a lot better than water." He said, holding the Butterbeer out to me. I sat the glass of water in the sink and took it.

"Have a seat, Draco." Sirius said. "I want to talk to you." I walked over and sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of the counter. Opposite Sirius. He didn't say anything at first, he just sat there and took drinks from his bottle.

"Has your mother ever told you about my little brother Regulus?" Sirius asked. I shook my head.

"No, but father did, before.." I motioned to my arm. "He praised him about being one of the youngest Death Eaters. And how he died for the Dark Lord. Doing the Dark Lord's work." Sirius shook his head. And started playing with his drink. Twirling it around.

"Is that what Voldemort told everyone?" Sirius asked. "Are is that what good old Lucius told you. Either way it's all a lie."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Sirius leaned back in his chair, giving me a pity look, I didn't like.

"My brother didn't die doing work for the Dark Lord." Sirius said. "I had once thought Regulus had gotten cold feet and died trying to leave the Death Eaters. But that too wasn't true, you see my baby brother did regret joining the Death Eaters, that much is true, but he had found out a very dark and disgusting secret about Voldemort and died trying to put an end to your so-called Dark Lord."

I looked at Sirius wide-eyes. "What did he find out?" Sirius shook his head.

"I can't tell you that." He said. "Maybe later on if you show you can be trusted. And that means getting my son to trust you when he returns too. Because I'm sure he'll be at headquarters a lot. " I frowned.

"Hey, I tried to be friends with Potter." I said. 'He's the one that turned me down."

Sirius raised his eyebrow at me. "You had tried to befriend Harry? When?"

"On our first train ride to Hogwarts." I told him. " I told him he shouldn't hang around people like Weasley and afford him friendship and to help him find the right friends, but he said. "I can find the right friend for myself thanks." Sirius started laughing and shook his head before taking a drink of the brown bottle.

"Don't you see?" Sirius said. "If you had left out the part about Ron and helping Harry find the right friends, he probably would have shaken your hand." He took another drink and sat the bottle down. I noticed the label said Budweiser on it, Sirius saw me looking and said. "Do me a favor, Harry comes back don't mention me drinking this. He'll get mad." I just raised my eyebrows at him and Sirius tossed the now empty bottle in the trash and got out another one and took a big drink of it.

I gave a nod I believe I was starting to like Sirius Black. His only problem was adopting Potter and acting too much like a muggle. But I could still see the pure-blood side of him. Deep down, if only I could bring that back out. Make him act like a Black, but something told me that wouldn't be possible, especially when I remembered the muggle women that had been here.

"Sirius." I asked. He looked up at me. "If.. if you had a son and you wanted him to do something he didn't want to do. Would you make him?"

"Just because Harry isn't mine by blood, doesn't mean he isn't my son." Sirius said. Then he took a drink of his Budweiser and then leaned in. "But, no, if I wanted him to do something and he didn't want to do it. I wouldn't force him." His breath smelt awful. I wondered if it was from what he was drinking or if he never brushed his teeth. I looked down at my form arm. The mark was burning again.

"Draco." Sirius said. "I know what you're trying to figure out. And the answer is no. It's not right or normal for a father to make their son do something like take the Dark Mark. You didn't want to. Did you?" I shook my head. Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Neither one of my parents had forced Regulus, but he still did it for them. He saw how I was treated after going against our parents and did everything he could think of to keep them happy with him. Why he even cared I don't know. Draco, when you have parents like mine were.." He trailed off and looked down in his bottle. He looked as if he was going to start crying, but then shook his head and stood, went over to the sink and poured the rest of his drink down it. Then sat the empty bottle on the counter.

"You're lucky, your mother at least cares." Sirius said. "Harry never had a real family, his Aunt and Uncle hated him for being able to do magic." My eyebrows rose. I've heard of wizard hating kids for not being able to do magic, but I never thought muggle could feel the same way, when it came to their kids being able to do magic. Sirius walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"Think about the lives that have been destroyed by that mad man." Sirius said. "If your Mother and you are truly serious about turning sides. You're doing the right thing. Even if your Mother is only doing it to save you." Sirius walked over to the to the other side of the counter.

"It'll be a while before you two are trusted." Sirius said. "Some if not most may never trust you."

I just sneered at him. "I don't care. Don't trust us." Sirius snorted.

"I'm going on to bed. You might want to too." Sirius said. "I'll be getting you and my dear cousin up early." He turned and went down the hall. He went in what I guess was the bathroom, then about five minutes later he came back carrying a pillow and thin blanket, now dressed only in a pair of sweat pants. He laid down on the couch and covered up.

"Night, Draco." Sirius called, he waved his wand and all the lights went out.

"Don't get me up too early." I said, standing. I went back to Potter's room to try to get some sleep, which was impossible. I laid there thinking about everything that has happened and the pictures of Potter and his friends and how Sirius wasn't really his real father and still cared for him. I could tell if it came down to it, Sirius would die for Potter. My father would probably throw me in front of the line of fire, then run to save himself. And my friends, yeah right, the only real friend I have was a muggle who claimed to be the daughter of some love goddess. Now she probably wasn't my friend now that we turned on the Dark Lord. Not that I was really on his side. I was just going along with it to protect mother and my friend. Father didn't like me liking Drew and had threatened, if I didn't do what he said, he would tell the Dark Lord a lie that would make him kill her. And the Dark Lord was saying if I didn't do what he wanted he would kill my mother.

I sighed and rolled over on my side and closed my eyes. I really wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. I didn't want to go to the Order of the of the Phoenix headquarters. Just because I didn't want to be a Death Eater, doesn't mean I want to on Dumbledore's side either. I wish Sirius would just let us stay here. But then Potter's friends will probably save him and I would get kicked out when he shows back up wanting his room.

When I finally fell asleep I had a strange dream, I was standing in a field. At first I thought it was land my father might have owned, if I went by all the peacocks. But then a throne suddenly appeared in front of me, sitting in it was the same women from the throw on Potter's wall. Her long black hair was pulled up in a bun, and a small crown sat on it. She wore a dress that changed color, each color matching one of the peacocks. In her hand was a glass full of Champagne. She raised it to me as if toasting me and took a drink.

"We do not usually invade the dreams of mortals, but I figured. What the heck?" She smiled and took another ship. "So, you're Malfoy? My son really doesn't like you."

"Your son?" I asked.

"Yes," The woman said. "I believe you are sleeping in his room at the moment."

"Potter?" I asked. "But I thought..."

"Have a seat, there is much to tell you." The women said. And chair formed behind me and as if I had no control I was made to sit.

"First. I am Hera, Queen of the gods, and unlike my son I can see you being useful. You don't want to be a Death Eater or on Dumbledore's side. So how about being on the god's side?" I raised my eyebrow as she began to tell me all about the gods and all about demigods, same stuff Drew has told the Dark Lord. And she ended with a shocker, the Dark Lord was the son of her husband Zeus king of the gods. And he wanted to kill off all the gods and become the king, that sent a shiver down my spin. She then explained where Potter was now and how he got there. She told me all his muggle friends were also children of the gods, but she wouldn't tell me which gods. And I also had a feeling she was holding a lot back. Mostly stuff about Potter. And mostly stuff Drew already told me, the things I hadn't really believed.

"So how about it?" She asked. "Whose side? You can't go back to Voldemort, he will kill you, or your father on his orders. "

"My father?" I asked. Potter's mother gave me a nod.

"So, if you don't want to be on Dumbeldore's side. How about siding with the gods." Hera said. "You'll still have to be at Phoenix headquarters, but you'll be working for us gods, or more like me and not Dumbeldore and you'll keep me posted on what he does and is up to. I don't like him and I don't trust him."

I frowned, so either I go back to the Dark Lord and have him make my father kill me or I go become one of Dumbledore's little puppets, or serve some Greek Gods. Or more like Potter's mother who happens to be the queen of gods. I frowned thinking. I looked down at my arm.

"Alright." I said. "I'll be on your side." She smiled. "But is there something you can do about this?" I showed her my mark. She looked at it with disgust, then looked thoughtful. "I can't take it off, but I'll think of something to and stop the burning. But now you must go. Sirius is trying to wake you." I suddenly woke to see Sirius standing over me. He glanced down at my arm and frowned.

"What happen to your mark?" He asked. I sat up real fast and looked to my left arm, the Dark Mark was gone, replaced by a lotus-topped staff with a peacock feather behind. I frowned. I wanted the mark gone not changed

_A.N. Hope that was good, that last part with Hera and Malfoy just popped into my head when writing this chapter. I'll have to think of something good Hera can do with Malfoy now that he is on her side. Hope the other stuff was good too, and the two new glass figures on the shelf, the boar is for Clarisse, Sirius put it there since he likes her and she keeps him informed on what's happening with Harry, and the book is for Sally, it was the only thing I could think of for her, since she wanted to be a writer, I choose a book for her. I decided to post two chapters, hope you enjoy them both. The reason Draco didn't really know about Harry being a demigod or Voldemort being a son Zeus is, he just joined the Death Eaters and Voldemort doesn't let them know too much, at first. And Lucius didn't him or Narcissa, most the stuff Draco knew Drew told him, but she never brought Harry up when they talked. I hope that wasn't confusing._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Chapter 11: I fight the ice princess

_A.N. Here's what's been happening with Ginny and the others, this is happening the same time Piper and the others are fighting the Dolphin people, so that means the next day would be the next day for Piper and them too. Sorry if that's confusing._

Jason's P.O.V.

I hoped Piper and the others were doing better than we were, first we had a run in with Amazons, then we stopped on an island full of smelly women, who tried to feed me to a sea monster. Ginny and Hazel fought the women and helped get me untied from the rocks just in time for me to send a lighting-bolt at the monster killing it.

Later when we flow somewhere safe Hazel had explained who the women must have been. In one of the old myths. There were these women who lived on the island Lemmon, they failed to honor Aphrodite, so she cursed them with a foul smell. Their husbands began to neglect them and took lovers from Thrace, so the women killed them. But apparently the feeding guys to sea monsters was a new thing. I guess they had gotten meaner since coming back from the Underworld.

What happen was we stopped on this island so we could stretch our legs and give Pegasus some rest. We soon noticed the bad odder, but ignored it. We got food and drinks at some diner, but then Ginny noticed that there were only women around, no guys or even kids. But we put that out of our heads too and rented a room at a little Inn. Hazel and Ginny shared a room, while I had a room to myself. But our drinks must or at least my drink must of been drugged, because the next thing I knew; I was waking up tied to rocks with a sea monster on its way to eat me. I had heard shouting and saw Hazel and Ginny fighting their way to me. Which they made it just in time to untie me and I used my javelin to call down lighting and strike the sea monster killing it. We then fled after fighting our way back through the smelly women hopped on Pegasus and took off.

Now we only had three days to save Harry and I didn't know if we would even get to Harmonia in time. Hazel seemed to know what she was doing, but it still didn't stop me from wishing that we could have brought Nico with us instead. Though I doubt he would have come, he was too sat on saving Harry.

Harry that's all anyone thinks about. I know I sound cruel and Harry can't help that he was kidnapped. But I couldn't help but feel jealousy toward him. I hate to admit, but before he was taken I was starting to dislike him. Zeus was my father, why did he go to Harry to find the sword and not me. And why did he keep visiting Harry. He was my father and Harry has gotten to see him more than I have. I've never even met him. Thalia has a couple of times, but I never did. He even gave me to Hera when I was a baby, that's what she said anyway. Leaving me to live a life in and out of foster homes and on the streets. I thought I had found good friends in Hylla and Reyna, but they ran off and left me a defenseless ten-year old to fend for myself when something better came along. I was then picked up by cops and took to a boys home; that was run by an abusive drunk. I finally had enough there and runway, I lived on the streets stealing to get food for a year. Then one day when I was being chased by a monster, Thalia and a couple other hunters showed up and killed it. The other hunters just wanted to leave me there and go on, but Thalia realized I was a demigod and had taken me aside to explain everything to me and tell me how I could get to camp, she then relaxed who I was and took me to camp herself, and stayed a few days until I got used to being there.

When I had got to camp and Zeus claimed me, Chiron had taken me aside and gave me my coin/sword/javelin. Said it was given to him with the instruction that he was to give it to the son of Zeus when he showed up at camp. A month after coming to camp Leo and Piper showed up and I had finally made two real friends. Then two months later Harry showed up. And he became like a bother, but then he started spending more time with Nico, training and whatever it was they did. And if he wasn't with Nico he was with Percy. Him and Percy are best friends. If they're not hanging out with their girlfriends, they were with each other. It was like Harry had forgotten all about me and Leo, but then Piper and Harry disappeared and my brotherly feelings toward Harry return, and I was worried about him and Piper. Then I got the owl from Ginny telling me Harry and Piper had showed up at Hogwarts and Harry had been hurt.

I learned my father had sent him on a quest to find some powerful sword that my father had made himself. I couldn't believe it. And the jealous feeling returned. And this time I was even feeling dislike toward Harry, but then he was dragged down into Tartarus. And I felt guilty for what had felt. And the feelings were gone until I found out Ginny use to have a crush on him, then they all came back and I felt like the worst friend/step-brother in the world.

I didn't know what to feel, I was just so confused and I really cared about Ginny. I didn't like the idea of her liking someone else. Was she just with me because she couldn't be with Harry, or was I someone she was using to try to get over Harry and the moment she did, would she move on to someone else. No Ginny wouldn't do that. I shook the thought from my head. I just wanted to hurry up and save Harmonia, I wanted to be there to help save Harry, I had to prove to myself and everyone else that I do care about Harry and still consider him my friend and brother. We only had three days left.

"Jason, are you alright." Ginny's voice came into my thoughts. I looked over at her. We were sitting around a fire camped in some woods. Hazel had already gone into her and Ginny's tent to sleep, Ginny and I were the only ones left awake. "I'm fine, just thinking."

Ginny frowned and moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head and Ginny frowned deeper. She was so beautiful, it was hard to believe she wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite; with her brown eyes and fiery red hair, that hung down to her waist. When we were riding on Pegasus I was so close to her I could smell her flowery sent. I know Harry loves Piper and he would never do anything to hurt her, but somehow I couldn't get the thought of him taking Ginny from me out of my head. Like someone was planting it there.

"Jason, are you mad at me?" Ginny asked. I looked up at her surprised.

"What makes you think that?" Jason demanded. Ginny looked down.

"You haven't said much to me since that goddess announced I use to have a crush on Harry." Ginny said. "Look, I don't anymore. I like you. No, I love you. Harry was just a crush, more like a hero crush. I grow up hearing stories of The-boy-who-lived. How he defeated Voldemort. And Harry never thought of me that way. To him I was always the little sister of his best mate. Even when he saved my life. It was only because he thinks he has to save everyone in trouble and partly was doing it for Ron. Now that I know who Harry truly is. I don't think of him like that anymore. I care about him though, as a friend" Ginny ran her hand through my hair and I grinned a little. It sounded like Ginny's crush was nothing more than liking a famous person. Like when girls in their early teens gets all mushy eyed over their favorite singer or movie star.

"When Hecate announced you had a crush on Harry, for a minute there I thought Piper was going to attack you." I said.

"I didn't like hearing Piper announce you were her first crush." Ginny said. She leaned in a gave me a kiss. I smiled when she pulled away.

"We dated for about a week." I said. "But then every time we kissed it felt weird, It's hard to explain, it was like we didn't belong together. We decided then we were better as friends, that maybe we really didn't like each other."

"Dose Harry know that?" Ginny asked. I leaned in and kissed her.

"He knows we dated, but I don't think Piper ever mentioned the kissing part to him." I said. "So, if you would keep that just between us. I wouldn't want to get killed by my younger brother." I kissed Ginny again.

"I thought you and Harry was the same age?" Ginny asked. I grinned and laid my hand on her cheek.

"I'm thirty days older than him." I explained and Ginny rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I don't think that really counts." She said. "Does it?"

"It does." I smirked. "Though Harry doesn't seem to think so." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, I bet he doesn't." She said. "I've heard Ron mention how Harry hated the fact that both he and Hermione was older than he was, and taller." I laughed.

"Yeah, I know how Harry hates being so short." I said. "Sometimes I wonder if Piper never wears heels, so she won't make herself taller than him." Ginny laughed hard about that.

"Are we sitting here making fun of our friends?" She asked, smiling. "It's not that I could talk anyway, I'm short. I have to stand on tip toes to kiss you." I smiled and kissed her.

"Yeah, but I love you the way you are." I said. "You would look funny tall." Ginny smacked my arm. Then we kissed again. I laid my hand back on her cheek and rubbed her jaw with my thumb. I then gave her a long passionate kiss. Then pulled back, put my lips to her ear and whispered.

"Do you want to spend the night in my tent?" I then kissed her cheek and pulled back waiting for her to answer. She looked over at her and Hazel's tent then back at me and smiled.

"Okay." She said. I kissed her again and pulled back.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You do realize..."

"I know what you meant." Ginny said. "And I'm sure." I smiled and stood, and reached my hand down to help Ginny up, she put the fire out with her wand and took my hand and I pulled her to her feet, she then wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back deeper, I then pulled back, took her hand and led her into my tent.

The next morning I was the first one up or at least I thought I was, but when I got dressed in jeans and a sweat-shirt, then put on my coat and stepped out of the tent to start a fire for when the girls got up, I saw Hazel already out of her tent and in front of a fire.

"Good morning, Hazel." I said, cheerfully, then sat down in front of the fire. Hazel didn't answer but moved around nervously, and glanced toward my tent.

"Is Ginny.."

"Yeah, she's in my tent." I said. "She's still asleep." She nodded and looked down, her cheeks a little pink.

"Oh, um.. Good." She said. "I woke up and Ginny wasn't there and got scared that maybe something happen to her, but then I thought maybe she was in. Um.. Your tent."

"No, Ginny's fine." I said. Hazel nodded.

"Good, because I promised Ron I would look.. Look after her." Hazel said. "And make sure she stayed safe." I frowned. I had a feeling there was something else in that promise. But Hazel didn't say more and I decided to let it drop as I got over the shock that I just realized that Hazel liked Ron. Why she would I couldn't figure out. I know that looks don't matter, but I didn't care too much for Ron. I know he was Ginny's brother and everything, but sometimes he could be a real jerk.

At that time Ginny came out of the tent fully dressed in jeans and a sweater and coat and sat down next to me. I gave her a grin and she smiled back, but had a slight blush on her face, probably thinking about last night.

"Good morning." I said, then leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"Good morning." She said. "Hey Hazel."

"Good morning, Ginny." Hazel said.

"So, what are we doing next?" Ginny asked. "Should we pack up the tents and I call Pegasus?" Hazel shook her head.

"No, we should pack up, but I think we should walk around for a while." Hazel said. "I'm pretty sure cross-roads should be around here somewhere. We just have to find it."

"Okay, good." I said. "Maybe we can hurry up and find Harmonia then get back to the others."

Not long after that we packed everything up and walked on foot into the woods. Ginny reached over and took my hand, and gave me a huge grin. I grinned back. None of us talked as we walked, We were all a little nervous of what we were going to find and what we were going to have to do.

Hazel was leading us as we went on farther and farther into the woods. I wondered if we were at the right place, since nothing had jumped out and attacked us. But I didn't voice my thoughts out loud. Afraid if I did, I would jinx it and something would attack us.

We walked for over two hours before we saw an ending to the woods up ahead. It took about ten minutes to get to the end and then walked out on this road. Hazel turned left and went walking down the road.

"It's not too far" Hazel said, as Ginny and I followed her. We walked for I don't know how long, before we came up to a part the road where four roads crossed. Hazel frowned and looked around. Then suddenly as if the mist had covered it from our eyes a woman appeared behind the four roads. She was in the air in a cage a lot like the one Hera had been in. But this one was being held up in the air, by roots that formed a giant hand.

"Is that Harmonia?" Ginny asked, pointing at the women leaning on the front bars and looking down at us. She had on a simple white dress and gold bands on her arms. Her wavy brown hair was all tangled. She was looking at us with dark blue eyes. In a way she looked like Hermione. Annabeth did say one of the Myths about Harmonia had a daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. If that was the right one, then she would be Hermione's half-sister, also Piper's. I frowned. That means Hermione and Piper were sisters.

"It has to be." I said. "Don't see any other goddess locked up do you?" Ginny tiled her head.

"She kinda looks like Hermione." She said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I said.

"I don't see anyone around." Hazel said. "Do you think it might be a trap."

"Most likely." I said. "But we have to try to got her out anyway. We'll get attacked either way." Hazel frowned at me, but she got out her spear. Which made Ginny take her sword off her neckless and I pulled out my coin and flipped it in the air. When I caught it, it was now a sword.

"Let's do this." I said. We all took a step.

"NO WAIT!" Harmonia called, but too late, the moment we stepped toward Harmonia dozens of Inferi came out from behind the tree. Ginny gasped as one reached for her, I swung my sword and cut off its hand, but it just kept coming. Ginny swung her sword and cut off its head. I then spun around and took off the head of one that was coming up behind me. I gave Ginny a quick kiss before we separated to fight.

I saw Hazel on the other side of the road taking out inferi after inferi. Ginny was going through them with her sword trying to get to Harmonia. I ran my sword through one, then twirled around and took its head off before moving on to the next one.

I suddenly heard Ginny scream and turned around in time to see she had stepped off the road toward the roots holding Harmonia up in her cage and a net made of roots shot out of the ground and trapped her, she was now dangled from a tree that I was pretty sure wasn't there before. She had dropped her sword so she was unable to cut herself free.

"Ginny!" I cried. I tried to get to her, but the inferi wouldn't let me. Suddenly the wind started blowing hard and snow began to fall. And everything got darker. And I suddenly felt as if I would never be happy again. I looked up to see a dementor heading our way. I backed up and took a swing at it as it came up to me. I missed and tripped on the inferi's arm I had chopped off just moments ago and fell. The dementor go closer and I heard every bad thing that has ever happened to me.

"Jason!" Ginny cried, then "_Expecto Patronm." _

A silvery Pegasus burst from the end of Ginny's wand and chased the dementor away. She may have dropped her sword when she was trapped, but she didn't drop her wand.

Then there were more dementors around us, I picked up my sword and stabbed the ones that came near, and Hazel took the others.

Then we begin fighting the inferi again, as we both tried to make our way to Ginny. When we had taken out the last inferi, I tossed my sword up in the air and when it came back down it was a javelin. I then tossed it at the top of the net and it went through the root holding it to the tree branch and the net and Ginny fell to the ground. Thankfully Ginny wasn't hurt when she fell. I really hadn't thought that through.

I took a step toward her when there was suddenly a big gust of wind. Blowing our hair and clothes and making it hard for us to walk. It was storm spirits. They flew at us so fast we couldn't defend ourselves, they pulled on our hair and tugged at our clothes. My javelin was too far away to reach, and I had to do something. I closed my eyes, I could feel the electricity in the air and I could feel it running through my body. I opened my eyes and raised up my arm and this lighting bolt form in my palm and I thrust it out and it hit the ground with a big bang and the storm spirits were all blasted away.

"Jason." Ginny looked at me wide-eye. "That was brilliant." I smiled at her praise as she ran to me and threw her arms around me, but then there was this big gust of snow and I heard this mad laughter as a girl in a white dress with long black hair and dark eyes stepped out of the twirling snow.

"Khione." I growled. Ginny looked between me and her.

"Who?" She asked.

"Goddess of snow." I said. "I've had a run in with her before. Well, actually it was Leo who fought her, but anyway, she once wanted to make me an icy statue to play with." Ginny looked toward Khione with narrowed eyes.

"Khione!" Harmonia cried. "You're not going to get away with this. You let me out now." Khione only laughed and waved her hand and made ice cover Harmonia's cage was covered in ice cutting her next words off.

She then turned back to us and thrust out her hands and ice began to form on the road. Hazel who was closest to her turned into an icy statue. I grabbed Ginny by the waist and put my arm out and flew into the air. Ginny put her arms around my neck to hold on.

Khione laughed. "Do you think you can get away from me." Snow was making it hard to see. We had to stay in the air to fight her, and not step on the icy ground or we would become icy statutes like Hazel. I'm sure Khione could turn us to ice up here too, but it would be a lot harder.

"Call Pegasus." I told Ginny. "I'm going to need both hands to fight." she nodded and gave a big whistle and within seconds, the solid white Pegasus came flying to us. And Ginny climbed on his back and gripped her wand.

"Good, now try to free Harmonia while I distract Khione." I told her. Ginny nodded.

"Be careful." Ginny said. "I love you."

I gave her a little smile. "I love you too, Red." She smiled at the nickname then took off down toward Harmonia. I turned to Khione.

"Hey, Ice Princess." I yelled. I was going to do anything to make sure she didn't notice Ginny flying toward Harmonia, there was no way I was going to allow Ginny to be turned to ice.

"You think you are so clever." Khione sneered. "How about I freeze that mouth shut for you." She held out her hand and shoot ice toward me. I raised myself up higher so it would miss, then flew in toward Khione, I shoot a small bolts of lighting toward her, Khione dodged out-of-the-way. It hit the road and made a large crack through the ice. Khione laughed and sent a big gust of snow at me, it twirled around, spinning me and almost knocked me out of the air. Then it suddenly stopped. And I looked down to see Khione fighting this flapping things with wings that was flying in her face. I looked to Ginny to see her give me a smile holding up her wand. I smiled back and held up my arm again and formed the large lighting bolt again then I tossed it down toward Khione, it hit her knocking her backwards and crossed the street. Where she slammed onto the ground hard. But of course it didn't kill her and she was soon back on her feet, though her dress was smoking and had a burn hole in it and her hair was standing on edge.

"You'll pay for that, son of Zeus." Khione said. She raised her hands, but this time I raised both my hands, the sky had grown black, and the wind was picking up, I saw Pegasus take off with Ginny as the rain that had come down turned to hail, maybe it wasn't a good idea for Khione and I to mix warm and cold air together. The wind began to blow so fast, I was having a hard time staying in the air and Khione was having a hard time standing on her feet. Lighting flashed and thunder roared, then the clouds began to twirl like a funnel.

Khione laughed and tossed ice cicles at me. I dodged the best I could, but one did hit my shoulder, putting a cut crossed the side. I threw more lighting-bolts her way. She moved out-of-the-way, and one hit the ground right in front of icy Hazel, she shook then turned over and went rolling off the road and into a ditch.

"Nice shot." Khione laughed. Just as the wind began to howl, and pick up. I didn't see Ginny anywhere, so hopefully Pegasus flew her somewhere safe. The cloud that I had been worried about; began to twirl more and looked as if it was coming down. Lighting flashed and thunder roared and rain, mixed with hail came down. The ice Khione had covering everything melted away, I could hear Khione laughing over the howling wind as the funnel came down, she disappeared in a swirl of snow, the next thing I knew I was being blowed away out of the sky.

"Wake up, Jason Grace." I heard a voice say, I opened my eyes and Harmonia was out of her cage and standing over me. "Your little... Um storm broke my cage, knocked down a few trees too." I sat up and looked around. Harmonia was right, there was falling trees everywhere.

"What happen?" I asked. "Where is everyone?" I stood. "Ginny, where's Ginny?"

"Your fight with Khione made a tornado." Harmonia said. "Your storms were making warm air, and Khione was making cold air, and it mixed together and made a tornado. She took off before it touched the ground."

"But where is Ginny?" I demanded.

"Pegasus hasn't brought her back yet." Harmonia said. "And your friend Hazel is still lying in the ditch. She's alive, just knocked out."

"JASON!" Ginny suddenly yelled. I looked over to see her jumping down from Pegasus and running toward me. I took off running to her and when she threw her arms around my neck I lifted her off her feet and spun her around. "I was so scared something happened to you."

"I'm fine." I told her, sitting her back on her feet. "I was worried about you."

"Where's Hazel?" Ginny suddenly asked, looking around. I frowned at her and pointed toward the ditch.

"Harmonia said she was in the ditch." I told her.

"I hope she's okay." Ginny said, she took off running toward the ditch, and I followed her. When we got to it we saw Hazel laying on her stomach in the mud. I climbed down in it after stopping Ginny from climbing down. I tuned her over, her face was covered in mud, along with her outfit.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked.

"She's alive, just knocked out." Harmonia appeared next to Ginny, making her jump. "Here gave her some of this, Jason Grace." Harmonia said, reaching down and handing me a flask of nectar. I took it, went back to Hazel and lifted her up, and pour some into her mouth. At first nothing, but then Hazel coughed up some mud and dirt, along with water. She opened her eyes and looked around confused.

"What happen?" She asked. As I let her go, then helped her to her after I stood.

"Thank Merlin you're okay." Ginny said, she reached down and helped Hazel to climb out of the ditch. She then grabbed my arm and tried to help me as I was climbing out, I smiled at her before turned to Hazel and telling her what happen.

"You children did well." Harmonia said. "I've been trapped in that cage for almost a year. I thank you." We nodded and as she disappeared our bag appeared in front of us. Along with a new bag full of ambrosia and flask of nectar.

Not long after Harmonia left we climbed one Pagasus and headed toward Greece and Mount Olympus, since we didn't know where to find the others we decided to meet them o the mountain. Hopefully we don't get there too late.

_A.N. I hope this chapter was good and the fight between Jason and Khione. Sorry I didn't actually do a chapter where Jason was tired to the rocks, I tried but just can't get it right, no mater what I do, I'll still work on it though, and if I can get one right, I might put up a one-shot of it. And the next chapter will be Piper's P.O.V. But it may not have any action. _


	12. Chapter 12

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Chapter 12: Leo Meets His Dad.

Piper's P.O.V.

We were all sitting in the mess hall, eating and planning. We realized it doesn't take all of us to go talk to Hephaestus, and Annabeth figured the less of us that went, the better, since Hephaestus rather be with robots and machines then people or other gods.

So, after a long decision we made a choose on who would go. First we chose Leo of course being a son of Hephaestus, then we figured he would be the best. Then we decided to let Hermione go, she had the dream and then we decided I would go. How we came to decide this was like this: Annabeth and Percy said they've already met the god before and wasn't in any hurry to meet him again so soon, and Nico didn't like to talk to gods, because of the whole he's Hades' son thing and Luna didn't go anywhere without Nico. And Ron well; after seeing Harry and Ares fight and seeing Hera appearing at camp and being taught by Enyo in DADA class, he wasn't in any hurry to meet any other gods. Or that's what he said anyway. And so that's how it came down to Hermione, Leo and I going to see Hephaestus. Now if we would hurry up and get there, I would be happy or as happy as I could be without Harry with me.

"Hey, Annabeth." I said. I had a plate in front of me that had two slices of Vegetarian pizza, but I wasn't touching it other than eating a couple of pieces of tomato off one piece. "There is something I don't understand."

"What's that?" Annabeth asked, she was sitting across from me next to Percy eating a piece of cheesecake.

"You said Hermione put the Fildeus Charm on the ship, but what I don't understand is how did it work? I mean we can see Grimmould Place without being told the secret, so how could I not see the ship without Percy's note."

"You see magic works different with demigod witches." Annabeth said. "Hermione is a demigod, so her spell worked for us. You see we can see through the Mist most the time, and that's something gods made, so we have no problem seeing through charms normal witches and wizards cast, but when the caster is also half-god, like Hermione the spell affects us almost like it does with the mist. You see Hermione's charm was almost like having to have a password to see through the mist." She paused to take a bit of her cheesecake. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

I nodded. "I think so, yeah." I said. "Kind of like Harry can do wandless magic when other wizards can't. Wonder if Hermione can."

"She can." Nico spoke up. "And you're wrong about other wizards not being able to. Harry told me, he asked Sirius about how he could be able to do wandless magic and Sirius told him all witches and wizard could if they just tried hard enough, the magic is in them, not the wand. It's just Wizards have used wands for so long, most don't realize they can."

Annabeth frowned. "Is it just me or does it seem like Sirius is a lot smarter than he lets on."

"Mostly when it comes to magic." Ron said. "It's because he's a pure-blood. My parents didn't do it, because they don't act like an old fashion pure-blood family. But Sirius comes from the Black family, one of the oldest pure-blood wizard families there is. You see with families like Sirius grow up in. They teach their kids stuff about magic before they come to Hogwarts and during the summer. Stuff Hogwarts doesn't teach. Like us being able to do wandless magic. I didn't know that. " Ron frowned. "The Blacks was also one of the darkest, so I'm sure they taught Sirius stuff that wasn't legal too. I wouldn't want o think about some of the spells Sirius might know, but just doesn't use because he's not dark like his family is. Take Bellatrix Lastrange for example. I bet most the Dark Magic she knows was taught to her by her parents. And Sirius comes from the same family."

"Really?" Percy asked. "Bellatix Lacrazy and Sirius are related?"

"Cousins." I said. "And it makes sense if you think about it. The wandless magic thing I mean." I took Harry's sword from my side and twisted it into a wand. "If the wand is what gives you the magic then you wouldn't really have wizards would you? And Mortals or muggles whatever you want to call them could pick up a wand and do magic with it."

"That's what Sirius said to Harry." Nico said. I looked Harry's bronze wand over, and ran my finger across the now tiny emeralds in the handle. Harry's sword hasn't been in its wand form since I started carrying it around hooked to my side. Which is the form Harry kept it in, so he could keep it stuck it his pocket. He didn't usually use wandless magic unless he was in a battle. He told me it was more tiring than using his wand. I pointed the wand at Nico's cup, I pictured the wand movement Harry used when he did the spell and said.

_"Wingardium Leviosa."_

Nothing happened, the cup didn't rise, tip over or move. "See, nothing, the wand isn't what gives the wizard their magic." I sat Harry's wand carefully on the table. It was a gift to Harry from his Mother when he first came to camp. It was made by Cyclops in the forges and had one of Hera's sacred peacock feathers as its magic core. If you twisted it to the right it grew into a sword, but if you twisted it to the left it became a staff. That could also be used as a javelin its point was so sharp, I've seen Harry use it that way, to kill Antaeus, after he had captured us and tried to make Harry and I fight each other to the death. Harry had used the spell I just used to hold him up, while he used the staff to throw like a javelin and kill Antaeus.

Ron pointed his finger at his cup and said the same spell I just had, the cup shook a little and almost raised, but then stopped. Ron sighed and then shrugged. Hermione then did the same to her cup, it raised an inch off the table before slamming back down and if Leo hadn't grabbed it would have turned over and spilled pumpkin juice all over Hermione. She frowned.

"Maybe Harry will teach us how to use magic without our wands." She said. "It would be useful in fights, if we are unarmed by someone." She pulled out her wand and did the spell and the cup lifted from the table and flouted in the air before she sat it back down. Then looked at her wand and frowned. She then tried again without her wand and the cup lifted a little higher, before it fell back down.

"It just takes a lot of concentration." Luna said. She waved her hand and called out the spell and not only her cup, but also mine, Ron's and Nico raised into the air. She then waved it again and the cups sat themselves back down. "You just have to picture it working in your mind. You got to really want to do it. Just think of nothing but the cup floating in the air."

Hermione frowned at her cup, and then did it again, at first it only raised as much as it did before, but then it got higher, about twelve inches in the air. And this time didn't come back down into Hermione lifted the spell.

"It worked!" She cried, smiling.

"It's harder with the more complicated spells." Luna said. "That's why I rather use my wand in battle, but you are right. it is something useful if you get disarmed. You can still fight without worry about picking up or finding your wand"

"We should see if Harry will show us how." Ron said. He pointed his finger at his cup and said the spell again, this time it raised a little, but not much. It didn't stop him from grinning though. "I have to agree with Luna though. I would rather use a wand."

I frowned looking down at Harry's wand, all this magic was making me really miss him. I wanted him... No I needed him back. I stood, picked up the wand, twisted it back into a sword and hooked it to my side.

"I'm going to lay down for a while." I said. I saw Annabeth look at my plate and frown.

"Piper, you really should eat something." Annabeth said. "You've hardly touched a thing since coming on this quest. And I'm pretty sure you've lost even more weight."

"Annabeth, I'm fine." I said, turning and walking from the room, Marauder immediately jumped up and followed me. I went right to my room and opened the door and sat on the bed. I twirled Harry's camp neckless I had tied around my wrist. It only had two beads on it. One with a picture of a peacock and one had a picture of Azkaban on it. Only two because he has only been at camp for two summers. The peacock was for our quest to save Hera and Azkaban was for when Harry, Nico and Clarisse went to free Thanatos, though Harry only went to save me.

"I can't take it anymore." I told Marauder as he jumped up on the bed next to me. "I miss him so much." I wiped tears that was falling down my face. I laid my face in Marauder's mane and cried. When I was through I sat back up and wiped my eyes, Marauder looked up at me sadly. I wished I could hear his thoughts like Harry could. I could really use a good friend to talk to.

Just then there was a knock on my door. "Piper, it's me Hermione, can I come in."

"Yeah." I called, and the door opened and Hermione came in carrying my plate in one hand and a drink in the other. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You know as well as I do the first thing Harry is going to notice is how much weight you've lost." Hermione said. She made Marauder get in the floor and sat down in his spot and made me take my plate. Then sat my drink on the night stand.

"He's not going to be happy that you are not taking care of yourself. So, even if you're not hungry, at least try to eat for Harry, because the person he's going to blame for you not taking care of yourself is..."

"Himself." I said. "Harry will blame himself for getting kidnapped and putting me through all this pain." Hermione gave a nod and I sighed and picked up a piece and started eating. "I'm just not hungry. All I can think about is Harry. I love him so much. It hurts that he's not here with me."

"How about we talk about something else." Hermione said. "Get your mind off Harry, so you can eat."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well," Hermione chewed on her lip. "I really don't mean to... um bug you when you're going through this, but I could really use some advice from another daughter of Aphrodite."

"You like Leo don't you?" I asked, smiling a little. Hermione blushed and gave a nod.

"I don't know how it happened." She said. "Or how long I've liked him, but... after I got sick and woke up. Well, he was there and being so nice, and was taking care of me. Aphrodite told me in my dream I should give him a chance. I just don't know what to do. I never thought I would fall for someone like Leo. I always pictured myself with someone smart and more like me." She frowned. "I mean you and Harry have a lot of things in common and get along great. And Leo and I have nothing in common, what if I give him a chance and all we do is fight and we end up breaking up. Harry would have to put up with two of his good friends not wanting to be around each other."

"Hermione, just because you have nothing in common doesn't mean you'll do nothing but fight." I said. "Look at Percy and Annabeth, besides do you really think Harry and I have that much in common. We have our differences, I like to read and how many of those books in his cabin do think he's even touched."

Hermione laughed. "Probably none."

"That's not really true." I smiled. "He did read one or two." We both laughed. It felt good to spend time with my new sister. I really liked Hermione and it was about time we get another daughter of Aphrodite that didn't care about Make-up and boys. Yeah I had a boyfriend I was very much in love with, but I didn't go around chasing boys, neither did Hermione. And talking to her really did help, I had eaten both pieces of pizza without even realizing it.

Hermione yawned. "I think I'm going to bed. We'll probably get there early." She stood. "I'll think over what you said, Piper, and thanks for your help." I smiled.

"Anytime, Sis." I said. Hermione grinned at me as she left the room. I smiled as I sat my plate on the bedside table and took a drink from the glass Hermione had brought in here with it. Then went into my bathroom, put on my pajama's and brushed my teeth. Hermione was right about one thing. Harry would blame himself, so I decided to take better care of myself for Harry. And getting a good-nights sleep before a quest was one of the ways to do it.

I crawled into bed and wished I had Harry to cuddle too, it was so much harder to fall asleep without him next to me. After tossing and turning for an hour, I finally was able to go to sleep. When I did the dreams came.

I was standing in a fancy looking living room, I saw James Potter sitting on an old fashion looking sofa. A baby about nine mouths old who could only be Harry sat next to him, he was giggling at the faces James was making at him, while chewing on the antler of a little stuffed stag he was playing with. Lily Potter was sitting on the other end of the sofa laughing at them. Their front door opened and in walked Hera.

"Hey, there, Queeny." James said, giving Hera the same cocky grin I've seen on Harry's face. Hera glared down at him.

"Do not call me that." Hera snapped at him. But then looked down at Harry. "Heracleitus." Harry glanced up, saw Hera, dropped his toy and reached his arms out for her, Hera grinned and picked him up.

"How's my little Darling." She turned and walked over to the sofa across from the one James and Lily sat in. When her back was turned, I saw James look at Lily and roll his hazel eyes, Lily smacked him on the arm, but smiled slightly. He reached over and entwined his fingers with hers. He looked at her with the same love I've seen in Harry's eyes when he looks at me. His hazel eyes sparkled and lit up, a lot like Harry's green eyes does.

"So, Queeny, how's things on the Mountain top?" James asked. Hera glared at him and then looked back down at Harry and began to play with him. She tickled his belly and he giggled and clapped. Hera played with Harry as, her James and Lily chatted. They all seemed really happy, Harry the happiest and when Hera finally left, Harry cried after her.

My dream changed as Harry was crying for Hera, it almost looked the same as before, but Harry was bigger and sitting in a play pin, with a bunch of stuffed animals: one was a stag, one was a doe, a wolf, a dog, a rat a, peacock and a hawk. James sat on the same sofa, flipping through a Quidditch magazine. He looked broad, Lily was nowhere to be seen, when the door opened and once again in walked Hera, but this time she wasn't alone, it was weird she was holding a baby boy, about the same age as Harry, who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, Queeny." James said, without even looking up.

"Well, don't you look like you're having fun." Hera said. James shrugged and tossed aside the magazine and looked up.

"I've been stuck in this house for three weeks, Dumbledore won't let me do anything anymore." James said. "Now that he knows Voldemort is after us." He caught sight of the baby in Hera's arms. "Who've you kidnapped?"

Hera rolled her eyes. "This happens to be one of my husband's... um, children. I thought Heracleitus would like someone to play with." She walked over to the play pin and sat the blonde baby down in it. Harry looked up at him and smiled, picked up the stuffed dog and held it out to him.

"Heracleitus, this is Jason." Hera said. "It would be good for you two to become friends." She glanced at James saw him watching then leaned in and said real low so Harry's dad couldn't hear. "You'll be saving the world together one day." Harry picked up the stuff hawk and held it out to Hera. She smiled and took it, as Lily came walking in the room.

"Oh, Queen Hera, I didn't hear you come in." Lily said. She looked at Jason. "Who's this little guy?" She walked over and he reached for her, she glanced at Hera, she gave a nod and Lily smiled and picked him up and Jason tugged on the sliver peacock Lily wore on a neckless. "Hi, there aren't you adorable?" She glanced at James. "James, isn't he so cute?"

"He's alright." James said, then smirked. "But he's not as cut as my son." Lily rolled her eyes.

"James, you're talking about a baby." She said, then sat Jason back down. And he and Harry started playing with Harry's toys.

"Do you really have to call him Harry." Hera demanded. "His name is Heracleitus." James rolled his eyes.

"That's too much of a mouth full." James said.

"You sound like Paddy." Lily told him, she looked at Hera. "Our friend Sirius said that, when he first saw Harry after he was born. It was his idea to nickname him Harry."

"This the same Sirius you two named godfather to my son." Hera demanded.

"Our son." James said. "And yes, Sirius is a good guy, I can trust him with my life." Hera stayed for a bit and played with Harry, but mostly let Harry and Jason play with one another.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to come here very often anymore." Hera said. "Zeus is starting to ask too many questions about where I've been."

"Too bad." Lily said. "Harry really loves when you visit."

By then both babies were out of the play pin and crawling all over the floor. Jason crawled over to James, grabbed the bottom of his robes and used them to stand up, then reached for James.

"What do you want?" James asked, but in a teasing voice, while he smiled at Jason. Lily smacked him on the arm.

"James, don't be mean, he's just a baby." Lily said. James laughed, picked Jason up and put him in his lap. Harry looked up at them and frowned. He crawled over to James and reached up wanting James to take him, James laughed.

"You jealous little thing." He said, picking Harry up and put him on the other side of his lap. After a while James got down in the floor with both babies and began to play with them, by shooting bubbles out of the end of his wand and both babies laughed and tried to catch them.

My dream changed and this time I was seeing Hera in present time, I don't know how I knew this, I just did. Hera was standing in what looked like a large walk-in closet, staring in a mirror, it was an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet, it was so tall it almost touched the ceiling; with an inscription at the top, that made no sense to me: Erised stra ehru oyt ube on wohs i. In her hands was the same stuffed hawk Harry had handed her in my last dream.

I frowned, since when was Hera obsessed with her looks, I thought that was Aphrodite (no offense Mom) , but when I looked into the mirror I didn't see Hera's or my reflections, I saw myself in a few years older than I am now, in a beautiful wedding dress, my dad was walking me down the aisle and handed me off to Harry who was standing at the front, next to Percy, Annabeth, Hermione and Ginny was standing at my side of the aisle, along with my Mother Aphrodite. I stood there I don't know how long a stood there watching myself marrying Harry, before I finally blinked and looked away.

So the mirror didn't show your reflection. What then, the future or what I really wished would come true. I looked to Hera and saw she was still staring into the mirror, but I noticed something was off about her, she was starting to look, transparent, and was flickering somewhat. Which I didn't take as a good sign. I wished I could see what Hera was seeing, no more than I wished that as I looked back at the mirror to see Hera with Harry as he grow up.

The scene went from Hera taking Harry after her was born from teaching him to walk, hearing his first word, taking him to school on his first day, going to his High School graduation, all the way up to holding her grandkids by Harry; I didn't see a girl in the mirror, so I have no idea who Hera hoped Harry would marry, it just showed him coming out of a hospital room holding a baby and showing it to Hera. All through Harry's life, one or more of Hera's and Zeus' kids would be there, even Ares who Hera had teaching Harry to fight. Zeus was even there a couple of times as the family had a panic on the most beautiful lawn I had ever seen. They chatted and eat happily then Zeus and Hera watched as their "Kids" played together. Harry (who was about fourteen or fifteen in that scene) was having a fake sword fight with Ares, as the two girls sit aside talking together. The only people missing was Zeus' kids by other women, Enyo and Hephaestus. Even some of the other Olympians would pop up every now and then to greet the happy family.

As long as I stood there Hera did nothing but stand and stare at the mirror, I didn't have a good feeling about that, and even though we didn't like each other, I felt bad for Hera when I saw the teardrop falling down her face. All Hera really wanted was to have a happy and normal family. No fighting or arguing. And she could raise Harry like a real mother.

My dream changed and I was standing in a tomb, looking down at Harry, he had on the clothes he did when he was dragged into Tartarus, but they were dirty ripped and tore, covered in blood, dirt and grime. He was a lot thinner than when I last so him, but nowhere as thin as he was when I first met Harry, but he had lost some of his muscles from not being able to work out for two mouths, along with the weight, his hair had grown out some and was almost to his shoulders, with specks of gray in it. He also had a shadow of a beard growing on his face. I choked back a sob when I saw him hold my charm bracelet tightly in his fist. I was finally getting to see my Harry and it was breaking my heart. What I would have given anything to be able to reach out and touch him.

Suddenly I heard a mad laughter and the ground started to shake and then split open and I fell down into darkness, as the voice laughed.

"Poor thing," it laughed. "I want to show you, Piper McLean, the reason your heart's desire is never going to come true." The darkness around me faded and I saw Harry and I, we were standing on the edge of Mount Tam. We were fighting off Death Eaters as our friends fought around us. Harry's hair was still long, (I thought he looked real good that way) but he had shaved and changed his clothes. We were fighting side by side, like we had never even been apart. But then a spell hit Harry sending him over the edge of the Mountain. I screamed out his name and tried to limp off after him, but Percy came from somewhere and grabbed me.

"NO!" I cried, as I fall to my knees, reaching out toward where Harry fell. I saw nothing but stormy looking clouds and fog.

"I just got him back. It's not fair." The voice began to laugh again, and right before I woke up screaming, I could have sworn I saw a figure; a large bird, maybe a hawk flying up the fog toward me, but then I scream and woke up lying in my bed, Marauder was looking at me from he floor with his golden-brown eyes and whining, like he knew I just had a bad dream.

I nearly jumped out of my bed as Percy, Annabeth and Leo came crashing through my door. Weapons out and ready to fight.

"What is it?" Percy demanded, looking around. Annabeth frowned and put her dagger away.

"Just a dream." She sighed. "Gods, Piper, you were screaming so loud and bad, we thought something was killing you." She barely got those words out of her mouth as the rest of our friends came running into the room. I didn't say anything, I just burst into tears and laid my head on my knees.

"Piper?" Annabeth asked, As Hermione walked over and sat on the side of my bed and wrapped her arms around me in a sisterly way.

"Piper, what is it?" Hermione asked. I didn't answer at first. I tried to calm down and tell myself it was only a dream, before taking a deep breath and telling them all about my dream, from Hera visiting James and Lily to play with baby Harry to the mirror Hera was looking in, I left out what I saw though. And told them about what Hera saw and then the last part about the voice, which Annabeth said had to be Gaea. And then ended with Harry being cursed off the mountain.

"Piper, don't worry about it." Annabeth said, she came over and sat on the other side of me. "Gaea is just trying to play with your head. Harry isn't going to die. Remember the promise you and Harry made to each other." I nodded. "He's not going to allow himself to be taken from you again, and not so soon." I nodded feeling a little better. They had to be right. I wasn't going to lose Harry, not so soon anyway.

"We're almost there." Leo said. "So, Piper might want to get dressed.

"Listen to Leo." Hermione said. "We'll all leave and let you change, and then you come down to eat, by then we should be there and we can talk to Hephaestus then go save Harry."

"Yes, you'll feel a lot better once Harry is here with you." Annabeth added.

"Now get dressed." Hermione said. "I have to go speak with Ron about something, and then I'll meet up with you in the mess hall."

When they left, Hermione made Marauder go with her, and I laid back trying to calm myself, before I went into the bathroom took a quick shower, then got dressed, putting on a black shirt, and black jeans and my boots, and I slipped on another one of Harry's hoodies. Before brushing my hair, which at the moment had decided to it wanted to be long and back, then brushed my teeth. I left the bathroom and hooked my dagger and Harry's sword to my sides and left the room, and headed down to the mess hall. I most of took longer than I thought, because Hermione was already there.

"Oh, good, Piper, you're here." Hermione said. She had changed into blue jeans and a long sleeve red and blue striped shirt. "I was just telling everybody Ron and I believe we know what mirror Hera was looking into." She then explained her, Ron, and Harry's first year to me. I already knew all about of course. Harry had told me before we even became a couple, he told me all about his life. And when she had mentioned the Mirror of Erised I got a pen and piece of paper from my bag and wrote down what was engraved on the top and passed it to Ron.

"Was that on top of the mirror?"

He looked down at it and frown. "Yeah, but I never got what it said. It doesn't make sense and Harry never told me if Dumbledore told him."

"May I see it?" Annabeth asked, and Ron passed it over to her. Percy leaned over and looked himself as Annabeth frowned. "I think it's something written backwards, but being dyslexia I can't tell." She turned the paper all around and then frowned.

"There is something else." I said. "When I saw Hera looking into the mirror, she didn't look right."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, she looked...t's hard to explain." I said. "It looked as if she was turning transparent and she was actually flickering."

"Oh shit." Percy said, his eyes going big.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"She's starting to fade." Nico said. I frowned confused.

"She's what?" Ron demanded.

"Fading." Annabeth said, looking up from the paper. "You see gods aren't completely immortal, sometimes, if they're stopped being believed in or if they're just sick of living on and on, they can fade. We've seen it happen." Percy nodded.

"The God Pan." Percy said. "But if Hera fads, that won't be good."

"Damn it!" I cried , and got so mad I knocked my breakfast and drink off the table onto the floor and slammed my fist on the table. "Harry has been through enough. He's not going to be able to take it if Hera dies, fads or whatever you want to call it."

No one said anything they just sat and stared at the table.

"Can I see the paper?" Luna asked. Annabeth nodded and passed the paper to Percy, who passed it to Nico who was sitting by him, he then handed it to Luna.

"Thank you." She said. She looked at it with a thoughtful look. "Nico, may I see your knife, please." Nico frowned at her confused, then reached down in his black boot and pulled out a regular hunting knife and handed it to Luna, it was shiny and made of silver. You could see yourself in it. Luna held the paper up to it and looked at the reflection in the knife, and read.

"I show you not your face but your heart's desire." She then handed the knife back to Nico who stuck it back in his boot.

I frowned remembering how Gaea said in my dream that my heart's desire was not going to come true. I blinked the tears that threatened to fall.

"So, Hera's heart's desire is to be able to raise Harry, along with Zeus and their kids, like a normal family." Percy said.

"Makes it almost seem like Hera has a heart." Annabeth said. "Almost."

"But why would Hera want to fade though?" Leo demanded. "Sure there is a lot of divorces now a days and a lot of people don't even get married at all, they just live together, but she's the Queen of Gods, I don't get it."

"Dumbledore once told Harry, that a lot of great men of wasted away in front of that mirror." Hermione said.

Annabeth's eye's widened. "It's the mirror!" Her and Luna said. Then looked at each other.

"You mean the mirror is making Hera fade herself away?" Percy asked. Both Luna and Annabeth nodded. I saw Nico hiding a snicker behind his hand as Annabeth frowned.

"I bet she doesn't even realize it." Leo said.

"What I want to know is how did Hera get this mirror?" I said. "And why does she have it?" It suddenly clicked. "Gaea, I bet she somehow sat it up for Hera to find the mirror. So, she would stare in it until she faded away."

"We have to stop that from happening." Luna said.

"I guess Enyo is going to have to wait a little longer." Annabeth said. "After we save Harry, we're going to have to find Hera and let him talk to her. Pull her away from that mirror. I just hope Hephaestus will help us."

"We should be about there." Leo said, and he stood, and headed for the door, Hermione and I right behind him, then everyone else followed.

When I got out on deck I noticed the ship was lowing. "Yep, we're there. Now all we need to do is find him."

"Great ,how are we going to do that?" I demanded. "We only have two days to save Harry, by the time we make it to Greece we'll only have one day." Leo grinned and stuck his hand in his tool belt then pulled out a little silver disk, that had a thumb print in the middle, for some reason Annabeth shivered.

"I found this in Bunker 9." Leo explained. "It was there incase a child of Hephaestus ever needed to find him, it'll only work once, so I can't press it into we get on land, but it'll lead it right to my dad."

Hermione took it and looked it ver, then handed it back, I noticed both blush when their hands touched. I wondered if Hermione had thought about our little talk and if so did she make a decision, but put it out of my head for now.

When the ship was on the ground, we said see you later to our friends and climbed down the ladder to the ground. We walked a little ways before Leo pressed the silver disk it came to life and grow four legs, with two pincers in front and a long stinger that curled in back, it was a scorpion. The moment it touched the ground it took off.

"Hey, slow down." Leo cried, he grabbed Hermione's hand and ran after it, I ran right behind them. We had to run to keep up with the thing, pushing people to get by. Some stared, some gave us dirty looks and others called out rude stuff.

But we ignored them all and went on, I grabbed hold of Leo's other hand so we wouldn't get separated in the crowd, at one time we lost sight of the scorpion, but Hermione saw it and pointed it out, before we took off again following the mechanical scorpion. It waved in and out of the crowd, making some women scream and scatter away, it led us down an ally and down to a dead end wall, where it tried to go through. Leo frowned and let go of mine and Hermione's hands to feel around it.

"Bingo!" Leo cried, after a while and the wall opened up to revile a long dark tunnel. The scorpion ran right in, and Leo held his hand up with a flame to see and Hermione lit her wand, they walked into the tunnel with me following, we didn't say anything as we followed the scorpion deeper into the dark tunnel. My hand on my dagger the whole time.

We kept moving and as we got deeper, Leo had to stop every few seconds to quickly disable some traps. There was even one time we had to walk across a long metal bine about three inches wide, if we fell, we would plunge to our deaths into endless darkness. When we finally got across we found the scorpion banging on a large metal door. The door was oval, with metal rivets around the edges, and a wheel as a doorknob, on the door was a big brass plaque, green with age, with the Greek Eta inscribed in the middle.

Leo took a deep breath and put the fire in his palm out and grabbed the big wheel and began to turn it, as soon as the door opened, the scorpion ran inside, Leo went first, Hermione right behind him, with her hand on his back, and I followed my sister.

The room looked like an enormous mechanic's garage, with several hydraulic lifts. Some had cars on them, but others had stranger things: a bronze hippalektryon, a metal lion, that was hooked to a battery charger, a flaming Greek war chariot and a mechanic griffin. Not the bird head eagle kind, but the kind that looked like a lion with wings. It seemed to be the only thing that was moving and seemed to be working. I also saw a red 1969 Mustang, with a pair of legs sticking out from under the car.

"Sweet ride." Leo said, his eyes lighting up.

"Leo," Said a deep voice, then the owner of the legs slid out from under the car. The only Olympians I've seen was Hera, Zeus, Ares, Apollo and my Mother Aphrodite, the only minor gods I've seen was, Thanatos, who was good-looking, and Harry's two sisters Hebe and Enyo, who both were beautiful, yes even Enyo even though she is evil, she's still pretty; so I wasn't ready for how Hephaestus might look. Neither was Hermione for she let out a gasped. He wore a jumpsuit. His legs creaked and clicked in their metal brace as he stood, making my teeth chatter. His left shoulder was larger than the right so he leaned to the side and his head was misshapen and bulging. His beard smoked and hissed, and every once in a while, a wildfire would spark in it, then die out. And his hands were the size of garbage can lead, but he picked up the scorpion carefully and broke it in half and put it back together.

"Umm...Dad?" Leo said, Hephaestus grunted, but said nothing. Hermione gave Leo an encouraging nod. "Um.. Dad. We were wondering if... Um." Leo's hand begin to smoke a sign he was nervous. "You see the tomb Uncle Harry is in, was made by you... and Aphrodite told Hermione... that you could tell us how to get it open."

"You're hanging out with the wrong company, kid." Hephaestus said. He looked up at Leo, then his eyes went to Hermione and he shook his head. "Fallen for the wrong girl. She belongs to her, her daughters always break hearts. Last one of my sons that fell for one of her daughter's ended up dead, and said daughter ended up being a spy for Kronus."

I frowned, he was talking about Selena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. I have heard that story I don't know how many times from the other kids in my cabin, and Selena died trying to make up for what she had done and Beckendorf had died a hero trying to blow up Kronus' ship full of monsters. I wasn't here yet, that all happen a long time before I came to camp, but I knew the story so good, I might as well have been there, and I pointed all this out to Hephaestus and he just grunted.

"You daughters of Aphrodite are all the same." He said. Can't trust you. All you want is to save your boyfriend, well, why should I help save Hera's favorite son. She hates me. She threw me off of Olympus. I'm Hera's less favorite son and ugliest, and he, he's her favorite and if you listen to all the minor goddesses and nymphs and all that, he's also Hera's most gorgeous son. So, if Heracleitus dying causes Hera pain, then why shouldn't I let him die."

"Because." I cried. "He didn't do anything to you. He can't help what Hera did eons ago. And if he dies who will kill Voldemort, the war depends on him. And I can't live without him. besides he's the only one that can help Hera right now. She's standing in front of some mirror, fading away. Don't you care that your mother is dying?" Hephaestus grunted and decided then that I didn't like him. He was my least favorite god. At the moment anyway.

"Dad." Leo spoke up. "Uncle Ha... I mean Harry isn't like Hera at all. He's a good kid. And a good friend. He treats me better than anyone else at camp. And he's always stuck up for me... and he even stuck up for you once. When Enyo bad mouthed you." Hephaestus grunted and picked up some metal and tools and started building something.

"Sir," Hermione spoke up. "Piper and I are nothing like the other Aphrodite children. We don't go around breaking hearts and Piper is very deeply in love with Harry... and she would be heartbroken if anything happen to him. Harry is your brother and it wouldn't be right or fair if you just let him die. That's wrong,"

"Don't tell me what's right or wrong." Hephaestus said. "Nothing is fair in this world. Just remember that, girly."

"Hey," Leo cried. "Don't talk to her that way. You ugly... ugly.." Hermione laid her hand on his arm and gave Leo a smile, but Hephaestus burst out laughing.

"You should just like your mother." He said. Shaken his head.

"Sir... Lord Hephaestus." Hermione said. "You really wouldn't be helping Harry, you'll just be telling us how to open the tomb." She frowned when Hephaestus didn't answer, he just went on making something. At that point I really wanted to smack him. "And it'll annoy Ares, just think he hates Harry with a passion, and is really looking forward to Harry.. Um.. dy...dying and he would be very disappointed if Harry was saved."

Hephaestus flicked his beard with his finger as he thought, making sparks fly everywhere.

"Well... when you put it that way, Missy, it doesn't seem too much like a bad idea to help." He said. "How the twin giants got hold of that tomb I have no idea. I had made it to trap Ares in. Thought it would be funny to see him struggling to get out, and show it to all of Olympus to watch. They don't even try to hide their affair anymore. Aphrodite and Ares. I like to trap them and show the other gods." He opened one of the drawers in his work table and got out a small silver disk that looked a lot like the one that Leo used to get us here. He took hold of Hermione's arm, raised it and laid it in her palm gently, then closed her finger around it.

"When you get to Heracleitus, just press the thumb print and that will turn into a tool Leo can use to saw off the top of the tomb." He told her. "But whatever you do, don't lose that disk, it's the only one and if it's lost, there would be no way to open the tomb for Heracleitus to get out." He let go of Hermione's hand.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said, and she glanced at Leo then back to Hephaestus. "And you don't have to worry, I won't ever hurt Leo or break his heart. I promise you." The god of blacksmith's looked Hermione over then gave a nod.

"For some reason, Missy, I believe you." He said. Hermione smiled at him. Leo was looking between the two in shock. Hephaestus went back to whatever it was he was making, we took that as clue to leave and when we turned to go out the door, he called to us.

"You might want to use the other door, it's quicker." We frowned and turned back around to see the door Hephaestus was talking about. I hadn't noticed it before, it was right by him, we walked over to it and Leo opened the door and we walked through to end up coming right out the door we had come in without having to go back through the long tunnel.

It was lunch time and we already found Hephaestus got what we needed to open the tomb and was heading back to the ship, we had two days to get to Harry, by the time we get to Greece it would be one day. Hopefully, we made it to the mountain on time.

_A.N. I hope that chapter was good, won't be much longer now, till they get to Harry. I hope Piper's dream was good, I wanted to show a little of Hera with Harry when he was a baby, the part where she brought Jason to see Harry, was right before they went into hiding, they had just found out Voldemort was after them, it was right before Harry turned one. And then Hera's desires, I figured not only would she would have wanted to raise Harry, but I think she would have also wanted him to get along with the others, and be one big happy family, I can also see her wanting Harry to marry some goddess and become a god, (Not going to happen though) just something I can see Hera wanting. And the Fidleus Charm, I had to explain how Piper couldn't see the ship, you see I had forgotten that my first story I had showed the demigods could see though it, so I need a reason Piper couldn't now to cover up for that mistake. Sorry about that._


	13. Chapter 13

disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter.

Chapter 13: I tick off my first god!

Ginny's P.O.V.

After freeing Harmonia, the rest of our quest went all right, well, as good as it could be with two demigods and a witch, we flew mostly on the back of Pegasus. But we landed some and let him just walk, so his wings could rest. We would find places with no one around to set up camp to sleep, Pegasus would fly off somewhere, I don't know where, but by the time we got out of bed he would already be back, waiting for us.

Jason and I counted to share a tent now, after that one night, and we've even, well, never mind, but we've gotten a lot closer on this trip, we even told each other I love you. He was so great, sometimes it was hard to believe he actually found me pretty and loved me, he was gorgeous and could have any girl at camp he wanted, but he only wanted me. Hazel said it wasn't all that surprising, considering I was very pretty, but I didn't see myself as pretty, I mean I don't think I'm ugly, but.. I guess you can say I'm normal looking. Hazel disagreed with that. And even pointed out a few other demigods at camp that has said I was hot. I really didn't get where anyone thought I was.

Hazel has become a good friend and person to talk to, she promised not to mention to Ron about Jason and I sharing a tent, even if she didn't like keeping a secret from him, but finally gave in and agreed it wasn't really his business and she admitted she didn't she were he mistrusted Jason so much, he proved to Hazel he was a good guy when just nights a couple of nights ago, the day we saved Harmonia, that night we were camping and Hazel went to find some firewood, when we heard her scream, we ran to her and found her being attacked by a monster, I was shocked and didn't move, but Jason sprung into action and saved Hazel's life, and that's what proved to her Jason really could be trusted.

Right now we were heading to Greece flying on the back of Pegasus. Hopefully we made it to Harry and the others before sunset. Jason was holding my waist tightly, Pegasus would only let me stay in front, and if I wasn't on him, he wouldn't even let the other two on at all. I thought it was funny, but I don't think Jason thought it was funny when Pegasus had kicked him in the back of the head when he had tried to climb on him before me.

Pegasus lowered himself and started to fly down ward, I didn't understand why he was doing it, maybe he was tired and wanted to rest, but then I heard Hazel.

"Oh... wow." She said, and I looked up to see a breath-taken seen. I saw a mountain jutting out of the sea less than a mile north, it was a massive fist of blinding white rocks thrust into the sky. On one side, the limestone cliffs were completely sheer, drooping into the sea over thousands of feet below. On one side, the mountain sloped in tiers, covered in green forest.

"That's not..." I went to ask.

"No, Gin Gin, where not even in Greece yet." Jason answered before I finished, I guess he knew what I was going to ask. He pulled a GPS he had taken from the Amazons out of his pocket and frowned. "According to this, that's the Rock of Gibraltar. At the tip of spin, so that over there is Africa, where heading toward the Mouth of the Mediterranean."

"So, how far is it then?" I asked. Jason was silent a moment looking over the GPS.

"If we were normal people, sealing the sea, probably a few days," said Jason, "but since we're anything but normal and flying on the back of an immortal flying horse...mmm lets see, well we'll have to go past Rome and into the Ionian Sea, to get to Greece, that shouldn't take to long, but Mount Olympus is in Olimpos Greece, so once we get to Greece, we have to fly all the way to the other side..so..I..don't really know... hopefully by sunset. If not lets just hope the others got to Harry before us."

I frowned. I didn't like the sound of that, I wanted to be there to fight and help save Harry, repay him for saving my life, once, but if we couldn't a least maybe the other will reach him, him being saved by someone is all that really matters, but I did feel the need to repay him for saving my life in my first year at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Jason, what Island is that?" Hazel asked, I looked down to where she was talking about, but didn't see any Island, all I saw was a bunch of fog, but Pegasus seemed to be heading that way.

"That's funny it's not on this thing." Jason said, talking about the GPS. I looked harder and still didn't see anything.

"What are you two talking about?" I demanded. "I don't see anything."

"Really?" Jason asked. "You don't see that island right there...mm... must be the mist, you're not a demigod, honey, so.." He trailed off and didn't finish. I think he was trying to figure something out. "Hang on isn't this where the Pillars of Hercules use to be?"

"That's what they called this area in the old days." Hazel said. "The rock was one, but nobody was sure which was the other, some thought maybe Africa."

"So why is Pegasus taking us down there?" Jason asked. I shrugged, a little upset they could see something I couldn't. Jason leaned in closer and took his hand and pulled my hair from in front to the back, then talked into my ear. "Hey, Red, just look right there where I am pointing." I did what he said. "Now just concentrate real hard, imagine there is an island there... you know there is so just stare for a moment, maybe you'll see it."

I looked like he said, trying to imagine what this island looked like, at first nothing, but then the fog seemed to fade away and I gasped.

"You see it?" Jason asked. I nodded. Somehow I knew he was smiling even though I couldn't see him.

The island was directly ahead of us, in the middle of the straits, it was a small hilly grass of land, covered in forest and ringed with white beaches. In front of the island, jutting from waves about a hundred yards offshore, were two white Grecian columns even taller than Gryffindor tower. Between the columns, huge silver words glittered underwater: _NON PLUS ULTRA._

"Pegasus is heading right toward the island." I said. "What should I do? Should I just let him or should I try to get him to stop or go around?"

"Who's that?" Hazel asked. At first I saw nothing, but I concentrated and then I saw him, there was a man standing on the island.

"I don't...no, it couldn't be?" Jason said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hercules." he said. "If this use to be the Pillars of Hercules, then my guess is we have to ask him permission to pass. I guess Pegasus already knew that."

We didn't say anything else as Pegasus got further down, as the man watched us, then he landed right on the island in front of him, and we climbed off and the man just watched.

I couldn't help but noticed he was handsome, looked a bit like a black-haired Jason, but taller, with the same blue eyes, but with coppery skin, like he never went in out of the sun, and looked about twenty, with a scruffy beard as if he hadn't shaved in two days. And he wore an old Greek style tunic, no shores and his ebony hair was blowing all over his head in the wind. He also had a club at his feet, a five-foot-long polished cylinder of mahogany with a leather handgrip studded in bronze. What laid on the other side of him was very weird, a pale of very large pearls about the size of a man's fist.

"Well, hasn't the Pillars been busy today?" He asked. As we approached him slowly, he looked behind us at Pegasus. "Pegasus uh, never got to ride him myself, not many have." He looked at every one of us. "Who was the lucky one he liked?" We were taken back for a moment, but then I raised my hand.

"Me." I said. Hercules, if it was Hercules looked me over and gave a nod.

"I can see why, as pretty as you are. Must be a daughter of Aphrodite."

"No, actually I'm..." I tried. But Hercules shook his head.

"Hang on, you're not a demigod are you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm a witch." I said. He frowned.

"One of those creatures." He said. My eyebrows rose.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jason demanded.

"Nothing, don't mean to insult the lady, but I knew this one witch." Hercules said. "Jason had promised to marry her, he even brought her abroad the Argo. But then he decided to marry someone else, she gave his new bride to be a wedding dress dipped in some kind of potion that burned her up."

"You're talking about Medea." Jason said, I frowned, I didn't know who Medea was, but I didn't like the sound of her.

"Met her before?" Hercules asked, as Jason scowled when he mentioned Medea.

"Yes, she tried to kill me and my friends." Jason said. "Mostly because my name is Jason." Hercules nodded.

"That'll do it?" He said. He then looked over us, but I noticed he didn't give much thought to Hazel, he barely even looked at her. I frowned, wondering if it had anything to do with her being a daughter of Hades. I know Nico complained a lot because people tended to judge them for who their dad was. Which I didn't think was fair, they can't help who their mums hooked up with.

"So," Hercules went on. "Looking from me to Jason. "I guess you guys want permission to pass like the others did?"

"The others?" I asked, hoping it had been who I am thinking.

"Yes, there was a whole ship full." Hercules said. "But only three came to talk to me. A daughter of Athena, a daughter of Aphrodite, and the one known as the hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, they say he is the most powerful demigod in modern times." He shrugged. "I didn't like him. Had too much of a smart mouth, seemed to have some kind of grudge against me. But anyway, he was a son of Poseidon, so the quest I had him do wasn't too hard." He pointed over to the pale of large pearls. "I just had him go into the sea and find a pearl for each person on the ship, the size of my fist." I looked at the pearls again and was shocked to realize, Percy did not only find seven pearls the size of Hercules' fist, but you could tell which went with who by the color of them: one was a smoky grey, one a sea-green, a fiery red one, two were white like a dove, a black one, a sliver one that matched Luna's eyes, and one red and gold like Gyffindor colors.

"A Quest?" Jason asked. Hercules gave a nod.

"Yes, " he said. "I'm suppose to give you a standard warning about how dangerous the ancient lands is and all that. Not just any demigod can survive the Mare Nostrum. I have to give you a quest to complete. Prove your worth, blah, blah, blah, I don't make a deal out of it... as you can see." He pointed to the pearls again. "If Jackson hadn't been such a smart ass. I might even have given him something easier to do, like sing a song or give the daughter of Athena a riddle to answer. I'm sure she could answer it, but he was smart, so I gave him a little harder task, well, I thought it would be, who knew sons of Poseidon could sense where pearls was." He shrugged. "Oh well, they were on their way to save some demigod that was captured by giants. Apparently he was important to the war somehow."

"Harry," Hazel spoke up for the first time. "We're on our way to save him too." Hercules frowned at her, his eyes suddenly taken on an angry look.

"Harry, as in Heracleitus Potter, the son of Hera?" He demanded.

"Umm, yeah." Hazel answered, taking a step back, looking nervous.

"No wonder that Daughter of Athena, what's her name? Annemarie. No wonder she avoided saying his name." Hercules ranted. "She knew I wouldn't like it. They... they tricked me. Damn them, if I knew the son of Hera was who they were going to save...I would have given the brats a lot harder quest."

"What do you have against Harry?" Jason demanded. "You've never even met him."

"He's _her_ son." Hercules ranted. "She made my life hell, she made me kill my first family. My life was wasted on ridiculous quest. My second wife died, after being tricked into poisoning me and leaving me to a painful demise. And my compensation? I got to become a minor god. Immortal, so I can never forget my pain. Stuck here as a gatekeeper. And she thought she could have a child and I would leave him untouched... Oh no, I cursed him to have the same painful life I had. Oh she had big plans for her little baby, she wanted to tell Zeus right off about him, she hoped to take him to Olympus and her and Zeus raise help his mortal parents raise, she wanted my dad and her to be his divine parents and the mortals to be his earthy parents, he would spend on earth to learn the go back to Olympus to have fun, then he would grow up and save the world, her child would be the hero for a change, Zeus would turn him into a god and he would become one of his companions, to stand by his throne like Nike and her siblings do, I didn't even get that, so why should he. The little bastard shouldn't even be considered a demigod, it's not like Hera gave birth to him. She had another woman carry him for her. Hell she even had a goddess picked out for him to marry."

"You didn't have to curse him." Jason said. "I doubt dad would have let him stand by his throne. He doesn't like Harry."

Hercules snorted. "Dad doesn't like anyone but himself." Jason frowned at that and I reached over and squeezed his hand. "But Hera could have talked him into, he just can's say no when it comes to her, he may cheat on her and have demigods, but when Hera really wants something dad gives in, so I stepped in myself and cursed him. Though my curse didn't seem to be to have worked too much, his mortal parents were killed and he's had a few things happen to him at the wizard school, and there is the whole Tom Riddle thing, but other then that, his life seems to have been great, even has a new dad now and one hot daughter of Aphrodite that shares his bed. Yeah his life is better than mine was."

"You know nothing about my brother." Jason said. Hercules looked at him in surprised. "If you think the things at Hogwarts is all Harry has had to go though you're wrong, dead wrong. Oh, your curse worked, in fact it worked a little too well. I don't know how your life was as a kid growing up, the only thing I've read about when you were young was your birth, and you struggling snakes when you were a toddler, but Harry his parents were killed when he was one year old, the wizard world who were suppose to be his friends, and look out for him left him on a doorstep in the middle of the night on the first of November. He's left was nothing but hell from there on out, his bedroom for the next ten years was a closet under the stairs, where he would get locked up and beat when his so-called Aunt and Uncle thought he deserved it and didn't think he got the house cleaned enough, he was eleven by the time he got his own bedroom, and even then they locked his doors and put bars on his windows. He finally thought he could be happy at Hogwarts, only to have his friends turn on him and blame him when something bed happened, they even kicked him out of school just for defending himself against dementors, snapped his wand leaving him helpless if Voldemort was to show up, thankfully Percy and Annabeth brought him to camp before anything like that could happen, and he couldn't even be happy there, having to go on one quest after another, he had barely gotten Piper back from being kidnapped when he was dragged right out of her arms and into Tartarus, and now he's locked up in some tomb, and if he isn't saved by the time the sun goes down today, he's dead. Oh and of course Voldemort is still after him and won't stop until either he finally kills Harry or Harry kills him. So, yeah, I think your curse worked."

When Jason was done with his rant, all three of us, Hazel, Hercules, and I was staring at him wide-eyed.

"I never even had to go to Tartarus." Hercules said, frowning. "And I didn't know about the Aunt and Uncle, I knew about the other stuff, but I didn't know...I wanted his life to be like mine, one endless quest after another, I wanted him to have to watch every girl he fell in love to die, just like I had too... but."

"That's horrible." Hazel said. Hercules glared at her.

"Want me to bring up all the things I've heard about you, daughter of Hades?" Hercules demanded. "The things you did, before you died. I think your little friends wouldn't be very happy about that would they?" Hazel gulped. But the only thing I could think of was the fact Hercules had said before she had died. Did Nico find her in the Underworld? Is that why they kept everything about her secret? "My wife Hebe dose visit me from time to time and she tells me a little of what's going on. Since I can't leave this island without permission from dad." Hercules scowled. "I don't know much that goes on now a days, I have to get my information from demigods and Hebe. Who at the moment is not talking to me." We stood silent for a while before Hercules sighed.

"You demigods want to pass the pillars fine." Hercules said. "But you'll have a hard quest to do. I happen to know that the Neiman lion is running around on an island not far from here, I want you, Jason, to go defeat him and bring me back his coat as proof."

Jason looked stunned for a moment, but then nodded. "Fine, I'll do it."

"As for your friends, I want Hazel to help you." Hercules said. "Maybe the lion will send her back to the Underworld where she belongs, but as for the pretty little witch, it is all up to her, she can do what she wants, she is not a demigod, so I can't give her a quest, she can go with you, she can pass on her own or she could do the smart thing and turn around and go home or wherever."

"I'm going to help Jason." I said.

Hercules grunted. "You have to be careful when falling in love with son's of Zeus. Our relationships never end well." I frowned, but Jason narrowed his eyes at Hercules, then took me hand.

"Come on, you two, let's go, get this over with, so we can save Harry." He was looking Hercules straight in the eyes when he said it and Hercules only smirked.

"I hope you do make it to Heraclitus and he does get saved." He said. "So, if or when, the daughter of Aphrodite he's sleeping with dies, he'll be able to watch it happen. Just like I had to watch my family die, my wife and kids." I frowned it seemed to me that these Greek gods liked taking a lot out on incent people. I was suddenly very happy I wasn't a demigod, that I had a real mother and father and brothers that loved me and I didn't have to worry about some god coming after me just because my godly parent did something to them. I still frowned in worry though. I had a demigod boyfriend and I lot of demigod friends I had to worry about though. I just hoped all of them survive this war.

I climbed on Pegasus, Jason got behind me and Hazel got behind him, I thought it was a little funny how she never held on to his waist to help herself from falling off, she always just grabbed the sizes of his shirt, and even that made her seem uncomfortable. I thought about Hercules saying Hazel had died and came back, I wondered if she hadn't lived in one of those old times where it would be unlady like and you would be considered a ...well something bad for even looking at a boy and if that was the reason she was so uncomfortable being so close to Jason.

"How are we going to find the Neiman lion once we get to this island." Hazel asked.

"I guess we just have to look." Jason said. "Me and you are demigods, so maybe he will smell us and come find us. So, just be on the look out and ready in case of an attack." I snickered. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I said, but truthfully I thought it was funny how he said, he'll smell us. Like they stick or something. I wondered what demigods smelled liked to monsters. And what makes them smell at all. Could they just smell the god in them or do they actually stick, hopefully it isn't the later. Whenever we got back to camp I think I'll ask Annabeth and Percy's satyr friend Grover what they smelt like. If he's still there by the time we got back.

"We must be there, Pegasus is taking us down." Hazel said.

"Remember, stay on the look out." Jason said. "And be ready if the thing attacks."

"Yeah," I couldn't help but put in. "The lion might smell you." I snickered and Jason lightly pinched my side. Not heard, more like a little tickle, before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Ha, ha, very funny." He said. "Let's all make fun of how the demigods stick." I heard Hazel giggle, I guess she thought it was funny like I did. Then we were all serious when Pegasus landed on the ground. We climbed off and he flew away, but I didn't worry about that. I knew he would be back.

Jason took his coin out of his pocket and flipped it up, turning it into a sword, Hazel had her spear out, and I took the little sword off my neckless and made it grow full size.

We walked around the island which looked more like a jungle to me, with tall grass and tons of trees, I hoped we find the Neiman lion quick and could kill it. I heard stories about it and knew the in side of its mouth was the only place it could be killed, I also knew that Percy Jackson had killed it once, but didn't know how he did it and suddenly wondered what he did with its coat, when Jason told me the stories when Hercules killed it, he said you get to keep the coat. I doubted Percy still had his, maybe he gave it away or lost it during a quest.

We didn't talk much while we searched for the lion, Jason thought it better if we stayed as quite as we could, in case it did smell him and Hazel, we didn't want to make it easier for it to find us by making a lot of noise, it would be better for us to see him first. Then for him to see us. I noticed Jason was walking not beside me and holding my hand; like we usually did when on foot, but a little in front of me holding his arm out, like he was blocking me from something. I had to roll my eyes with a smile. But then Jason shouted bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hazel, look out!" Jason cried, he then limped forward and tackled her to the ground as the biggest lion I had ever seen came running at us and if Jason hadn't tackled Hazel to the ground it would have got her, but now it was right in front of me, growling with two big gold eyes, that matched his golden fur, I backed up holding up my sword. I admit I was pretty scared, you couldn't blame me, the thing was bigger than Marauder and I thought he was huge, with foot long sharp fangs. I backed up again then it got me across the shoulder with sharp gold paws, I cried out and fall.

"Get away from her!" Jason cried, jumping up, he grabbed his sword from where he had dropped it and came running toward us. Hazel also stood and grabbed her spear. Jason raised his sword and came at it, he stabbed it in the side, of course it didn't hurt it, but I think Jason was just trying to get its mind off me, by doing that. Hazel went to its other side and stabbed at it. They made it confuse, he couldn't decide who he wanted to attack first, Jason or Hazel, but he seemed to have forgotten all about me, and I got an idea.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out my wand and pointed it at the lion. I cried out a spell and ropes shout up out of the ground, and wrapped around the lion. He growled and roared, but the ropes just tightened themselves, I then called the spell out again, and more ropes came out of the ground and one wrapped around the bottom of its mouth and the other wrapped around, the top, holding its mouth opened. I got this idea from the story I heard from that Clarisse Le Rue girl tell her half-brother/ wizard Blasé Zabini, about how Harry killed the Hungarian Horntail dragon, and got the horn Piper's dagger was made out of, and he even had a dragon hide jacket he got from the skin, but I don't know what he did with the rest of it. But Harry had used ropes from this spell to hold its mouth closed, so it couldn't breathe fire. while he climbed up its back and stabbed it right between the eyes, I think is what she said, or was it on top of the head. I can't remember which.

"You're a genius, Ginny." Jason cried smiling, he backed away from the lion a little, the skin began to darken as I heard thunder, then Jason brought his sword down and stabbed the ground with it, making lighting come from the sky and hit the Neiman lion right in the mouth, nothing was left but I lion skin coat. Jason picked it up.

"Too bad we have to hand that over to Jerkules." I said, Jason smirked at the nickname I just gave Hercules, I guess he hadn't liked him either. First he was all nice and helpful because he didn't want to be one of those guys that put demigods on hard quest, but then he turned into a big jerk just because Hazel mentioned Harry, so what if his mother made his life hell, Harry never did anything to him. Nor did we. So why take it out on us just because Harry is our friend. We should have been like Annabeth and not mentioned Harry by name. But none of us is a daughter of a wisdom goddess, and we're not a know-it-all like her, so how was we to know not to mention him.

Pegasus landed in front of us when Jason was looking over my wound, it wasn't too bad, if I was a muggle I would get a few stitches, but since I was a witch, I just pointed my wand at it and said a healing spell, it closed at once and Jason looked relived.

We all then hoped on Pegasus and flew toward Hercules or to whom I was now calling Jerkules. Pegasus landed right where he had before and we climbed off and Hercules looked a little shocked to see us.

"Well, you actually did it." he said. "I didn't think you could. Or didn't think it would be this fast, it took Jackson longer to keep jumping in the sea to carrying up more pearls." He held his hand out for the lion skin coat, Jason looked down at it then sighed and went to reach it to him, but something told me that it could come in handy, and something told me not only because if we wore it we couldn't get hit with anything. But something told me it could come in handy a lot more than that.

"Wait." I cried and grabbed Jason's hand. I looked at Hercules. "Look, we killed the thing we should be able to keep the coat. You have your own after all." Hercules frowned at me.

"Yes, but the deal was that I let you pass if you kill the Neiman lion and brought me his coat as proof." He said. "Besides," I could have been mistaken but I was pretty sure Hercules' face turned red. "About a thousand years or so ago some stupid daughter of Hermes stole my lion skin coat while I was lying here asleep, left a note saying she was giving it to her boyfriend for his birthday, another son of Zeus, never got it back either." I could see Jason trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, but you said we only had to show it to you." Hazel spoke up. "You didn't say anything about giving it to you."

"It was implied." Hercules said. "Now, if you want to pass, you must hand me over the coat, if not then keep it and go back the other way."

"Jason killed it, the coat should be his." I said, narrowing my eyes. Jason reached the hand not holding the coat out and laid it on my arm. "Gin, it's okay, we don't need it, and getting to Harry is more important than a lion skin coat. I sighed, but he had a point and I gave in. When Jason walked forward to hand Jerkules the coat, Hazel grabbed my arm.

"You're right, we shouldn't have to give Hercules the coat, he just wanted to replace the one he lost without having to do the work to get it. You and Jason killed the Neiman lion, so you two should get to keep it, that's how it's suppose to be. Besides I got this feeling we're going to need it for something." I nodded.

"Me too." I said. Hazel looked over at the pearls.

"I have an idea, but I don't think pearls are considered gems and I know they're not metal, they're from Poseidon's sea, so I don't think I can summon them, but do you have a spell that could lift them?" I smirked and gave a nod. Though I didn't know what she was talking about with the gem thing, but I got what she was thinking anyway. "Good, so, if you can, when I give you the go ahead make them attack Hercules, and I'll grab the coat, but we have to do it before he puts it on. And after he gives us permission to pass."

I gave a nod and Hazel and I stepped closer as Jason handed Hercules the coat, he admired it, and was thankfully taken his time to put it on.

"Lord Hercules." Hazel asked sweetly , "You've seen the coat, now can we pass?" She looked back at me and gave a nod. I grinned and pulled out my wand and pointed it at the pearls.

"Yeah," Hercules said. "You can pass... so go on get...hey, what the?" He was cut off by one of the pearls, the black one, smacking him in the back of the head. I waved my wand and the others went flying at him. "Whose doing that?" He dropped the coat, as the pearls just kept hitting him over and over. I was laughing, the jerk deserved it.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Jason cried. "He'll kill us." Hazel grabbed the coat and then Jason's arm.

"Come on, Jason, he said we could pass." She dragged him back toward Pegasus who was watching, with what I was sure was amusement in his eyes. I had to let the spell drop to run to Pegasus or else he wouldn't let Jason or Hazel on.

"You little witch!" Hercules cried. "You're going to pay for that?" He came at me, Jason pulled out his sword to defend me, but I just turned around and got him with a Bat-Boggey Hex, he cried out and tried to shove them away, then I climbed on Pegasus. Jason and Hazel right behind me and we took off flying.

"Why the Hades, did you two do that?" Jason demanded. "It's just a coat."

"A coat, that can stop any hex or weapon from harming whoever is wearing it." Hazel said. "Besides he didn't deserve it, you and Ginny killed the Neimon lion, that should be your coat."

"Besides," I said, when Jason opened his mouth to argue. "I have a feeling we're going to need it." Hazel nodded. "And not just to stop something from hitting us."

Jason just shook his head. "I'm on a quest with two crazy girls. And I thought Harry was bad when it came to pissing off the gods, you know we're not going to be able to take that way back, and we most likely ruined it for Leo and them too, considering he knows we had been with them."

"We'll just go all the way around." I said. "It's not like we'll be in a hurry on the way back. When Harry is saved, we won't have a time limit anymore, I doubt he'll be in a hurry to save Enyo."

"I guess you're right about that." Jason said, as he kissed my shoulder then laid his head on it. I smiled, we were nearly to Greece now, hopefully we'll make it to Harry on time. If not I'm sure Piper will.

_"A.N. Hope that was good, At first I didn't know what this chapter would be about, but then I decided to have someone come across Hercules, and decided it would be good to show Ginny and them again, and the thing about Hercules's coat, I'm sure it was never stolen from him, but I couldn't reset it, and yes it will come out who it was that took it. And I got a little bad news, this story isn't going to be as long as my last two, I'm running out of things that could happen and am getting tired of keeping Piper and Harry apart, but there is still a few more chapters, they still have to get to Harry, save him, then save Hera, then save Enyo and I was planning on having the last chapter where Harry made it home and surprised Sirius, but I still got another story to write and it probably will be as long as the first two, if not longer. _


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Chapter 14: Finally We Make It To Mount Olympus

Percy P.O.V.

I was really getting sick of going on quests, especially when it involved a friend being in danger, and Harry was one of, if not the best friend I ever had, he would do anything for the ones he cared about or considered friends. I couldn't wait to get there and save him and then when he wakes, smack him on the back of the head for making me worry like this. Okay maybe I won't smack him. It's not his fault he was kidnapped, but I felt like smacking someone.

With my ADHD, it was starting to get to me for being on this freaking ship for so long, I was bouncing from room to room, I would go see what Annabeth was doing, which she was on her laptop. Then I would go to the hull and ask Leo when were we going to get there, last time I went in there I got on his nerves so bad he snapped and asked if me and Piper didn't switch bodies somehow, with the way I was going on, and the fact Piper hasn't been in there. Piper has been unusually quiet and down in her room doing who knows what, but I guess she was just worried about getting there or maybe she was trying to rest up for the big showdown with the giants.

I wondered what Jason, and the others were doing, if they had saved Harmonia or if they had even got to her yet. I had hoped they would make it to the Mountain to help us, but I didn't think they would, Hercules, the git as Harry would call him, said no one else had been by all day, so I figured we wouldn't run into them when we got to the Mountain, unless they went another way or come after us. Meeting Hercules was one of the worst things to happen on this quest, he tried to flirt with Piper, he got smart with me and acted as if Annabeth was dumb. And the task he made me do, was about the stupidest thing anyone has ever made me do. I understand he was trying to give us something easy, but I got sick of having to bring a pearl up to the island and then go back down in the sea to find more. It took longer than it should have considering I ran into a small Sea creature who thought the son of Poseidon would make a tasty snack. But I showed him. Annabeth had been a little wary about Piper coming to talk to Hercules with us, she was afraid she would try to attack him, since he was the one who cursed Harry's life. But surprising she didn't, I guess she knew how important it was not to tick him off, but did have a look on her face that said she would love to run her dagger through him.

I hated to admit it, because I love the sea, but I was really getting sick of seeing nothing but water and being on this damn ship, if it had been someone else kidnapped and Harry was with us, I would hate to see how he would be handling being here all this time, he would probably start sleeping on deck. Harry's claustrophobia was something I was worried about, but haven't voiced out loud, with everyone's mind on saving Harry, I don't think any of them has thought about it other than how Harry must have freaked out before Hera put him to sleep, but what I was afraid of was my friend's claustrophobia getting worse, what if he couldn't even handle being on the ship. I didn't voice these worries because I didn't want or need Piper freaking out about something else, and it's not like we could do anything about it if Harry did freak out. I wished I could, but what really got me worried was our enemy using his phobia against him, what if they somehow used it to beat him. If Harry was in battle and they lulled him into a confined space, it would be easy to beat him, if he started freaking out. I didn't know how Harry handled inclosed spaces during battles; as far as I knew all the battles he has been in has been out in the open, so I don't know if Harry would realized he was in a tight space or if he would be so caught up in battle that he wouldn't even realize it, but it still scared me. When we got Harry back, I was really tempted to not let Harry out of my sight or go anywhere without me, but something tells me Harry would not like that and would find a way to sneak off without me.

"What are you thinking about?" Annabeth asked. Right now we were lying in our bed, I tried to get some sleep after Leo had snapped at me. I figured I would need the rest. But couldn't fall asleep, and after an hour of tossing and turning Annabeth had turned off her laptop and crawled in bed next to me, I rolled over on my back and allowed her to snuggle up to my side and put my arm around her.

"Harry," I answered. "There is something about him I've been worrying about." Annabeth raised her head and looked up at me.

"What's that?" She asked. I ran my hand through her hair.

"His claustrophobia." I said. "After being locked up in that tomb do you think it will be worse?" Annabeth's frowned deepened and she sat up all the way.

"It's a big possibility." She said. "I hope not, but it's likely that he will, for a bit anyway."

"We need to help him get over that somehow." I said. "It could be used against him." I said. Annabeth sighed.

"I've been thinking about that for a while now." She said. "But knowing him he won't want us to help, he'll be too prideful and embarrassed."

"We'll figure out something." I said. "You don't know how much I just want to go and knock his uncle for a loop, and then sick you on his freaking aunt or Piper either one." Annabeth cracked a little smile.

"It always amazes me how Harry is so nice and sweet after growing up like that." Annabeth said. "He doesn't even blame Hera or any other god for the life he had and a lot of guys would blame Dumbledore for leaving him on their doorstep in the first place, but he doesn't and on top of that he has a lot of respect for the man."

"Yeah, he's a pretty good kid." I said. Annabeth laid back down on my chest and I wrapped my arm back around her.

"What do you think Piper is doing?" Annabeth asked. "I haven't seen her since we passed the Pillars of Hercules and Marauder disappeared." Piper had made Marauder stay behind when we went to talk to Hercules, she was afraid Hercules might try to fight him, mistaking him for his father, the Neiman lion, since he's starting to look so much like him, but when we go back on the ship Ron had told us Harry's pet had disappeared, Piper had gotten upset, and wanted to look for him, but knew we couldn't, because we didn't have time.

"Well, if she's anything like you she's off somewhere, excited about almost being there and a little afraid when she wakes Harry up he might have changed and may not want her anymore." I said. Annabeth raised up and gave me a weird look.

"How could you possibly know that?" She asked. Annabeth suddenly frowned. "Just how close are you to Piper?" I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth, Piper and I are only friends, you know that." I said. "I'm just going by what I know you would do, if it was me in that tomb and not Harry, besides I love you too much to go sneaking around with another girl." Annabeth gave a nod then laid back down, putting her head on my chest.

"She doesn't have anything to worry about." Annabeth said. "Harry will still want to be with her."

"Just like if it was me and not Harry, you wouldn't have anything to worry about." I said. Annabeth smiled.

"I just wish we would hurry up and get there." I said. Annabeth nodded. She raised her head and leaned in and kissed me passionately, and I kissed her back just as passionate, putting my hand on her cheek, Annabeth moved so she was laying half on me; stuck her hand up my shirt and pulled it off, she ran her hand do my chest and stopped at the button on my jeans, and started to undo them and at that same moment Leo came bursting int the room.

"I can see... Wow...wow.." Leo covered his eye up. As Annebeth and I jumped up, "sorry..."

"Man, doors were invented so people could knock." I said, both angry and embarrassed.

"Well, dude, locks were invented so people wouldn't walk in." Leo said. I rolled my eyes.

"You should know not to burst into someone's room." Annabeth said. Her face was red and she looked angry. "What was so important that you had to come bursting in here?" Leo had started to back out of the room, one hand still over his eyes as if we were naked ( if he had come in a few seconds later we would be) and his other hand on the door knob.

"Just letting everyone know I can see Mount Olympus, it's tiny looking now, but I can still see it, so it wouldn't be much longer until we get there." Leo said all that so fast I barely caught any of it, but Annabeth grinned and I just got my shirt back on when she grabbed my hand and pulled me past Leo and up the deck. Leo was right Mount Olympus was in view.

"Someone should tell Piper." Annabeth said.

"Tell Piper what?" Piper's voice said behind us. Annabeth grinned and pointed to Mount Olympus. "We're almost there." Piper looked to where Annabeth was pointing and her eyes widened and she rushed to the edge of the ship gripping the sides.

"Harry," I heard her whisper. She turned around as Leo came running back on deck with the others in tow. "Can't you speed the ship up, Leo?" She demanded.

"That's not a good idea, Piper." Hermione said. "We need to sneak in, so they don't see us, going fast it would be harder to do." Piper frowned and opened her mouth to argue when Annabeth spoke up.

"No, she's right, Piper, if the giants see us they'll start attacking, and maybe even stop us from getting to Harry." Piper made a growling sound that sounded a lot like an angry cat.

"Fine." She snapped. "Let's just take our time. After all we have lots of it." She glared at every one of us, then turned to stare at the large mountain ahead. That's another reason I wanted to hurry up and get to Harry, Piper's mood and taking everything out on us was starting to get old. She acted as if we put Harry in that tomb. We get Harry back I think I am going to tie them to together, so they won't ever be separated again. The both of them get way too cranky when the other wasn't around for too long.

Piper sighed. "Look, guys am sorry for the way I've acted. I'm just scared, and want to get to Harry."

"It's okay, Piper." Hermione said. "We understand."

"That's why no one's smacked you yet." Luna said, we all turned and looked at her, I saw Nico smirk. Being around her so much, I have learned she tells what she thinks no matter what it is or to whom it is.

"Yeah, well," Hermione said, giving Luna a strange look. "We all just want to get to Harry."

"Yeah." I spoke up. "And I have already decided that when we get him back, am going to tie you two together. You're both way too cranky when the other one isn't around." Piper glared at me as the others even Hermione and Annabeth snickered, but then Piper smiled and started laughing.

"We're almost there I can't wait." She cried. Then she frowned, chewing on her bottom lip. "What if Harry's changed the past two months, what if... what if he doesn't want me anymore? What if we've been apart too long?"

"Don't worry, Pipes, Uncle Harry will still want you." Leo said. "You'll see, we'll get there, I'll break open the tomb and you can give Harry his little kiss, he'll wake; you'll bring him abroad the ship and show him your room and..." He stopped talking and wiggled his eyebrows. Piper's face turned blood-red.

"Leo!" She cried, turning to hide her face and Hermione smacked Leo on the arm.

"Stop being so dirty minded." She demanded.

"I didn't say anything." He denied, smiling. Hermione glared at him.

"We know what you meant." She said. Leo just laughed and Hermione pulled out her wand and sent a stinging hex his way, he yelped and rubbed his arm.

"Would you please stop doing that?" He demanded. Hermione smirked at him.

"No." She said, sticking her wand back in her pocket. Leo rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face. They had gotten a lot closer since Hermione had gotten sick, they spent a lot of time together by themselves and Hermione kept Leo company when he was in the hull. But rather or not they were a couple, I didn't know, they haven't made it official or anything if they were, but they sure did act like it. Hermione didn't even say I'm not your bookworm anymore, so, I guessed she was his bookworm.

"You know what." Piper suddenly said. "I think I am going to go change." She looked down at her clothes. "And maybe freshen up a little and try to do something about my hair.

"Why?" I asked, what she was wearing looked fine to me, jeans and a hoodie, probably a t-shirt underneath. Her hair looked alright to me too, it was just a little messy, and at the moment blonde.

"Because, when Harry wakes, I don't want him to see me like this." Piper cried, as she turned and headed back below deck.

"Okay, is it just me or did she turn into her mom for a moment?" I asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Why do girls always do that?

"Seaweed Brian, Piper hasn't seen Harry in two mouths." Annabeth said. "She's just nerves and thinks she has to look her best." Annabeth gave me a look, that I knew was her silent way of asking if I understood now.

"Oh," I said, even if I still didn't get it, girls sure can be complicated. Oh well, I was just glad Annabeth was a daughter of Athena and didn't care how she looked. Though she still was the most gorgeous girl around. On earth or Olympus.

"I think I am going to go see if Piper needs any help." Luna said, she gave Nico a peck on the cheek, making his face go red, before turning and skipping, yes, I said skipping, down the stairs.

"Why do I get the feeling she doesn't mean helping Piper with picking out clothes?" I asked.

"Because she's not." Nico said. "She wants to make sure Piper is fine and just talk to her."

"Oh," I looked back toward the Mountain, thinking about Luna, she was a weird person, but I still liked her, though I found her and Nico an odd couple, but then again Nico was a bit weird himself. So, I guess they made a good couple even if they were both odd.

"We're getting closer." Leo ran over to where Piper had just been. "I'm going to go to the hull, so I can be ready to stop the ship." he then left.

We all stood in silence watching the first Mount Olympus get closer and closer. We were excited and nervous and ready to fight. And all had to put on jackets since snow was coming down and it looked pretty cold. I just hoped it didn't take very long to get to Harry. After ten minutes Piper came back up wearing designer skinny jeans with sparkles up and down the legs and with light brown suede snow boots, and a white blouse, she had put on a brown suede jacket that matched her boots. She seemed to have finally gotten control of her hair, she had it just a little past her shoulders with curls at the end, and a light golden brown, her eyes were a dark sapphire blue, with gold speaks in them, she even put on a little make up and had her quiver on her back and sword and dagger on her sides. Even though I would never say it out loud, because, one: Annabeth would kill me and two: if word got back to Harry that I said it he would kill me. So, I kept the thought to myself, but I'm a boy, so I couldn't help, but noticed how good she looked like that. Though my Annabeth would look better.

"Um... Piper, you do know you, by the time we get to Harry and you wake him up, that your clothes and hair will be messed up." I said. She glared at me.

"I just want to look good for Harry, there is nothing wrong with that." She said.

"Leave her alone, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth demanded. "Besides unless she gets dirty or in a fight on the way up the mountain she may not get dirty, remember the plan?" I nodded.

Of course I remembered the plan; everyone but Piper, Leo, and Hermione would be fighting the giants, while we had their attention, they would sneak past under Harry's cloak and to his tomb, they would open it while we fought the giants and whoever else may be up there.

"I think you look pretty." Luna said. "Harry will love it."

"Thank you." Piper smiled at her, she then turned to me. "Keep it up and I'll tell Harry you've been picking on his girl."

It took about an hour or so to reach the mountain, when the Argo II stopped, Leo came back on deck and lowered the stairs and we stepped off, one by one, to the base of the mountain.

"How are we going to know which way to go?" Piper asked. "It's huge." Annabeth frowned.

"That is a good question." Annabeth said, she looked up at the sky. "We can't afford to go the wrong way, we don't have time to turn around and go another. I too looked up at the sky, it wouldn't be too much longer before it starts to turn dark and the sun will start to sit. We had four maybe five hours.

"Look!" Luna cried, pointing, we all looked and there standing not far from us going up a trail was a stag, a solid black stag, it didn't run or look scared it just stood there and stared at us with large hazel eyes. Piper frowned at it.

"It can't be." She mumbled, walking over to it, the Stag didn't run from her or attack , we all watched as she slowly walked up to it and tried to pet it on the head, but her hand just went right through it. That's when I noticed it was a little transparent. Like it was a ghost. Piper mumbled something that sounded like "It is you." The stag nodded and ran up the mountain. Piper's face split into a wide grin, something I haven't seen her do in two mouths. She then ran after the ghost stag.

"Piper, are you sure following him is a good idea?" I called, Piper turned and looked at us.

"Yes," she almost shouted. "Now come on. He's showing us the way to Harry." She then turned and ran up the trail. The rest of us had no chose but to follow. Piper was in the lead, as we climbed the mountain. Snow was coming down pretty hard now, and our path was slippery, but we went on, every once in a while the stag would stop, and looked behind to make sure we were following him, then went on. I just hoped that Piper was right about this ghost deer leading us to Harry.

At one point Annabeth has slipped on some ice, and I grabbed her arm to stop her from falling down. Some how Nico got ahead of Piper and was now walking next to the Stag, I saw Nico's mouth moving and was pretty sure he was talking to it. I just hoped it didn't talk back.

Finally after two hours we made it to the top of the mountain, and the Stag disappeared after Piper said something that sounded like; "thanks Prongs". I didn't see any giants, but I knew it had led us to the right place, because right in front of us was the ruins of a palace, half it was gone, so we could see the inside, looked like an old theater part of a palace with old seats and even a stage, all around us was some of the weirdest things: like huge gears and pulley systems that raised and lowered sections of the floor for no apparent reason. Water flowed through open trenches, powering waterwheels that turned some of the machines. Other machines were connected to huge hamster wheels with hell-hound inside. And the weirdest was suspended from the ceiling were cages of live animals-a tiger, several wolves, a whole pack of hyenas. And bronze and leather conveyor belts trundled along with stacks of weapons and armor.

"None of this was here when I had that last dream." Hermione said. I saw Leo looking around like he was dying to go try something out. We carefully walked in and looked around. I was sure that any minute something would come out and attack us.

"HARRY!" Piper suddenly screamed out, she then tried to take off running toward the stage, but I grabbed hold of her waist and held her back. "What the hell are you doing? Let go of me. Right there is Harry, I have to get to him." I didn't let go, I knew it had to be a trap, because no bad guys was around, but yet right there, suspended above the stage, being held up by leather belts and cables, and surrounded by the caged animals was Harry's tomb.

"Please, Percy," Piper said. I hated when people said please, it was hard to say no. "Let me go to him."

"I'm sorry, Piper, but it has to be a trap." I said. "Once you head right for that stage something will happen." Piper started sniffing like she was going to cry, great, if there was anything worse than someone saying please, it was a girl crying.

"Piper, Percy's right." Annabeth said. "We have to be careful and not just run in. We'll let you go to Harry soon, but right now we have to figure out how to, without setting off any traps. I guess our cloak idea won't work now, but, Leo, do you think you can..."

"At last." someone cried from somewhere, it sounded as if it was coming from behind the velvet curtain up on stage. "So very happy! Honestly, I didn't think you would make it, but it's so much better that you did. Much more entertaining. You're just in time for the main event."

"Hey, whoever or where ever you are." Piper yelled. "Let Harry down. NOW!"

"As you wish." The voice laughed and then there was the sound of a machine starting, and the cables and belts holding Harry's tomb up begin to lower it down, I heard Piper gasped in fear, I guess she was afraid Harry would fall, but he didn't the cables moved slowly and then sat the bronze tomb down right in the center of the stage.

"Harry," Piper went to take a step, but then we heard a growl, like a dog, and before Piper could reach Harry's tomb it was surrounded by over a dozen hell-hounds. Red eye glowing and large fangs showing.

"Oh, gods," Piper whimpered and would have fallen to her knees if it had not been for Annabeth and Hermione grabbing her arms, Piper shook her head and narrowed her eyes. She jerked her arms out from Hermione and Annabeth's hands.

"I've come this far." Piper said in a deadly calm voice, as she pulled out Harry's sword. "Harry is right there in that tomb and I don't give Hades' ass who or what you are, you're not stopping me from reaching him." Then before anyone could stop her; Piper ran right toward the tomb with Harry's sword raised, I thought she was nuts, or didn't realize Marauder was no longer with us, where he went or why I don't know, but there must have been a good reason for him to just leave Piper like that.

But then she shocked me by getting on her knees and sliding up under the nearest hell-hound and stabbing it in the gut, it burst into dust, and Piper didn't give it another thought as she reached and pulled one of her arrows out of her quiver and tossed it at another like a dart, it stuck it in the side and made it burst into dust. Note to self never piss off Piper.

I shook myself of my thoughts and raised Riptide and ran forward, I stabbed one hell-hound, and then ducked another one's paw, before coming back up and slicing its head off. I had to keep my mind off of Mrs. O'Leary or else I would feel guilty for doing this. Nico was in the fight now too, he was taking out almost as many hell-hounds as I was, and to my shock so was Piper. Leo had pulled out a hammer and ran forward, bashing one after another over the head, Annabeth too was fighting, and the three wizards was throwing spells, but I don't think it worked very well against them. Not with their tough hide, I saw Leo pull another hammer out of his belt and toss it to Hermione, she caught it, with a look on her face that said, she didn't feel very comfortable with basing a dog over the head, but did it anyway, as she and Leo worked together trying to reach Harry's tomb.

I was too busy with my mind on watching Annabeth, make sure she stayed unharmed and didn't noticed when a hell-hound jumped at me until a gold arrow got it between the eyes and it burst into dust. I looked the way it came to see Piper had reached Harry's tomb and was now standing on top of it shooting arrows and keeping the hell-hounds from getting anywhere near it again.

"Come on, Leo!" Piper yelled. "Hurry up and get over here, and let Harry out!"

"Piper, behind you!" Hermione suddenly yelled, I looked back that way in time to see a hell-hound jump up from Piper's left and knock her off the tomb and onto the hard ground. Harry's sword fell from her hand and she also dropped her bow and arrows; cried out grabbing her leg. Which was most likely broke. I went running her way as the hell-hound jumped over Harry's tomb and right at Piper, but before I could reach her, I heard a sudden roar and a golden-brown fur ball came out of nowhere and jumped the hell-hound knocking it back across the tomb, it landed on the ground and slide across the floor, before hitting a wall and bursting into dust.

I don't know how or where he came from, but Marauder was back, and pissed; he stood on Harry's tomb and gave a giant roar. We all jumped when his roar was answered by several other loud roars, as we were surrounded by lions. At both sides, and back, about thirty of them, all shapes and sizes, even a solid white one, only three besides Marauder was male. I looked to Annabeth to see her jaw jump. The others pretty much doing the same thing, we had all stopped what we were doing, even the hell-hounds who, being basically dogs had turned to their known enemy the cat.

Marauder gave another roar, the lioness and lions roared back, then jumped into action. Ignoring us demigods, and wizard, they attacked the hell-hounds, we just stood in shocked silence as the lions went to work. All but the white one, who seemed to be standing guard over Piper as Marauder stood guard over Harry's tomb. And within seconds, there was no hell-hounds left.

Marauder looked right at Leo and gave a roar, he blinked in shock, before looking around; spotting Hermione he grabbed her hand and they both headed toward Harry's tomb. The white lion laid cross Piper's lap as if protecting her from harm, she wiped her eyes and began to pet him, looking a little shocked as the others surrounded them and the tomb and laid in a circle, as if they were going to make sure nothing stopped Leo from cutting open the tomb and getting Harry out, Hermione pulled a small disk from her pocket and handed it to Leo, he pressed a button or something on it and it grew into a hand saw.

"Really!" Piper cried. "Hephaestus believes _that_ will cut open a bronze tomb." Leo shrugged and began to cut around the tomb, and it worked, it would take a while to completely saw the top off, but it was working, I could see shreds of bronze flying everywhere and the sound of the cutting. Piper looked up at the sky and sighed, it was darkening, but the sun was still up, but would start going down soon.

Suddenly the ceiling opened over us, and a platform lowered. Standing on it like an actor, with his hand raised and head held high was a purple haired giant. He was small for a giant standing only twelve feet. Wearing the worst Hawaiian shirt. "It had a garish print made up of dying heroes, horrible tortures, and stuff I'm not even going to say. He had a ten-foot spear strapped to his back and white jeans. I guess no one ever told him not to wear white after labor day.

"Bloody hell." Ron mumbled, as the giant smiled at us as if he was happy to see us. "That's bloody gross." I didn't know if he was talking about the giant or his shirt, maybe both, but I had to agree with which ever it was.

Nico gripped his sword and stepped forward, "You're going to pay for taking my friend." The giant grinned at him.

"It's the real Nico di' Angelo." He said. "It's not my fault the son of Hera said he was you." Nico frowned.

"He did?" Nico asked.

"Yes, I asked him if he was Nico di 'Angelo," the giant said. "We told him you were who we were after, and he looked at us and said he had blood of Hades running through his veins."

I smirked a little, leave it to Harry to make it sound like he was Nico, without lying and saying he was. Harry hated being lied to, so that's something you never caught Harry doing, but he protected Nico, by making the giants believe he was him, without coming out and saying he was. After all as a descendant of Hades, Harry told the truth about having his blood running through his veins.

"Now, let's get back to the show." the giant said. "It's so good you've all come to die."

"You're the one going to die." Nico growled. "You and your brother. Where is he anyway?"

"I don't know." The giant said. "OTIS! Where are you?" If the other one was Otis, I guessed he was Ephialtes.

The red velvet curtain moved and out from behind it ran the other giant.

"Where were you?" Ephialtes demanded. "You were suppose to come out of the floor!" He opened his mouth to answer but the Ephialtes cut across him. "Never mind."

"Gods and Titans!" Ephialtes yelled. ""It's show time! Now for the stage directions."

"We're not going to be part of any show." Nico cried. I saw his eyes glance behind the giant at Harry's tomb, Leo wasn't even half-way sawing the first side yet. Piper was holding on to her leg again. I really did think she had broken it. If the giant had noticed them or the lions surrounding the tomb, they did a pretty good job pretending they didn't. So I figured we needed to keep their minds off them, so they can get that tomb opened.

"So," I said. "You said something about stage directions."

"Yes!" Ephialtes said. "Now, I know the bounty stipulates that you and the girl Annabeth is to stay alive, but since you are here, we might as well do away with you all. No that will be much more entertaining. We already have your friend in the tomb whose probably died."

"Now, don't worry," The giant went on. "I got your plans all worked out, it'll be perfect. All the gods on Olympus will see."

"Only problem is we're not going to die." I said.

"And we're not going to go along with some stupid show you have planed." Nico said.

"Oh, but you will." Ephialtes said. "Because you can't kill us, you have no god with you. So, really, it would be much more sensible to die painfully, I'm sorry, but the show must go on." I looked to Nico.

"I'm really getting tired of this guy's shirt." I said. Nico looked at me and gripped his sword tighter.

"I'm getting sick of his mouth." He said. We turned back at the giants then charged.

Things went wrong immediately. The giants vanished in twin puffs of smoke and reappeared half-way across the room, each in different places. I ran right toward Ephialtes, but slots in the floor opened and cages with monsters of all kinds. The cages made a loud sound and opened. We went into action fighting them, as most the lions around Harry's tomb jumped up to help, but some did stay behind, right next to Hermione, Leo and Piper, and they batted away or fought anyone that came toward them.

The cages weren't the worst thing, there was also fiery pits that opened up here or there, so we had to be careful where we stepped. I saw Nico and Luna leap over one of the pits and head toward Otis, who brought out his spear. Over on one side, I saw Ron shooting spells knocking them out, and Annabeth was fighting monsters with her dagger. Hermione was doing as Ron was and shooting spells, Leo was sawing away at the tomb, he was now past half-way on one side. Piper was doing her best to shoot arrows at some monsters, and I looked around for Ephialtes and saw him up over to the right side messing around with controls, I sliced a hell-hound that had come from somewhere, (Thought all them was gone) then took off running toward Ephialtes, Annabeth saw me and took off behind me.

We were soon stopped by a large forest that sprung up from somewhere, we needed to get to Ephialtes so we can stop him fooling with the controls.

"He's right you know." I said, as I used Riptide to take out the whole forest. "There is no way we can beat them without a god."

"I know." Annabeth said. "We can pray for help, but without something to offer as a sacrifice, doubt anyone would answer it." I frowned.

"Wonderful!" Ephialtes cried. "We'll call that a dress rehearsal!" He began to push buttons opening random cages.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried. "We need to somehow destroy the controls." I gave a nod, then looked around to check and make sure our friends we alright: Nico and Luna was battling Otis still, Ron was still firing curse, Hermione stood in front of Leo, to protect him from anything that might try to attack as he had his back turned still sawing away on the tomb, Marauder laid on top of it licking his paws as if nothing was happening, Piper was gripping her leg, I saw tears in her eyes, as she leaned against the bronze tomb, and all the lions, but the one still lying in Piper's lap, were now fighting, they had taken out most the monsters. I looked back at Hermione and got an idea.

"Hermione!" I cried, she looked at me. I nodded to the controls and she understood, and shot out a spell. It hit the control panel making it blast apart.

"NO!" Ephialtes cried. "spoil sport. Otis!"

Otis who had knocked Luna out and Nico had taken off over to check on her, tossed his spear right at Hermione, her eyes grow wide, but there was a sudden gust of wind and the spear was blow off course and stroke Ephialtes right in the side.

"OTIS!" Ephialtes cried. "Would you stop killing me?" He crumbled into monster dust, there was suddenly a rumble of thunder and a bolt of lighting strike the roof, making it explode and crumbled on top of Otis.

A solid white Pegasus landed right next to the pile of roof, and to our shock off jumped Jason, Hazel and Ginny. They came running toward the tomb as we did. The white Pegasus flew away.

"About time you got here." I said. "Where did you get the horse?"

"That was Pegasus." Ginny said.

"I know it was a Pegasus." I said.

"She means the Pegasus." Jason said. He then explained all about their run in with the Amazons, and how Pegasus took to Ginny and they let them take him to escape, and how two of the amazons one being their Queen were daughters of Enyo, I shivered, who the heck would hook up with her, and then he explained about rescuing Harmonia up until their task Hercules gave them. And how he was a jerk.

"I'm sorry guys it's my fault." Hazel said. "If I hadn't been stupid and mentioned Harry, then he might have given us something so hard to do."

"Yeah, but the lion..." Jason glanced at marauder who still sat on top of the tomb, watching us, and all the lions that were standing around us. Um... the skin came in handy." he looked at us. "A little ways back we stopped and used it to offer a god for help. I don't know if it helped, but it disappeared."

"What god?" Nico asked. Jason shrugged..

"We just said if any would like to help." Ginny said. "Sorry, but we didn't know who to ask."

"The giants will reform." Annabeth said. "We don't have much time." The sky was now starting to darken. "Leo, hurry, maybe we can get Harry out before that happens and we can leave."

Hazel took a step and her foot anciently hit Piper's ankle and Piper cried out and grabbed hold of her leg again.

"I'm so sorry, Piper. I didn't see your leg there." Hazel said. I knelt in front of her.

"Your legs broke isn't it?" I asked. She nodded, tears fallen down her face. "We should have brought along some nectar or ambrosia."

"We got some." Ginny said. She was carrying a bag she didn't have when they left. She came over to Piper's side and dropped down next to her and started pulling out nectar and ambrosia. "Which did you want?" Piper choose the nectar.

"Where did you guys get all that?" Annabeth asked.

"Gift from Harmonia for saving her." Jason said.

"Um... guys look." Hazel said, I turned and looked the dust that was Ephialtes and Otis was now going back together, Otis' somehow got to where his brother was.

"Leo, hurry up." Piper said, she tried to stand but just fell back down. "Get Harry out." The nectar helped some, but hadn't completely healed her broken leg.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Leo said. As more hell-hound appeared.

"Luna and I will get the giant twins." Nico said. "You guys take care of the hell-hound." And with that he walked toward the giants, taking Luna with him. I took a step to go help him and found myself surrounded by hell-hound. I raised Riptide and got one in the side, then turned around and sliced another's head off. Then Annabeth got a third one on the side of the head with her dagger. I looked back toward Nico and Luna to see they seemed to have things under control. Luna was doing a good job battling Otis and Nico was battling Ephialtes. He was doing something weird, he had shadows swirling all around himself as he spun, Ephialtes was so confused by this, he wasn't even trying to attack him. More shadows were swirling all around. There was even a wind with how fast they were going.

Then something even weirder happened, Nico began to rise, the shadows underneath his feet was raising him up, Ephialtes took a step back as Nico made it level with his head, drew back his sword and got him crossed the face.

"Oh, this isn't a part of the script." He cried, as Nico took a step off the shadow only for another to form under his feet to stop him from plunging to the earth.

"I rewrote it." Nico said, as he bounced from shadow to shadow, staying in the air by walking on them. It shocked me he that he wasn't falling through the shadows.

"Would you stop!" Ephialtes cried. "You're cheating!"

"And you being a giant that can't die without the help of a god is fair." Nico cried. Luna suddenly cried out, and Nico looked her way, to see Otis brining the tip of his spear toward her. I took a step toward her to help, but Nico suddenly vanished, he completely disappeared. But then a shadow formed in front of Luna stopping the spear, and Otis was soon fighting shadows that was swirling around his face. I still didn't see Nico anywhere, but then more shadows formed around Ephialtes, and I noticed something, a shadowy figure that was shaped like a boy, and was the size of Nico was up in the shadows swirling around.

"Is that..." I asked, pointing up at it. Annabeth gave a nod.

"He's inside the shadows." She said. "I didn't know he could do that. He's basically a part of the shadows now."

But Ephialtes must have figure out what Nico was doing too, because he was able to swat him out of the air, and Nico was just able to stop his fall with a shadow forming on the ground. Luna ran over to him, just as Annabeth, and I took off running over to them.

"Nico, you alright?" I asked. He nodded with a scowl on his face. Otis and Ephialtes was laughing at us.

"Impressive, demigods, but you still need a god to help you." He said, and Otis laughed harder.

I tighten my grip and raised it at him. "We don't need a god!" I said. "We already turned you to dust once already, we'll do it again."

"Pity," Said a voice behind us. "And here I was going to play the hero." I turned around and saw Apollo standing there. He was wearing the usual jeans and shirt, looking like a teenager about nineteen, the only difference was he was now wearing the Neiman lion skin coat.

"Apollo." I said. He winked at me then turned and looked to Ginny.

"Thanks for the coat, beautiful." He said, giving her a large smile and a wink. "It fits nice." Ginny's face turned blood-red, making Jason give Apollo a glare, he then turned to Leo.

"Valdez, man," Apollo called. "You got to hurry up and let my little buddy out of there. So we can hit the night clubs together and check out the ladies."

"I think not, Apollo." Piper spoke up, he turned to her.

"Piper, didn't see you there." He cried. "Looking as beautiful as always. Too bad you're taken." He winked at her. "Call me if it doesn't work out." Piper rolled her eyes and made a face.

"Could you stop flirting with every girl here, and help me." Nico demanded. "That's why you're here isn't it?"

"Of course, Nicky." Apollo said. He glanced at Luna. "Impatient boyfriend you got there." He then smiled and threw his arm around. "Always nice to see one of my descendants." Luna smiled at him as he took his arm back from around her and took his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on, then grow to fourteen feet tall which made him a couple of feet taller than the giants. He put his fingers in one another and stretched them out making his knuckles pop, and a shiver go down my spin.

"You guys just stand back, and let me and Nicky do our thing."

The giants just laughed as Apollo advanced on them, Apollo didn't seem to care and he pulled out his sword, and Ephialtes brought up his spear, Apollo blocked it with his sword and Nico began to battle Otis. I took a step to help, but Annabeth grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Remember the prophecy, Seaweed brain, it has to be Nico and Apollo." She said, I gave a nod but didn't like it, I did notice Luna had stopped helping, like she had been before Apollo got here. Apollo may be a bit silly acting for a god and a big flirt, but he could fight pretty good I give him that, he raised his sword and brought it down across Ephialtes face, and blocked a move Ephialtes tried to throw at him. I could hear Piper behind me crying and pleading with Leo to hurry up.

"Come on shadow man." Apollo yelled at Nico. "Do your thing and we'll end this." Nico scowled at his new nickname and began to make shadows form around the two giant tying them together. "That's a boy." Apollo put away the sword and suddenly had his bow and arrow in his hand, he pointed it right at Ephialtes head and let it loose, it went right through his head and through his head and stuck Otis, they both burst into dust.

I turned and ran back toward Harry along with everyone else, Leo was now half-way sawing the other side of the tomb, he was almost done. Piper was turned watching, Jason, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were standing around him. I saw Hermione looking nervous, Hazel was standing next to Piper bouncing from foot to foot. Nico just walked up next to me and Annabeth who were standing next to Hazel and Piper. Apollo soon joined us.

"You better hurry, Leo." Apollo said. "The sun is starting to set."

None of us said anything we just stood there and watched as Leo sawed away at the rest of the tomb, if a mortal was to stumbled up on this seen, he would think we were all crazy, teens of all ages along with a guy in a lion skin coat, not to mention surrounded by lions, as we all stood and watched as another teen saw the top off a bronze tomb, well, he would probably go running the other way.

"Come on, Leo." Piper said. "Please hurry, he doesn't have much time left." I could tell it was killing her to have Harry so close and not be able to reach him yet. Leo was now over half-way there and turned to saw the foot of the tomb, he was almost done.

"I see your nectar didn't help you too good." Apollo said, kneeling down by Piper, he laid both hands on either side of her broken leg. "Don't want Harry to see you hurt. I'm sure we all would like to see tomorrow." A light shined in his hand, and Piper hissed, but soon it faded and he helped Piper to her feet.

"Thanks." Piper said. Apollo grinned.

"Anything for the only other member of our club." He said. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Apollo, there is no club." She said.

"What club?" I asked. "What are you guys talking about."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Apollo thinks he and I are the only two members of some: I slayed the mighty python club."

"Well, Sweetheart, you and I are the only ones to ever do it." Apollo grinned at her, he reached in his quiver and pulled out an arrow, it was solid gold all except for the tip. He grabbed Piper's arm and laid it into the palm of her hand. "Believe me, you will need that soon." Piper looked down at it and frowned. She looked at the silver tip and her eyes widen.

"You don't mean..""

"He's back and after you." Apollo to her.

"Damn!" Piper cursed, gripping the arrow. "Well, at least he's after me and not Harry."

"Who?" I asked. "Piper, who's Apollo talking about?" She shook her head and wouldn't say.

"YES!" Leo suddenly cried out. Piper looked his way and her eyes lit up. He had finally got the top sawed off. All us guys got on one side and pushed until the top slide off with a loud thump, then the sides just fell apart, leaving Harry lying on the ground except for the piece of bronze underneath him.

"Harry." Piper said, he was so eerie looking, he almost looked dead the way he was so pale, and he's lost weight ,his hair had grown out, and the top almost covered in gray, and he had peach fuzz starting to grow on his face. The giants must not have known what The Sword of Olympus was, because it was lying next to Harry. And his knuckles were all swollen and covered in dried blood.

Piper hesitated before dropping to her knees and reaching out and touching Harry's face. "Oh, Gods!" She cried. Tears falling down her face. She got above Harry's head and pulled his upper body into her lap.

"Gods, I love you so much." She whispered, kissing him on the forehead, she leaned in, her mouth hovering over Harry's.

"Wait." Apollo suddenly cried. Piper glared up at him, as he knelt next to them, she opened her mouth to say something. "Don't worry," Apollo cut in. "He's out of the tomb, so, he's not in a danger of suffocating anymore." Piper sighed. "His hands look pretty painful, and I thought I would heal them so he won't be in any pain when he wakes." Apollo gripped Harry's hands in his and light shined around them, before he let go. "There, all healed.

"Thank you." Piper told him, she grabbed hold of one of Harry's hands and leaned back in.

"Forever." She whispered, before touching her lips to his. And even before he opened his eyes Harry began to kiss her back, gripping her hand that was holding his, and raising his other hand to touch her face. They kissed a good fifteen minutes before pulling about. That was when Harry opened his eyes, they were emerald-green and sparkling. He grinned up at Piper as he pushed her hair behind her ear, then wiped the tears from her eyes. They just stared at one another, I don't think Harry realized anyone else was here and I think Piper forgot we were here.

"You look so beautiful." Harry whisper. "I love you, Fancy face." He rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you too, babe." Piper said. "Forever." Harry grinned, and Pulled Piper back down to him.

"Forever." Harry whispered, before their lips touched once more.

_A.N. Thought that would be a nice little end for this chapter, don't worry there is still a few more things they have to do, before the story ends. And I'm already working on the next chapter so I won't leave you hanging too long and it will be in Harry's P.O.V. _


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter and Percy Jackson

Chapter 15: I meet someone I hate more than Ares. (Shocking I know )

Harry P.O.V.

I couldn't begin to explain what it was like down in Tartarus, I wouldn't if I could, believe me you don't want to know, the horrors that I saw, it was anything way beyond what even Voldemort could do. The screams, the shouts, the crying, it was all going to haunt my dreams for years to come, I just know it. I doubt even an Obliviate charm would take the memories away or even a Dreamless sleep potion would stop the nightmares I know I was going to have. I'm just glad I had let go of Piper and not allowed her to be pulled down in the pit with me. I would have hated for her to see that. Or have to go through it.

It was all so weird and confusing, I spent a good four weeks wandering around Tartarus trying to find my way out, wanting to get back to Piper, then all a sudden I was locked in a tomb, I can remember passing out after having a flashback about my old life with the Dursleys, next thing I know I was waking up in Piper's arms, with her soft lips touching mine, (not that I was complaining) surrounded by all my friends including Apollo, who had worn the ugliest coat I had ever seen, not to mention a whole Pride of lions, after me and Piper stood and just held each other for a good twenty minutes the lions had walked us back to Leo's ship then all of them left. I was kinda glad they did, all their different thoughts was giving me a headache. And If one more had called me "my prince," I think I would have gone crazy.

Piper had promised she would tell me everything after I took a shower, I did stink, I wanted to take a real long shower, but after a while I started to feel like the walls were closing in on me, and I was suffocating, and couldn't breath, so I had to get out. I got dressed in a white dress shirt and faded blue jeans, (clothes my girl had picked out) shaved the beard that had started to grow on my face. Then I brushed my teeth three or four times. When I had looked into the mirror I had got a shock, most the top of my hair was gray, I frowned. I shouldn't have gray hair I was only sixteen. Must be from the stressed of being in Tartarus. Just to think about it made me almost hear the screams, and a shiver went down my spin. Then the bathroom started feeling like it was closing in on me. So I went into the bedroom to find Piper sitting on our bed waiting for me, she gave me a huge grin and stood.

Piper walked over to me, put her arms around me and kissed me. She then let her hands drop to the shirt I had just put on and started unbuttoning it; telling me how much she loved me and how it was torture for her when I wasn't around, when she started kissing down my neck, I told her how much I loved her and how it was torture for me to be away from her. She then told me how when she thought she couldn't go on; she would just think of our promise to each other. Which was the same thing I did. When I was about to give up, Piper's gorgeous face and our promise just popped in my head. And I was able to go on. When my shirt hit the floor and Piper's hands went to the zipper on my jeans, all thoughts of walls closing in left my mind and I scoped Piper in my arms and carried her to the bed.

When I held my girl in my arms I noticed something; I didn't find it was the right time to bring it up, but I've held my girl in my arms enough to know what her body feels like, and I've seen it enough to know what it looks like, I know what her body looks and feels like, as much as I do my own and I know she's lost a lot of weight. I didn't want to ruin this moment with her, making love for the first time in two mouths. So, I put it out of my mind and made a note to talk to her about it later, and make sure she gets a lot to eat.

After making love three times in a roll, Piper snuggled into my side with her head lying on my chest, my arm wrapped around her with my hand running through her hair. She meant more to me than anyone or anything on this earth. I just laid there and listened to Piper telling me what has gone on. I didn't say anything, I just wanted to hear her voice. It's been way too long since I had heard it.

She told me everything, from everyone at camp fighting with one another to all the gods fighting with each other, Hera walking out on Olympus, her threat to destroy camp if I died. I got a little mad when she told me that a lot of the boys at camp thought they could flirt with her since I was gone. She told me what happened on their quest, how my dad had been, she told me about Ginny, Jason, and Hazel's quest. Then what they told them what happened. I wasn't happy about having to save Enyo, but she was my sister, so I was going to, and I didn't like hearing that Hera had the Mirror of Erised and was wasting away in front of it. I wasn't going to let that happen, I was going to save her. Then have a little talk with her about that threat she made. Once we got back to New York; Piper and I would head to Olympus and ask Zeus where all Hera's hiding places was. Being her husband he should know the places she went when she got mad at him. Piper ended with telling me about Hercules and how she found out he was the one that cursed me. Piper told me every single thing about what happened when I was gone. I then told her and she was the only one I was going to tell, but I had to tell someone, or I'll end up going crazy; I told her about the things I saw in Tartarus and how horrible it was down there; she cried about me having to go through that. I really wished they had let the giants live until I got a chance to get out of the tomb, so I could make them pay for what they put Piper and I through. Two months without each other was way too long.

Right now Piper was asleep, her head still on my chest and one arm wrapped tightly around me, her hand holding on to my hand opposite of the arm wrapped around her. We were both so happy to have each other back, nothing else mattered at the moment. I laid there listening to Piper's soft breathing, I could tell she hasn't been sleeping much and knew it was because I wasn't there to hold her, like the time she went to visit her dad, it was hard for me to fall asleep without having her there to hold, but now she was in a deep sleep. When she woke I was going to make her eat something. Now that I was back I was going to make sure she gains the weight she lost back.

I laid there running my hands through her hair a few more minutes, then my eyes started to drop, who knew you could still get tired after spending a month asleep, but falling asleep wasn't a very good idea, because once I did the dreams came, I was wandering in the dark, hearing screams and cries of help, the hands of both people and monsters grabbing at me demanding me to help them. I woke up unable to breathe, realizing just how dark it was in here and how small this room was, it felt as if I was underground again.

I slide out from under Piper, stood up, and got dressed as fast as I could, threw the door open ran past Marauder and headed up deck ignoring his calls to me. I ran right to the side of the ship and took a deep breath, trying to calm down, to catch my breath, breathing in and out. I closed my eyes and it just made the screaming and shouting come back. Marauder stood next to me, and leaned against my leg, trying to be comforting.

"Harry," someone laid their hand on my back and I spun around ready to fight whoever it was, to see that I almost hit Hermione. Her eyes widened and she backed up. Leo who had been with her stepped in front of her as to shield her from me.

"Wow...man, it's just us." Leo said, holding his hands up.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry, you...you startled me." I said. Now that I was up deck I began to calm down. "So, sorry... I

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked. I tried to give her a smile.

"I'm fine, Hermione." I said. "No need to worry, just don't sneak up on me." I began to run my arms and Leo frowned.

"Are you sure, Uncle Harry." He asked.

"Don't call me Uncle" I snapped, not meaning to sound so mean, Leo's eyes widened. "I'm sure, and I didn't mean to snap like that...it's just.." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Where is Piper?" Hermione asked. "I figured she wouldn't let you leave her sight for a long time."

"She's asleep." I answered. "I just wanted to get some air and didn't want to wake her, I know she hasn't gotten much sleep since I've been gone."

"She hasn't eaten much either." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I've noticed her weight loss." I said. Then rubbed my arms wondering if I would be able to go back down to our room with Piper. We stood there a while not saying anything. Then I kicked the side of the ship.

"What is wrong with me." I cried, mostly to myself, but Hermione and Leo heard.

"Harry, are you sure you're okay." Hermione asked, the sun was now coming back up, casting a yellowish glow over the deck of the ship and out into the sea. Now that it was getting light I was starting to feel a lot better, great now I was going to be afraid of the dark, along with small rooms. What kind of hero am I.

"I don't know, Hermione." I said. "I...I should be the happiest guy alive right now, I'm out of that tomb, back with my friends, I just made love to the most beautiful girl in the world, and the moment I fall asleep I start having nightmares and then have to leave my room, because I feel like the walls are closing in on me. I should be down there right now holding my girl in my arms, but I'm scared of going into my own room. I thought us demigods were suppose to be heroes, what kind of hero is afraid small rooms and the dark."

"Harry, it's normal." Hermione said. "After what you've been through, I'd be worried if you didn't have nightmares or get a little claustrophobic being below deck. It's not your fault. But don't worry, it'll take time, but you'll get over it. Piper will help you."

"I feel bad." Leo said, running his hand through his hair. "I should have thought of this when building this ship. I should have built you a room up here on deck somehow or something. Maybe with lots of windows."

Hermione reached over and squeezed Leo's hand, if Piper hadn't already told me there was something between them I would have been shocked. I had got a big kick out of her being claimed by Aphrodite.

"It's not your fault, Leo." Hermione said. "Harry doesn't blame you."

"She's right." I said. "Leo, it's not your fault, in fact I feel a little bad, you went through all that trouble to make a room, Piper and I could feel comfortable in and I can't even stay in it."

"It's okay, Harry." Leo said. "Don't worry about it."

I shook my head. "No, it's not okay, there is someone at fault, one guy, to blame for everything that as happened to me in my life. I can't keep feeling like this. I can't...I'm not letting anything else get between me and Piper. I should be with her now happy, about having her back. I am happy I got her back or she got me back. But I have to make sure we stay together, that we're not going to be ripped apart again. And there is one way to help make sure that happens, one thing I can do to help make sure that happens. Because it's the biggest thing threaten us now." I looked up at Leo. "I need a favor, Leo."

"Sure thing, Uncle Harry." Leo said. "Just tell me what and I'll do it." He grinned, but I saw Hermione frown.

"Piper told you, didn't she." Hermione said, Leo looked at her confused.

"Hermione, I just want to talk to him." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure you do." Hermione said. Leo looked between us confused. "You'll go to talk to him, then lose your temper and end up beating the stuffing out of each other. Harry, we've known each other since we were kids. I can read you like a book."

"I have a right to talk to him, Hermione." I said. "I'm not going to lose my temper, well, unless he does or says something I don't like. Hermione, I have to do this for me and mostly for Piper."

"Um, what are you two talking about?" Leo asked.

"Piper has told Harry about Hercules and now he thinks he has to fight him." Hermione said.

"Oh." Leo said, he looked at me. "Is that the favor? You want me to stop at the pillars?" I nodded.

"No," Hermione said. "Leo won't stop you get in enough battles without you going to look for one."

"Hermione, I'm not looking for a battle." I said. "Unless he won't take the curse off. It's going to end up causing either mine or Piper's life. I can't let that happen, I won't lose her and she couldn't handle losing me, especially if it was me dying. I have to get him to take the curse off. " I looked at Leo. "Come on, mate, take me there."

"I don't know, man." Leo said. "If you go by what Ginny and Jason say that guy or god whatever, he really doesn't like you, but if that's what you really want?"

"Leo, you can't." Hermione said, she turned to me. "Harry, I know you have a right to talk to him, but I really don't think you should, not now anyway, Hazel and Ginny made him mad. So.."

"I know all about that." I said. "Piper told me, but this might be the last chance I get to talk to him about this curse."

"HARRY!" Piper suddenly yelled. "HARRY!"

"Piper." I called as she came running up on deck looking terrified. "Baby, what is it?"

She gasped when she saw me, came running over, and threw her arms around my neck and cried into my chest, while Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Ginny, Ron and Hazel came running up on deck, I was surprised Percy didn't.

"Piper, Baby, what's wrong?" I asked. Her grip around me tightened. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to me.

"I woke up and you weren't next to me anymore." Piper said. "I thought having you back had all been a dream or you might have been taken from me again."

"Piper, no, baby, I'm here." I said. I pulled back so I could look her in the eyes and laid my hands on either side of her face. "You didn't dream about having me back, Fancy face, I'm really here and haven't been taken. I just needed a little air, I'm sorry for worrying you, I should have woke you up or left a note." Piper nodded, then hit me across the chest.

"Don't just disappear like that." She cried, then wiped her eyes. "I was so scared you were gone again." I was well aware of everyone watching, but didn't care. Annabeth even had a look on her face that said; she knew why I had come up here for air, but I ignored them and reached up and wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry, baby, I just thought you could really use the sleep." I said. "I won't disappear again like that, I promise." Piper nodded and put her arm around my waist as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me.

"Where's Percy?" I asked Annebeth, partly because I was surprise he hadn't come charging up the ship with Riptide drawn, and partly because Annabeth had open her month and I knew what she was about to mention, and I did not feel the need to talk about it in front of everyone.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "He's down in the stable part of the ship talking to Pegasus. Has been for an hour."

"He better not get any ideas." Ginny said, only partly joking. "Pegasus was my friend first, I don't care if he is Percy's brother. He's got Blackjack anyway."

"Harry wants Leo to stop at the pillars of Hercules." Hermione said. "So, he can _talk_ to him." Piper frowned and looked at me. Along with everyone.

"Harry, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jason asked.

"Look, this could be the only chance I get to talk to him." I said. "I want to get him to take the curse off. " I looked Piper right in the eye. "I need him to take the curse off."

"I told Leo he shouldn't stop." Hermione said.

"Why would you do that?" Piper demanded, shocking even me. "Harry has a right to talk to him and with everything going on this might be the last chance he gets to. Hermione, this could be the only chance Harry will have to get that jerk to lift the curse. Don't you think Harry deserves tohave life that's not cursed?" Hermione looked taken back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of it that way." Hermione said. Piper said nothing she just laid her head on my shoulder.

"Need any help?" Ron asked. "I'll go with you." I shook my head.

"This is something I need to do alone." I said. Piper raised up and narrowed her eyes at me, I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Well, almost alone, just me and Piper."

"Jerkules might not be in a friendly mood." Ginny said. "Hazel and I kinda ticked him off."

"I know." I said. "Piper told me all about that."

"I'm coming with you , my Prince." Marauder thought.

"No, Marauder, you're staying behind." I said, he glared at me.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. "I'll help if you need it. Anyone of us will."

"Yeah." Leo agreed. "We're just all glad we have you back."

"I'm glad to be back." I said. I grinned down at Piper, she grinned back up at me. And I took her hand. I decided to try to go back to our room, now that I was feeling better and now that the dream finally left me. "Come on, Baby girl, let's go get ready." She nodded and I led her down to our room. I felt a little closed in, but it wasn't like before.

"Harry, are you okay?" Piper asked. Taking her shirt off, she turned around to find a different one to put on.

"Why do you ask that?" I said. Piper glanced over her shoulder at me, before turning around and going through her drawer.

"Because I know you." She said. "You wouldn't just leave the room and not leave a note or something so I wouldn't worry, especially after being a part two months. Now what was...It was your claustrophobia wasn't it."

I walked up to her and kissed her shoulder. "Yeah it was, I had this awful dream about...about being back down there and I woke up not being able to breathe. I put my arms around her and kissed the top of her shoulder. Piper turned around and put her arms around my neck. And kissed me.

"Please,." She said. "Next time wake me up. I'll be more than happy to walk up deck with you, okay, just wake me." I nodded and gave Piper a kiss, before she turned back around and picked out a green shirt. That was when I noticed the scar on Piper's shoulder-blade. It was shaped like the tip of an arrow.

"Fancy face, where did you get this scar?" I asked, laying my hand on her shoulder and tracing it with my thumb.

"That old thing." She said. "I don't even remember." I frowned at her as she turned around to face be and slipped her shirt on over her head, this time the right way and not inside out. She wrapped her arm around my waist and kissed me. Then pulled back.

"Piper, please don't lie to me." I said. "I know every inch of your body, that scar is new." Piper sighed, took her arms from around my waist and sat on the bed so she could put on her socks and shoes.

"I didn't mean to lie." She said. "I'm sorry, I just don't want you getting mad and wanting to run off and fight someone else." I frowned as she tied one shoe and reached for the other one to put it on. "Remember when I told you about Narcissus and those nymphs and how I got the bronze?"

"Your charmspeak must have really gotten strong to make them fight over a picture of me." I said. Piper frowned.

"My charmspeak didn't have anything to do with it." Piper said. I rolled my eyes, where Piper got that I was gorgeous I will never know. "Anyway, I left out that Narcissus shot me with an arrow when I was running..."

"He what?" I cried. I could feel my magic stirring. Piper smiled, got up and put her arms around my waist.

"Babe, just calm down." She said. "Marauder got a hold of him." I nodded.

"Good, " I said. "And he better hope I don't ever lay eyes on him ." Piper smiled and kissed me. She went over and grabbed our weapons, she hooked her dagger on her side, then slung her bow over her shoulder, then handed me my wand and the Blade of Olympus. After I hooked the sword to my side, I grabbed Piper's hand and led her up deck.

Nico, Hazel, Percy, and Annabeth were all on deck when we got up there. So we walked over to where they were all standing.

"Hey, guys." Percy greeted. " Annabeth told me what you wanted to do. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"We'll be fine." I said. "This is just something I have to do."

"I can understand that." Percy said, and patted me on the shoulder.

"How was your chat with the flying horse?" I asked. Percy snorted.

"Fine, he has a pretty good sense of humor." Percy said. "But then got tired of me and chased me off."

"Yeah," I said turning my back to the boat and leaning against the side, and Piper slipped her hand in mine. "I can understand why he would chase you away." I smirked.

"Ha, ha." Percy said. "Glad you still like to pick on me after all this time." he reached over and pulled on the bottom of my hair. "At least am not going gray. And you need a hair cut." My hair had grown out since I went two months not having a way to cut it. It was down to my shoulders and I left it like that. I liked it, it looked less messy that way.

"I like his hair long." Piper said, she reached up and held out the ends of my hair, then she reached one hand up and tugged on one of the gray hairs. "But when we get home I'm going to the drug store to buy you some hair dye."

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said. She squealed when I tickled her waist, then pulled her closer to me. "And what color would you get?" Piper acted like she was thinking.

"Mm, maybe a dark red." She said. Percy shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't look good as a red-head." He said. "How about a burgundy?"

" Burgundy is too purple." Annabeth said. "Wouldn't go with his green eyes." I rolled said green eyes.

"I know." Piper said. "We'll bleach it blonde."

"I think not." I said, while Piper, Percy and Annabeth laughed at my look. "I'm not going around looking like Malfoy." Piper tugged on my hair.

"It'll just turn out an orange-red color." Nico said, we all turned and looked at him, Percy with his eyebrows raised.

"Tried before have we?" He asked. Nico glared at him and Hazel giggled.

"No, Fish Face." Nico snapped. "But I have seen Aphrodite girls bleach their hair."

"Spend a lot of time within the Aphrodite cabin?" Percy asked. Nico glared at him again. "Wonder if Luna knows that?"

"Come on, Percy, leave him alone." I spoke up, I know Percy was just kidding around. But Nico was getting mad I could tell.

"Yes, sir, grandpa." Percy saluted me and I rolled my eyes. I noticed Nico kept glancing at my gray hair with an expression I couldn't read, I know he knew what put it there and I was glad he didn't say anything. The last thing I needed right now was to be reminded of, down there. I couldn't even say the name anymore. I suddenly shivered, and Piper put her arm around my waist.

"Harry, ." Annabeth walked over and gave me a friendly hug. "I just want to tell you, I'm really glad you're back and we all missed you."

"Yeah, man, me too." Percy said, he shook my hand and then bumped his knuckles to mine. "Wasn't the same without you."

"Thanks." I said. "And if I hadn't been asleep, I'm sure I would have missed you too." I put my arm around Piper's shoulder and pulled her close, I just couldn't get enough of her.

"Were you asleep the whole time?" Hazel asked. "Or were you awake for..." She didn't have to finish the question I knew what she was asking.

"I wasn't asleep the whole time." I said. Hazel frowned, knowing what I meant. And I had to turn away from Nico's look of pity. Don't they get I just want to forget about it, put the whole thing behind me. Move on. See Hercules, save my mum and Enyo then go home and let Sirius know I was alright, then Nico, I and couple more, just a couple more too, will start hunting down Voldemort's Horcruxes. When this was all done Piper and I will seek out Nico and let him help us decide who would be best to take with us.

"How bad was it down there?" Percy asked. Making Annabeth smack him, but it only hurt her hand and not his arm.

"Don't ask him that." Piper said, holding on to me protectively as a shiver went down my spin.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry." Percy said. "That was a stupid question." I sighed and try to give him a reassuring smile, but I know it didn't work.

"Believe me, mate, you don't want to know." I said. Nico frowned at me, along with Annabeth and Percy. I sighed and turned around and looked out at the sea. I just wanted to get home. I've been gone from home for over two months considering Piper and I had been on a quest when I was dragged down there.

"Umm..." Percy seemed to be looking for something to say. "Nico is ahead of you now." I frowned confused for a moment then it dawned on me what he was talking about me.

"How's that? We both killed two and you've killed two." I said. "We're all tied aren't we?"

"Nope." Percy said. "I have killed two, you have killed one and a half, remember Nico helped you kill Alcyoneus, that made it half since you didn't kill him by yourself, and Nico just defeated the twins. So, that makes him two and I defeated Enceladus and Polybotes, that makes two." I glared at Percy. "So, Nico and I are in the lead."

"No," Nico said, shaking his head. "I am in the lead, if Harry can count Alcyoneus as half, then I can too. So, that makes me two and a half, Percy you only killed two, so I am in the lead." Both Percy and I glared at him.

"Guys," Annabeth spoke up. "This isn't a contest and besides all you had help to kill the giants. If it wasn't for the gods that helped you, you wouldn't have defeated them."

"I'm going to get in the lead again, just wait, when it's all said and done I will have defeated the most. How many more giants are there anyway?" I asked. Annabeth frowned.

"Not sure, I think there one for every Olympian." She said. "But I'm not sure."

"That's a shocker." I teased. "Beth not sure about something, what is the world coming too." Percy laughed, but Annabeth smacked my arm. I just grinned at her.

We joked around like that, teasing one another until we reached the pillars of Hercules. Leo stopped the ship, so Piper and I could get off. We were coming from behind, so when we walking up to Hercules holding hands, he had his back to us, but still knew we were there.

"So, the son of Hera has been saved." He said, without even turning around. We stopped walking and Piper squeezed my hand.

"Stay calm." Piper whispered. "Don't let him get to you. Just get to the point, tell him why you're here."

"I wanted to talk to you..." I began

"You want me to take off the curse I put on you." Hercules said, turning around to face me. "You got nerve, I'll give you that, after what your little friends did." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked me up and down. "I pictured you taller, and what's with the gray hair?"

"You would have gray hair too, if you spent a month wandering around Tartarus." I snapped. I could feel myself growing angry, my magic started to stir.

"Babe, stay calm." Piper said, gripping my arm with the hand that wasn't holding my hand. I took a deep breath and tried to stay calm, but how calm can you stay when the one who cursed me was standing right there, when the one who made my life hell was standing right in front of me. It was hard to stay calm when my magic had wanted to lash out at something since I woke up after a month of not using it. And after what I have been through.

"Look, I just came to talk." I said, stepping a little closer. "I want to know why you did it."

Hercules raised his eyebrows. "Don't you already know why, because you belong to _her_. You're Hera's son. Don't you know what all she put me through?"

"That wasn't me." I said. "I can't help who my mum is, I did nothing to you. I was just a baby." Hercules snorted.

"But you love her don't you." He demanded. "You love and respect your _mummy_." He stepped closer to me. "Even though she's the biggest bitch to ever walk the earth, you still respect her, because she treats you like you're some prince." I narrowed my eyes at him and Piper gripped my arm to keep me calm.

"Don't call her that." I snapped. "And so what if I do. She's my mum, she's made some mistake where I was concerned, but she's always been there when I really needed her."

"You think I don't know that." Hercules said. "That's my point, Hera is a big bitch, but yet she still acted like a mother to you and a caring one at that. Do you think Zeus ever did that? What did I get for saving the world, stuck on this freaking island forever, unless I get permission from dad to leave, like I'm some little kid."

"I told you not to call my mother that." I said, taking a step closer to Hercules. "I want you to take the curse off me." Hercules smirked.

"And why should I." He demanded. "What's in it for me?"

"Just do it." Piper snapped. "Harry has suffered enough." Hercules glared at her, making me step a little in front of her.

"We've all had to suffer, honey." He said. "Isn't that what a demigod life is all about? Being the great hero, but yet having to suffer." He looked at me. "You and I were both born for the same reasons, because some prophecy about giants, and the gods needing a hero. Hera wanted the hero to be her son this time, just like Zeus did with me. Neither one of us was born out of love, no, your mother tricked the Potters to have you for her and my father tricked my mother into believing he was her husband to be. I had a twin did you know that, but Zeus wasn't his father, her husband was his father, I might have been the hero but he's the one that got the good life. No labors, no dead family, no monsters chasing him all his life."

"Why don't you just get over it." I said. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"The reason for our birth is the only similar thing about us." Hercules went on. "Zeus saw me and ordered me to be trained to fight the moment I learned to walk, but Hera holds you in her arms and instantly regrets the life she gave you, and instead of ordering you trained, she orders you hidden away and protected, until time to fight. Oh she had such hopes for you, I had to take them away from her, just like she took all the hopes I ever had for a normal life away from me." He glanced at Piper then me. "You think you and Piper will have a happy ever after, you're wrong. One of you will end up dead, while the other is left to weep over the gave."

"SHUT UP!" Piper screamed, she grabbed hold of my arm and hugged it. "That's not going to happen." I glared at Hercules, he was really starting to tick me off he had no right upsetting Piper like that.

"Just speaking the truth, honey." Hercules said.

"You're just trying to tick me off." I said. "Piper and I aren't going to lose each other. I'm going to make sure of that."

"Yeah, and just how would you do that?" Hercules demanded. "You're not going to always be around each other, what if pretty little Piper there died during battle, while you're off fighting someone else?" I gave Hercules my worse glare.

"Then I would walk right down to the underworld and demand Hades give her back." I said. "I would fight him if I had to." I might have a lot of respect for Hades, since he's treated my parents pretty good down in the Underworld, and he helped Nico and me defeat Alcyoneus, but there is no one I wouldn't fight for Piper.

"Really," Hercules said, laughing a little. "And after your little trip through Tartarus you're not too afraid to go back there."

That's it this guy went too far, I drew back y fist and punched Hercules, it took him by surprise and he went flying back and rolled down the ground a little before he got back up, looking pissed.

"How dare you hit me." He said, he held out his hand and a sword appeared in it. "You want the curse off. Fine, one way to do it, you have to beat me in an old fashion sword fight, no magic or interfering girlfriends. Just you, me and our swords, no wand either."

"Fine." I said, reaching in my back pocket and pulling out my wand and handing it to Piper. Then I drew the Blade of Olympus. "You, me in a sword fight, no magic. I can do that."

Hercules laughed. "Really, but doesn't all your strength come from your magic." I narrowed my eyes at him. "And after your month-long nap, do you have any strength, wouldn't you be rusty."

"Sword fighting takes skill, not strength." I said. "And I was trained by the best there ever was." I smirked. "Someone who done something not even you could do." Hercules narrowed his eyes.

"And what was that?" He demanded, my smirk grow.

"He beat Kronus." I said. Hercules growled and came at me with his sword raised, I blocked his blow with my sword, the blades hit with a big click sound. I then brought my sword up and went to at Hercules, but he easily blocked it, then spun around and got me in the side. He was right about one thing, I was more than a little rusty, not fighting or training in two months will do that to you, plus I was still a little weak and sore from sleeping in a tomb for a month. So, fighting someone who wasn't going to be easy to begin with, was a lot harder than it should have been. Back and forth, clicks and bangs as the blades of our swords hit. It was all I could do to stop Hercules' blade from getting me again, if I couldn't fight, maybe I could wear him out. So, I dodged, ducked, and blocked his blows. I just did every move I use to do to avoid the blows from Dudley and his gang. Whenever they were trying to beat me up.

Then Hercules took his leg and swapped my leg out from under me, I fell on my back, my sword flew from my hand, and Hercules brought his sword down toward me, but I reached up with both my arms and stopped him, he was pretty strong and I had to use both hands to hold him off, but my arms were getting tired and it was getting harder to keep my magic back.

"Come on, Harry." Piper cried. "You can do it, baby!" Hercules smirked at me then took one hand from the sword and snapped his fingers. Piper suddenly cried out. "Hey," I took my eyes off Hercules to look at Piper, she was now wearing a cheerleader uniform, that was green and blue the same that was in peacock feathers, there also was a picture of a peacock on her top, her hair was even pulled back in a ponytail by a ribbon.

I glared back up at Hercules. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"If she's going to cheer you on, she might as well look the part." He said. "I always did find cheerleaders hot. Hey, I just thought of another way to get me to lift the curse when you lose to me." Hercules said. I glared up at him as I tried to push him away.

"And what's that?" I said, knowing whatever he was going to say would piss me off. Hercules smirked and leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Just allow me some...umm... _alone time_ with your girl." He said. Then leaned back laughing, a felt anger flow there me and I brought my legs up and kicked him off me, sending him flying and he landed hard on his back. I jumped up and grabbed my sword. I could feel my magic stirring as a black light started to form around me.

"Harry, Baby, calm down." Piper called. "No magic remember." At hearing Piper's voice, I blinked and shook my head the light went away at once. I took a deep breath as Hercules got to his feet and picked up his sword.

"No magic. That's fine." I said. "After what you just said, I would rather use my own hands to beat you to pulp."

Hercules said nothing, he just raised his sword and came at me, I raised the blade of Olympus and stopped the blow, I then dropped my sword and spun around and got Hercules right in the side, he cried out and stepped back, gold blood flowing from his wound. He screamed out in rage and came forward and sliced crossed my left leg, I cried out and grabbed my leg.

"Harry," Piper cried. I straightened up and came at Hercules, he blocked my blow and I tuned around and got him in the gut with my elbow, then bent over sending him flying over my back and onto his. He just jumped back up and grabbed his sword and got me crossed the same leg again, but not as deep this time. I then got him across the arm, then spun around and got him across the face. Then there was a little more back and forth with blocking the blows.

"You think you're something don't you?" Hercules cried, as I stopped his sword from another blow. "You're such a spoiled little brat."

"Spoiled." I cried, pushing Hercules back, making him stumble. "Spoiled, how the hell am I spoiled? I'm so sick of us having the rotten life because you gods can't get along with one another. So what if Sirius tends to let me by with what other parents wouldn't, or if Hera gives me loads of gifts now and then, I deserve a little something with the life I had." I took a step toward him. I took my leg and swapped his feet out from under him, and pointed the blade of my sword right at his throat. "Believe me with the life I had, I'm nowhere near spoiled." I smirked down at his shocked face. "I believe this means I win." His eyes narrowed.

"Fine." Hercules snapped. "I take the damn curse off your life, but I warn you, you just made an immortal enemy."

"I'll just add you to my list of enemies." I said, backing off. I knew he really did it, he took his curse off, because I suddenly felt lighter, like a whole weight had lifted off my shoulders. Hercules glared at me as he stood. I didn't give him another thought as I turned to Piper, took her hand and headed back to Leo's ship, but as I walked I suddenly felt a blow to the back of my head and went down.

I turned on my back to see Hercules standing over me with a large club. "Nobody makes a fool out of me." He growled swinging it back and coming toward me.

"No!" Piper screamed and grabbed hold of the club. "Leave him alone!"

Hercules said nothing he swung the club and sent Piper flying to the ground, she hit it hard and rolled away, that's when I lost it. Lost what I had held in, ever since I woke up. This bastard was the reason my life sucked, him and his damn curse, if it wasn't for him James and Lily may still be alive, I would have grown up happy and loved instead of hated and beaten, I wouldn't be claustrophobic, heck if it wasn't for him and his stupid curse I would have never spent a month of my life in Tartarus. And he was laying is filthy hands on my girl, hell no, he wasn't going to get by with that.

"You shouldn't have done that." I growled, getting to my feet. I then tackled Hercules to the ground and started to pound every bit of him I could reach, he tossed me off, he then got on me and started punching me, I trusted my hands up and blasted him off me with magic. We stood at the same time, and he came at me, grabbed me around the waist and tackled me to the ground. I tried to get him off, but had no luck.

He glared down at me. "You can't fight without having to use magic. If you weren't a wizard you would be nothing but a wimp."

"I just beat you without my magic didn't I." I said. Hercules growled drew his fist back, but before he could punch me, I thrust out my hands and hit him with a blast of raw magic that sent him flying into the sea with a big splash. "Didn't think I would ever meet anyone I hated more than Ares." I mumbled as Piper dropped down next to me. I was weak and not sure I could get up. All I wanted to do was go to sleep, sad considering I just woke up after sleeping for a month. I reached up and laid my hand on Piper's face.

"You all right, Fancy face?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Piper said. "What about you."

"I'm fine, baby." I said. "I think my heads bleeding." She made me raise my head so she could check.

"Yeah, it is." Piper said. "You'll have to take some nectar when we get back on the ship. For your leg and side too." I nodded, as she helped me to my feet, then put my arm around her shoulder, and both hers around my waist, so she could help me along.

"Let's get going before he comes out of the ocean." Piper said. I nodded as I let her help me toward Leo's ship, I stumbled a few times, but Piper was there to make sure we I didn't fall.

"You're going to change when we get back to the ship, right." I asked.

"Of course, dumby." Piper said. As she stopped to pick up my sword. "I'm not going to keep this on."

"Good." I said. "No offense, baby, you look great in everything, but I like you better in jeans and t-shirt. Cheerleading outfits just ain't you."

"No kidding." Piper laughed. I suddenly smirked down at her.

"Then again, I think you look better without any clothes on." I said.

"Harry Potter." Piper yelped, smacking me, while her face turned red.

"I was just kidding." I said. Smiling, as I rubbed where she hit me.

For a moment things felt normal and I wanted things to get back to normal; well, as normal as being a wizard/demigod could be, but I knew it would never be that way. I love Piper and she loves me, nothing is ever going to change that, but even with Hercules' curse off. I knew my life wasn't going to be much easier. Not until we won the war, and that couldn't happen until we destroyed the rest of Voldemort's Horcruxes. And we couldn't look for them until we saved Hera and Enyo. Then I'll go spend a couple of days with Sirius, then Piper and I will seek out Nico and go Horcrux hunting. But no matter how long it takes we will win this war. Hercules was wrong about on thing. Piper and I will have our happily ever after. Or as close to one as we can get. I was going to make sure of that.

_A.N. I hope that was good, I figured once Piper told Harry, who cursed him, he would want to go confront him, no matter how weak or rusty he was. I hope the fight was good, I know Harry really didn't do much fighting until Hercules said something about Piper, but he did just wake up after being asleep for a month. And I hope Harry's reaction to what happen was okay, I figured he would have nightmares. Who wouldn't after what he went through. And Harry was talking about Percy when he was saying who trained him, I know if was more Luke than Percy, but Percy did come out the hero. And he battle him, and I do think Percy could have if he knew were Luke's heal had been, which is how I think it should have been, sorry, I just can't stand Luke and think it would have been better if Percy had gotten to take out Kronus himself._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

_A.N. There is no fight or action in this chapter, but there is some arguments with each other. Something that's bound to happen with a group of teenagers on a ship together for so long._

Chapter 16: We visit Olympus.

Piper's P.O.V.

I was worried about Harry, he wasn't looking too good after his fight with Hercules. Maybe we should have listened to Hermione and not have let Harry fight, but he did it for us. I understood where Hermione was coming from when she tried to get Leo not to stop, she was afraid Harry would get himself hurt, he was still weak and pale from his month-long nap on top of his month-long trip through Tartarus. When she said Harry wanted to see Hercules I got mad at first, here I just got him back and he wanted to go pick a fight with a god. But the moment he looked into my eyes and said he had to. I knew the only reason he was going to see Hercules was for us, he wanted Hercules to take the curse off for us, to eliminate one of the road blocks stopping us from having our happy ever after; that curse could have torn us apart sooner or later. It would have killed one of us. Most likely Harry, but it could have killed me too, if you consider it was put on Harry to cause him pain, and there was nothing that could cause Harry more pain than to lose me, just like there was nothing that could cause me more pain then to lose Harry. If I lost him it would be worse than getting my heart ripped out. I know Harry feels the same way.

From the moment Harry and I fell for each other, things seem to keep trying to get in the way of us being happy, first my dad gets kidnapped by a giant and I was supposed to turn on Harry and our friends to save him, but we found away around that and Percy along with help from his dad Poseidon defeated the giant and my dad was saved. Then Voldemort kidnapped me and locked me up in Azkaban, where he and Gaea took over the prison, and after that my half-sister Drew tried to kill Harry because she couldn't have him. Then Harry gets dragged down in Tartarus then locked up in a tomb. Why couldn't people just leave us alone. We were so sick of everyone trying to tear us apart. After he had woken up; when we stared into each others eyes we came to a silent agreement. We were going to defeat all our enemies, we were going to win this war, put Gaea back to sleep, and defeat Voldemort and the number one reason for doing so was so we can be together. Yeah, we had other reasons like saving the world and protecting our friends and family, but the main reason was so we could have as close as a happily ever after as a demigod could have. All we really wanted was to be together and was so sick of everyone trying to stop that from happening.

I hadn't told him about Lycaon yet, I know he would be upset with me that I kept it from him. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. I got my arrow if he showed up somewhere, but I don't think Harry needs one more thing to worry about, he had to save his mom, a half-sister he doesn't even like, and he just went through hell; literally. No, he didn't need to have to worry about me right now. I'll tell him soon. When this is all over, and we finally get to go home. But not now. Not when his mom's in danger and he's still trying to get over what happened to him. Lycaon was just one more thing trying to keep us apart. The only reason he wanted to kill me was because he knew that it would hurt Harry more than anything he could do to Harry.

As we got closer to the ship Percy saw me helping Harry along, and rushed out to help, he took hold of Harry's other arm as he stumbled and put it around his shoulder. Together we helped Harry onto the ship and sat him down on the deck, as everyone gathered round us. I immediately sat by Harry's hurt leg, and put it in my lap, then raised his pant leg to cheek out his injuries.

"Someone get me some nectar." I ordered and as if he pulled it out of thin air Nico suddenly had a flask in his hand and holding it out to me.

"Thank you." I said, taking it from him.

"Harry, what happened." Hermione said. She knelt next to me as I began to pour the nectar in Harry's leg.

"Hercules wouldn't lift the curse unless I beat him in a sword fight." Harry said. Hermione frowned.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry." Hermione said, and I frowned, at how she immediately thought Harry had lost, but Harry just gave her a weak grin.

"What are you sorry for?" He demanded. "I won." Percy's eyes got big.

"You're joking?" He demanded. "You really beat Hercules." Harry nodded.

"And I am no longer cursed." He said, then hissed as I poured nectar into his other wound.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't got him by surprise, you wouldn't have." I said. "Hermione was right about one thing, you shouldn't have stopped to see him."

"Baby, the only reason I stopped to get the curse off me, was so it wouldn't get in the way of us being together." Harry said. I sighed and pulled down his pant leg, and moved up to the wound on his side.

"I know." I said, taking his shirt off. "That's why I didn't stop you from going even though I knew you shouldn't." Harry grinned at me as I poured nectar into his wound.

"Piper," Leo asked. "What the hell are you wearing?" I glared at him and didn't answer.

"Hercules was trying to tick me off." Harry said. I could see anger in his eyes as they turned a dark green, I have no idea what it was Hercules said to Harry while he had him down, but whatever it was must have been something real bad, because it really ticked him off. When he had stood up and started letting his magic take over, I don't think my voice was all that calmed him down. I think he was still too weak to really use it. Sure he blasted Hercules at the end, but look how much it took out of him. And I think that sword had a lot to do with giving Harry the strength to move and block Hercules' blows and I was right, Harry just won because he caught Hercules off guard. Though there is a good possibility that Harry could have beat him if he hadn't just spent a month in hell and then another month napping.

I looked at Harry and smiled he smiled back, the green of his eyes immediately turning back to normal. I reached up and kissed him, then handed him the nectar so he could take a drink, hopefully it would give him a little strength so he wouldn't be so weak.

"So, he did take the curse off." Annebeth said. Harry nodded.

"Yes, but he also said I now had an immortal enemy." Harry said. Annabeth frowned at him, but Harry looked as if he didn't care. Me, I was worried though. If more and more people who lived a long time ago was coming back, we've run into a few old people and monsters that were suppose to be dead. But as long as the Doors of Death was open more could still come out. Even James Potter had showed up to lead us to Harry. Yeah he was ghost and in his animagus form, but it was still him. But after Apollo had warned me about Lycaon, it got me thinking about who all has come back. What if more people Hera has hurt came back, what if some old lover of Zeus or another kid that hadn't been turned into a god. As far as I know Hercules had been the only one, but what if someone else Hera caused a life of hell comes back and targets Harry.

"So, where do we head now." Leo said. As I cheeked Harry over to make sure he didn't have injuries anywhere else.

"New York." Harry said. "I want to go ask Zeus if he has any idea where Hera can be. I'm saving her before we go and save Enyo. My mum comes first before some sister I don't even like."

"Sure thing, Uncle Harry." Leo saluted him. "I shall go head that way." He turned and walked off.

"Don't call me Uncle." Harry shouted after him. He turned to Nico. "Nico, after all this is over and I visit my dad and let him know I'm okay, I want to talk Horcrux hunting." Nico gave a nod.

"There is something else I've wanted to talk to you about." Nico said. " That can wait though, right now we need to decide who comes on the Horcrux hunt with us and who stays behind."

"What do you mean who stays behind?" Ron demanded.

"Sorry, Ron, but not everyone needs to go." Harry said. "Just a few." He looked at Nico. "I've already decided whose coming with us. We'll talk about it later." Nico gave a nod. "But I think we should go after the locket first. Since we know who has it."

"Why can't everyone go?" Ron demanded. "After all we did to save you." Harry didn't answer, I knew who he wanted to go and who he wanted to stay. Ron happened to be one he didn't choose to go. Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and myself were the ones Harry wanted to go with him. Hazel because I told Harry her story, and he thought her control over tunnels and the why she could summon jewels to her could come in handy.

"Ron, drop it." Ginny said. "Harry's right we all don't need to go." Ron glared at his sister.

"You wouldn't have come anyway." Ron said. "You shouldn't have come with us or go off on that other quest, you're still just a kid."

"Oh, I'm too young." Ginny cried. "I am the same age you were last year. If this all happened then, would you have been too young? Were you still just a kid last year?"

"That's different." Ron said. Ginny put her hands on her hips.

"How's that different?" She demanded. "I am the same age Harry was when he defeated a giant. He's fought Voldemort I don't know how many times."

"Yeah, but Harry's not my little sister." Ron said.

"I don't know." Percy said. "With his hair long like that he could pass as someone's sister. And isn't he shorter than Ginny."

"I am not." Harry cried. "Ginny, Piper, Hazel and Nico are all shorter than I am." I started snickering and then everyone else started laughing.

"Harry, my dear brother." Jason said. "Do you realize out of that list of people who are shorter than you, Nico was the only boy." Harry's face turned Weasley hair red and he glared at Jason.

"The Creevey's are shorter than me too." He mumbled face still red. Colin and Dennis Creevey, use to attend Hogwarts with Harry, until they came to camp and was claimed by Athena. Colin has always seen Harry as a hero, after hearing his story when he got to Hogwarts, Dennis had too, but then he got to camp and heard Percy's story and how he saved Olympus. Percy became Dennis' hero, he followed him around always wanting to know what he was doing and wanting pictures with him. Just like his older brother Colin did to Harry.

I finally got done checking Harry over and sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. And held his hand.

"I still don't know why all of us can't go." Ron said.

"It would be too many people." Harry said. "The more the people, the more likely we are to get caught. And most of us are demigods, think of the monsters we'll a track. If we weren't all on this ship out in the middle of the ocean, we'd be getting attacked none stop."

"Sounds like what we had to go through to get to you." Ron said. Hermione glared at him.

"Ron." She said.

"It's true." Ron said. "We kept breaking down and getting attacked. We even got attacked twice while on this ship. Once when a giant squid attacked us and another when Death Eaters attacked us." Everyone who had been on the ship with us then shivered. Now that Harry had been saved and so far it's been quite, it gave us all time to think and for it to sink in that we probably killed some of those Death Eaters that had attacked us. And a lot of us was feeling guilty about it. Nico was the only one it didn't seem to bother, but whenever it came to my mind I just pushed it aside that I did it to save Harry, and I felt better. But none of us had ever taken a human life before monsters and giants yeah, but human, no matter how foul still got to us. And some of us like Ron took it out on other people and got hateful.

"Just drop it, Ron." Hermione said. "We have other things to worry about now."

"Fine." Ron said. "But I'm going to say this one last thing, then I'll drop it. If anyone is left behind for the Horcrux hunt. It should be Piper."

"Excuse me." Harry demanded. "I'm not leaving my girlfriend behind to do anything."

"And why me?" I demanded. "Harry and I do everything together." Ron looked at me then Harry.

"I just figured since she was the one someone was after." Ron said. "That you'd want to keep her safe by leaving her behind at camp or somewhere."

"Ron, shut up." I demanded. I couldn't believe it, he just blurted out the one thing I hadn't planned to tell Harry yet. I looked anywhere but at Harry as I felt his eyes one me.

"Baby girl, what is he talking about?" Harry demanded. I shrugged and wouldn't look at him. Harry reached over and gently took hold of my chin and made me look at him. "Piper, what is Ron talking about?"

I looked down. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing."

"Nothing." Harry said, letting go of my chin. "If someone is after you, that isn't nothing."

"Babe, you have other things to worry about now." I said. "We'll talk about this later, after..."

"No," Harry interrupted. "We'll talk about this now. You told me everything that happened or everything you said that happened, but yet you still saw fit to leave the most important thing. Tell me right now: what Ron is talking about. Is someone after you and who is it, and where can I find him so I can kill him."

"I'm going to go change." I said. I grabbed hold of Percy's arm and used it to stand. He gave me a funny look, but I ignored him. Hey, if he was going to make his body hard as a rock, by taking a swim in the Styx, he should get use to people using him to stand up.

I turned and went to walk pass everyone, but Harry also grabbed hold of Percy's arm and used it to stand up.

"You guys do realize that's my arm, right?" Percy asked. We didn't answer. Harry grabbed my arm and stopped me from walking off, then turned me so I was looking at him.

"Piper, you tell me right now." He said. "What was Ron talking about and why did you not tell me." I pulled my arm away, and didn't answer, Harry opened his mouth, but Annabeth cut acrossed him.

"Lycaon." Annabeth said. "He's the one back, and Apollo said he's after Piper." Harry looked at Annabeth then back at me.

"Is that true?" He demanded. "Piper, is that true?"

"Yes," I said. "After Apollo helped Nico defeat the twin giants he gave me a gold arrow with a silver tip and warned me about Lycaon being back and he was after me." I didn't look at Harry as he looked my face over.

"He's after you and not me." Harry asked. "I was the one that...Bloody hell he meant you. When he said he would come back and rip my heart out he meant you." I gave a small nod.

"He wants to kill me because he knows it will cause you more pain then to hurt you." I explained.

"And you didn't tell me why?" Harry demanded.

"I was going to." I said. "I just wanted to wait till after the quest. I didn't want to give you another thing to worry about, with what you just went through and you still have Hera and Enyo to save."

"Don't you get it?" Harry yelled. My eyes got big, he has never even slightly raised his voice at me. We've been dating for over a year and he has never yelled nor got mad at me. We've had one major fight before this and that was me being mad at him.

"This isn't about what I went through," Harry went on. "And it's not about this quest. This is your life we're talking about. About you being in danger and I had the right to know."

"I know, and I was going to tell, but just not right now." I glared at big mouth Ron.

"Come on guys." Hermione said. "Let's calm down, before you really get mad. Harry you know now. So, come on, calm down."

"Ron, you have a big month." Jason said.

"How should I know she didn't tell him." Ron said. "Who is Lycaon anyway?"

"The very first werewolf." Annabeth answered. "I won't get into his myth. But he's known as the king of wolves and he came back last year when the Doors of Death was open, he attacked us on our quest and Harry killed him. But I guess he's back."

Nico nodded and locked eyes with Harry. "Even though Thanatos is free, and trying his hardest to find everyone and take them back. The Doors are still open and until they are closed people will still be getting out." Harry and Nico stared at each other with looks I didn't like.

"And now Ron's causes a fight between Harry and Piper." Jason said. And Harry and Nico looked away from each other. "Something I've only seen once before."

"Really," Percy said. "I've never seen them fight." He was looking between us in awe, like he thought we would never fight. "Annabeth and I fight all the time." Annabeth glared at him, narrowing her stormy gray eyes. He just gave her a cheeky grin.

"You didn't tell me about getting shot." Harry said. "And you didn't tell me about Lycaon being back. Is there anything else you didn't tell me?"

"No, there isn't." I said. "I just didn't want you to worry about it. And about me being shot. Narcissus isn't a threat anymore. So, I didn't think it mattered."

"Didn't matter." Harry said. "Piper, you got hurt, it does matter. Someone is after you to get to me. I can't believe you think none of that matters. After all we've been through so we could be together. You got kidnapped and I was dragged through Tartarus and locked up in a tomb. And you don't think it matters."

"Harry, you know now, so just drop it." I demanded. "And if you had listened to me in the first place and had stopped looking for that stupid sword. You would've never got dragged down in Tartarus."

Everyone gasped at what I said and looked between me and Harry, I was shocked myself. I did not mean to say that. And Harry looked as if I just drove my dagger through his heart.

"Harry, I'm so, sorry." I said. "I didn't mean that." I reached for him, but to my shock Harry backed away from me.

"You blame me." He said. "You think it's my fault that... that we just went two months apart?"

"No," I said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Harry said nothing, he just turned from me, walked to the side of the ship and looked at into the ocean.

"See what you did." Jason demanded, glaring at Ron. "You always have to start fights with people don't you?"

"It's not my fault she didn't tell him." Ron said. "Don't blame me."

"You opened your big mouth." Jason said.

"Yeah, well... well, you need to stay away from my sister." Ron demanded. I saw Hermione roll her eyes.

"What me and Ginny do is none of your business." Jason said. "So, you just shut up about us."

"Guys." Hermione said. "Let's not have another fight. And Ron this has nothing to do with Ginny." They ignored her.

"At least I can be trusted." Ron said. "Harry can't trust you."

"I'm the one Harry can't trust?" Jason demanded, taking a step toward him. "You're the one that has turned on Harry twice."

"You're the one whose Voldemort's brother." Ron said. "I don't see how Ginny can stand to kiss you."

"Ron!" Ginny cried, then had to grab Jason's arm to stop him from attacking her brother.

"I told you not to call that bastard my brother." Jason yelled. "He's not my brother. Harry is."

"Just because Zeus is married to Hera doesn't make Harry's your brother." Ron said.

"We're step-brothers." Jason said. "And I care about him like he was my brother." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Sure you do." He said. "You're acting like you care, then when Harry least expects it, you turn on him."

Anger flashed in Jason's eyes, almost looked like little lightning bolts flashing through them. He went for Ron, but Ginny held him back. And Ron pulled out his wand.

"Ron," Hazel spoke up, she laid her hand on his arm. "Let's just calm down, okay." Ron jerked his arm away and a look of hurt crossed Hazel's face.

"No, I won't calm down." Ron demanded. Nico frowned.

"Don't treat my sister that way." He demanded. "And she's right you do need to calm down."

"Why don't you both cool it." Percy demanded, he had went over to Harry and was whispering something to him; what I don't know, but now he turned around and was glaring at Ron and Jason. They both started shouting at each other. Percy sighed and shook his head. As Ron and Jason looked like they were about to rip each other apart. Poor Ginny was stuck in the middle of it.

"Knock it off!" Harry suddenly screamed. "All of you. Just stop." He turned from the sea and looked between Ron and Jason who both had stopped and looked at Harry. "See, this is one of the reasons neither of you are going on the Horcrux hunt with me. You think you always have to fight." he turned to Ron. "Ron, Jason and Ginny are together, just get over it already. Mind your own business." He turned to Jason. "Jason, you're dating a girl with six older protective brothers, you should have known you would have it hard. If you... if you can't get along just stay away from each other. All you ever do is fight. I'm sick of it." He looked back and forth from Ron and Jason, ran his hand through his hair, he glanced at me, then sighed, and turned back to Ron and Jason.

"You know what?" Harry said, a look crossed his face I've never seen before. "I just decided I don't care anymore. Go head kill each other if you want."

"Harry." Hermione and Annabeth said. Their eyes wide with shock.

"I'm serious." He said. "I don't care. Tear each other apart if you wish. You have my permission. I have more important things to worry about than you two acting like first years fighting over a broomstick. So, go ahead fight or whatever it is you want to do. Just try not to destroy the ship while you're killing each other. We do need it to get home." Harry turned and walked past me heading toward the other side of the ship. I reached out and grabbed his arm. Harry looked at me for a second, then gently pulled his arm out of my hand and walked on. Marauder following behind him.

"Harry," I said. I went to go after him, but Hermione stopped me.

"Just let him cool down." She said. "When he gets that mad the best thing to do is let him be." I nodded and blinked back tears. Any other time I wouldn't have listened to her and had gone after Harry, but this was different. Harry was mad at me and not only that he was upset by what I said. So, maybe it was best to let him cool off. If I went after him. We might start fighting again and we both end up saying something we don't mean.

"I didn't mean to say that to him." I said. "It just slipped out. He made me mad and...and.. I don't even know why I said it. I didn't mean it."

"I know." Hermione said. "And I'm sure Harry does too. He's just upset, give him time." I nodded and allowed my half-sister to pull me into a comforting hug. Ginny mad an angry noise glared at her boyfriend, then her brother.

"Ginny," Jason asked. She shook her head.

"Both of you just stay away from me right now." She said, before turning and heading below deck. Ron suddenly jumped as Nico turned into a shadow then sunk into the floor and disappeared. I had this funny feeling he was going to talk to Harry, and after seeing the look they both shared. I did not like that one bit.

"Doesn't he realize that's creepy?" Ron demanded.

"I think it's neat." Luna said. Ron gave her a strange look.

"You would." He mumbled. Percy glared at him.

"Ron, don't." He warned. Ron gulped and took a step back even though he was the same height as Percy, Percy was still a lot bigger built, where Ron was just a tall bean pole. He was a tad scared of Percy.

"Ron, how about you and I go play a game of chess." Hazel said, she gently grabbed Ron's arm and led him below deck. I had a funny feeling she wanted to get him away from everyone.

"Come on, Piper." Luna said, coming over and putting her arm around my other shoulder. "Let's go change. I'm sure you want out of that." Hermione nodded in agreement and together they led be down to mine and Harry's room.

Harry and I didn't make up at all that day, he avoided me every time I tried to say sorry. At one time when I went to see him, I found him sitting on the other side of the ship looking out into the sea, he didn't even act like he knew I was there and his eyes had been red and watery like he had been crying. I guess my words really hurt him. He never showed up when any of us were eating in the mess hall. I didn't sleep much at all that night. Harry still couldn't stand to be below deck, so Leo had got out an air mattress from the supple room, and he and Percy sat it up for Harry on the deck in a spot that was somewhat private. He slept there and I slept in our room below deck. We didn't make up that day. Nor did he seek me out the next day. Harry kept hiding again. Mainly either in the hull hanging out with Leo and Hermione or off somewhere with Nico talking about Horcurxes. He never showed up at any meal times either day and I was beginning to think Harry was never going to forgive me. Marauder wasn't even coming near me. I wasn't the only one he was avoiding, he wasn't talking to Ron or Jason. I hated this, if he was mad at someone I was usually the one he talked to, but not now for the first time and I was going to make sure it was the last time; I was one of those Harry wasn't talking to, and it was killing me. I wanted to go to Harry and make him talk to me. I had asked Hermione for some advice. She admitted Harry once went weeks without talking to her and she told me that when Harry is that mad at you, you had to wait for him to come to you. If you go to him it can just make it worse. So, I listened and waited for Harry to come to me. I couldn't sleep at night, knowing Harry was not far from me, but still not with me. I tossed and turned and when I did sleep, I kept having those nightmares about Harry falling from Mount Tam. It was horrible.

Three days passed before Harry started speaking to me again. I was standing at the side of the ship looking out at the sea, watching as New York was coming into view. I was wearing faded jeans, a camp shirt and my hiking boots and my old snow broading jacket. I had my hair short, choppy and uneven. My dagger was on my side and my quiver laying on the ground at my feet. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. We should be in New York in a few hours. I was hoping that Harry still allowed me to go with him to Olympus. When he suddenly appeared next to me. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He looked as miserable as I felt. Wearing jeans, a Hera cabin shirt and the jean jacket my mother once gave him. I smiled a little when I saw that he hadn't taken down the little braid I had braided on the left side of his hair. It was a braid of all gray hair that had been a strain of grays on the front left side. I did it the night I got him back. And the fact he hadn't taken it down made me feel happy. Harry didn't speak at first he just stood there for a few minutes looking at the sea, before he finally spoke.

"You've been eaten haven't you?" Was the first words out of Harry's mouth.

"Yes, I have." I answered. "And I have noticed you haven't showed up at meal times." Harry smiled a little.

"Don't worry, Fancy face." Harry said. "I've been eaten, not much, but I waited until..." He trailed off, looking down.

" Until I wasn't in the mess hall." I answered. I felt something push at my leg and looked down to see Marauder was trying to push me closer to Harry. Harry hesitated a moment then reached over and laid his hand over mine. I looked up at him and he looked back at me. Suddenly we were both in each other's arm, hugging. Our arms wrapped around each other tightly.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry, I've been such a prat the last three days." Harry said. I tightened my grip and on him. "But, please never keep something so important from me again."

"I won't." I said. "And I'm so sorry for want I said. I'll never say anything like that again."

"I love you so much and it would kill me if something happened to you." Harry said. He pulled back, and gently took either side of my face and look me straight in the eyes.

"Babe." He said. "I understand why you didn't tell me. But I want you to understand that nothing and I mean nothing or no one is more important to me then you. You're my life and my whole world. You understand me right." I smiled and gave a nod.

"You know I feel the same way about you, right?" I asked. Harry gave a nod. We then hugged again, and stood there like that for about ten minutes before we pulled apart and gave each other a long passionate kiss, before pulling apart.

We stood in silence for a while just holding on to each other. Before he pulled away, turned around and sat by each other and leaned against the side of the ship. arauder flopped down on my other side and put his head in my lap.

"Where do you keep the arrow Apollo gave you?" Harry asked.

"In my quiver." I answered. I pulled it to me and starting hunting for it. I had to pull out just about every arrow just to find the one with the silver tip, which made Harry frown deeply.

"Piper, baby, I don't think mixing it with the others is such a good idea." He said. "What if you anciently use it on some monster or something."

"Yeah, but where would I keep it?" I asked. "I need it so I can use it if Lycaon pops up." Harry frowned even more and reached over and took the arrow out of my hand. He then reached in the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a black feather with specks of gray, he used a spell to attach it to the end of the arrow, then handed it back to me.

"There you go, now when you reach in your quiver, you should feel the feather and then know not to grab that one." Harry said. I grinned at him and wondered where he got the feather from, it looked somewhat like a black hawk feather. So, I guessed maybe he found it on the ship when it fell off a bird flying by. I looked up at Harry, he gave me mysterious grin and then a wink. Before he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"Guess what I did?" He asked. "Or partly did anyway while we weren't speaking. Horcruxes wasn't the only thing I was trying to figure out. Hermione was trying to help me since she's been reading a lot about it. Anyway I know what my..."

"How cute, you two finally made up." Leo came walking toward us from the hull, and interrupted whatever it was Harry was telling me. "Good, all this tension was starting to bug me."

"How long till we get there." Harry asked.

"By this afternoon at the latest." Leo said. Harry nodded.

"Have either of you seen Hermione?" Leo asked. We shook our heads and Leo sighed. "I bet she's off somewhere reading." He turned and headed down deck, I guess to find Hermione. Harry and I looked at each other and grinned.

Leo was right we reached New York a little after three, Leo stopped the ship so we could get off. The only things Harry and I was brining with us was our weapons. Everyone gathered around to see us off and all looked happy that Harry and I had made up finally.

"You guys be careful." Percy said. Annabeth nodded. I had my dragon pendent back, so we'll know if a monster is near by. Plus Marauder was going with us. Everyone either wished us luck or told us to be careful all but Jason who was frowning. Harry looked his face over. Then something seem to click in his head.

"Hey, Jas." Harry asked. "Want to tag-a-long,maybe help if we get attacked by a monster." And understanding what Harry was doing I put in.

"Yeah, and you can also help me keep Harry from ticking off anymore gods." Jason smiled at that and turned to Ginny, she grinned.

"Go, ahead. Help Piper keep Harry out of trouble." Ginny said. "I'll be here when you get back." Jason gave her a nod, then a short kiss, and turned back to us.

"Alright, I'll come." He said, and all three of us along with Marauder walked off the ship. After Percy explained to Harry what he had to do to get up to the sixth hundredth floor of the Empire State building. We had to walk I don't know how many blocks and Harry frowned. I knew what was on his mind. It wasn't really all that far from here to Sirius and Harry's apartment building, and he couldn't go see his dad, because we had no time. Poor guy, I reached over and slipped my hand in Harry's.

"Don't worry, babe." I said. "You'll get to see your dad soon." Harry gave a nod and a small smile.

"I just hope we don't..." He trailed off frowning, looking in a window of a McDonald's, then he ducked and made us turn down an ally and go all the way around.

"Why are we doing this?" Jason asked

"Sorry, but I saw Mrs. Jackson back there in the McDonald's." Harry said. "She was with some blonde women, anyway. Her and my dad are friends and I couldn't risk her seeing me and telling Sirius. I want to see my dad, but he would come rushing and finding me. I don't have to fight with him. We got two more things to do before I get to go home."

"Don't worry, Babe." I said. "It won't be too much longer. You'll get to go home soon." Harry tried to give me a smile, but I could see the sadness still in his eyes.

Finally after walking a good twenty minutes we reached the Empire State Building, and to our shock no monsters jumped out at us, and we stayed on the concert. Since it was man-made and not really a part of the earth; Gaea had no control over it (not yet anyway) and was still too weak and not fully awake enough to bust through it. When we came to the doors Jason opened them and allowed Harry and I, to walk in first, then Marauder and Jason walked in last. There was a guard sitting at the front desk reading a blue book that had a picture of a blue dragon on the front. It must have been good, because when we walked up to the desk he didn't even look up, but he did talk.

"Sorry, we're close at the moment." He said. "There's a sign on the outer-door explainig it ." Jason, Harry and I looked at one another. Then back at the door, we had noticed some sign written on paper that had been stuck to the doors, but we hadn't bothered to read it. "And no animals."

"Umm... sir." Harry said. "We need to get to the..." he looked at me questioningly.

"Sixth hundredth floor." I whispered and Harry turned back to the guy.

"We need to get to the sixth hundredth floor." Harry said. The man frowned.

"There is no such floor." He said. "The building only has a little over a hundred." He went back to the book he was reading. Harry frowned at him and Jason stepped forward.

"Look, we need to speak with my father Zeus." Jason said. "It's important." He looked up at us from his book and gave us a smirk I would like to knock off his face.

"Sorry," He said, closing his book and sitting it aside.

"We need to speak to Zeus." Harry said. "It's about Hera." He just stared at us a moment and I was staring to believe maybe he didn't know what we were talking about then he said.

"No appointment, no audience, kids, Zeus just doesn't see anyone unannounced." He looked at Jason. "No matter whose son you are." Harry narrowed his eyes and Marauder growled.

"Look, we really need to see Zeus." Harry said. "My mum's life depends on it." The guy glanced down at Marauder, then back up at Harry.

"Look, kid, Lord Zeus doesn't care what happens to any of your moms." He said. "So, why don't you all just go, okay. We get you demigods in here all the time wanting the gods to help some mortal friend or parent."

"My mum's not mortal." Harry said. He hesitated a moment sighed, then raised his bangs up and showed the guy his lightning scar. The guy stared at it for a good minute before looking away. I guess he's heard of the first ever demigod son of Hera.

"Look, kid, I would like to help you really I would, but I can't." He said. "So, unless maybe that girl has Zeus' lightning-bolt hidden in her quiver I can't let you go up."

I took a deep breath and said in a soothing voice. "Sir, please, its real important that we get up to see Lord Zeus. Queen Hera is in danger and we need to talk to him. So, if you can show us the way, that would be good."

The guy looked up at me and blinked, then got out of his seat and fumbled around his desk for a key card and handed it to me. "Inset that in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you."

"Thank you." I said. Harry grinned at me as we turned toward the elevator and I handed him the card. Then took his hand as Jason, Harry and I stepped onto the elevator; Marauder right behind us. The doors closed and Harry ran the card across the security slot once the doors closed. The card disappeared and a new button appeared a red one that said 600. Harry let go of my hand and pressed it. The elevator started going up, and then Harry began to rub his arms and look close to panic.

"Could they pick worse music to play?" Jason demanded. Yeah the music sucked, but I didn't pay it no mind. I was worried about Harry who looked like he was going to lose it any minute now.

"It's okay." I whispered. "I'm here." Harry tried to smile, but then he started bouncing from foot to foot.

"Why can't this damn thing hurry?" Harry demanded. "We should have taken the stairs."

"You're going to walk up 600 flights of stairs?" Jason asked. Harry glared at him.

"It would be better than in this...this bloody moving box." Harry snapped, and Jason frowned.

"Harry, man, I'm sorry." he said. "You're claustrophobic, I forgot." Harry snorted.

"Lucky you." Harry said. Jason frowned and I continued rubbing Harry's back, whispering to him, using a little charmspeak. Though I didn't know if it would work. Harry and I once spent hours sitting around with me using chamrspeak on him so he could learn to block it, but after what happen it might work on him again, plus he wasn't in the condition to block anything. And it actually seemed to be working. Harry was calming down a little, but then thankfully the elevator stopped and Harry was the first one out. He took a deep breath calming himself as I stepped up next to him and took his hand. Marauder stood on his other side and Jason was the last one to step out.

I couldn't help but look down in awe below the narrow stone walkway we were standing on was Manhattan. In front of us was white marble steps wound up the spin of the cloud, into the sky, from the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multilevel places-a city of mansions. Roads wound up crazily on the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow.

Harry was the first to start walking, he headed for the stairs, Jason, Marauder and I followed. "Last time I was here my mum made us appear right by the gates that enter where the gods are, so we didn't have to walk all through here. Or take the elevator." Harry and I held hands as we walked through Olympus together, Marauder walked on Harry's other side and Jason walked next to me. As we walked we passed wood nymphs who throw fruit at us then giggled when Harry cursed out Bloody hell. We saw satyrs, naiads, and what could only be minor gods and goddess. The women pointed at Harry and Jason while whispering to each other. A few men winked at me, (thankfully Harry didn't notice) finally we reached the main road that led up toward the big palace at the peak. Everything here glittered white and silver. The steps led up to the central courtyard. Past that the throne room. Where twelve thrones for twelve giant size Olympian gods. But there was only one god here at the moment. Sitting on his throne, his legs thrown over the arms, he was leaning back and a cigar was stuck in his mouth.

"Ares," Harry growled. "What are you doing here?"

Ares looked up and raised his eyebrow as he took a puff of his cigar, then took it out of his mouth. He blow smoke rings before answering.

"Well, punk, I'm an Olympian god, unlike you." He said. 'So, I guess the real question is why are you here." Harry glared at Ares.

"We're here to see my dad." Jason spoke up. Ares frown at him.

"Dear daddy isn't here." Ares said. "He left an hour ago. I don't know when he'll be back. He went to finally answer a complete by Poseidon he got three days ago." Ares took another long puff from his cigar and then smirked at Harry. "Something about an intruder invading his Ocean." He blew more smoke rings as Harry's face turned red and Ares snickered.

"Where's my mom?" I asked. "Where's Aphrodite?"

Ares shrugged. "Just because I have fun with her ever now and then doesn't mean I keep track of every move she makes." I frowned.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked. "Where's the other Olympians?" I reached out and grabbed Harry's hand trying to help keep him calm I knew he hated Ares. And the last thing he needed was to get mad and pick a fight with the god of war.

"Off doing this and that." Ares said. "What do you need, maybe I can help?" He then laughed after saying that and Harry bailed his other hand into fist.

"Come on." I said, squeezing Harry's hand. "Let's just go, we'll just have to think of another way to find your mom." I looked to Jason, he wasn't saying anything just looking at a throne that could only be Zeus' with a frown on his face. I turned back to Harry. "Come on, Babe. Let's just go."

"Yeah, we're just wasting time here." Harry said. We turned to go.

"Hang on, punk." Ares said. We turned back around and he stood up, and shrink to normal size and walked to us stopping right in front of Harry. He took another drew from the cigar, then turned to Jason and blew the smoke in his face.

"Get lost." he told him. Harry glared at Ares.

"Hey, don't..."

"No it's fine." Jason said, he glared at Ares. "I was leaving anyway." He turned and walked off. Ares said nothing until Jason was out of sight, then he turned to Harry, glanced at me then turned back to Harry and took a step toward him, Harry's hand went to his sword, and Marauder growled in warning. But Ares didn't draw a weapon or even act as if he wanted to fight, he just puffed on his cigar; looking at Harry like he was taking him in for the first time. He raised an eyebrow at the gray hair, but said nothing about it. He looked at the sword on Harry's side, then pointed at it.

"You know." He said. "Dad doesn't just tell any demigod about that sword. He must see something in you he hasn't seen in a demigod in centuries." Harry frowned in confusion, so did I. Did Ares just give Harry a compliment. He stuck his cigar back in his mouth and smirked at our faces. "Hercules sure isn't happy with you. If it hadn't been for that sword you wouldn't have beat him you know. It gave you the strength to fight. Like I said Zeus doesn't just tell any demigod about it."

"I guess you're going to be like Hercules." Harry demanded. "You're going to announce you're my immortal enemy."

Ares snorted. "And sound like a copycat? The god of war is no copycat." Harry frowned. Ares glanced at me then back to him. Marauder had stopped growling and was watching Ares. "I went and saw Hercules. I just had to rub it in to my brother's face I did something he couldn't." He smirked at Harry. "I beat you."

"That's not true." I said. "The fight ended with Harry's friends chasing you away from him." Ares glanced at me with raised eyebrows.

"I had him down, my sword to his throat." Ares said. "No matter what you and your friends did I still won." I opened my mouth to argue but Harry squeezed my hand.

"He's right, Babe." Harry said. "He won. Even I admit that." He turned to Ares. "Now, if you're done wasting our time I have to go find and save our mother."

"I know where she is." Ares said. He took another puff and blew out smoke. Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"How do you know, and why should I believe you?" Harry demanded. "And where is she?"

"I know because when you're in a war you keep track of what the enemy is doing." Ares said. "And I happen to know after Hera left the winter solstice Gaea lulled Hera into another trap."

"We know about that." Harry said. "We need to know where she is."

"Gaea lulled Hera to the place where it all began for you." Ares said. I frown as he reached up and tapped Harry's scar. "Our mother is there, that's where Gaea hide the mirror, and that's where Hera is right now watching a fantasy play out in it."

"Why didn't you go after her?" Harry demanded. "If you knew where she was. Why didn't you go and save her? She's your mother too. She's fading and you didn't think to go try to save her."

"First, I didn't because Hera forbid us from going anywhere near that place." Ares. "Second, she's not really fading." Harry frowned.

"But in my dream..." I started.

"She may have looked that way, but fading isn't really what she's doing." Ares. "Though what is could be just as bad. You see she's watching that fantasy play out in that mirror. And unknowing to our dear ole' mother, her godly magic is working to make her fantasy come true. Little by little she's being sucked into the mirror. Into her fantasy. And unless the mirror is destroyed soon, all of her being will be sucked inside of it. Living out her happy family fantasy."

"Why should I believe you?" Harry demanded. "You could be lulling me into a trap."

"I only lull my enemies into traps." Ares said. He took a puff and blew smoke in Harry's face. "Didn't I just say if I made you an enemy I would be seen as a copycat." He smiled at Harry an actual smile. "Besides, anyone that ticks off Hercules and lives to tell about it earns my respect." He winked at Harry as his eyes widened. "Dad would kill me anyway if I lulled you in some trap. He's really counting on you to defeat ole' snake-man." Harry smiled a little at what Ares called Voldemort.

"Alright, I'll take your word this time." Harry said. "But if Mum isn't there I swear..." he let the threat hang and Ares smirked.

"You know, you're not so bad for an annoying little punk." Ares said. Harry actually grinned back at him. Ares took a drew from his cigar. "Go on now, get out of here. I'm getting sick of looking at your ugly mug." He turned and headed back to his throne sat down and throw his legs over the side. Ares' voice didn't have its usual hatred. It sounded almost like teasing.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to me. "Come on, Fancy face." We turned and walked on without another word to Ares. I couldn't help but smile, if I wasn't mistaken and I really didn't think I was. Harry just lost one of his godly enemies. And in some ways the worse one.

When we made it back outside Jason was standing in front of the Empire state building waiting, he still had that same frown on his face.

"What did Ares want?" Jason demanded.

"He told us where we could find Hera." Harry said. Jason frown at him.

"And you believed him?" He demanded. Harry shrugged.

"Piper and I are going to check it out. Could you tell Leo and the others to go ahead to Mount Tam, and hold them off, we'll be there once we save my mum." Harry told him. "Marauder go with him."

"You're really going to take Ares' word for it?" Jason demanded.

"It's the best I got." Harry said. Jason shook his head.

"You trust too easy." He said. Harry frowned at him and he went to walk back to the ship. Harry reached out and laid his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Sorry, your dad wasn't there, Jas." Harry said. Jason frowned, and jerked his shoulder out from under Harry's hand.

"Whatever, man." he said, then walked away. Harry frowned as he went. Before turning to Marauder and making him go too.

"Babe, how are we going to go to where ever it is we're going?" I asked. Harry grinned at me and reached in his jean pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "We'll take my bike, lets just hope we don't run into Sirius yet. I want to see my dad and everything, but I have to save my Mum, and if we ran into him Sirius would probably hit me with a body-bined curse and lock me up in my room so I couldn't leave." I smiled. I could just picture Sirius doing that.

"Where did you get your keys?" I asked.

"Nico had them." Harry said. "They were in my bag Nico still has."

"Oh." I said.

Harry and I flagged down a taxi, I had a little money on me so we could pay him. We were dropped off down the street from Harry's apartment building, and after looking to make sure we weren't seen. I got Harry's invisibility cloak out of my quiver and we throw it over ourselves and walked the rest the way down to Harry's place. When we got to the parking garage. And there between Percy's corvette and Sirius' gold and red Harley sat Harry's emerald-green Harley, with the picture of a hawk on it. Harry grinned and climbed on it. Harry hasn't been on his bike in over two months, not since we started on a quest on it, but then had to leave it behind in a parking lot. Sirius had found it and brought it home for Harry. Where is hasn't moved since then.

I climbed behind Harry and grabbed hold of his waist, he started the bike up, and pulled out of the parking spot. It didn't matter if he had gas in it or not, they kept the tank full for show, but both his and Harry's bike ran on magic. They even flew. As we were pulling out Harry almost ran into a familiar looking car, the person honked their horn and cried out "Hey," but we kept going and after we got four blocks away, Harry pulled down an ally where no one was around, then hit a switch on his bike and we went into the air.

"Hey, babe." I called over the wind. "Where is it we're going."

"Where it all began." Harry shouted. "Godric Hollow."

_A.N. Hope that chapter was good, and sorry there was no action, but every chapter can't have action. And the reason I had Piper and Harry fight with each other was because no couple is perfect they all fight sometimes, and I decided that since I gave Harry another "enemy" I would take one away. Ares still doesn't really like Harry, but after everything he's been through and all the battles and fights, and he has won most of them. He sees Harry as a true fighter and has grown to respect him. Besides he already beat Harry in a fight, so he got all that out of his system. _


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

Chapter 17: My girlfriend kills me...Well short of.

Harry P.O.V.

Our ride to Godric Hollow give me a lot of time to think. After witnessing everyone snapping each other's head's off and everything. I might wait longer than I few days before I went Horcrux hunting. I know we really didn't have much time to wait, but I think after witnessing everyone fighting. Even Piper and I, that we all could use a big break. I also think Ginny and Ron should go home for a while. Mrs. Weasley is probably going out of her mind with worry. I know we're still wanted in the wizardry world, but Piper told me the Weasleys were staying at Grimmauld place. So, they shouldn't get caught.

What happened on Olympus with Ares shocked me, but it was good. Ares was no longer an enemy of mine, and one last person or god that can stand in Piper and my way of being together. After everything that's happened the last two months; I have decided the only reason I was fighting was so Piper and I could be together. I was doing this for her. No one else. I cared about my friends and everything, but they don't seem to care enough about me to get along. It hurt when Ron had thrown in my face what they had to do to get to me. Like he was blaming me for their misfortune on the trip and it really did hurt. Right now there is very few of them I can trust to stay my friend and not end up hurting me and Ron is not one of them. Funny enough Nico is one I'm pretty sure will never turn on me and even though I don't really know her, Hazel is another. It's funny because they're the ones people usually don't trust. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Hermione are the three I still truly trust. I didn't name Piper on that list not because I don't trust her, she's the one I trust the most, it's because she's more than a friend, she's my life and the reason I was still going to be alive after this war.

I wasn't mad at Piper anymore, no, I understood she was just protecting me. And I knew she didn't blame me for what happened. But her words still stung, they stung because ever since I woke up I had thought the same thing. Maybe it was my fault maybe it wasn't, it didn't matter anymore anyway. I needed the sword and I just wanted to put it all behind me and move on. Talking about it like Hermione thought I should was not going to help anything, it just gave me more bad dream. Something I really didn't need. And not having Piper sleeping next to me the pass two nights made the dreams worse. All I needed to get through this was her.

Since we were flying by magic it wasn't taking us long to get there, in fact we got to England just as the sun was sitting on the next day. We stopped only when we needed to eat or rest. And of course when we needed to use the bathroom. No monsters the first time, but the second time we stopped, Piper had asked if we could stop for something to drink and so she could use the bathroom. While we were there Piper's pendent showed there was a monster somewhere near us. So we hoped on my bike and took off. Neither of us felt like fighting whatever monster it had been. Plus we didn't have time to fight anything, that happen two other times too, we were able to avoid each monster because of Piper's pendent, I was really beginning to love that thing.

Right now we had stopped on the side of the road, and walked a little into the woods, because Piper had started feeling sick from all the flying. She ran into the woods so she could throw up. I was standing by her running my hand through her hair as she washed her mouth out with some mouth wash, I had walked over to the store that was across the street from where we were parked and bought her; along with some toothpaste, a bottle of water and a tooth-brush, so she could brush her teeth. I really hoped she wasn't getting sick. She admitted that she had got a little sick on the ship as well. Piper had just got done and was taking a drink from the bottle water and complaining about it being too cold when we heard a noise coming from behind us, we turned around to look. But we saw nothing.

"What was that?" I asked, hand going to my sword and I grabbed Piper's arm and put her behind me.

"I don't know." Piper answered, her hand went to her dagger. There was suddenly the sound of howls.

"Harry, look." Piper said. I turned and she had moved out from behind me to show me her pendent, which was showing us the dragon side. I reached my arm out in front of Piper, trying to block her.

"Okay, we'll just slowly go over to my bike before something comes out." I said. "Last thing we need is..." I trailed off as the wolf appeared. I got right in front of Piper then. "Got your arrow?"

"Yes," She whispered. As another wolf then another appeared, followed by another, by now they were a total of five. Piper grabbed hold of my arm tightly. But so far it was only wolves. In which I was thankful for. I slowly drew my sword. Since it was trimmed in silver it would work on the wolves. My new sword the Blade of Olympus was a long bronze sword, that had what looked like a long hole in the middle, which had a blue light in it, and little white lightning-blots, the handle had this spiky looking things sticking out of it and the blade was trimmed in silver. So if Piper's arrow didn't do away with Lycaon, I know my sword could.

"Baby," I said. "Do me a favor and stay behind me. I'll try to get us over to my bike so we can take off. Whatever you do, don't use your arrow unless Lycaon appears." Just as I said that two more wolves appeared and they all began to howl. I didn't know if Lycaon was around anywhere or if these were stray wolves. But I really didn't care. No matter what none of them was going to get passed me to my girl.

"Alright." Piper said. "But please be careful." I gave a nod and staying in front of Piper, we moved toward my bike, slowly hoping the wolves didn't attack, but as everyone knows, my luck is not good. One of the wolves dodged at us, I raised my sword and cut its head off. The thing melted, leaving behind only fur and blood.

Another one dodged at me, its claw got my arm, but I twirled around and sliced its leg off then a stabbed it with my sword. Then one came up from behind us and before I could raise my sword Piper cried out.

"Sleep," And the wolf fall asleep. We then moved on to the next. Soon we were down to the last wolf which jumped at Piper. She cried out and I jumped in front of my girl and sliced the wolf in half. I turned to Piper to make sure she was okay, she took one look at all the fur and blood the wolves left behind, and she grabbed her stomach and put her hand over her mouth and ran over to a tree and started getting sick. I frowned we've fought and killed all kinds of monsters, it usually didn't get to Piper.

"Baby, you all right?" I asked, walking over to her, she looked up at me and nodded. She got in her quiver and got out the mouth wash and took a drink, moving it around in her mouth, then she spit it out, then got out her water and took a drink.

"I don't know." Piper said. "I haven't been feeling myself lately, I started getting sick a little over a month after you got dragged into Tartarus. Which is one of the reasons I didn't eat much. I kept it to myself, thinking it was from missing and worrying over you. I've also been moody, crying more than I normally would. I thought it was because you were gone. Some of it was I know. But I don't know if that's all. I'm still feeling sick. You don't think something is wrong with me do you?"

"It's stress, Baby girl." I said, and reached out and pulled her to me. "It's the stress: from the war, me being gone, and one quest after another. That's why I've decided to wait a little while before Horcrux hunting . We really can't afford to wait, but after witnessing everyone taking each other's heads off. I think if we don't.."

"We're going to end up going crazy." Piper said. I nodded and put my arm around her shoulder and led her to my bike. I left out the fact that Nico and I was wanting to do something else before hunting down the pieces of Voldemort's soul. I looked at Piper and sighed. I had yelled at her for keeping something from me and here I was keeping something from her. I decided I should tell her.

"Yeah, and Nico and I have something else to do before going on the hunt." I said. Piper stopped walking and looked up at me with a frown. "I hadn't really gotten to talk to you about that since we... we weren't talking to each other and all. But we want to figure out how he and I can close the Doors of Death. While I was in Tartarus, I saw the doors. One was on the inside and one is on the outside. I...I" I shivered. "I know where the doors are. Those two giants pulled me out of them. And Nico and I just have to figure out how to close them. Without having to go... go back down there. But it's a big possibility that one of us will. And that might have to be me since..."

"No," Piper snapped. "No, you are not planning on going back down there, Harry. I just got you back and you still can't handle what you went through down there. How could you even think of going back. Let someone else do it. It's always you. No, there is no way on earth I'm I going to allow you to go down there."

"Piper, calm down I may not have to." I said. "Nico is going to talk to Hades and then Thanatos, see what has to be done to close them. But they have to be closed or else killing pieces of Voldemort's soul will be useless when they can just come back out of there. Plus they'll be fewer people who should not be alive running around to run into and monsters will have longer before they can reform."

"I don't care." Piper said. "You are not going back down there and that's final. It's always you doing the dangerous stuff, let one of the other so-called heroes do it for a change." She got out from under my arm and started walking toward my bike. I frowned, it's not like I wanted to go back down there. Nico was going to do his best to have to avoid it. He even afford to be the one to go down there. But we haven't decided anything yet. When I made it to Piper she was already on my bike sitting with her arms crossed.

"Piper, baby," I said. "Nico..."

"Let's just drop it for now, okay?" She interrupted. "Let's just go save your mom. We'll talk about it later. I really don't want to get in another big fight with you. Not after the last fight we had." She uncrossed her arms and patted the bike in front of her. Telling me to get on.

I smiled and climbed on the bike in front of her, she wrapped her arms around my waist as I started it. Nico warned me it might be a good idea to keep what we were planning from Piper, but I just couldn't. Not after yelling at her for keeping something from me. But I should have picked a better time to tell her. Lately Piper's been pretty moody, I think I was right about everyone needing a little break. It's been quest after quest. We need rest. I think Nico and I will spend the rest of winter figuring out the doors of death, then by spring start the horcrux hunt. Maybe the ones I want to go will have some rest by then. And since we all wasn't going it shouldn't be so easy to get on each other's nerves. I just wished it was all over. The war and everything, so we could really rest and maybe be happy. For a little while anyway.

"Harry, I think you should take to the air." Piper said. "My pendant is showing they are more monsters around."

"Alright, Love." I said, then flipped the switch on my bike and it started going up. "I'm sorry, Baby, I really didn't mean to start another fight. And I love you."

"I know." Piper said." But let's just forget about it for now. We have Hera to worry about then Enyo and I love you too." I smiled as I felt her give me a kiss between my neck and shoulder, then lay her head on shoulder. It was snowing harder and getting colder. We both will probably end up sick with the flu or worse after this.

We both felt frozen by the time we got there and I landed my bike on the street in front of my once happy home in Godric Hollow; I don't remember those times I was too young, but Piper told me of the dreams she had. And how Hera once even brought Jason to see me. We climbed off the bike and Piper looked up at the house with a frown.

"Oh, Harry," She said. "How did you live through that?"

"My mum Lily protected me." I said, taking her hand and pulling out my wand. "Don't let it get to you. I'm alive and with you now. That's what matters." She nodded and took a deep breath.

_"Lumos."_ I lit the tip of my wand, and led my girl up the path to the front door, which was still blasted off the hinges. Snow was falling through the entryway and when we entered it was just as cold in here if not colder than outside. The only light came from my wand, we couldn't see much since it had gotten dark outside, but we could see some. Stuff had fallen from the walls from the blast off when Voldemort's curse rebounded off me back at him, pictures and broken glass figures were lying everywhere. Piper bent down and picked a little stuff stag up off the floor. She smiled at it as she dusted it off then stuck it in her coat pocket. I smiled a little remembering the stuff toys she said I had played with ,in her dream. I believe my girlfriend just stole one of my old toys.

"I think we should go upstairs." I said. "I have a feeling she's up there."

"Okay," Piper said, and her hand tightened on mine as we went up the stairs. They cracked under our weight, and dust flew up, making Piper sneeze. I just held my wand out. The further up we went the colder it got. And by the time we reached the top Piper was shivering. Down the hall I could see snow coming in from the room that must have been the one I was hit with the killing curse in, that would be the only reason for snow to be falling through, it would be the one where the roof was blasted off.

"Are you going to be okay?" Piper asked. I gave a nod and began walking that way, something told me that was where Hera was. When I got to the door, I paused a moment before walking in. When I finally walked in Hera was the first thing I saw, she was sitting in front of the mirror gripping a stuff hawk in her hands. I frowned. I no longer could see my desires in the mirror, but Hera's little fantasy world she was making. I wanted to blast the thing apart, but my mum was sitting right in front of it and I was afraid pieces of glass would hit her. The last thing I wanted to do was to spill my mum's golden blood.

"Mum." I said, she didn't answer. "Mum, Mother...it's me, Har...Heracleitus." I took a step through the doorway and went to walk toward her, and suddenly found myself blasted up against the wall and fell to the floor.

"Harry," Piper cried. She tried to run to me, but the door slammed shut blocking her out. Piper started pounding on it calling my name, twisting the knob, kicking it. Anything to get it open.

At first I thought maybe Ares did send me into a trap, but then I raised up, rubbing the back of my head, and my mouth dropped when I saw who was standing over me, smiling down at me with an evil grin.

It was me, well a better looking me; he was about Percy's height, well-built, with silky black hair, that lay perfectly on his head, his eyes were not green, but the same chocolate-brown as Hera's. He wore jeans and a dark blue striped dress shirt. He had a sword that looked just like the one my wand turns into. But the most noticeable difference was he had no scar on his forehead.

"So, you're the Harry Potter of this world." He said.

"What?" I asked. Standing, and pulling out my new sword, the Blade of Olympus.

"I came from there." He explained, pointing at the mirror. "Mother's world is coming alive, she is making us human with her godly magic. But everything is the opposite in there. I for one, are not a kind-hearted fool like you. But the down side, Mother is the opposite too, she's kind and sweet and not at all vengeful and everything in that world is perfect." He made a face. "And it makes me sick. I want this world. The one in the middle of a war, and with the vengeful, cruel Hera." His face took on an evil look I would never have. "So, I'm going to do is kill you and take your place."

"Yeah, well, there is one problem with that." I said. "I'm real and you're not. So, why don't you go back to your little make-believe world. So, I can go ahead and destroy it."

The mirror Harry laughed, a loud long cruel laugh. "Oh, but I like it here too much. All the carnage and bloodshed." I frowned, it was like listening to Enyo talk through my mouth. He was a male version of Enyo who looked like me. "I was trained by Ares himself, but what was the use when there is nothing to fight in that world." He swung his sword in his hand and gave me another evil grin. "Ready to die?"

"HARRY!" Piper cried, banging on the door. "Are you okay, what happened." I glanced at the door, then back to the other Harry.

"Your girl?" He asked. "Piper McLean, right. You could have done so much better than her." I frowned at him. "Are you surprised I would say that. Well, like I said. I am your complete opposite. So, my taste in women is different from yours. The first thing I'm going to do when I take your place is dump her." He smirked. "Now her mother. I could go for her." He nodded to the mirror. "Another reason I want to escape that place. Mother has a goddess already picked out for me to marry. Eirene, the goddess of peace. She's one of the six daughters Zeus had with Themis. Three of them were the Fates: Atrope, Clotho, and Lachesis. Then three were known as the Horai, Dike the goddess of justice, Eunomia the goddess of law and order, and Eirene the goddess of peace. They guard the gates of Olympus. Mother thought Eirene and I would be a perfect match. I was to be turned into a god, and stand by Zeus' throne and who better for me to marry than one of the goddesses that guards the gates. She gave Hercules one of her daughter when he became a god. Now she wanted Zeus to give me one of his. But I don't want to marry anyone. I rather be single. Have lots of girls and go around making chaos."

"You're mad." I said. "You could never take my place. My friends, my dad, everyone would know you're not me. Piper would know I would never dump her. They'll know you're not me."

He shrugged. "Ask me if I care?" I narrowed my eyes at him, he grinned again. "You're getting mad. Well, show me what you can do." I thrust my hand out and blasted him with raw magic, he was thrown back and hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Harry." Piper was banging on the door still. "What's going on? Let me in."

"I'm fine, Babe." I called. "Don't worry." The other Harry got to his feet and came at me with his sword up, and I was able to block it, and he smirked down at me.

"You're right." He said, dropping his sword and went for my side, but I blocked it too. "Nobody would believe you would dump loud mouth out there. So, how about I just kill her too. Then they'll just explain my behavior on the loss of my girlfriend."

"Don't even go there." I said. I spun around and got him in the side. He cried out and back up. Giving me a glare and shadows began to dance around. I guess even in Hera's make-believe world I was still a descendent of Hades.

"Did I hit a nerve?" He asked. "How about we let little Piper in. Let her watch me kill you." I came at him with my sword up, but he blocked it and waved his hand and the door flew open.

"Harry," Piper came running in and gasped as she saw the guy I was fighting.

"Come on in, Darling." The other Harry said. "You can watch as I kill your boyfriend. Then take his place here." He thrust out his hand and hit me with magic, sending me flying back and I hit the wall again and fell to the floor.

"Harry," Piper came running over and dropped down to check on me.

"I'm fine, Baby." I said, sitting up. "Go over there and talk to my mum. Try to get her away from the mirror. I'll keep this guy busy." Piper gave a nod and got up and ran over to Hera and began to talk to her using Charmspeak. Something I knew my mum would not like if she was herself, but if it got her away from the mirror, so I could somehow get this guy back in it. It'd be worth it.

I got up and lifted my sword as he came at me, I blocked the blow to my head, then he dropped his sword going for my side I blocked it also. On and on it went, blocking each others swords. Sometimes blasting each other with magic. Snow was falling down pretty hard, coming through where the nursery had no roof. Making the floor slippery and hard to stand. Shadows danced around and I could hear Piper talking to Hera trying to get her to move away from the mirror, so far it wasn't working. It was like my Mother couldn't even hear her. Any other time I would have told this guy he was lucky to have the sweet and kind Hera, and I would be happy to trade Mothers with him, but now that I was faced with losing her. I decided even with the bad things she did. I liked my Mum the way she was and I didn't want to lose her. Not now, not after everything we've been through. We even killed a giant together. No, I wanted the mother I had, not some make-believe one.

The other Harry tried to come at me and I blocked his sword, he then dropped his sword and came at my side real fast, but I was able to move out-of-the-way, and his blade was just inches from slicing open my gut. I blasted him with some magic and he went flying back, hit a crib, flipped over it onto the floor, where he didn't move. I ran over to Piper and my mum.

"How's it going?" I asked. Piper shook her head.

"She won't move, blink, or anything." She answered. I looked at Hera to see the only movement coming from her was the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Mother." I said. "Mum, can you hear me. It's me Heracleitus, can you hear me?" She didn't answer and I frowned. "Mum." I reached up and shook her shoulder slightly. Still nothing. "We need to break the mirror." I told Piper, she nodded. "But we can't do that until he's back in it or dead or...or whatever happens to people who have been...whatever it was that brought him here." Piper nodded.

"How are you going to do that." She asked. I frowned, but then suddenly shadows came crawling up around me and up to my throat. I gagged as they choked me.

"Harry," Piper cried, as I was lifted into the air by the shadows. I dropped my sword to the ground and grabbed the shadows as I kicked my feet. "Let him down!" I was being choked and couldn't breath.

The other Harry just laughed as the shadows tightened around my neck. I couldn't breath and I could feel my face turning red.

"Let him down!" Piper ran over to him and started hitting him. "Let him down now!"

He just laughed and raised the hand not controlling the shadows and hit Piper across the face, she slipped on the snow on the floor and fell down on her back.

"You shouldn't have done that." I was able to choke out, I then raised one of my hands and the mirror Harry's eyes widened as shadows started to swirl around him, and up to his throat.

"You can't beat me with shadows." He said. "I was trained to use this gift by Hades himself, you..." He trailed off and gagged as I made shadows lift him up off the floor and choked him like he did me. His hands went to the shadows around his throat, making me fall to the floor.

"Yeah, well. I was trained by Nico di' Angelo himself." I said, rubbing my throat as Piper came over to check on me.

"I'm okay," I said, as she hugged me. I checked her face. She had a hand print on it. But she was otherwise fine and gave me a weak smile. I then had to shove her down and cover her as the other Harry somehow got free of the shadows, and sent a blast of magic at us.

"Piper, I got an idea." I said. "You think you can go over to the mirror and move my mother, grab her by the arm or something and jerk her out from in front of the mirror I'll try to blast this guy through."

"Okay, I'll try." Piper said. She went over and pulled on Hera's arm, until she fell into the floor. Piper then grabbed her and moved her away from the mirror. Hera was staring into nothing as if she was still in front of the mirror. And didn't even know Piper had moved her.

With my mind on them the other Harry, the one from the mirror hit me with magic and I hit the wall and fell to the floor. He grinned as he came walking toward me, his sword in his hand. He kicked me over on my back and raised his sword, my eyes widened as it came toward me.

"No!" Piper cried. "I told you to leave him alone."

Piper suddenly jumped in front of me and drove her dagger right through his chest, fake Harry's eyes widened as she gave him a shove with all her might, he slipped on the icy floor and went flying backwards, back where he belonged, right into the mirror. I grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her under me and covered her with my body as the mirror exploded, pieces of glass flying everywhere.

"You alright, baby?" I asked, as I raised up off her.

"Yeah, what about you?" She asked. I nodded and she frowned at my bleeding cheek, where a piece of glass cut me. She looked over at the mirror and her eyes widen.

"Oh, my gods." She said, "I just...I just killed you. Oh, gods." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "I... he was trying to kill you."

"No, baby, that wasn't me." I said. Putting my arms around her. "You didn't kill me or anyone. He wasn't real. He didn't belong here." Piper gave a nod and wiped her eyes. But I could still tell she was upset. "My dagger, he took it with him when he went into the mirror." I ran my hand through her hair.

"It's okay, baby." I said. "We'll get you another dagger. I'll have Leo make you one."

I stood, helped Piper up, then rushed over to Hera. She was lying on the floor, staring into nothing. Her cheek was cut from the flying glass. Gold blood ran down her face. I frowned. Was I too late.

"Mum." I asked. "Mum, can you hear me." I shook her shoulder gently. "Mum, please. It's me. It's Heracleitus." Still nothing. "Mum, please. I need you." Nothing, I sat there helpless, my mum must be gone. It must be too late. And we destroyed the mirror, so there is no way to get her back. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Mum, please." I said. "I can't stand to lose another Mother, please. I love you." Piper laid her hand on my shoulder and I turned to her. "I've lost another mother. She's a goddess, I thought I didn't have to worry about losing her."

Piper pulled me to her and I cried, just as I excepted her the way she was I lost her. I lost another mother it wasn't fair.

"This is all Hercules' fault." I mumbled. "If he had never cursed me. She wouldn't be like this. I swear Piper, immortal or not I'm going to kill him."

"Harry," Piper said. I pulled away and went over to my mother. I raised Hera up. I tapped her on the face.

"Come on, Mum." I said. "Please. I can't lose you. I already lost one mother, I can't lose a second one. I love you." I put my arm around Hera's shoulder and laid my hand on her cut and whispered a healing spell. So at least my mother wasn't bleeding. I then pulled her to me to give her one last hug. And I didn't notice how Hera's cheek didn't only heal up, but she also suddenly blinked and looked around then looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Heracleitus?" She asked. I pulled back and looked into my mother's eyes to see them staring back at me. "They saved you...I didn't think." She looked around, saw the broken mirror, and then seemed to realize what happened. "That... That no good...I'll get her for lulling me here. She'll never wake if I have anything to say about it." I stood, then helped my mother to her feet. Hera looked around frowning at where we were. Her eyes fell on Piper, and she looked her over, before they widened, then narrowed. I didn't know what that was about. Piper seemed just as confused by this as I did.

Then I shocked Hera by throwing my arms around her middle and hugging her tightly. It took her a minute but she soon hugged me back. For the first time since I found out about her, Hera really felt like my mother.

_A.N. Hope that chapter was all right and you had a good surprise on who Harry had to fight. The next chapter will be Hera's P.O.V, it starts with her thoughts on a few things, and how Gaea lulled her there. then ends with her waking up, It kind of goes with this chapter so I went ahead and posted it too. Hope you like it._


	18. Chapter 18

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. Since this is from Hera' P.O.V. when she thinks or talks about Harry, she calls him Heracletius, his full name. Thought I would let you know so it don't get confusing._

Chapter 18: Hera

Hera's P.O.V.

I hate to admit it , but it was quite easy for Gaea to lull me into a trap, I was leaving the Winter Solstice, when I heard this voice sounding like Heracletius telling me to go to Godric Hollow. Said he was really there and needed my help. I fell for it and when I got there I rushed up to the nursery and the first thing I saw when I went in it was that Mirror. I looked into it and saw what I had always wanted. A perfect family. Zeus wasn't cheating on me, everyone getting along and no fighting or arguing. And the greatest of all was Heracleitus. He was happy and loved. I had raised him myself, along with Zeus. He had been trained to fight by Ares. Hades had taught him to use his gift from him. I saw everything I had wished could happen when he was first-born. He was happy with a loving family growing up on Olympus. Something I knew could never happen, so I had hoped James and Lily Potter would give him a happy home. But that all ended when they were killed by Voldemort. One of Zeus' sons. It seemed like a lot of his sons had hurt my son. Hercules cursed him, Tom Riddle made him have to go live with abusive people. And Ares always fought with him, though Ares did happen to be my son too. But he was still Zeus'.

When I first held Heracletius in my arms when he was born, I immediately loved him more than I have ever cared for any of my children. He was just so adorable with those big bright eyes and a head of messy black hair. I instantly regretted the life I gave him. Born to fulfill two prophecies. I was warned against messing with fate. Ha, the fates more children of Zeus. More children of his that have given my son a hard life. It was my fault I know. Maybe if I hadn't let my jealousy get in the way and mess with fate. The reason for Heracleitus' birth was because I wanted the hero to be my son this time. Why did Zeus' demigod children get all the glory. They out shinned even my godly children. When Thalia had joined the hunters I showed a face like I could care less, but inside I was laughing. She had stopped herself from turning sixteen, therefore she would not be the hero that would save Olympus. No glory for Zeus there. Poseidon got all the glory when Percy became the hero. I couldn't stand Percy Jackson, but I rather Poseidon get the glory than Zeus. I already knew Jason was going to be in the prophecy of the seven. When I had first heard of that prophecy, I knew of Zeus' affair with Thalia and Jason's mother and I knew another child would come from it, so I went and had my own demigod child. I wanted the glory for having the hero as my son. I was sick of Zeus getting glory for basically cheating on me. He tricked me into marrying him, so the least he could do is be faithful. I was going to make sure my son was the most important from the prophecy. And because of it I gave my son the worse life and two prophecies to be apart of. I tried to help, I tried to get Heracleitus out of the prophecy about killing Tom Riddle. I even tried to make someone else the person of the prophecy.

Jason Grace was supposed to be born sometime in June. I went to my daughter Eileithyia for help, she went to that Grace woman when it was time for Jason's birth and sat with her legs and arms crossed, prolonging the birth; like she did when Hercules was born. She was able to make Jason's mom late, but not as late as I had wished. Zeus had found out what Eileithyia was doing and questioned me about it. I couldn't allow him to find out about Lily being pregnant, so I told Eileithyia to let Jason's mother give birth. So Jason was born in the beginning of July instead of the end and making him the one in the prophecy failed. Before that I had asked Eileithyia to have my son born early, but she advised me not to do so. Lily's pregnancy was already hard and Heracleitus wasn't developing right at first. I had already almost lost him once. Then when he was born we almost lost both him and Lily. Even before he was born Heracleitus started having a hard life. He hates me I just know it. Why wouldn't he? I made him have a hard life. If I had just left Hercules alone he wouldn't have cursed his life. If I didn't get jealous over everything then he wouldn't have had such a hard life and if I hadn't messed around with fate. My son might have grown up happy.

When I was lulled to Godric Hollow and saw what I did in the mirror I couldn't help but stare. I was looking at the life I wanted. The life I wanted my son to have. It was all unfolding before my eyes. I sat down in the chair and just watched it. Soon all thoughts of reality left my mind. I forgot where I was, who I was, and that my son was in danger and I had to watch and make sure they get to him in time. I just sat and watched it all unfold. I soon began to become part of that world. Us gods and goddess can be at more than one place at once. So a little bit of me went into the mirror and enjoyed the happy life. Then more and more, soon the me in the mirror became real. I didn't realize it at the time but my godly magic was working to bring that world to life. I became the Hera of that world, which left the Hera of this world nothing but an empty shell and the others came to life too. Before long the Heracleitus of that world vanished. My son who had the perfect life vanished. And I didn't know where he went. And I started to miss him and remembered my real son. The real Heracleitus whose life was hanging on by a thread. I didn't know what day it was or how much time had passed but I knew I had to leave. Come back to the real world. Make sure my son was saved.

I tried and tried to get back to where I belonged, but I couldn't. Sometimes if I tried hard enough I could still hear what was going on around me in the other world and after a while I started hearing a familiar voice. One I knew, and one I hated. I smoothing calming voice talking to me. Telling me my son needed me and I need to come back to him. That he couldn't handle losing me not after what he had been through. It told me my son deserved to have a mother. It soon clicked into my head who was talking. It was _her._ Daring to use her charmspeak on me. Her Aphrodite talk. I was just beginning to change my mind about her.

Use to I never gave any thought to the little tramps Aphrodite called daughters, but then one of them, one of her favorites at that, set her sights on my son. My only mortal son. And he has already been hurt enough in his life. I just knew she would break his heart. So, I did everything I could to turn him against her, when that didn't work I kept a close eye on her. I just knew she was bound to cheat on Heracleitus, but to my shock she never left his side, always with him. That time she went to visit her dad, I kept a very close eye on her. I thought for sure she would cheat on him then and I would get to tell him. But, no, she was either out with her dad or home talking to Harry on those magic mirrors of theirs. And when she went so that movie premiere with her dad. I planted it in his head to ask her if she would like to go with his co-star. I boy just a year older than her, and was very cute. One of those new stars the girls are going crazy over. And I could tell he had thought Piper was cute. But when he asked, she had given her dad a weird look and said. "You know I'm dating Harry, I can't go out with another guy. That would be cheating." That really shocked me, and after she got kidnapped and Harry saved her; it was back again to never leaving his side. But then Harry was dragged down in Tartarus. I thought for sure she would cheat on him then. But again she did not. The only thing on her mind was saving my son. And when the other boys at camp hit on her she went off on them. I had even planted it in those boys' head to hit on her. If I hadn't they wouldn't have. Some of them were afraid of what my son would do to them if he found out. And the others had too much respect for my son to hit on his girlfriend while he was kidnapped. So, I had to make those boys hit on her. Piper McLean was one big emotional rake while he was gone. I was beginning to wonder if I was not wrong about my son's lover. But now she goes and charmspeaks me.

As she talked I began to hear other things. Fighting, two people were fighting, it sounded like boys and one sounded like my son. No it couldn't be my precious Heracleitus. Did those fools save him after all. It must have been him, why else would she be here. It was him, he was fighting someone, but I couldn't pull myself away. My son was saved and fighting but I couldn't bring myself out of this world. It was just so nice. Zeus treated me like a husband should. I had a son who loved me. He got along with all my other kids. Even Ares. But yet something told me I should come back to reality, but couldn't bring myself to do it. I heard crashing and yelling, Piper McLean left my side and went somewhere. I could hear her yelling at someone. But who I didn't know. I guess whomever my son was fighting. But yet I still couldn't pull myself away. A part of me wanted to, but another part of me wanted to stay in this happy new world I was in.

But then I felt someone pull on my arm, then they pulled again, and my body fall to the floor. A moment passed then there was the sound of glass. My cheek was then cut. I somehow knew it was the mirror, and I had to watch as my happy perfect family began to fade. But still I could not return to the real world. Then I heard his voice the voice of my son. He was talking to me. Then there was the sound of crying, and I started to pull farther and farther away and returning to the real world.

The next thing I knew I was waking up with someone holding on to me. I blinked and looked around confused, then my eyes fall on the boy next to me. At first I didn't know who it was, but then I looked into his eyes and I knew right away who he was.

"Heracleitus?" I asked. He gave a nod. "They saved you...I did think." I looked around at the room and then the broken mirror on the floor and it all came back to me. "That...that no good...I'll get her for lulling me here. She'll never wake If I have anything to say about it. No one makes a fool of me." My son stood and reached down and helped me up. I looked around and I saw her. Piper McLean once again here, standing by my son. But as I looked at her I noticed something, she seemed different. I narrowed my eyes in thought. Then it hit me what it was. She had a blessing on her. A protective blessing from Eileithyia, and there is only one reason she would put that on her. Before I could say anything I was suddenly being hugged tightly by my son. After I got over my shock I wrapped my arms around him and began to hug him back.

"Heracletius." I said, when we pulled apart. "I'm so happy you were saved." He gave me a grin.

"I'm just glad I got to you in time." Heracleitus said. "I was so scared I had lost another mother." I frowned and looked back down at the broken mirror. I got down and started picking up pieces trying to get just the slightest glance at the other world. Heracleitus got down beside me. "Mum, stop."

He grabbed my arm gently. "That was all fake it wasn't real. I know you wish to have a perfect family, but you should except the one you got. My life wasn't all that great, but I'm happy now. I got a dad, a girlfriend, a bunch of friends and a mum. I met the me from that world he came over in this one and he wasn't very friendly, believe me I was better off not growing up on Olympus. "

I looked up at him. He gave me a small grin. "Piper, helped save you. She's the one that took out the other me. She saved my life three times now. I don't know what I would do without her. Look, I don't want to be turned into a god or marry a goddess. I'm finally happy with the life I have. Piper is a good person. She cares about me more than anyone has ever cared about me. I can't live without her. She's all I need to be happy. Isn't that what you really want? Is me to be happy. Do you really think some goddess forced to marry me would love me. I couldn't marry someone I didn't love. My life started out bad, but it's going to get better. I fought Hercules and he took the curse off. Once this war is over I'm going to have a happy normal life. With my friends and family and my girl. And I need my mum to be apart of it." Heracleitus then smirked. "Heck, me and Ares even made up, kind of anyway."

"Heracleitus." I said. I hugged him to me again, then pulled apart. I ran my hands through his hair taking the grays out. I couldn't stand looking at it. It was a reminder of what he just went through. But for some reason the braid stayed gray. I just stared at him for a moment. "I love you, son."

Heracleitus smiled real big. "I love you too, Mum." I felt tears falling down my face as I hug him again. Then we pulled apart.

"Um...Harry." Piper spoke up. "The last thing I want to do is to ruin this moment with your mom, but we need to get going. We still have to make it to Mount Tam and help save Enyo." I glared at her, but Heracleitus gave a nod.

"Sorry, mum, but Piper is right." He said. I frowned, but then nodded. I guess Enyo did need saving.

"You be careful." I told him. "I'll just be going back to Olympus and see what Zeus has been up to while I was gone." I turned to Piper and our eyes locked. I could tell neither her or Harry knew about the protective blessing put on her by Eileithyia, or the reason she did. Eileithyia must have placed it on her sometime before they left to go save my son. It worked like a protective spell, stopping anything from hurting or getting near Piper's stomach. My daughter always did pick some favorite mortal to put it on. And she did care a lot about her little brother. So, I guess she did it as I favor to them. I thought about how emotional and moody the daughter of Aphrodite has gotten lately, I guess it all wasn't because of my son missing. I frowned as I thought of her weight loss from not eating much and how she got sick a lot. Well, hopefully Harry can make her eat and gain some weight. Losing weight wasn't good in her condition and she has been a bit too reckless. I sighed, I guess I was really going to have to put up with her with my son forever. I rolled my eyes, wondering if picking Sirius as my son's new father was a very good idea after all. I guess like father like son goes even if said son was adopted. I think maybe I should have a little talk with Sirius soon. About how he's raising my son.

"Thank you." I told Piper. Our eyes still locked on each other. She looked surprised for a moment before she nodded her head. I saw in her eyes she understood I wasn't only thanking her for saving me and my son, but I was mostly thanking her for making him happy. I still didn't like her and I still didn't fully trust her. But I'll leave them be for now, as long as she is making my son happy.

"Well, I guess I'll be off. Be care, son." I said.

"You too, mum." Harry said. I gave him a grin and slightly put my own protective blessing on Piper. Eileithya's may stop anything from getting at Piper's stomach, but mine also stopped anything from getting near Piper for the next few months anyway. I then had them close their eyes as I turned into my true form and left. Zeus could wait a little longer. I was going to find Aphrodite. We needed to have a little talk, me and her.

_A.N. Hope that was fine, and don't worry, the next chapter will be the battle on mount tam. But I hope I did alright with Hera. It's kind of hard writing something in the god's P.O.V._


	19. Chapter 19

disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. There is some violence in this chapter, and mention of a teen beginning pregnant, I thought I would warn you._

Chapter 19: I gain a few gray hairs.

Nico's P.O.V.

It took us a while to fly from New York to California. Jason had returned to the ship without Harry and Piper, said we were to go on, and Harry would meet us on Mount Tam. after saving Hera. Then went below deck to pout because his dad had not been there and he was unable to see him. Big deal, sometimes it's better not to see them. Sometimes I rather not to see mine. He can get real moody at times. Then after a big argument over if we should go ahead or if we should follow Harry. Then Ron said we should drag Jason back up on deck and force him to tell us what he did with Harry and Piper. Yeah, like Jason would be able to hurt Piper or whatever it was he was trying to accuse Jason of doing with Harry there. Sometimes I don't think Ron actually thinks about what he says. Though I think he's right in his mistrust of Jason. I'm pretty good at reading people, which is one of the reasons I usually stay quite. I watch how people act. Their little movements when they talk can tell a lot about someone; if they're serious about what they are saying, or if they are lying and so on and so on. And there have been a few of them I have kept a close eye on. Jason was one of them and I have come to the conclusion that Jason is jealous of Harry. Jealous that he is the son of Zeus, but yet Harry, the son of Hera is getting all the attention when it's usually a child of Zeus that gets praised and looked up to. I can remember a time when I first met Percy, it was when Thalia had just woken up from her tree time. Percy had been a little jealous over Thalia getting all the attention for being a daughter of Zeus. Jason thinks it should be him carrying the sword his father made, that it should be him leading this war.

Well if he thinks he's s something then maybe Harry and I will send him down in Tartarus to close the door. He acts lik he's such a hot-shot. I bet he couldn't even handle it. I'm surprised Harry was holding up as good as he was. But then I don't think there is much Harry couldn't handle. Right now I was in my room by myself, at my desk looking over a map of the Underworld. But it wasn't really helping me any. No other doors then the ones Harry saw. I thought about the door Harry said that opened when he had come back to life, after Voldemort had killed him when they had battled in the Minister. That must have been just one of the entrance to the underworld. The actual Doors of Death is something totally different. And they are not on this map. An entrance to Tartarus is, but what's beyond that isn't.

I tapped my fingers on the desk thinking, it looks like someone will have to go down there to close it. I really didn't want to, nor did I want to send Harry back down there. How could I. I couldn't ask Harry to do that. He's the only person to never judge me on who I am. He was almost like an older brother. Whenever I was at camp he made sure I took care of myself, he would set at the Hades table at meal times so I would have someone to talk to, he even made sure I ate. He made me go out and get some sun if he thought I was looking too pale, he even made me train with him sometimes. And when I was training him to use his gift from Hades, he listened to whatever I told him to do without questions or second guessing me. he never doubted I was telling him the truth or ever mistrusted me.

I had an idea on who we could ask to go down there and help us out, after all you might have to be alive to open them, but anyone could close them. And who I have in mind to ask, I'm sure they would. But the big problem would be getting Harry to agree to ask them. That was going to be near impossible. After what Harry went through down there. He'll probably hit me when I bring up my idea, but it's the best I got. I cheeked the map thinking. It would be hard but after closing the door you could find a way out, you just have to trace your steps and go back out at the entrance that leads into the Underworld. It would be hard, but if someone really tried they could do it. Maybe I won't tell Harry about asking them, maybe I'll just go down there and ask myself.

I leaned back in my chair thinking, now all we needed was to find out where the outside of the other door was. Harry didn't know where he was pulled out at, once the giants had got him out of the doors he barely had time to look around him before he was thrown in that tomb and locked up. Poor guy, I don't think I would like being locked up like that either. I had suspected it but I was still surprised when that giant had said he pretended to be me, he went through all that just to protect me. I owned him one big time. No one had ever done something like that for me. Not even Bianca. I stopped wearing the ring, and haven't talked to her in days. Not since Harry saw the ring on me and got mad because I was supposed to have given that stone to Hades to be destroyed. I didn't tell him why I had it. But I had taken it off and put it away. Maybe he was right. I think when I go talk to my dad I'll give it to him.

There was a knock on my door and I frowned. I didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. But the person knocking didn't seem to get that. They knocked again.

"What?" I called to the door.

"It's me." Luna's voice came from the other side. I sighed. I really couldn't get mad at her. Not Luna. I don't know if I loved her or if it was in me to love someone, but I really did care about her a lot.

"Come on in." I said. Luna opened the door and walked in, she smiled at me and sat down on my bed. I looked over at her.

"Is there something you needed?" I tried to ask as nice as I could. Luna was the last person I wanted to be mean to, but I really wanted to be by myself to think.

"We're almost there." Luna said. "I came to let you know." She smiled and I frowned. We had tried to get to Mount Tam. for three days now, but Leo's ship kept breaking down, and he had to go slow. So, hopefully by the time we get there Harry will be there or he gets there soon after us, but I didn't even know if he had even made it to Hera yet or not.

"Okay, thanks, Luna." I said, turning back to my map.

"Your plan will work, but you should tell Harry about it." Luna said. I frowned knowing what she was talking about. Luna was. well hard to explain she seemed to know things, it wasn't really like the phrophcey's like Rachel gave, it was almost like she could see into the future. I was always tempted to ask her how this war was going to turn out if she knew if we were going to win or not, but then I always chicken out, afraid of what her answer would be.

"Luna, Harry won't like who I want to ask to go in Tartarus." I said. "What if he doesn't want to." Luna stood up came over pulled a little table over to me and sat down.

"That's why you need to let him know." Luna said. "He'll be mad if you do it without telling him." I sighed and started rolling up my map. I wasn't going to come up with anything today. I needed Harry with me anyway.

"He did it you know?" Luna asked. I frowned at her.

"Who did what?" I demanded.

"Heracleitus saved Hera." Luna said. I smiled a little.

"Don't let Harry hear you call him that." I warned. Luna smiled. "So, he saved Hera already, good, maybe he'll be there by the time we reach Mount Tam." I stood up and starched with a yawn.

Luna stood, reached up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then she smiled at me. "You should be happy. Something joyful will happen in the mist of this war." I frowned at her, she kissed me again then headed to the door.

"Luna, what's going to happen?" I asked. I couldn't think of any joyful event that could happen during this whole war. Besides winning it. But I don't think that's what Luna was talking about. She turned around with her dreamy thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't know if I should tell you." Luna said. "Harry and Piper don't even know yet." She then turned and skipped out the door. Pass A confused looking Percy that had walked up.

"Um, what doesn't Harry and Piper know yet and what shouldn't she tell you?" He asked. I guess he had heard the last of our conversion.

"If I knew that do you think I would have asked her." I said.

"Oh, yeah, right." Percy said. "Anyway, I just came to let you know we're about to land, so you should get whatever you're taking with you ready." I nodded picked up my sword and hooked it to my side and stuck my hand in my pocket to make sure I still had Harry's pocket watch in there. The one Leo made him, the hands had all our names on it and instead of numbers it said stuff that we were doing. Like now pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. All our hands were pointed at traveling. Even Piper's and Harry's.

"Doesn't that belong to Harry?" Percy asked. I gave a nod and stuck it in my pocket.

"Luna said Harry has saved Hera." I told Percy. "So, maybe he'll make it there to help." Percy frowned.

"How does she know?" Percy asked. I shrugged.

"Luna knows a lot of things." I said. Walking passed him out the door. Percy followed me.

"So, then does Luna think something is going to happen to Harry and Piper?" Percy asked, worrying in his voice.

"Don't worry." I said. "Whatever it is, it'll be joyful."

"What will be joyful?" Jason asked. We had made it up deck.

"Nico, said Luna thinks, something joyful is going to happen with Shorty and Piper." Percy said. He shrugged. "But she won't say what. Apparently they don't know yet."

"Well, now we should be worried about who we're going to be fighting on the mountain." Ron said. "We'll worry about Piper and Harry's joyful event later."

"Do we all remember what to do?" Annabeth asked. We all nodded. But Hermione who was looking at Luna with a frown, like she was trying to read her mind. She'd been like that ever since Percy mentioned what Luna had said. I think she was trying to figure it out. I watched as Hermione mumbled to herself. Saying joyful event over and over, then her eyes widened and she started mumbling things about Piper, her being moody, and sick a lot. Then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hermione, you okay there?" Percy asked. Looking at her. She lowered her hand and nodded. But she looked worried. What ever she just figured out she wasn't sharing.

Soon after that we landed and Leo came out to join us, he lowered the steps and we all climbed down. When the last person's feet hit the ground, Leo pulled out his Wii control and pressed a button and the stairs folded back up.

"Where to?" Ginny asked.

"Just follow me." Percy said, and he headed toward Mount Tam, but first we did have to go through Harry's garden. Draca knows us, so she should let us through. If not. I guess we just wait until Harry comes. I know she'll let him through. I looked around everybody and noticed Marauder was walking with Hazel, and she didn't seem to like it, if you go by the frighten looks she kept glancing at him with. Like any minute not he would attack her.

"Um...Percy." I called to him. "You're forgetting something." He turned around and looked at me.

"We can't go in until sunset." I said. "Somehow you keep forgetting that." Percy scowled at me and I smirked. When it comes to Percy, yeah, I trust him somewhat. And thought of him as a friend. How could I not after all we've been through together. But when with him, I like to get on his nerves. It's fun to upset Percy. Because he gets mad and upset pretty easily.

"I made sure to have money with me this time." Hermione said, pulling out a couple of fifties. "We could get something to eat. We don't have long to wait."

"I brought some money too." Annabeth said. "We could go somewhere and eat. We should go over what we're going to do anyway."

"So, we did, we went into the nearest place and ordered a few hamburgers and fries and began to eat and talk over what to do, I wasn't really listen. Harry had been right about one thing. It was better to just rush in and attack. Plans never work out anyway. I really didn't see this one working out. No one was to take the sky from Enyo. Percy would take on Atlas, hoping now that he had the Achilles cures it wouldn't be so hard. And Jason would fight Voldemort. I believe they forgot the little fact he also had the Achilles curse on him. The rest of us would fight Death Eaters or monsters. And Percy will fight Atlas toward Enyo, until he was able to somehow knock him under the sky and Enyo move so he would be trapped. All sounded pretty easy. Too made it wasn't going to work.

"Isn't that Piper's dad?" Hermione asked, pointing up to a T.V. that was turned on the news. I looked up and sure enough I saw Tristan McLean coming out of what looked like a police department.

"Yeah, what's he doing there?" Annabeth demanded, frowning. A report came on-screen and began to talk.

"We have an update on the missing daughter of actor Tristan McLean. Piper McLean was known for being wild and getting into a lot of trouble, but just last Friday her father went to police because he had not heard from or has seen his daughter in over a month. Piper was suppose to be at a year round camp, but McLean had come to find that there is no such camp with the name she gave him. McLean had blamed her disappearance on her boyfriend, Harry Potter. Who is a little wild herself and is known to be violent at times. He believes he has done something to Piper. But police believes with her track record, that Piper had run off with Harry. Police believe they may be in England; where just yesterday it was reported that a girl working in a store said someone fitting Potter's description came in, bought a bottle of water, a tooth-brush, toothpaste, and mouthwash and she watched as he took it to a girl across the street that fit McLean's description. Now police aren't sure if this was a real siting or just two other kids, that might favor Potter and McLean. The girl did mention that the guy she saw had a lot of gray in his hair. Police are doing the best they can to find Piper McLean, but so far no clues. We ask if anyone has any news on where Potter or McLean, they are asked to contact the LA police department or the New York police, which is the last place either of them was spotted. We have been told that McLean's father is planning on taking a flight up there to talk to the adopted father of Harry Potter."

They flashed a picture of Piper up on the screen, along with the cop's number, then flashed Harry's mug shot from when he had got arrested up on the screen. I frowned.

"What's she talking about?" Ron demanded. "Piper isn't missing."

"Well, to her dad she is." Percy said. "He doesn't know where she is and she hasn't been calling him. Too caught up in saving Harry. I guess she forgot."

"Yeah, Piper usually keeps contact with her dad or someone working for him if he's too busy to take her call." Annabeth said. "So he won't worry about her."

"Once this is all over we'll get Piper to call her dad." Ginny said. "Come up with some reason for not calling him, the whole thing will be straightened out." I snorted.

"Yeah, well, maybe we should leave out the part where he's blaming Harry." I said. "Piper has been a little touching when it comes to him. Even after she got him back."

"A little?" Ron asked. He felt of his throat I guess remembering Piper having her dagger to his throat.

"This is bad." Annabeth said. "If Piper's dad is realizing something is funny about where she goes and was able to find out the name of the came sha gave him was fake." Annabeth chewed on her jaw. "You don't think the mist is starting to fell do you?" Jason frowned.

"I hope not." he said. "Last thing we need is a bunch of mortals seeing monsters and all that."

"Do anyone else find what Harry bought funny?" Ginny asked. Annabeth frowned.

"Mouthwash, water, toothbrush and toothpaste." She said. "And he carried it across the street to Piper. I guess she got sick again. But she has Harry back." She narrowed her eye in thought. Then frowned, before her eyes suddenly got big and her mouth dropped open.

"Catching flies, Wise Girl." Percy said, then he reached over and shut her mouth and she glared at him. But then shared a look with Hermione and she nodded and Annabeth frowned.

"Well, all I have to say is Piper's dad better not go to Sirius accessing Harry of anything." Percy said. "Movie star or no movie star. Sirius will kick his ass."

"Percy, watch your mouth." Annabeth snapped. She then stood. "Come on guess the sun is about to go down, we have to make it there before it starts to set or we'll be waiting until tomorrow to get in."

As we walked out the door the news switch to talking about some mortals in Romania claiming to have seen dragons flying around. Maybe Annabeth was right, the mist was starting to fall, wonder if Gaea had anything to do with it. She was getting stronger.

We walked in silence as Percy led us to a foggy area, he stopped and turned around. "Alright, the garden is just through here." Percy said. "We walk through the fog and it turns into a road of dirt, which is where we come out at and walk on. Hopefully Draca is the only one we run into. I hope the nymphs aren't going to be around. We didn't actually leave on friendly terms last time. And the Mountain is just passed the garden." I looked up at it and saw fog and dark stormy looking clouds.

Leo snorted. "Friendly terms, didn't Piper put her dagger to one of their throats." Annabeth glared at him.

"Yeah, she does that a lot." Ron said.

"Well, nothing is going to get done just staying around here." I said. And as the sun began to set I headed into the fog. This wouldn't be the first time I've been here. I was with Harry and the others when he came here. It took the others a little while to meet up with me, but when they did I glared at them and demanded.

"What took you so long?"

"Ginny and Ron couldn't see it at first." Percy explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Then why didn't you just leave them behind." I asked. Ginny glared at me and Ron cried Hey.

"I wasn't going to leave Ginny behind." Jason cried, giving me a dirty look. I matched it with one of my own and started heading down the dirt road. The others soon followed. We walked until a giant blue-green darken, with purple diamond shapes going down its back, with sliver horns, and silver spike on its tail came into view. She was curled up asleep under Hera's golden apple tree. Seeing her like that I couldn't help but think Harry was right about how her being pretty. Even if she was a hundred foot long snake with dragon like legs and talons.

Hermione moaned when she saw her and Ron blurted out bloody hell. She had been at camp just a little bit before Hera took her away to guard her garden. But neither had ever been this close to her.

"Maybe we could walk around her without waking her up." Hazel said.

"Why, she's not going to hurt us." I said. But the others liked the not waking her idea, and we went to walk around, but with Ron that didn't go so good.

"Are those apples real gold?" He demanded, and took a step toward the back of the tree. But the moment he got to close Draca awoken and her giant head came around the tree and if Jason hadn't grabbed Ron and jerked him back, he would have been darken feed. Draca raised her head opened her deep blue eyes glaring down at us with a big hiss, then stood, before getting a good look at us. She seemed to recognize me before she did the other. Which wasn't really shocking, I was one of them riding her back with Harry on the way to Azkaban.

Draca looked at me then at everyone else, she seemed to be looking for something. Or was it someone, she then looked down at us with a look like she would be raising an eyebrow if she had one. Hermione seemed to realize what the darken wanted to know.

"Oh, um...Harry isn't with us." Hermione said. Draca gave a huge hiss, almost like a scream. "He's okay. We saved him." Hermione went on. "He just had something else to do before coming here...he had to save his mother." Draca stopped hissing and looked down at Hermione. She took a step back in fear and stepped a little behind Leo.

"Hello, Draca." Luna stepped up to her and grinned. "Sorry about Ron, he just gets excited when he sees gold." Ron's face turned red. "He wasn't going to take one. We're just passing through going up to Mount Tam. Do you mind?" She beamed at the giant snake. Draca lowered her head level to Luna. My hand immediately went to my sword. Harry's friend or not, if she acted like she was going to attack my girlfriend I was going to cut her head off. But after just looking Luna over, she gave a nod and Luna beamed and patted her on the head.

We all soon passed by the Darken and headed up toward the Mountain of Despair. Not knowing who we would have to fight once we got up there. Voldemort, Atlas, monsters, Death Eaters, anyone or anything. But we were ready.

It took us about an hour once we reached the bottom of the mountain to climb it, Marauder to Hazel's great relief had moved to walking between Percy and Annabeth.

The moment we reach the top of Mount Tam. we were surround by Death Eaters, all with their wands pointed at us, then the air shifted and Voldemort appeared in the middle of them. Then who could only be Atlas walked up the side of them, looked right at Percy and smiled.

"Well, hello, Jackson." he said. "How you been?" Percy narrowed his eyes at him, and Voldemort looked from each of us. It was a good thing I had taken that ring off. Last thing we needed was for him to know we were hunting Horcruxes.

"No, Potter?" Voldemort asked. "I'm I to amuse he did not make it."

"Oh, Harry made it." Percy said. "And he'll be here soon to kick your butt." Voldemort frowned.

"I thought it was too much to hope for." he said. "But don't worry, once he gets here I'll kill him."

"I don't think so." Jason said, holding up his sword. I heard a rumble of thunder and lightning flashed across the sky. I felt a drop of rain, great we get to fight in the rain. What fun.

We all just stood there a minute, no one said anything, then before I knew it we were all battling, Percy had brought out Riptide and was battling Atlas Annabeth was fighting with Death Eaters, she flipped one over her shoulder, and then tripped another. Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all stunning the ones that come at them, Hazel had her spear out and was fighting one, Leo had a hammer in his hand knocking some in the head, Marauder growled and took down a few with one swipe of his paw, and Jason was fighting Voldemort, who had brought out a sword. Thunder erupted every time their swords hit, rain started to come down harder, and clouds were rolling in all around us, and down at the bottom the fog seemed worse.

I don't know whatever one thought they were doing, but they were either just knocking out the Death Eaters that were fighting or knocking them down. They were just going to get back up that way. Then needed to take them out. A Death Eater came at me, I ducked his spell and came back up and sliced him across the side with my sword before moving on to the other. I noticed Jason was losing his battle with Voldemort, what did he except he had the Achilles curse. The only one here that would be able to give him a good fight would be Percy, and he was fighting Atlas, and I doubt any of us could do that...but then. I looked toward Enyo, her blood-red hair was hanging down her face, she wore the same old tight black outfit as when I first met her. She would be able to fight Atlas so Percy could go over and help Jason fight Voldemort. I sliced another Death Eater in the leg, then made a shadow grab another one, I then ran over to where Enyo was she raised her head.

"Well, another family get together." She groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"That line is getting old." I told her. "Here give me that, so you can go fight Atlas." She snorted.

"Yeah, like you can hold up the sky, little man." Enyo said. I looked back over to Voldemort and Jason to see Jason was really losing now, I then glanced at Percy and Atlas, he was backing Percy up against the edge. Everyone was pretty much fighting like they had been.

"I can handle it." I said. "Come on, I have an idea." Enyo rolled her fiery red eyes.

"Your funeral, kid." She said, I then got next to her ready to take it. Shadow started to swirl all around me.

"Okay, now." I said. Enyo let go and I was almost crushed by the weight, but then shadows formed around me, making hands and shot up, helping me to hold up the sky, it was still hard, the sky was pretty heavy. But I used the shadows to help me hold it up, which caused it to look dark all around us.

Even though Enyo was the goddess of war and all that, I have never seen her fight, until not, once she was free of the sky, she held out her hand and her thigh bone handle sword appeared in her hand, she ran toward Atlas and took over Percy's fight. She swung her sword at him and Atlas' eyes widened before he started fighting back, but it didn't do any good. Enyo brought her sword up and sliced it crossed Atlas' chest, he cried out as gold blood poured out, he then glared at Enyo, she laughed and went after him again. She soon had him backing up. Percy, seeing Enyo looked surprised and glanced toward me, his eyes widened and he took a step toward me. I shook my head and nodded toward Jason. He frowned a minute, but then looked, saw him losing to Voldemort and ran toward him to help. He soon took over and had Voldemort frowning, as he back him up. They were soon hitting swords back and forth.

Hermione, Luna, Ron, and Ginny were still throwing spells, Annabeth sliced a Death Eater with her dagger, then swiped his legs out from under him, Jason was fighting two Death Eaters at a time. I watched as he brought down a bolt of lighting and hit one in the chest making him fly back, Leo was still using his hammer, and I was still holding up the sky, as shadows swirled around and rain poured down. But then I watched in horror as a Death Eater cried out a curse and it headed right at Hazel who was standing on the edge of the mountain. Even if it wasn't some killing cures it would make her go flying off the mountain and I was unable to help. I thought I was going to watch as another one of my sisters was killed, but the spell didn't hit her, it just bounced right off as if an invisible shield had blocked it, and then Harry was there along with Piper, they came running on top of the mountain. He must have seen her being cursed and had cast a shield charm to block it.

Harry looked at Hazel to make sure she was okay, then turned to the Death Eater and throw a blast of magic at him, it hit him and he went flying off the other side of the mountain. He then turned and throw magic at another one and they went flying off the mountain. He then pulled his sword out and he and Piper joined the battle and I noticed Piper once again had Harry's sword, and not her dagger. Her bow and arrow was also on her back, but she didn't go for them.

Suddenly we were surrounded by monsters of all kinds, and with the others already fighting Death Eaters, it made it worse, we were suddenly losing. I couldn't do anything to help either. Besides sending a shadow out now and then to help with something. At one time Harry's eyes met mine as he was taking out a earth-born. He sent more shadows my way to help. He can control shadows and shadow travel. But he couldn't turn into them or mix into them like I could We tired when I trained him, but he didn't have that ability. He didn't seem to mind not being able to. But now, we were losing this fight and losing bad. Just too many now, Death Eaters and monsters. And the best fighter out there was busy fighting Voldemort. Every time Harry tried to go over to help Percy, either a Death Eater or a monster stopped him.

There was suddenly a war cry, and everyone stopped to look, and suddenly a bunch of girls came running over the top of the mountain. They looked like warriors, then it hit me, Jason said they had run into the amazons, didn't he saw their queen was a daughter of Enyo, they must have come to help their mom. Most the girls ran to the monster, but what I assumed was their queen headed to help Enyo, and a girl who looked like her headed to help Jason who was fighting four Death Eaters at once.

Enyo and her daughter had Atlas heading my way, I guess she was trying to get him back under the sky, a Death Eater came up behind Enyo and she just turned around and sliced his head off before turning back to Atlas and went on fighting as if nothing ever happened.

"No, I will never go back under there not again." Atlas cried, he stepped up his fighting and soon had Enyo backing up. Hermione frowned their way then her eyes widened like she got an idea.

"Leo!" She cried, running toward Enyo and Atlas. "Toss me Brize!" He knocked a Death Eater out with his hammer and frowned at her confused, then it clicked in his head who she was talking about and he pulled out the jar holding the gadfly and held it up, Hermione used her wand to summon it to her, then ran over and stood by Enyo, who by then had Atlas backed up again and heading toward me. I got ready to let go at the right time, but it seemed like Atlas was determined not to be trapped under the sky again. Hermione waited until the right moment, then she opened the jar and tossed the gadfly in Atlas' face, he stumbled back toward me, I rolled out from under the sky and Atlas screamed as the sky landed on his shoulders.

I wanted to help fight but I fell to my knees weak, I used a lot to hold up the sky and felt as if I was going to pass out. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Harry.

"You alright there, Nick?" He asked. I nodded. For some reason Harry was the only one I didn't get mad at when he called me anything other than Nico.

"I'm fine." I said. Harry tugged on my hair.

"You're the one with the gray hair now." He said. I glared at him and slapped his hand. He laughed then ran over to help Piper, but Voldemort came out of nowhere and hit him knocking him across the ground. Harry jumped back up held up the blade of Olympus and went at Voldemort, their swords hit, but Harry was soon being backed up. Voldemort did have the Achilles curse. Harry was no match for him, Voldemort spun around and knocked Harry's sword out of his hands. Marauder growled and tried to run over, but Voldemort hit him with a blast of air and he went flying back and landed a few feet away.

"Harry!" Piper tried to run over to help after she knocked out the Death Eater she was fighting. I don't know if it was me or not, but it seemed like nothing was hitting Piper. All the spells and cures were just flying right by her. But as she ran toward Harry to help him both Annabeth and Hermione grabbed her and held her back.

"That wouldn't be a good idea in your condition." Annabeth said. I frowned, and Piper looked at her confused.

"What? Let go, he's going to hurt Harry." Hermione shook her head. I gathered up some strength and as Voldemort came down at Harry with his sword, a shadowy hand formed around it and stopped it. Then Percy came out of nowhere and hit Voldeort and sent him flying. Voldemort just laughed and stood up.

Harry jumped to his feet grabbed his sword and ran toward him, but Voldemort laughed and disappeared in a blast of air, soon his Death Eaters followed. All but one who sent a curse flying at Harry as he disappeared with a loud pop, the spell hit Harry, who dropped his sword and went flying over the edge of the Mountain.

"No!" Piper cried heading toward the edge, but Percy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back, but she fought him off. Enyo just stood in the back watching, next to her two daughters, the rest of the amazons were further back watching. "No, I just got him back. It's not fair. Jason go after him."

Jason looked startled but then headed toward the side as Piper dropped to her knees and looked, but then out of the clouds and fog flew a black hawk with a gray streak on the side of its head. It flew up and over our heads and landed on the ground in front of us. And started with bright green eyes. Before it turned into Harry, he grinned at us.

"You know it's a lot easier to turn into your animagus when you are fallen to your death." He said. Piper jumped up and ran to him and throw her arms around his waist and hugged him, she laid her head on his shoulder and began to cry. "I'm fine, baby," Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry, I scared you." Piper nodded.

"Harry, don't do that again." Hermione demanded. "You scared us to death."

"It's not my fault." Harry said. "I didn't throw myself off the mountain."

"I was I could be an animagus." Leo said. Percy nodded in agreement.

"Piper." Enyo started walking our way, her two daughters following. "Just the girl I wanted to see." Piper raised her head and looked at her, and Harry narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" He demanded. Enyo ignored him and held out her hand and Piper's old dagger Kratorpis appeared in it. Both Harry and Piper frowned at it. "I believe you will be needing this" She held it out to Piper. She didn't reach for it. "Oh, come out, his blood is all off it." Piper slowly reached out and took it from Enyo's hand. "Go, ahead look at the blade, you might see something interesting."

Piper frowned at her, then sat up from Harry's arms and slide the knife out of the holder and held it up to look at the blade. At first nothing, but then Piper's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open and she dropped it.

"What?" Harry demanded. "Did it hurt you." He took hold of Piper's hand and looked it over. He glared up at Enyo. "Are you bloody mad?" Enyo grinned.

The younger girl by Enyo, took a step at Harry with a spear pointed out. "Show the goddess of war respect, boy." She demanded. Harry jumped at boy, then his eyes darkened and even the girl took a step back in shock.

"Don't you ever call me boy." He demanded, he took a step toward her, but Jason stepped in front of her and held up his hands.

"Wow, calm down man, Reyna didn't mean anything by it." He said. Over at the side I saw Ginny frowning at him. Jason must know the girl from somewhere. I also saw Hazel frowning at what Jason was doing. Enyo laughed and stepped forward.

"Don't worry, little Heracletius, she's fine." Enyo smiled at Piper. "You saw him didn't you?" She nodded, looking shocked as she laid her hand on her stomach, then dropped down to pick up the knife.

"Saw who?" Harry demanded. Luna beamed at him.

"Your son." She said. Harry backed up a little.

"What?" He demanded. Piper stood back up looking into her dagger, with one hand on her stomach. I think she still saw whatever it was she saw, she ran her hand across the front of blade, not taking her eyes off it. "Piper, what...what do you see? And please don't do that you're going to cut your finger."

"Oh, my gods." Piper cried. "Why didn't I realize... I keep getting sick... I've been moody lately and crying a lot more than usual." She looked at Harry. "I'm pregnant." Harry's eyes widen and he took another step back.

"You are what?" Percy asked, looking at Piper wide-eyed, his eyes then dropped down to her stomach with a look that suggested an alien was about to pop out of it. Ron was looking between Harry and Piper with wide-eyed, Ginny's mouth was thrown open and Hazel's eyes were as big as saucers. Annabeth, Hermione, and Luna looked as if they knew and Marauder came up to Piper and started licking her hand until she pulled it away.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Enyo started laughing, she walked up to Piper and laid her hand on her stomach.

"Oh, she's sure, daddy." She said.

Harry glared at her and slapped Enyo's hand away from Piper. "Don't touch her." Harry turned back to Piper. Enyo's daughters gripped their weapons along with the other amazons, but Enyo just waved them off.

"Don't worry girls, Harry is just playing." She said. "He's like that, he acts like he hates me, but I'm really his favorite sister. Aren't I?" She grinned at Harry and he glared at her again.

"If I had a favorite sister it would be Eileithyia not you." He said, then turned back to Piper.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Piper nodded. And Harry reached out his hand and laid it on her stomach. He smiled a minute, but then frowned. "But is it okay? What about the battle and all the fighting you've been in." His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, Merlin you've been shot. Oh gods, do you think he or she is okay?" Piper frowned and put both hands on her stomach.

"Don't worry." Enyo said. "He's just fine. You have two blessings put on you to keep him safe, one by Eieithya and one by Mother." Piper looked surprised a moment then sighed. "Oh, I can't wait to see my little nephew's birth. And when he gets older, he's going to be a great warrior there."

"Enyo, you go anywhere near my child and you will regret it." Harry told her. He turned back to Piper and put his hands on either side of her face.

"I swear, Baby, I'll be here for you." He said. "And I'll keep you and our baby safe." Piper nodded tears fallen down her face and Harry kissed her briefly, before pulling away and wrapping his arms around her. Both looking frightened and scared. I guess I couldn't blame them. Me I was shocked myself, I just didn't show it.

"You're what now?" Percy demanded. We all looked at him.

"Pregnant." Jason said. "How can you guys be so careless. We're in the middle of a war." Ginny glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Leave them alone." Ron said. He looked from him to Ginny. "And don't get any ideas about my sister either." Jason frowned at him, but said nothing. I saw Ginny's face turned red. He turned back to Harry and Piper, his eyes went to Piper's stomach.

"Blimey." He whispered as it started to sink in, he mumbled things like. "Harry...baby...Mum will have a fit...blimey, a baby. I'm not being the one that tells mum."

"I'm going to have a cousin." Leo demanded, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Harry gave him a funny look.

"Well, I have to go." Enyo said. "I want to have a chat with Mother." She turned to her two daughters. "Hylla, Reyna, I'll come see you in a few days."

"Don't go bugging Mum." Harry demanded. "She's been through enough lately. Without putting up with you."

Enyo just laughed at him then she was gone.

"Jason, can I talk to you a minute." Reyna asked. Jason nodded and walked off to the side with her. Ginny frowned at them when they went out of sight.

"Thank you for helping us." Hazel said to Hylla, she gave a nod.

"Our mother was in trouble we had to help out." Hylla said. She glanced at Harry and Piper, with a thoughtful look, then watched Harry a few minutes. "I guess all man aren't so bad." She had a little wistfulness in her voice. Like she wished she could find someone with a heart like Harry's. "Reyna, we need to go." She called walked toward her sister. Jason came walking back over his face a little red, and was wiping off his mouth. Ginny frowned at that, with narrowed eyes. And the Amazons left.

"You're what now." Percy asked again, he ran his hand through his hair. "How did that happen?"

"Percy, that's a question for your mom." I said. Percy's face turned red and he glared at me. I heard Harry laughing.

Soon we all headed down the mountain ourselves. Piper and Harry wrapped in each others arms. We were all shocked at what we just learned.

"Blimey, a baby." Ron mumbled. Still looking shocked.

_A.N. Hope I did that good, that was hard to write. I also hope I got everyone's reactions right and that was good. Next chapter will probably be the last, but it won't be too long until I get the next story up, and that one will be the last. I have no idea if what I said about anybody being able to shut the Doors of Death is true or not, but for my story to work it is. And if you're wondering about Jason and Ginny, well I figured all of them couldn't have a perfect relationship. One of them had to have problems other than fearing for each others safety. There was no way I was going to touch Harry and Piper, Leo and Hermione is just starting, and Nico and Luna are barely couple considering they hardly even kiss each other. (I think Nico is just scared of getting too close to someone.) So that left Ginny and Jason. But don't worry, if you like Ginny and Jason being together. By the end they'll probably stay together. I just needed a little drama from the other people._


	20. Chapter 20

disclaimer : Don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

_A.N. Sorry it took a bit to get this up, but I just got stuck with this chapter, but I hope you like it._

Chapter 20: Telling the parents.

Piper's P.O.V.

I don't know how I made it back to the ship, it was all so fuzzy; I was in so much shock. Me, pregnant. I was going to have a baby, a baby. I couldn't believe it. And then again I couldn't believe I hadn't figured it out. I've been: sick, moody, and cried more than I usually do. I normally didn't cry. And I think the others were just as shocked. We climbed down from the mountain not saying a word to each other. Well, besides some of the others whispering to each other. When we made it back to Hera's apple tree, where Harry hide his bike so Draca could watch it for him. Nico had borrowed it from Harry, where he went I don't know, but I did not like the look he had shared with Harry before he took off. If I hadn't been in such shock, I think I would have brought it up. I would later. Right now I couldn't get the picture I saw in the knife out of my head. When I had done what Enyo had said and looked into the knife I saw the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. I perfect mix of Harry and I. He had my chocolate-brown hair,( but messy like Harry's) along with Harry's nose and chin. My cheek bones and mouth, and the best thing he got was Harry's eyes. Harry's beautiful green eyes. Our baby will have them. What I had seen was me in the infirmary at camp, laying in bed holding a new-born baby in my arms. I frowned when I remembered I hadn't seen Harry anywhere. He must have just run out to tell our friends the news. There is no way Harry would miss the birth of his child. He would be there when I had him. He wouldn't miss our baby's birth. Not for anything.

Harry hadn't said much since we got back. I hope he wasn't mad about the baby. I don't think he was anyway, the look on his face was more of, worry, mixed with shock and fear. But I also saw happiness in his eyes. I knew what the fear was. Voldemort. How are we going to keep him from finding out. Because if he does it would put me and the baby in lot of danger. Usually I wouldn't care. Being Harry Potter's girlfriend on top of one of the seven. I was already in danger. But now I had a child to think about also. Harry's child, a baby boy. I was carrying Harry's son. I was doing everything I could not to panic. I was one of the seven. I was needed to fight when the time came. I tried to ease my worries about that by thinking about how I probably would've already given birth by then. Considering, we still didn't know how to put Geae back to sleep. Right now the thing we were working on the most, was taking out Voldemort, and we still had to find his Horcruxes, then destroy them, then figure out where his Achilles heal was and hit him there to be able to kill him or defeat him whatever you wanted to call it. So, we still had a long way off before we have the big battle, the final fight or whatever you want to call it. Our biggest worry now was Voldemort finding out. And Gaea, because if she finds out Voldemort finds out. Oh, gods I bet she already knows. She is Mother earth.

I smiled as I felt arms going around my waist from behind and leaned into the guy I loved more than anything. Harry kissed my temple.

"How you holding up, Love?" Harry asked.

"I'm worried." I said. "What if Voldemort finds out about the baby?"

"Fancy face, I wish I could promise you he won't, but there is a big possibility that he will." Harry said. "But, I can promise you; I will do everything to make sure the wrong people don't find out." Harry gently turned me around to face him, and laid his hands on my shoulders. "We'll only tell the ones we trust the most, my dad, Chiron, Dumbledore and are you going to tell your dad?"

I nodded. "He's my dad, he has a right to know." Annabeth and Hermione had told me about the news converge they saw on T.V, and about my dad thinking I was missing. So, I asked Leo if he could stop somewhere about a block from my dad's house so I could go talk to him. Harry wasn't happy when I told him he shouldn't come with me. Last thing I needed was for Harry to be anywhere near my dad when I tell him I was pregnant. He sure wasn't going to be happy with him when I told him. My dad was a pretty good size man. Tall and muscular, so I doubt I would have the strength to pull him off the father of my unborn child.

Harry put his hands on my cheeks and kissed my forehead, before pulling me into a hug.

"Piper, I swear I will keep you and the baby safe." Harry whispered. "I will not allow anything near you."

"I know." I said. "But you're still not coming with me to speak to my dad." Harry groaned. "I'm taking, Hermione, Annabeth and Marauder, that should be enough. Plus you lend me your sword to take with me. And I got my old dagger back."

"I just want to be able to protect you." Harry said. "I can't do that if I'm not with you."

"Harry, I'll be fine." I said. "You've already made me bring my bow and arrows."

"Fine, but I swear if you get hurt or anything. I'll kill whoever or whatever did it." Harry said. I smiled at his protectiveness.

"I won't get hurt." I said. "Remember, I got to protections on me from two different goddesses. One being your mother. I'll be fine."

"Piper," Annabeth and Hermione came up to us. "We're here." Harry tightened his grip on me and I laughed.

"Harry, I'm coming back I promise." I pulled out of the hug and gave him a short sweet kiss. Harry, Leo, and Percy walked us to the ladder. We each gave our boyfriends a good-bye kiss, and then stepped down. The moment my feet touched the ground Annabeth handed me her Yankees cap and I put it on my head. Then took hold of the back of Hermione's shirt, so they knew I was following. I had told them the way to my house so they would know. Annabeth let me borrow her cap to keep me hidden so neither press or monster if we came across one saw me. When we got to my dad's; our plan was to have Marauder make a fuss, scaring off both press and the guard at the gate, and while no one was watching I would press in the code to open the gate and we would sneak in. I kept Harry's wand in my pocket ready to turn into a sword if I needed it and my bow and quiver was in my backpack. I used Annabeth hat instead of Harry's cloak so there wouldn't be a risk of someone stepping on it and causing it to uncover me.

Thankfully we ran into no monsters on the way there and as I thought the front of my dad's large mansion was surrounded by reporters and the press. I bent down and whispered instructions in Marauder's ear. He took off toward the reporters and stopped right by them, they didn't notice the large lion until he gave a loud roar. I was able to sneak up and press in the code, nobody noticed as the gate opened and three girls slipped in. Well, it's not like they would have noticed me anyway. I closed the gate and we headed on up to my dad's house. I took the door key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. We walked in and I pressed the code into the security alarm and locked the door back. I then took off Annabeth's cap.

"When my dad's home he usually hangs out in his study, I'll check there first." I said.

"We'll wait down here for you." Annabeth said.

And Hermione nodded. "Yell if you need us." I told them I would be back soon and then walked up the stairs and down the hall at the end was my dad's study, but as I came up on his bedroom I heard his voice coming out the open door.

"No, I'm leaving tonight." Was what I heard. I stopped at his door and peeped. My dad was running around his room, grabbing any old thing out of his dresser and tossing into an open bag on his bed. And talking to someone on his cell phone. "No, tonight. I need to go tonight. I don't care about the movie." My eyes got big at that. Dad never said he didn't care about making a movie and he has never put anything before making a movie.

"Let them get someone else then." Dad said, as he ran to his other dresser and grabbed a few things out of it. "I won't be there for filming tomorrow. I'll be in New York, I've put it off long enough." He stopped and stood in front of his bed. "Don't they understand this is my daughter we are talking about. I know the police are looking for her, but they don't seem to understand that my daughter isn't the kind of girl who would run off with her boyfriend." he paused as the person on the other end said something. "Yes, I still believe that Potter boy had something to do with her disappearance. That's why I'm headed to New York, I'm going to question his father, adopted father whatever he is to him. Yes, it has to be tonight. And I swear if anyone of them has done anything to my daughter I'll..."

"Dad," I spoke up, I really didn't want to hear my dad threaten Harry. My dad paused as he was zipping his bag and looked up at me. "Hang on a second, Pipes." he said then turned his back to me and headed to his closet, but stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, dropped the phone out of his hand and his mouth dropped open and he stared at me in shock. Then suddenly ran toward me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Piper, where the hell have you been?" He demanded. "I haven't heard from you in over a month. He pulled away with his hands on my shoulders and looked me over for injuries. "You've lost weight."

"Don't worry, I'll be getting huge soon." I mumbled.

"What?" My dad frowned.

"Nothing." I shook my head. I already worked out the story I was going to tell him. I hated lying, but he really wasn't ready to learn the truth yet. Besides a part of it was lies, part of it was just stuff left out and part was the truth. Somewhat the truth anyway.

"Pipes, where have you been?" My dad asked. He made me sit down on the edge of his bed, and he pulled a chair over from somewhere and sat down in it. "It's been a mouth or more since you've called me. I even tried to look up this camp you go to and as far as I can tell there is no such camp."

"Um...don't be silly, dad." I said. "Of course there is. You probably got the name wrong or something." My dad frowned like he didn't believe me.

"Why haven't you called me then?" He demanded. "And why can't I find a number or even anyone else that knows this camp?"

"I didn't really lie about a camp." I said. "I do go to a camp, but I lied about what kind, because I thought you would get mad if I told you the truth." I took a breath and went on with the story I had come up with. "Now the camp it's self, but the fact it wasn't year round like I said. " My dad frowned.

"It wasn't?" He asked. I shook my head. Yeah, at camp half-blood you can be there year round if you wanted, but I had to change it if I was going to get my story to work.

"It's just a summer camp." I said. My dad crossed his arms.

"And tell me just where have you been staying when the camp is closed." He demanded. I looked down and wouldn't meet my dad's eyes. "Answer me young lady."

"I was living in New York." I said. "With my...with my boyfriend Harry." My dad didn't say anything at first. I think he was in shock.

"Piper, look at me." He demanded. I looked up and flinched, he had nothing but pure anger in his eyes. "Would you mind repeating that."

"I...when I wasn't at camp I stayed with Harry and his dad in their apartment in New York." I said.

"Piper, you're sixteen years old." He said. "You are still just a child." He stood and started pacing. "You're not old enough to be living with some boy." He paced again. "I can't believe this. How could you?" He stopped in front of me. "Please tell me this dad of your boyfriend's made you sleep in different rooms." I looked down. "Piper." My dad growled sounding a lot like a bear. I looked back up. His face suddenly turned red, and so did mine. I knew what he was about to ask. "Did you and him.." he didn't finish, but I knew what he was asking. Even if I wanted to lie I couldn't. Not with me having to tell him I was having a baby.

My face was as red as a tomato as I gave a nod. My dad's eyes narrowed. "Where is he? Where is this Harry? I'm going to rip him apart."

"Dad, Harry and I love each other." I said. "It's not all his fault. We both wanted to." My dad sat back down and started rubbing his temples. While taking deep breaths.

"You're too young to be in love." he said. "You're just kids."

"I'll be of age in two years." I said. "I'm almost an adult, so is Harry." My dad looked up at me.

"None of this explains, why you didn't call me." He demanded. "I was worried to death, Piper."

"I'm sorry, I was scared." I said. Which was the truth. I was so worried and scared about Harry, it had just slipped my mind to call my dad. "You see I...I have to tell you something and I've been just too afraid of what would happen, that I didn't...I couldn't bring myself to call you. But when I decided I really needed to, I figured something like this was best told in person."

"Pipes, whatever it is. You can tell me." I said. I swallowed, and decided that the best way to get this over, would be to just come out and tell him.

"Dad, I...I'm...I'm." I took a deep breath. "Daddy, I'm pregnant." I said. I could feel tears falling and I didn't even know why. My dad's eyes got big and he stood up so fast I flinched.

"I hope I just heard you wrong." He said. I shook my head. "Damn it, Piper, what the hell were you thinking. You are sixteen years old. You're just a kid for crying out loud. And just where the hell is this Harry?"

"He's waiting for me a few blocks away." I said. "He wanted to be with me to tell you, but I wanted him a safe distance."

My dad said nothing he just began to pace again, looking ticked off and mad. "Please, tell me this wasn't another way of getting attention. First you steal things, even a BMW. Then you start getting kicked out of all your schools. Now this; pregnant at sixteen."

I couldn't help it I started crying. I have never seen my dad so angry it was almost scary.

"No, it wasn't." I said. "I didn't mean to...to...but I am and I'm dealing with it the best I can and Harry will be there to help." I wiped my eyes. "Please don't hate me, dad. I'm sorry." My dad frowned at me and all the angry faded from his face.

"Oh, Pipes." He said. "You know I could never hate you. No matter what you did." He came over and gave me a hug. "I love you. You know that." I nodded. And tried to control my tears.

"How long are you going to be here?" My dad asked. "I think you should stay." I shook my head.

"Do you really think that's a very good idea." I asked. "The press will learn about me being...being pregnant. And it's not a good idea to have it all over T.V." My dad sighed.

"I miss you, Piper." He said. "I know because of my work I'm not around much. But I want to spend more time with you. I've missed you growing up." I smiled and went over and hugged my dad.

"There is some stuff I need to do, but I promise. When it's over I'll come home more." I said. My dad put his hands on either side of my face and looked me in the eyes.

"You're really in love aren't you?" He asked. I smiled real big and nodded.

"Harry means the world to me." I said. My dad smiled a little.

"Yeah, you have the same look I had in my eyes when your mom was still around." He said. "Piper, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

"Harry makes me happy." I said. My dad sighed. "Maybe next time I come visit I'll bring him with me." He frowned.

"Can you really count on him through this?" He asked. I nodded.

"Harry never really had a family growing up." I told him. "His parents was murdered when he was one, and he was raised by an abusive Aunt and Uncle who treated him like trash. Until Sirius found him and took him away from all that. What little family he gets he's protective of. Trust me when I say I can count on him."

"Poor kid." My dad frowned. "I almost feel sorry for him, almost. He's still the little punk that got my daughter pregnant. It's going to take me a long while to get over wanting to kill him." I rolled my eye.

"Dad, I really need to go now." I said. "My friends are waiting and Harry will be extremely worried if I take any longer."

"I'll try to get some time off so I can come see you." My dad said. I smiled liking that idea. I'll just have to make sure I was at Harry's and not camp when he showed up. "But, I still think you should stay here. I'm going to be worried out of my mind about you, and how you're doing. I wished I never even let you got to that camp, none of this would have happened." My dad scowled. "And you never would have met this Harry."

"Dad, meeting Harry is the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said. My dad scowled a second time. "I love him, and I can't picture my life without him." My dad frowned at that, worry crossing his face.

"Are you sure Harry feels the same way." He asked. "Piper, I don't want you getting hurt. He might say he loves you now, but will all that change once it sinks in he will have to help you take care of this baby. Dose he know who I am. That's not the only reason he's dating you is it. He's not after your money." I rolled my eyes again.

"Dad, it's actually your money." I said. "Besides, Harry has his own money, he and Sirius might live in an apartment, and it may not be fancy, but that doesn't mean they don't have money. His adopted dad Sirius comes from a real wealthy family, and happens to be one of the richest men in England. And Harry's parents were real rich too and since Harry was the last in the Potter family all that money went to him, he's like the richest teen in England, not to mention Sirius has a trust for him too. But neither of them care about all that. They are good people. Their money mostly just sits in their bank. Being used for nothing, unless Sirius is spoiling Harry or when Harry wants to buy something for me."

My dad raised his eyebrows. "You're not after his money, are you." I smiled, hearing the teasing in his voice. It told me he was trying to accept this or at least trying not to totally lose it. My dad shook his head. "Can you count on Harry to help support this...baby. We have more than enough money to buy what a baby needs. But he's the...the father. He needs to do his part." I nodded.

"Harry will, dad." I said. "If I know Harry and I really do, then this baby will probably be spoiled. By him and Sirius."

My dad sat on the edge of the bed where I had sat just a moment ago, and put his face in his hands. "I still think you should just stay here. So, you don't get yourself in anymore trouble." He suddenly looked up at me. "I just might make you stay. Pregnant or not. I'm still your father, you are still underage. I can make you, you know." I frowned. My dad was right he could make me. I'd just slip out and sneak off, but I would hate to have to do that. So the best thing was to talk him into letting me leave.

"Dad, please." I said. "Don't try to make me stay. I miss you too, but there is stuff I have to do. I'll come back to visit. But I want to be with Harry. We truly love each other. And he'll take care of me. Harry will never let anything happen to me."

My dad stood. "Piper, I really wish you would stay. If I... if I say Harry could stay here, in a different room of course, on the other side of the house from yours and promise not to kill him. Would you stay?" I shook my head and gave dad a sad look.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" I said. "I promise." My dad gave me a long sad look before he gave a slight nod. I gave him a slight smile.

"I love you, dad." I said giving him another hug. My dad hugged me.

"I love you too, Pipes." He said. And hugged me tight, before letting go. "Please, look after yourself. Anything happens to you, I'm holding Harry responsible."

"Don't worry." I said. "Harry, will never let anything happen to me or our baby." We hugged one last time, before walking out the door. I felt so bad leaving him all alone.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, as I made it downstairs where her and Annabeth waited. I shook my head and wiped my eyes.

"Dad was pretty mad when I told him about me being pregnant." I said. "But he calmed down some. He still wants to kill Harry though." Annabeth snorted at the last part. "Then done everything he could to talk me into staying, even offering to let Harry live her with us. But with his room on the other side of the house opposite of mine." Hermione gave a little smile about that.

"Come on let's go." She said. Hermione laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just need Harry and I'll be fine." I said. I walked over and started pressing in the code to the alarm.

"Pipes, wait." My dad called, we looked up to see him walking down the stairs. He glanced at Annabeth, then Hermione, before looking back at me. "I just wanted to give you something before you went." He handed me this music box. It had swans on the lead and when I opened it, a little swan on the inside danced around as it played music. "I had bought to give to your mom a long time ago, but she...she left before I got the chance." I frowned and shut it.

"It's pretty." I said. "But are you sure you want to give it to me?" My dad nodded.

"It's been in my dresser drawer all these years." He said. "Your mother disappeared before I could give it to her." He shrugged with a small smile. "I use to use it to put you asleep when you were a baby. I thought maybe you could have something that kind of belonged your mother."

"Thank you." I said, giving him one last hug. "Oh, dad, I like you to meet my two friends, Annabeth and Hermione."

"Hello, girls." he said. "Nice to see my daughter has friends that stand by her."

"We do." Hermione said. "Piper is a good friend to us too, Mr. McLean." My dad nodded.

"She's a good kid." he said. Then turned back to me. "You better go on now, before I change my mind and make you stay." I smiled and said bye to my dad. He gave me a smile, but I saw the sadness in his eyes and on the rest of his face; he looked as if he just lost his little girl. It tore at my heart. I just felt so bad for him. I was leaving my dad to be alone and who knew when I will get to come back and see him.

I put the cap back on my head the moment the door shut behind us, and again grabbed hold of Hermione's shirt as we went on. Marauder was still keeping the press away, so it was easy to press the code into the gate. It opened, and we snuck out. I whistle for Marauder and he came running to us. We headed on back to the ship, we didn't run into anything on the way there.

"Where's Piper?" Harry demanded, the moment we stepped back on the ship, I frowned, before I realized I still had Annabeth's cap on my head. So I took it off.

"Right here." I said. Harry sighed in relief and came over and hugged me.

"I was worried to death while you were gone." Harry said. I smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm fine, Harry." I said. "We didn't even run into anything." Harry didn't say anything, he just hugged me tighter. I didn't mind. I could use Harry's comfort after the conversion I had with my dad. After a moment Harry pulled away, and smiled. Annabeth and Hermione seem to know I needed Harry right now and turned and walked on down the deck.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the box.

"A music box my dad gave me." I said. "He had bought it for Aphrodite, but she disappeared before he ever got the chance to give it to her. He said he use to put me to sleep with it when I was a baby."

"How did he take it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he took it okay," I smirked. "He just wanted to kill you is all." Harry snorted.

"Is that all?" He asked. I nodded, laid my hand on his side and berried my face in his chest.

"I feel so bad." I said. "My dad looked so sad when I left, he's all alone now." Harry put his arm around me and held me closer.

"We'll come see your dad when we get the chance." Harry said. "I promise." He then gave me a kiss and I felt a little better.

"You hungry?" He asked. "Everyone is in the mess hall eating." I didn't really feel like eating, but knew if I said no Harry would make me anyway, so I nodded and slipped my hand in his and he led me down.

Harry led me to two empty chairs across from Percy and Annabeth, and next to Jason and Ginny, whom seem to have made up from the huge fight they had when we first got back to the ship.

I tried to sit there and eat, but with everyone eating different things, and all the smells mixing together. I suddenly felt sick and pushed my food away and stood up and ran from the room to the bathroom. Harry was immediately next to me, pulling my hair out of my face and rubbing my back.

"You alright, Baby?" Harry asked. I nodded, and when I stood I went to the sink to brush my teeth. Harry stood next to me the whole time still rubbing my back. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah, it was just all those smells." I said. Harry stopped rubbing my back and put his arm around me as we left the bathroom. "Next time I'll bring you something to eat up on deck to you. I rather be up there than below deck anyway." I nodded with a smile. Harry was so sweet. I can already see he was going to do nothing but spoil me. As long as he doesn't get too protective and lets me do some things on my own, then I wouldn't mind being a little spoiled by Harry.

"Do you want me to bring you something?" Harry asked. We had made it up deck and I sat down on the air mattress Harry had slept on when we had that big fight. I shook my head and Harry frowned.

"I'm tired" I said. "I just want to lay down for a while, rest. I promise I'll eat something when I get up." I slipped off my shoes and laid down. Harry seemed a little happier, that I promised to eat when I got up, my stomach just couldn't handle food right now. Harry slipped his shoes off and got in bed next to me. I laid with my back to his chest and Harry put his arm around my waist and entwined our fingers. Marauder laid on the floor in front of the mattress.

"I love you." Harry said.

"I love you too." I said, with a yawn. I must have been more tired than I thought, because I soon fell asleep.

Suddenly I was standing in what looked like a baby store, rolls and rolls of baby clothes, and cribs, toys, baby bottles.

"Hello, my sweet." A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw my mom looking through a roll of designer looking baby clothes. "I recently had a nice little conversion with Hera." She turned and smirked at me. "I already knew of course." She left that roll and went to the next one. "I was a bit disappointed that it was not a girl. Think of the beauty she would be, with your looks and Harry's eyes. If it was a girl a lot of hearts would have been broken. But no matter, a handsome guy can break just as many."

"My kid isn't going to be breaking any hearts." I said. "And was there something you wanted?"

"Oh, I just wanted to chat." She said, moving on to baby shoes. "Do you know how long it's been since a demigod has had their own baby. Quite a while. They don't usually live long enough, and don't usually have them so young. Back years ago it wasn't so rare. That's why we have lots of descendants running around out there. But to be a grandchild of a god is rare unless said child is a god themselves. A lot of the gods are looking at your pregnancy with hope. As a sign that just maybe there is hope our kids don't have to die so young. And can be happy, and don't look at me like that, some of us gods do actually care. That's why I have come to warn you not to put all your energy and worry about Voldemort finding out about my little grandson, and forget that you are a marked woman." Aphrodite gave me a look, I was confused at first, then it dawned on me who she was talking about.

"Lycaon." i said. "I had forgotten about him." Aphrodite nodded.

"I wish I could help you with him, but we are not allowed to interfere." Aphrodite said. "Not too much anyway, I've talked to Ares, I did him a little favor and he is going to order some of his children to go out and hunt down Lycaon. But you still have to be on guard. Lycaon is not easy to find. At the moment he is the most danger to you, because he is out there right now hunting for you. Whatever you do; do not. I mean do not leave Harry's sight again. That is an order from your Mother, because if there is one person that can keep you safe it is him. So, when you are not someone safely protected like Grimmold place or camp, do not leave Harry's sight." I frowned and Aphrodite gave me a stern look, which looked kind of odd on her beautiful face.

"Do not look at me like that." She said. "You have more than yourself to think about now. So, Just let Harry take care of you. I would actually take advantage of our little wizard's kindness. He is just the sweetest little thing." I frowned.

"Our little wizard?" I demanded. "Harry is not our little wizard, he's my little wizard." Aphrodite laughed at that.

"The jealous type I see." Aphrodite said. "Not that I can blame you. Our... your little wizard is very hot. I'm sure a lot of girls would like to get their hands on him. But you're lucky, Harry only has eyes for you."

"I know I'm lucky." I said. I couldn't help but lay my hand on my belly. Aphrodite smiled.

"Don't worry, he'll still find you pretty when you get fat." She said.

"Fat?" I asked. Aphrodite nodded.

"Unfortunately, being a daughter of Aphrodite will not stop you from gaining weight in your condition." I chewed on my bottom lip, suddenly worried. Was my mom right, will Harry still love me when I gain weight. I shook my head that was a stupid thought of course he will.

"Don't look so worried. Harry's not going to care that you get fat. He's too sweet." Aphrodite said. "Like I said you are one lucky girl. Oh, you two will have your fights. No couple is perfect. But it'll only bring you two together. Do you realize when that baby was made?"

"No, I haven't really gotten to add it up yet." I answered. "Do you know."

"Mm." Aphrodite said. "I can sense everything that is made out of love and yes that includes when babies are made out of love. And you two are truly in love with each other. No doubt about that. Never before have I sensed so much love coming from two people. It's amazing how much you two are in love. Anyway, as of today you are two months pregnant. Meaning my little grandson was made the night before Harry was dragged into Tartarus. Which is the main reason I gave you that pendant. I already knew you were to be a mother by then. Like I said, I sense everything made out of love. Do you remember that night, my sweet?"

I thought back to that night, Harry and I had made love, it was really late when we did. Earlier Harry had almost had a breakdown from having to kill a Death Eater. I had washed the blood of said Death Eater off him and helped him get through it. We fell asleep and after we slept a couple of hours, Harry and I woke up and talked some. We ended up making love after we promised each other we would be together forever. I smiled. Our son was made the day Harry and I first promised to love each other forever.

"You do remember?" Aphrodite said. "It is sweet isn't it. You'll have it hard being teen parents and in the middle of a war, but you two have your love to count on. You're my favorite couple ever." Aphrodite started to flicker. "Oh, darn, you're waking up. I did enjoy our little chat. Oh and Hera and I are planning on having you a baby shower. We'll invite all your friends and some minor goddess and it'll be big."

"Um... that's nice, but you really don't have to do that." I said. Aphrodite smiled.

"None sense." Aphrodite said. "Of course we do, it is our grandchild."

Aphrodite disappeared but I did not wake up, I switched to another dream. I saw Nico, he was standing in front of who could only be Hades. He gave a slight bow and handed him that weird ring he had been wearing.

"About time." Hades snapped. "I thought you were going to keep it. You still have to find the other two."

"I know that." Nico said. "I'm trying." Hades frowned.

"How is Harry?" Hades asked. Which totally shocked me.

"He's fine." Nico said. "He has nightmares and stuff, but other than that he's fine." Hades gave a nod.

"I hear I have a new descendant on the way." Hades said.

"Yeah, Piper is pregnant." Nico told him. Hades snorted and shook his head.

"Kids these days." He mumbled. "They never think about anything and is careless."

"Father," Nico said. "I must be going now." Hades just gave a nod and Nico got up and left. I watched as he walked to the fields of Elysium, and looked around as if he was looking for someone. He then walked up to Lily Potter who was sitting under a tree reading a book.

"Hello, Nico." She said looking up. "How's Harry?"

"Fine." Nico said. "He's going to be a father." Lily frowned.

"What?" She demanded. He shrugged.

"Piper is going to have his baby." Nico said. Lily put her hand over her mouth.

"How are they holding up?" Lily demanded.

"Alright I guess." Nico said. "Do you know where James is. I want to talk to you two about something." Lily closed her book and stood.

"He's around here somewhere." Lily said. She then rolled her eyes. "Hades gave us a few days off and James has spent all his free time playing pranks." Lily shook her head. "He made me so mad yesterday I told him his sixteen year old son acts more like an adult than he does." Nico snorted and my dream faded away as they went to find James Potter.

I woke up with Harry's arm still wrapped around me. I rolled over to face him and he smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." He smiled, before leaning in and giving me a kiss. "Feel better now." I nodded.

"Much." I grinned up at him and put my arm around his waist. He kissed me again and pulled away and got up.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"To get you something to eat." He said, before walking off. I rolled my eyes and sat up. I wasn't hungry, but Harry was going to make sure I ate. Maybe I would do what my mom suggested and allow Harry to spoil me. After all in a few months I was going to be too big to move. Too bad Aphrodite kids did gain weight while pregnant. It could be a lot easier to hide my pregnancy if we didn't.

"Here you go." Harry said. He sat down next to me and handed me a tray of food. I smiled and began to eat, just to make him happy and for my baby of course. Harry smiled when I did.

"I dreamed about my mother." I told him. "She thinks I should take advantage of your kindness and let you spoil me." Harry raised his eyebrow with an amuse look.

"And what did you say." He asked.

"I told her not to call you our little wizard." I said. "That you were my little wizard." Harry grinned about that. "But I think she might be on to something." I pointed to my food tray. "I could get us to this."

Harry laughed and kissed my cheek as I ate. "Did she say anything important?"

"Not really." I said. "She just wanted to chat. Hera told her about the baby, but she already knew." Harry nodded. "She also told me not to get so caught up in keeping the baby from Voldemort that we forget about Lycaon."

"She won't have to worry about that." Harry said. "I won't be forgetting about him."

"She also told me not to leave your sight again." I said. "And that was an order from my mother."

"Smart lady." Harry said, smirking. I rolled my eyes. "Our mothers are planning to give me a baby shower. Now can you imagine that. Your mom and my mom together in the same room, for a party." Harry flinched. "Babe, what are we going to do about me fighting?" Harry frowned.

"I wish you didn't have too." Harry said. "But I know you do he went on. "Don't worry about it now though, the big battle is a long way off. You'll probably already had the baby by then. So, at the moment all we need to worry about is to keep you and the baby safe. And I know sooner or later everyone is bound to find out. But now we'll just tell those we can truly trust." Piper nodded.

"Yeah, but what about when I start showing?" I asked.

"We'll hide you away at camp or Grimmauld." Harry said. "Until the baby is born. I've already told Nico we had to wait until after you have the baby to go hunting."

"Did he get mad?" I asked.

"He seemed a little aggravated at first, but then said there was some things he needed to do anyway." Harry said. "Annabeth said it just gives us time to come up with a good plan."

"I also had a dream about Nico." I told Harry my dream and he frowned.

"No, Nico wouldn't." he mumbled. I looked at him.

"Wouldn't what?" I asked. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing, I'm probably wrong. There is no why Nico would do that without talking to me first." Harry said.

I finished my food and sat the tray aside. With a frown sure that Harry was hiding something from me. I wasn't going to ask him about it though, when I get the chance I will just find out on my own, what he and Nico were up to. I had this feeling I knew what. And if it's what I think it is. Harry was going to hear it from me. He yelled at me for keeping something from him, and here he is keeping something from me. No way am I letting him by with that.

We reached New York by noon the next day, and I was thankful for that too. This ship was really making me sick by then. And I was happy to finally get home. Leo stopped a block from Percy and Harry's apartments and let off, Harry, Marauder, Percy, Ginny Ron and me. The rest was going on to camp. Percy got off because he wanted to see his mom and let her know he was okay, but promised Ananbeth he would come to camp in a few days before kissing her bye. Ron and Ginny wanted to use Harry and Sirius' flow to go to Grimmauld place to see their family. We walked on down to their building, Percy and Harry teased each other the whole way there. Ron jumped in to help Percy tease Harry now and then, but Ginny and I just chatted with each other.

We made it there without running into any monsters, went in and walked up the stairs. Percy was going to Harry's first, he said he wanted to see Sirius' reaction about Piper. Harry got out his key and opened the door and walked on in, but Sirius wasn't there. He looked around confused.

"Dad!" Harry called. He went toward the hall, when a bedroom door opened and out stepped a blonde headed woman. Harry frowned at her. "Who are you and where the bloody hell is my dad?" The women frowned.

"Potter." She said, and my hand went to my dagger on my side, I saw Ginny's go to the wand in her pocket, so did Ron's. "Just as rude as Snape says you are."

"I know you." Ginny said. "You're that Malfoy women." She looked at Harry, "She's Lucius Malfoy's wife. Draco Malfoy's mother." Harry frowned.

"Where the hell is my dad?" He demanded. "What have you done with him?" He pushed past her and went down the hall just as his bedroom door opened and out stepped none other than Draco Malfoy, he looked at Harry in surprise before Harry grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall so hard a picture fell off.

"What the hell are you and your mother doing in my house." He demanded. "And where is my dad. What have you done with him?"

"Get your hands off my son, Potter." Mrs. Malfoy demanded. She walked over to Harry and tried to pull his hand from Draco. "We didn't do anything. We are guest of Sirius', he's been staying at that Sally women's with her."

Percy turned to Ginny. "Hey, Gin, you remember the apartment I pointed out?" She nodded. "Would you go see if Sirius is there? So we can get this all straighten out."

"Sure." Ginny said and turned and left.

"Now, let go of my son, Potter." Mrs. Malfoy demanded. She drew her hand back to hit Harry, but I grabbed her arm.

"You touch him and I swear..." I let my threat hang. No way was I going to let this thing touch my Harry. Mrs. Malfoy jerked her arm out of my hand and sneered at me.

"Don't you touch me you muggle filth." She sneered in my face.

"Don't talk to her like that." Harry demanded, he let go of Malfoy and stepped protectively in front of me.

"You've gone mad." Malfoy said. He looked Harry over, then sneered at the gray braid in his hair. He then pulled out his wand and sent a hex at Harry, but the idiot missed and it hit the wall inches from my face. I watched as Harry's eyes turned black, and he looked at Malfoy who took a step back in fear.

"You bastard!" He cried, he grabbed Malfoy by the shirt again and slammed him into the wall. Marauder gave a loud roar. "I could just kill you for that." He sneered. His eyes suddenly dropped to Malfoy's arm, his shirt sleeve was raised up, and there for all of us to see was two marks of a peacock feather and a staff. Harry grabbed his arm and slammed it into the wall. "Why is my mother's symbols on your arm?" Malfoy whimpered in fear.

Mrs. Malfoy rushed forward and started pounding on Harry's back, trying to get him to let go. Percy, and Ron was too shocked to move, and I grabbed Mrs. Malfoy by the shoulders and tossed her to the floor.

"You keep your hands off him, you pure-blood filth." I said. She looked up at me surprised by my words, and suddenly the door flew open and in ran, Sirius, Mrs. Jackson, Ginny and to my surprise Clarisse. She rushed forward, grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him off Malfoy and dragged him over my Sirius.

"Calm down, Brit." Clarisse said. "Let Sirius explain." She let him go and Harry turned to Sirius, who was looking at Harry in shock.

"What the hell is Malfoy doing in my house? Why is that on his arm?" He demanded. "And just where were you. I thought they had done something to you." Sirius got over his shock and hugged Harry, who also took on a shock look.

"Merlin, pup. I thought I would never see you again." Sirius pulled away and laid his hands on Harry's shoulders. He lifted up the gray braid and looked it over then tugged on his new long hair. "You need a hair cut, kid."

"He just tried to kill my son and you're babying him." Mrs. Malfoy demanded.

"Your son almost hit my girlfriend with some spell." Harry glared. "He's only breathing because he missed."

"Don't you dare threaten my son, Potter." Mrs. Malfoy demanded.

"Narissa, why don't you and Draco wait in my apartment." Mrs. Jackson spoke up, stopping whatever fight was sure to happen. "Let Sirius talk to Harry." She opened her mouth to say something and Sirius stopped her with a look and she went out the door. Draco following.

"I'll go keep an eye on them." Clarisse said, and she walked out the door. Percy was looking at his mom like she had just grown two heads.

"Dad, what are Malfoy and his mum doing here." Harry demanded. "This is our home."

"About that." He said. "Look around." Harry frowned and did as Sirius asked, so did the rest of us. I noticed all the walls and shelves were empty. "We're moving. We need a bigger place. I bought us a large fancy five bedroom penthouse. Mrs. Jackson and Percy will be moving in with us."

"We are?" Percy asked. He looked at his mom and she gave a nod. "Why?"

"Sirius and I are getting married." She said. All our mouths dropped. She then laid her hand on her stomach. "I am also having a baby." All but Harry turned and looked at me, then back to Mrs. Jackson.

"Blimey," Ron was the first one to say something, but apparently blimey was all he could say.

"I think I miss heard you." Percy said. "Do you mind repeating that?"

"Sirius and I are getting married and we are having a baby." Mrs. Jackson said. Percy backed up until his back hit the counter. Harry smirked at him.

"Hey, Perce, want to know how that one happened?" He asked. Percy gave him a sicken look.

"No, I do not." he said. He looked a little green. But then smirked back at Harry. "Like father like son, uh, Shorty?" Harry glared at him, clearly saying shut up.

"What's he talking about?" Sirius asked. He looked between Harry and Percy.

"You still haven't explained why Malfoy is here?" Harry demanded. "And what about my mother's symbols on his arm."

"The symbols you'll have to take up with Hera. She has Malfoy working for her or something." Sirius said. "I don't really know all of it. And they are here because when they were at Grimmauld, Narissa and Molly did nothing but fight and I had to bring them back here." Sirius said. Harry frowned.

"What?" He demanded

"Draco failed a job Voldemort wanted him to do." Sirius said. "So, his mother, my cousin, came to me begging to help keep him safe. After a while I finally agreed to take them to Dumbeldore, she joined the Order to help keep Draco safe, but then she and Molly did nothing but fight and I had to bring them back here."

"And you trust them?" Harry demanded. "I can't believe Dumbleodre just let her in the order, just like that. My mother was right. Dumbledore is an old fool." Harry frowned. "But then again why the heck would she have Draco Malfoy working for her. What could he do for her, that she couldn't get me to do. She doesn't need Malfoy. I'm her son." I snickered. Harry sounded so jealous right then. It was kind of funny.

"Harry, now calm down." Sirius said. "Dumbeldore is not a fool, he doesn't fully trust them yet, and never talks about the real important stuff in front of them."

"Merlin, this can't be happening." Harry began to walk back and forth. "I can't believe this. Dad, there is something about Piper that Voldemort can't find out. It would put her in even more danger than she is now, because she's my girl. But if Malfoy finds out then Voldemort is likely to find out."

"Then we won't tell Malfoy." Sirius said. "And what's wrong with Piper?"

"I doubt he could run to Voldemort anyway." Mrs. Jackson spoke up. "That Severus guy said Voldemort has put a price on both Draco and Narissa's heads. To go tell him would most likely get himself killed."

"How do you know that?" Percy demanded.

"I've been going to order meetings." Mrs. Jackson said.

"Call him Snape." Sirius told her. "I don't like when you call him by his first name. Like you two are friends or something." Mrs. Jackson rolled her eyes.

"What is it you don't want Voldemort finding out?" Sirius asked. Harry looked at him then me with pleading eyes. Oh my gods, he was afraid of telling his dad. I turned to Sirius.

"Voldemort can't find out that I am pregnant." I told him. Sirius' eyes widened and he looked from me to Harry to Sally to Percy, then back to me.

"Say that again?" he demanded.

"I'm pregnant." I said. "You are going to be a grandpa." He turned to Mrs. Jackson who nodded.

"I thought so, with what Percy said about like father like son." She said.

"Damn." A voice said from the door. We turned to see Clarisse was back and standing there. She looked from Harry to Sirius. "Can't you wizards keep your pants on?" They both glared at her, which only made her smirk.

"I'm too young to be a grandpa." Sirius said. I don't think he meant anything by it, but Harry seemed to have taken it the wrong way, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before walking down the hall and into his bedroom. Sirius frowned and I went walking after him.

"Harry," I opened his door and walked in. "You okay." Harry was sitting on his bed looking down at his feet. "What is it?" I walked over and sat by him.

"Sirius doesn't want to be my dad anymore." Harry said. I put my arm around him.

"What makes you think that?" I demanded.

"You heard him." Harry said. "He doesn't want to be a grandpa, and I'm not really his son, so all he has to do is kick me out. Plus he's having his own child now. Why would he want someone else's."

"Harry, you are my kid." Sirius said. We both looked up to see him standing in Harry's doorway. He came over and sat on the other side of Harry. "Did you not look around in here either." Harry looked around his room with a frown. I did too, and it was even barrier than the living room. "I packed your stuff first and it's already over at the new place, waiting for you to pick what bedroom you want and unpack." He ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't think just because Sally is having a baby means you're losing your dad. You're just getting a little sibling. You're going to be a big brother. And what I said before. I was only joking, I'll be your kid's grandpa, he'll just have to think of something else to call me."

Harry smiled a little. "How about old man?" he asked. Sirius scowled.

"No, I think not." he said. "Come on, let's head over to Sally's and kick the Malfoy's out. You guys still have Christmas gifts to unwrap." He put his arm around Harry's shoulder as he walked him back down the hall.

"Everything okay?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Yeah, pup, here just misunderstood something." Sirius told her. Ron and Ginny were gone now, so I guess they had used the flow to go on home. Mrs. Jackson walked over and gave Harry a hug, which totally shocked him.

"I'm not trying to steal your dad." She told him. "We're all going to live together and be one big happy family. Piper and your baby are more than welcome at our home too."

When she pulled away Harry smirked at Percy. "Oh, Merlin I just thought of something." He said. "This is going to make Percy my step-brother." He looked at Sirius. "Couldn't we give him away to someone?"

"Hey," Percy cried. "I'm not happy about having you as a step-brother either." I rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Jackson, they're just kidding with each other." I told her, she looked a little worried with what they were saying. "They're weird that way."

"We are not weird." They both said.

"Come on, Sea-Monkey." Harry told him grinning. "Sirius said we can kick the Malfoys out of your place, we have Christmas presents over there to open."

"Really," he asked, confused. "We missed Christmas." Sally laughed a little and nodded. Percy and Harry looked at each other, then headed out the door; to what I figured was to kick the Malfoy's out of Percy's apartment.

I smiled as I followed them out. Harry seemed pretty happy at the moment I just hope he will stay that way. I had always known Mrs. Jackson and Sirius had feelings for each other, as a daughter of Aphrodite I could sense it, but the fact she was pregnant too, totally shocked me. I'm just glad the boys took it well. Maybe having a mother figure around will help Harry feel more like he has a family and I was touched by what she said. Me and my baby will always be welcomed at their house. I hadn't worried about that though, but I was still touched. Hopefully we can in the war and finally be happy; Harry and I, together raising our son. With plenty of family to spoil him. I just couldn't wait until the war was over and we won. We all just might get a Happy Ever after or as close as one as we can get. I asked Sirius what day it was and he turned to Mrs. Jackson who rolled her eyes and then told me. I smiled when I added back the days and Christmas day would have been the day we saved Harry; I couldn't think of a better gift I could have got, then having my Harry back. Happy and alive. I guess sometimes wishes do come true. Mine did, for now anyway.

_A.N, I'm ending the story there, hope that last chapter was good, along with everyone's reaction, the start of the next story will have a big time skip, it'll be up in maybe a week or two. I don't have a name for it yet, so I can't tell like I did with the last two stories, but it will be the last one._


End file.
